Todos Esses Anos
by blueberrytree
Summary: E se o amor da sua vida e seu melhor amigo fossem a mesma pessoa? Edward e Bella eram amigos de infância que se apaixonaram, mas o amor na adolescência nem sempre é fácil e eles passam por um traumático término. Oito anos depois, encontram-se novamente para o casamento de Alice e acabam conversando sobre o passado. Ainda existe esperança para os dois? Projeto O/S Oculta. Long-fic.
1. Presente - 22 junho 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Olá! Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 4 fotos e músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página /~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil.**

 **Bom, era pra ser uma o/s, mas eu me empolguei demais (saudades!) então achei melhor dividir em 3 capítulos, que serão postados ao longo do dia de hoje.**

 **Vamos a leitura, eu falo mais no final (pra variar).**

 **Obrigada Dans por ser uma beta incrível, só perde pra sua função de amiga! ;)**

 **Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga oculta Ana Pascuim.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

 **Parte I**

 _Sexta-feira_

— Eu deveria ter sido a responsável por organizar essa festa — Bella protestou enquanto Alice conferia o nome de todos os convidados na lista.

— Ai, Bella, você sabe que eu gosto de controlar as coisas — Alice respondeu. — E, do jeito que sou, provavelmente iria reclamar de algo e no final das contas a gente ia brigar na véspera do meu casamento.

— Ainda não consigo entender que tipo de despedida de solteira é essa que o noivo participa.

— É a minha despedida de solteira, eu lá quero saber do convencional?! Você ia chamar um monte de _strippers_ aqui para a casa, fala sério. O único homem que eu quero ver pelado pelo resto da minha vida é o Jasper.

— Era a nossa chance de fazer alguma coisa no estilo Magic Mike.

— Esse filme nem é bom.

— Como assim?! — Bella questionou sentindo-se ofendida. — Até hoje eu não consigo superar o fato que pessoas foram pagas para serem figurantes naquele filme e não fui uma delas.

— Quando for a sua despedida de solteira, a gente faz o seu sonho se tornar realidade.

— É, pelo andar da carruagem acho melhor eu assistir ao show em Las Vegas.

— Para de ser pessimista. Edward está vindo...

— E? É óbvio que seu irmão compareceria ao seu casamento, ele é o padrinho — Bella tentou aparentar que não se importava, mas Alice sabia ler a expressão de sua amiga como um livro antigo que era mantido na cabeceira.

— Ele perguntou de você, como sempre.

— Alice, eu não quero falar sobre ele.

— Tudo bem — concordou em cessar o assunto, mas antes tinha que forçar a barra só mais um pouquinho. Elas não falavam sobre isso há tanto tempo. — Só espero que dessa vez vocês conversem. Deveriam pelo menos tentar ser amigos.

Bella preferiu não responder. Ela e o irmão de Alice haviam namorado na época do colégio e, desde então, há quase uma década, mal trocavam palavras quando se encontravam. Falar sobre Edward incomodava Bella, mas Alice jamais perderia as esperanças de unir seu irmão e sua melhor amiga.

— O que mais precisamos fazer? — perguntou Bella.

— Nada. O resto fica por conta do pessoal da decoração e do buffet. Eu vou subir para me arrumar, falta menos de 2 horas para o início da festa. Vou ver se Jasper ainda está no banho, quem sabe me juntar a ele...

— Me poupe dos detalhes, Alice.

— Estou brincando, quer dizer, mais ou menos — sorriu. — Aproveite e se arrume também. Você vai por aquele vestido azul, não é? Você fica tão linda, mais do que já é.

— Sim, senhora. Vestido azul, maquiagem... Quem sabe eu não arrumo alguém no fim do dia para fazer um _strip_ particular para mim? — brincou.

— Meu irmão... — Alice começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Bella.

— Alice, eu não quero nem comentar o quão esquisito e errado é você sugerir que seu irmão faça um _strip_ pra mim...

— Te deixaria mais feliz que... — tentou argumentar, mas Bella colocou as mãos nos ouvidos como quando fazia quando era pequena e não queria mais dar atenção a sua amiga.

— Blá blá blá, não quero falar disso! — ela gritou e Alice simplesmente rolou os olhos e subiu as escadas indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Bella foi para o quarto de hóspedes e decidiu fazer tudo com calma, talvez assim conseguisse se preparar para a chegada de Edward. Encheu a banheira e tomou um banho relaxante. Depois, secou seus cabelos e fez a maquiagem olhando um tutorial do YouTube. Estava longe da perfeição, mas dava para o gasto. Colocou o vestido azul que estava separado no armário e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava deslumbrante.

Um som do lado de fora da casa chamou sua atenção e, ao olhar através das enormes janelas de vidro do quarto de hóspedes, a morena avistou Edward. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta clara e um blazer azul marinho. Os cabelos dele estavam mais compridos do que se lembrava, apontando para tudo que era lado. Parecia um pouco mais forte também. Ele conversava com uma das meninas que fazia parte da organização da festa e dava seu famoso e charmoso sorriso que era capaz de deixar qualquer um de pernas bambas. Era como se o tempo tivesse virado para ele e falado "ah, você não, você eu não vou destruir… vou te tornar ainda melhor", ela pensou.

Bella se distanciou da janela e sentou na cama com a mão no coração que batia tão forte que precisou respirar fundo para tentar se acalmar. Ela queria vê-lo mais de perto, observar seus marcantes olhos verdes, mas ao mesmo tempo queria trancar a porta do quarto a sete chaves. Não tinha condições alguma naquele momento de trocar sequer um "oi" com o rapaz.

Era difícil para ela falar sobre Edward. Ele foi seu primeiro amor e, mesmo depois de tantos anos, por mais que doesse admitir para si mesma, não conseguia esquecê-lo. Tentou transformar o sentimento em ódio e depois em indiferença, mas aquela saudade, aquele afeto, ainda estavam ali.

A última vez que se viram foi quando Edward anunciou que iria se casar, em mais um dos tradicionais Natais na casa da família Cullen. Bella ficou tão bêbada, que desde então prometeu que nunca mais iria se embriagar daquela forma. Hoje estava cogitando quebrar sua promessa. Naquele fatídico Natal, Bella chorou muito no colo de Alice e a amiga jamais pediu uma explicação, pois não era preciso.

Bella tentava imaginar como iria disfarçar seus sentimentos ao ver Edward. Na realidade, como iria evitá-lo, em primeiro lugar? No final do ano passado, descobriu através de Alice que o casamento com Irina havia sido cancelado. Será que ele traria alguém para a festa? Sabia que Alice ia ficar chateada caso ela fosse grosseira com seu irmão, não queria aborrecer sua melhor amiga nas vésperas de seu casamento, mas Alice fazia ideia o quão era difícil para Bella. Numa estratégia covarde, a morena pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para a amiga.

BELLA  
Se eu ficar no quarto até o começo da festa, você vai ficar chateada comigo?

ALICE  
O que houve?

BELLA  
Eu vi seu irmão chegando. Eu preciso que tenha mais gente na casa. Não vem aqui e não conta pra ele que estou aqui, por favor. Pela nossa amizade.

ALICE  
Só Deus sabe o quanto estou me segurando para não me meter nisso. Vocês precisam conversar, por favor.

BELLA  
Eu estou tão nervosa que juro que não conseguirei falar sequer um boa tarde para ele.

ALICE  
Eu vou esperar mais pessoas chegarem. Quando tiver 20 pessoas dentro dessa casa, eu vou aí te buscar.

BELLA  
Eu te amo.

ALICE  
Eu também.

Bella deixou o celular na cama e ligou a televisão. Tentava se concentrar, mas sua memória a levou de volta para o dia onde tudo começou a dar errado.

— _Edward, eu queria falar com você._

— _O que foi?_

— _Acho que é melhor a gente terminar — ela falou da forma robótica como ensaiou no carro mais cedo._

— _Como assim?_

— _Não vai dar certo, você em New Hampshire, eu aqui..._

— _A gente já não teve essa conversa antes?_

— _Sim, mas eu não quero mais ter que passar por isso. Mudei de ideia. As pessoas mudam o tempo todo._

— _Estou vendo que mudam mesmo. Você está sendo escrota comigo a semana inteira e agora isso?!_

— _Espero que dê tudo certo para você lá..._

— _Isso que aconteceu no último ano não significou nada pra você, né? — questionou retoricamente, claramente exasperado. — Quer saber, Bella? É melhor mesmo, tenho certeza que eu ia acabar me envolvendo com alguma garota na faculdade, não ia aguentar ficar sem ninguém por perto. Que ótima ideia, sério mesmo. Eu acho que não terminei antes porque fiquei com dó._

— _Você não precisa falar desse jeito comigo._

— _Por que você tem me tratado muito diferente nesses últimos dias, né? Quer saber? Vai embora. Eu tenho muita coisa pra resolver antes da viagem amanhã, não preciso perder meu tempo com isso. Que bom que você arrumou uma solução ótima para nós dois._

 _Isabella conseguiu segurar as lágrimas até chegar em seu carro. Edward havia confirmado todas suas inseguranças. Ela sabia que era apaixonada pelo rapaz, sabia que seria capaz de esperar por ele, mas temia que ele não fosse fazer o mesmo._

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, Bella mal percebeu quando Alice entrou no quarto e sentou na cama ao seu lado.

— Tem quase 30 pessoas lá embaixo. Estava esperando nossos pais chegarem. Sua mãe está perguntando por você.

— Obrigada.

— Posso falar uma coisa?

— Sobre Edward?

— Sobre você.

— Já sei que não vou gostar.

— Eu sei que você ainda tem sentimentos fortes por ele...

— Alice...

— Eu não vou falar dele!

— Você acabou de falar!

— O que eu quero dizer é que além dessa paixão, você ainda guarda muita mágoa. Você é maravilhosa, mas eu te conheço, sei que você evita conflito, que é teimosa, orgulhosa... Você precisa de um ponto final, ser livre disso, sabe? Você é tão especial, Bella. Pra que carregar isso? Parece que vocês criaram um personagem na memória de vocês que foi montado em cima da insegurança de cada um e estavam...não, estavam não, _estão_ tão cegos que não conseguem ver o que todo mundo que estava de fora enxergava.

— É sempre diferente para quem está de fora. Ninguém viveu o que a gente viveu.

— É, mas eu conheço vocês — contestou. — Ele vai tentar conversar com você hoje.

— Alice, eu não acredito que você...

— Eu não falei nada, não pedi nada. Ele veio me contar que quer falar com você e eu apenas ouvi. Aliás, estou aqui te avisando para você já se preparar pelo que vem pela frente.

— Meu coração vai explodir. Isso é tão ridículo, meu Deus, eu não tenho mais 18 anos — falou com raiva.

— Desce comigo. Vem falar com seus pais. Se você quiser pode voltar para cá quando bem entender, mas eu não acho que deveria fazer isso. Está na hora de deixar isso para trás, de concluir a história de vocês, de resolver desavenças. Já passou tempo demais. Escuta ele e resolve isso.

— Você fala assim porque ele é seu irmão...

— Muito pelo contrário. Falo essas coisas porque _você_ é como uma irmã para mim. Eu fui obrigada pelos meus pais a dividir o útero da mamãe com Edward por 8 meses, mas você não... _você_ eu escolhi. Eu só o amo por obrigação mesmo — brincou.

— Idiota – respondeu com um sorriso.

— Segue meu conselho só uma vez na vida.

— Você é tão exagerada. Eu te escuto...

— Você pode até escutar, mas não absorve. Vamos, levanta essa bunda. Eu sou a porra da noiva, tenho que estar prestigiando meus convidados na minha despedida de solteira fajuta.

— Ok, estou indo.

— Está indo, mas não levanta.

— Se tivessem _strippers_ eu teria descido mais cedo. Só avisando... — disse finalmente ficando de pé e se olhando mais uma vez no espelho antes de deixar o quarto.

— Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de te responder.

A sala de Alice já estava tomada por pessoas e Bella sentiu alívio ao dar de cara logo com seus pais. Renée e Charlie Swan conversavam com seus amigos de longa data, Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

— Oi! — Bella falou se aproximando deles. Colocou os braços em volta dos pais e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um. — Desculpa a demora, vocês sabem que eu não perco a oportunidade de economizar e não contratei ninguém para fazer minha maquiagem. Tutoriais do YouTube são mais complicados do que parecem.

— Como se você precisasse de muito! Linda, como sempre — Esme elogiou.

— É porque você me ama. São seus olhos — Bella brincou. — Vocês também estão todos maravilhosos! Quero ver você na pista de dança mais tarde, Carlisle. Até hoje é difícil definir quem é o pior dançarino, você ou papai.

— Eu sou ótimo, Bells — Charlie respondeu. — Deixa só começar a tocar um Bee Gees...

Bella até tentou prestar atenção no que o pai estava falando, mas de canto de olho conseguiu perceber que Edward estava se aproximando deles.

— Gente, eu vou pegar uma cerveja e falar com uns amigos que não vejo há mais tempo que vocês, já volto.

Desta forma se deu a primeira hora da festa. A cada vez que Edward chegava há menos de 2 metros de distância, Bella escapava para falar com qualquer pessoa que conhecesse, pegar uma comida, uma cerveja. Ela achou que estava enganando alguém, mas os Cullen e os Swan estavam acompanhando aquele jogo de gato e rato como se fosse a final da NFL.

Bella pegou mais uma cerveja com o garçom e se distanciou da barulheira que tomava conta da casa, estava se sentindo esquisita. Involuntariamente seus olhos sempre rondavam os cômodos da casa a procura de Edward e aquilo estava a deixando louca.

Abriu a porta que dava para o gramado na frente da casa e sentou-se por ali mesmo. Dali, conseguia observar a Baía de São Francisco e a Golden Gate Bridge. Era uma vista espetacular. Achou que estando distante do aglomerado de pessoas, finalmente encontraria paz, mas de repente, sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado.

— Tudo bem por aí? — ele questionou a pegando de surpresa.

— Tudo... Desculpa, não estava esperando ninguém. Achei que tinha conseguido sair sem ser percebida.

— Você até deve ter conseguido, mas a casa é toda de vidro, então não é muito difícil ver quem está aqui fora — constatou e naquele momento Bella se sentiu muito idiota. _Maldita casa de vidro_. — Será que eu poderia sentar aqui contigo um pouco?

Ela queria responder que não, mas sabia que seria rude, então apenas acenou com a cabeça indicando que ele poderia ocupar o lugar ao lado dela. Tanto esforço para fugir dele e caiu na própria emboscada. Não é que ela odiasse Edward, o problema era justamente o contrário. Odiava o que sentia quando pensava nele, estando em sua presença era pior ainda.

— Lá dentro está um caos, quantas pessoas Alice convidou?

— Duzentas, mas tenho certeza que tem bem mais.

— Quando Alice comprou essa casa, eu achava que ela estava exagerando, mas a vista aqui é bonita pra cacete.

— Exagero é com a sua irmã mesmo — sorriu. — Essa é minha parte favorita dessa casa também. Eu poderia passar horas só encarando a Golden Bridge.

— Como você está, Bella? Tem mais de dois anos que eu não te vejo.

— Tudo bem, nada de surpreendente — tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. Nesse momento, pensou que deveria ter optado por vodca.

— Alice me contou que você abriu uma segunda confeitaria aqui em São Francisco. Parabéns.

— Obrigada — respondeu com timidez. Isso quer dizer que ele estava fazendo perguntas sobre ela para Alice ou que Alice desembestava a falar sobre Bella quando estava perto do irmão?

— Agora que eu estou voltando definitivamente para cá, não perderei a oportunidade de conferir — afirmou e Isabella agradeceu por não estar com nenhum líquido na boca, pois com certeza iria cuspir tudo em cima de Edward.

— Como assim você está voltando? O que aconteceu com Boston?

— Depois que me separei de Irina não vi motivos para continuar lá. Ninguém te contou?

— Não! Como assim? Desde quando você planeja voltar pra cá?

— Tem uns 5 meses. Eu pedi para Alice não contar para ninguém enquanto eu não estivesse com tudo certo, o que aconteceu só mês passado. Eu contei para os meus pais, achei que eles teriam contado para os seus. Parece que pela primeira vez todo mundo respeitou mesmo minha privacidade, estou surpreso.

Bella estava em choque. Como Alice havia omitido essa informação? Depois pensou um pouco melhor e lembrou que toda vez que Alice tocava no nome de Edward, ela insistia para que a amiga não prosseguisse no assunto. Mas uma informação como essa? Uma notícia dessa tem que ser repassada! Bella estava tão nervosa, que sentia sua pressão subir.

— Tudo bem? — Edward indagou.

— Sim. É o pôr-do-sol... eu fico sempre emocionada. Olha todas essas cores...

— É de tirar o fôlego — observou Bella.

— Eu amo essa cidade.

— Eu também. Estou feliz em estar de volta. Fui muito feliz aqui.

— E em Boston não?

— Eu aprendi muito lá, mas meu coração esteve sempre aqui.

— Hmmm... — apenas murmurou, pois o que se dizia após tal constatação?

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Bella?

O coração de Bella disparou, parecia até mesmo que Edward ia fazer uma pergunta de vida ou morte. Tentou, mais uma vez, transparecer que não estava abalada pelas palavras do rapaz.

— Claro.

— Eu fui tão babaca com você para ser evitado dessa maneira?

— Como assim?

— A gente era tão... unido. Nós éramos amigos também, não éramos? Será que eu tinha uma versão doida na minha cabeça do que aconteceu entre nós? E nesses últimos tempos a gente trocou quantas palavras?

— A vida é assim — ela respondeu dando os ombros. — Alguns amigos se distanciam...

— Deixa para lá... já vi que você não quer conversar sobre isso.

A morena achou que com isso ele iria se levantar e ir embora, mas Edward continuou do lado dela. O silêncio que faziam observando a cidade era contrastante com o som de seus corações.

— Por que você não se despediu de mim? — Bella finalmente questionou.

— Porque você estava me tratando tão mal. Você terminou comigo no dia anterior.

— Porque eu era insegura! Você estava indo pra outro estado, como eu deveria me sentir?

— Não sei, Bella. Eu sei que eu me senti mal pra caralho. Eu era completamente apaixonado por você.

— E quando que você me falou isso? Pois eu não sabia.

— Posso fazer a mesma pergunta pra você!

— Eu me esforçava tanto para não demonstrar o que eu sentia por você — Bella admitiu tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja. — Eu pensava mil vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa, com medo que você descobrisse o que eu sentia de verdade. A gente faz essas merdas quando é jovem. Tentei me proteger com medo de me magoar.

— Serviu de alguma coisa?

— Não. Foi uma merda quando você foi embora. Eu te amava demais. Perdi meu primeiro amor e meu melhor amigo de uma só vez.

— Me desculpa se eu fui uma pessoa ruim para você naquela época — expressou com honestidade — Eu devia ter te procurado, mandado mensagem... mas eu tinha tanto ressentimento naquele primeiro ano, sabe?

— Sim, eu estava muito magoada também.

— E depois o tempo foi passando e a vida foi acontecendo. Eu senti a sua falta. A gente não conversa desde aquele dia que fui embora, porque nem vou chamar as poucas palavras que trocamos nesses últimos oito anos de conversa. Só eu sinto falta daquilo?

— Claro que não, Edward. É difícil para mim.

— O que eu tenho que fazer? — questionou frustrado passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Me desculpa — Bella falou baixo. — Eu achei que as coisas seriam mais simples se a gente mantivesse a distância, que com o tempo tudo ia ser diferente. Se posso ser honesta, sempre pensei que você não se esforçou muito, achava que no fundo não estava nem aí.

— É difícil demais escalar todas essas paredes que você constrói ao seu redor.

— Eu posso ter feito isso, mas a minha sensação, naquela época, foi que você não se importava nem para pegar uma escada. Você usou palavras tão cruéis comigo.

— Claro que me importava, Bella. Eu só fui... sei lá, burro e estúpido. Naquele dia falei um monte de merda pra você porque queria que você se sentisse tão mal quanto eu. Meu mecanismo de defesa foi esse. Me desculpa. Se você me permite ser sincero agora, queria dizer que gostaria muito que as coisas tivessem acontecido de forma diferente e, principalmente, gostaria de ter minha amiga de volta, queria que você ainda fizesse parte da minha vida. A gente se conhece desde os 4 anos.

— Você tinha 5, eu ainda tinha 4 — Bella o corrigiu.

— Que seja... — murmurou.— Eu pensei que você só estava querendo se divertir. Aliás, foi assim desde o começo. Conversei muito com a Alice sobre isso. Ela sempre dizia que você era louca por mim, mas você nunca demonstrava. As vezes eu até achava que sim, pelo jeito que me olhava quando a gente estava junto, como me beijava... mas eu também era tão inseguro e inexperiente. Eu menti para você, sabia?

— Quando? — indagou curiosa.

— No dia que a gente começou a meio que namorar. Ou pelo menos foi quando todo mundo assumiu que estávamos juntos, mesmo que nós nunca tenhamos oficializado nada.

— Como assim?

— Você entrou no meu quarto no meio da madrugada e me beijou, lembra?

— Ai meu Deus — Bella falou colocando as mãos no rosto, totalmente constrangida. — Eu estava me sentindo tão confiante naquele dia.

— Eu achei que estava sonhando! — Edward disse com uma risada. — Você subiu na minha cama, começou a me beijar e veio com um papo de que não confiava em nenhum outro garoto para perder a virgindade e me perguntou se eu topava por ter mais experiência.

— Ai, não me lembre desse dia, que vergonha.

— E eu que topei e menti? Falei que tinha experiência. Eu era virgem também, Bella.

— Mentira!

— Eu não durei nem um minuto!

— Por que você não me contou?!

— Porque eu fiquei com medo de você desistir e eu queria perder minha virgindade contigo! E depois você ainda ficou sentindo dor naquela semana. Eu pensei que tinha feito alguma coisa errada, aí resolvi não falar nada mesmo.

— Eu tive uma infecção urinária. A gente transou tanto naquele fim de semana.

— Ah, a adolescência... — brincou.

— Sim — concordou.

— Eu só quero... sei lá, conversar com você de novo. Saber o que aconteceu na sua vida nesses últimos anos. Te contar o que aconteceu na minha.

Edward não sabia mais o que falar. Estava frustrado. Bella parecia distante, tentava demonstrar indiferença, mas ele conseguia ver no olhar dela que ela também sentia falta do contato entre eles. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

— Tá bom — Bella respondeu olhando ele nos olhos.

— O quê? — questionou surpreso.

— Me conta tudo, que eu te conto tudo.

— Ah... OK. Bom, melhor sempre começar do começo, né? — disse um pouco sem graça. Já se imaginou tantas vezes contando sobre sua vida para Bella que agora que tinha a oportunidade, estava sem palavras.

— Como foi quando você chegou em Dartmouth?

— Foi estranho. Pensei que deveria ter feito que nem Alice e ter ficado em São Francisco, porque pareceu tão pesado carregar o fardo de ter que estudar na mesma universidade que meu pai. Eu era um excelente aluno no colégio, você lembra, mas na faculdade tive que realmente me esforçar para tirar notas boas. Fora que senti muita falta de casa no primeiro mês. Depois fui me adaptando, fazendo amigos, só que sempre ficava ansioso para vir para cá nos feriados. Nunca conte isso pra Alice porque ela vai encher meu saco, mas senti muita falta da pentelha. Como eu enchia o saco dela com mensagens!

— Ela sentia muito sua falta também.

— Não só dela que eu senti falta… de você também. Nós éramos unha e carne. Sentia muita vontade de falar com você. Eu te liguei algumas vezes naquele primeiro ano — confessou.

— Eu sabia que era você!

— Eu também sabia que você sabia — ele riu. — Principalmente uma vez que você falou "Edward, se for você, vai a merda!".

— Acho que naquele ano eu te amei e te odiei na mesma proporção, mas esse dia em específico me lembro muito bem. Eu estava em um encontro! Finalmente tinha aceitado sair com um garoto da faculdade e no meio do encontro quando a gente estava se beijando, você me ligou! Fiquei com tanta raiva que o clima acabou e pedi para ele me levar para casa.

— Ele que estava com você na festa de Natal daquele ano?

— Não, esse era outro — respondeu. — Jacob.

— Ah, Jacob! Eu queria matar Jacob naquele ano.

— Por quê? — questionou surpresa e cheia de curiosidade.

— Porque fui para casa naquele Natal pronto para conversar com você. Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, sei lá, estava disposto a tudo, mas aí te vi e você estava tão diferente daquele último dia quando eu fui embora.

— É? Como? — indagou fascinada por se ver nos olhos de outra pessoa.

— Sim. Você parecia tão feliz.

— Eu estava feliz.

— Sim. Com um cara de 2 metros de altura ao seu lado.

— Ele tinha 1,98m na verdade — ela corrigiu e Edward rolou os olhos exatamente da mesma forma que Alice fazia. Bella queria rir com a semelhança.

— Eu me senti traído, mesmo sem direito. Não entendi como você conseguia ser feliz com outra pessoa e eu não.

— É diferente…

— Sim, claro, entendo isso hoje, mas naquele dia não entendia. Aí fiquei puto e não conversei com você. Na verdade acho que eu mal olhava na sua cara.

— O que só contribuiu para eu me convencer que você era realmente um idiota e nem se lembrava mais do que tinha se passado entre gente.

— A primeira parte pode estar correta, mas a segunda jamais — admitiu. — Como foi pra você aquele primeiro ano?

— Foi confuso. Quando você foi embora eu fiquei uns meses mal. Na real fiquei bem na merda mesmo. Depois foi ficando melhor. Também tive que me esforçar muito na faculdade. Foi bem diferente no aspecto que no colégio tinha você e sua irmã, sempre fomos nós três e na universidade eu estava sozinha… fiz alguns amigos, dois inclusive são sócios da confeitaria.

— Sério? Que legal.

— Sim. Mike e Angela. Fomos amigos durante toda faculdade e somos até hoje. Depois eu comecei a namorar o Jake, que foi quem você conheceu.

— Ele foi na minha festa de aniversário do ano seguinte, mas no Natal não vi mais rastro. O que houve?

— Não deu certo, mas a gente foi feliz. Ficamos juntos quase um ano. Ele era uma boa pessoa, acho que não estávamos na mesma página naquele momento. Aliás, eu o vi tem pouco tempo. Ele já tem dois meninos, são uma gracinha.

— Devem ser uma gracinha que nem ele — debochou e Bella empurrou o ombro dele, o que fez com que ele desse uma risada.

— Admite, isso é ódio no coração porque ele era bem gato — Bella brincou.

— Na verdade acho que eu impliquei com ele porque quis culpar alguém pela minha falta de atitude. Me faltou coragem para falar com você e é sempre mais fácil jogar a responsabilidade em cima de outra pessoa do que admitir que quem errou fomos nós mesmos.

— Quando que você ficou tão consciente assim?

— Eu sempre fui consciente!

— Aham, tá bom...

— Eu fiz terapia.

— Sério?

— Sim. E ela falou que você é a razão de todos os meus problemas. Brincadeira. Viu? Mais fácil colocar a culpa em cima dos outros.

— Idiota — retrucou. — Me conta sobre a terapia.

— Eu vou contar, mas a gente ainda está em 2011, a parte da terapia só foi acontecer em 2017. Vai, me conta como foi seu ano.

— Ai, minha memória é um lixo. Calma, deixa eu pegar meu celular, vou olhar as fotos pelos anos, assim acho que fica mais fácil de me lembrar — falou mexendo no aparelho. — Ah, eu fui no show do Muse! Lembra quando fomos no seu aniversário de 16 anos?

— Sim! Foi tão bom…

— Eu pensei tanto em você nesse dia. Me deu muita vontade de te ligar, eu só ia colocar a música pra você ouvir, nem ia falar nada.

— Sério? — questionou, a voz cheia de esperança.

— Sim — respondeu trocando olhares com ele, mas logo depois retornou sua visão para as fotos. — Assiste esse vídeo aqui! Eu me apresentei em uma feira da faculdade. Tínhamos que mostrar uma habilidade aleatória e eu cantei.

— Você sempre cantou bem — comentou enquanto assistia ao vídeo. — Que lindo, Bella. Você ganhou?

— Ah, não, mas me senti tão orgulhosa nesse dia, sabe? Você lembra que eu era tímida nessas coisas de apresentação…

— Verdade.

— Eu melhorei muito.

— Hoje em dia 0% de inibição?

— 0% não, mas talvez uns 10%? — falou com um sorriso no rosto. — Ah, olha essa foto aqui. Da sua festa de aniversário que estávamos comentando antes.

— Que por sinal você nem me deu parabéns.

— Claro que dei, falei "Feliz Aniversário, Edward" quando te vi.

— Você murmurou tão baixo, que pra mim poderia ter sido "Você é um otário, Edward".

— Aí, para de ser mentiroso! — ela falou com uma risada. — Dava pra entender sim.

— Você não me deu nem um abraço.

— Precisa de abraço para ser um parabéns válido?

— Sim. Pelo menos isso.

— Ok, anotado.

— Seu cabelo estava diferente.

— Sim, eu tinha cortado.

— Como sempre, você estava linda e sorridente.

— Você também.

— É, acho que sim. Aquele ano foi legal. Acho que comecei a gostar da faculdade. Estava me saindo bem nas provas, comecei a ir para umas festas.

— E arrumar umas namoradas, né? Naquele Natal quem estava acompanhado era você.

— Ah, sim. Tanya.

— Sim. Minha vez de querer te matar.

— Por quê? Ciúmes também? — questionou com uma piscadela em direção a morena.

— Primeiro porque você ficava olhando para a minha cara e rindo.

— Putz… esse Natal. Bella, eu estava muito chapado.

— Sério? Eu desconfiei e sua irmã também.

— Sim — ele riu. — Meu Deus, eu estava muito chapado _mesmo_. Meu pai me deu um sermão épico e depois ainda tive que ouvir a minha mãe.

— Bem feito. E o segundo motivo é porque você ficava se pegando com aquela garota, parecia que estavam querendo encenar um filme pornô. Eu vi você com a mão dentro da saia dela duas vezes, foi muita falta de educação.

— Mas era basicamente isso mesmo, a gente mal conversava, só transava.

— Eu quis muito te matar a cada risadinha. Parecia que você estava debochando de mim.

— Desculpa. Bom, minha relação com _cannabis_ foi intensa e passageira, tipo meu relacionamento com Tanya.

— Lembra quando a gente fumou orégano? — Bella questionou Edward e ele deu uma risada tão gostosa que a morena queria ouvir de novo em loop.

— A gente tinha 15 anos.

— Alice pediu para colocar mais e você falou "Alice, eu estou fazendo um baseado, não pizza". E a gente não tinha onde enrolar, então você usou uma folha de caderno — ela lembrou e com isso Edward deu uma gargalhada tão alta, que ela não aguentou e se juntou a ele. Quando perceberam, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos com aquela recordação.

— Eu te beijei pela primeira vez nesse dia. Você lembra?

— Sim, claro que eu lembro. Você falou que estava chapado, que estava te dando a maior vontade de beijar na boca, aí você foi e me beijou!

— Você falou que ficou com vontade também!

— Alice ficou puta e xingou a gente. Ela falou com aquela voz que ela sempre usa quando fica irritada. "Vocês são ridículos". Certeza que ela disse isso.

— Sim. E eu falei que ela deveria estar tendo uma _bad trip_ — olhou para Bella e eles caíram novamente na gargalhada. — A gente era tão covarde, meu Deus, as merdas que a gente inventava para se beijar. Talvez deveríamos ter fumado baseado de orégano todos esses anos, quem sabe teríamos voltado a se falar antes, já que nos deixava corajosos.

— É, quem sabe… — riu. — Aí, que ridículos… eu nem lembro mais do que a gente estava falando.

— Minha fase maconheiro e Tanya.

— Ah sim, ela era muito bonita.

— Sim. Nunca mais tive contato com ela. Ela era mais velha, se formou naquele ano.

— Foi no ano seguinte que você começou a namorar Irina?

— Não, naquele ano eu estava sozinho, acho. Saia com umas garotas, mas nada sério. Foi em 2012 que Alice começou a desenvolver aquele aplicativo, né? Filha da mãe é tão inteligente que tenho certeza que ela sugou um pouco da minha inteligência no útero.

— Sim, foi quase no fim de 2012. Gracas a isso que a gente foi parar em Vegas no meu aniversário de 21 anos, no ano seguinte, que era algo que sempre sonhamos.

— Eu lembro.

— Achei que não ia rolar, mas Alice pagou tudo sem eu saber. Me contou uma semana antes. Eu tentei argumentar porque, bom, você sabe, porque eu sou eu.

— Claro.

— Mas você também conhece a sua irmã. Não tive escolha a não ser aceitar. Foi incrível.

— Eu vi as fotos que ela postou. Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo.

— Sim, meu Deus, todo dia eu acordava na merda.

— Me conta…

— A gente basicamente bebia todas as noites e com certeza não sabemos nomear todos os caras que beijamos. Nenhum momento de glória para nós duas, mas foi muito divertido.

— Sempre a dupla dinâmica aprontando. — comentou. — A gente se viu um pouquinho depois naquele ano.

— Quando?

— Em outubro.

— Ah, verdade, foi o enterro da sua avó. Ah, Edward, me desculpa. Eu ia falar com você, mas… as vezes a gente é egoísta, orgulhoso.

— Tudo bem.

— Você estava acompanhado, achei que seria estranho.

— Era minha amiga Rosalie.

— Ela me fulminou com o olhar — Bella contou e com essa informação Edward riu.

— Soa como algo que Rose faria.

— Ela ainda é sua amiga?

— Sim. Vou ser padrinho de casamento dela ano que vem. Ela seria madrinha do meu. Numa oportunidade melhor, gostaria de te apresentar a ela. Vocês vão se dar bem.

— Ela é de onde? Boston?

— Não. Ela estudou comigo. Agora ela mora em Nova Iorque. Contei para ela sobre você. Na verdade, expus a minha versão sobre nós dois. Por isso ela deve ter feito cara feia naquele dia.

— Quer dizer que eu fui pintada de vilã?

— Por mim? Acho que um pouco no começo, mas… sei lá, a gente só foi imaturo.

— Naquele ano eu não te vi na festa de Natal porque estava namorando um babaca.

— James?

— Sim. Como…? Ah, Alice! A presidente do fã clube "Eu odeio James".

— Sim, ela falava mal dele para mim. Ele realmente era um cuzão. Alice disse que reclamava de tudo, te colocava para baixo.

— Eu não queria ficar sozinha — admitiu. — Aí acabei ficando com James e aprendi que aquele ditado realmente é verdade. Antes só do que mal acompanhada.

— Alice falou que ele deu em cima dela.

— Meu Deus, que fofoqueira!

— Olha, eu tenho que defender a minha irmã. Ela foi pouquíssimo fofoqueira, te juro. Eu perguntava sempre de você e ela sempre falava que se eu quisesse realmente saber de algo teria que ir direto na fonte, mas essa história… Você a conhece, ela estava soltando fogo por todos orifícios.

— Sabia que o dia que terminei com James foi o mesmo dia que Alice conheceu Jasper? Até hoje ela fala que foi um sinal divino.

— Ela já me falou isso também. Por sinal, foi o mesmo ano em que eu conheci Irina.

— Ah, é? Onde vocês se conheceram? — indagou. Estava curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo com receio de ouvir sobre a mulher com quem Edward quase se casou.

— A gente se conheceu por acaso em um seminário. Trocamos telefone e começamos a sair.

— Ah, verdade, ela também era dentista, né?

— Sim. Nós tínhamos um consultório juntos em Boston.

— Você não foi para a festa de Natal dos seus pais aquele ano, eles ficaram tão chateados.

— Pois é, fiquei na casa dos pais de Irina. Já estava com planos de me mudar para Boston e morar com ela depois da minha formatura.

— Eu sempre achei que você ia voltar para São Francisco depois que terminasse a faculdade.

— Não só você, eu inclusive, mas também imaginei que muita coisa na minha vida ia ser diferente. — admitiu.

— Foi nesse ano que comecei meu estágio — Bella contou. — Eu estava me sentindo! Todo mundo que vinha falar comigo, eu já começava "Sabe quem é a mais nova estagiária de contabilidade da Eclipse? Isabella Swan!". Eu queria tanto aquela vaga. Acho que foi uma das coisas que mais pesaram quando fiz a entrevista para conseguir a bolsa para o MBA.

— Londres, né? — ele questionou.

— Sim. Em 2014 depois que eu me formei fui para lá. Foi um ano incrível, Edward. Aprendi e viajei tanto. Acho que foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

— Você foi para Paris? — perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— _Oui_! Eu fui para Paris sozinha! — exclamou com tanta animação que Edward não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que tentava escapar de seus lábios. — Deixa eu te mostrar as fotos. Olha, eu na frente do Louvre. Aqui sou eu na frente da Torre Eiffel.

— Olha esse sorriso. Isso é pura felicidade — Edward comentou dando um zoom no rosto de Bella. Resistiu a vontade de encaminhar a foto para si mesmo.

— Sério, minha ida a Paris estava escrita nas estrelas. Lá conheci a última e mais importante sócia da confeitaria: Jane. Ela está lá dentro em algum lugar, sua irmã a adora. Não tem como odiar alguém que cozinha, para ser honesta.

— Posso continuar vendo as fotos? — questionou a mostrando o celular.

— Claro.

— Ah, eu adoro essa — ele falou com uma risada. Era Bella fingindo estar segurando a Torre de Pisa.

— Sim, viva o clichê.

— Já que a gente está tendo uma conversa honesta... eu já vi alguma dessas fotos — confessou.

— Onde? Alice, de novo?

— Não. Eu entrava no seu Instagram. Por sinal, eu queria te matar toda vez que você trancava sua conta.

— Para! — ela falou com uma risada. — Eu não acredito que você fazia isso, Edward.

— Era mais forte do que eu. Você sabe que sempre fui curioso, é alguma coisa no DNA dos Cullen. Ninguém escapa. Por sinal, você não me aceitou no Facebook até hoje.

— Claro, a gente brigou, mal trocava olhares, só faltava um querer matar o outro e você manda um pedido de amizade para mim? Ah tá que eu ia aceitar um pedido de amizade antes de um pedido de desculpas. Quando eu vi aquilo, juro que quis te esganar.

— Imaginei que ia ser algo assim, mas eu queria demais saber o que estava acontecendo com você.

— Ficou só na vontade mesmo.

— Fiquei — concordou e voltou a observar as fotos de Isabella no celular. — Eu queria ter viajado mais.

— Nunca é tarde demais. Estou planejando uma viagem incrível para o verão do ano que vem. Vou para a Croácia. Já tem mais de dois anos que não tiro férias. Desde que a primeira confeitaria abriu minha vida está sendo só trabalho.

— Mas vale a pena, né? Você faz o que você ama?

— Sim — sorriu. — Eu não poderia ser mais feliz profissionalmente.

Ele devolveu o celular para sua dona e observou Bella. A morena desviou o olhar, pegou o aparelho e fingiu procurar por alguma mensagem. Edward, por sua vez, continuou com o olhar em cima dela. A conversa entre eles estava fluindo melhor do que ele imaginou que seria e, por isso, sentia-se aliviado e seguro do tópico que estava prestes a abordar.

— Você lembra do Natal de 2015, Bella? — ele indagou.

— Quando você contou que estava noivo de Irina?

— Sim, mas quero dizer... você lembra de tudo? Você tinha bebido tanto...

— Como assim?

— Eu subi para pegar um casaco no meu quarto e você foi atrás de mim...

— Fui? Ah meu Deus... o que eu fiz?

— Você me fez perguntas...

— Fiz? Meu Deus. Eu não sei se eu quero saber — ela respondeu deitando no gramado e cobrindo o rosto. — O que eu falei?

— Você me perguntou se eu amava Irina. Eu respondi que sim e você começou a chorar.

— Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso — Bella falou ainda com o rosto tampado, sem ser capaz de olhar para Edward. Ele ficou em silêncio. — Tem mais, não tem?

— Você me perguntou se eu te amei.

— O que você disse? — ela inquiriu, desta vez destampando o rosto e olhando para ele.

— Eu disse que sim.

— E o que eu fiz?

— Mais duas pergunta.

— Quais? — questionou, claramente constrangida.

— Se ela me amava da mesma maneira que você sentia a minha falta. E se ela me beijava do jeito que você me beijava. E aí, você me beijou. Você não parava de me beijar e eu não estava te beijando de volta. Você ficou puta, me empurrou e falou "Você não sente nada? Sou só eu? Me beija!".

— Você me beijou?

— Não... eu te devorei — respondeu. — Meus lábios, meu corpo inteiro parecia estar em chamas. Eu te beijei tão forte que sei lá, Bella... Alice apareceu na hora, brigou comigo... A gente ficou quase um mês sem se falar.

— Eu perguntei para ela depois se eu tinha te beijado, ela falou que eu estava alucinando. Desculpa, Edward. Meu Deus... eu quero ficar invisível. Não acredito que eu fiz isso.

— Aquele dia passou tanto na minha memória. Eu não queria te ver de novo, queria fazer meu relacionamento com Irina dar certo — confessou. — Como você sabe, não deu. No ano seguinte estávamos focados no nosso consultório e prometemos deixar para resolver as coisas do casamento em 2017. Morando e trabalhando juntos, a nossa convivência foi ficando difícil... eu amei Irina, mas no dia que resolvi ser honesto comigo mesmo, admiti que não queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela. Cancelamos o casamento e decidimos que não deveríamos seguir adiante com o nosso relacionamento.

— Eu chorei tanto naquele dia. Sua irmã ficou muito preocupada — Bella contou. — Depois disso eu pedi para ela nunca mais me falar nada de você também. Queria seguir em frente com a minha vida.

— Ano passado eu comecei a fazer terapia e aprendi muita coisa sobre mim — ele contou, desta vez se deitou ao lado de Bella. — E entendi também que eu precisava conversar com você, que necessitava deixar isso que aconteceu com a gente para trás. Precisava te pedir desculpa por não ter sido honesto, nem com você nem comigo.

— Me desculpa também — ela pediu. Dessa vez conseguiu segurar o olhar no dele.

Eles continuaram deitados no gramado. Não queriam sair de perto do outro, mas não sabiam também o que falar.

— Alice deve estar puta que a gente não está participando da festa dela — ela falou.

— Bella, eu aposto 50 dólares com você que se a gente olhar para a casa, ela vai estar espiando a gente — Edward falou e na mesma a hora a cabeça de Bella virou em direção a casa. Sem surpresa, lá estavam Alice e Renée Swan. Ambas tentaram disfarçar, mas a morena já havia percebido. — Ganhei?

— Sim — ela riu.

— Vamos lá pra dentro — ele disse se levantando e estendendo o braço para Bella.

— Ok.

— Posso te pedir uma coisa antes? — ele perguntou com timidez.

— O quê?

— Posso te dar um abraço?

— Claro, Edward.

Ele abriu os braços Bella se aninhou ao corpo dele. Quando sentiu seu cheiro amadeirado, foi invadida mais uma vez por todas lembranças de Edward em sua vida e, para sua própria surpresa, começou a chorar. Se deu conta, ali, naquele abraço, do quanto sentia falta dele. Edward a abraçou mais forte ainda, também estava emocionado. Beijou seu cabelo, sua testa.

— Todos esses anos... — ele começou a falar, mas sentia sua voz embargada.

Ela não era capaz de falar nada, só queria ficar ali, sentindo o toque dele. A cada beijo que Edward dava em sua cabeça, ela o apertava mais forte.

— Você ainda usa o mesmo perfume — ela afirmou com o rosto colado ao peitoral dele.

— Sim — respondeu acariciando os fios de cabelo dela. Não se aguentou e depositou mais um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

— Meu coração está tão acelerado perto do seu — Isabella comentou.

— É? Agora que você me abraçou, acho que ele encontrou paz, porque estava parecendo uma máquina de lavar velha há alguns minutos — disse com humor.

— A gente já tá se abraçando há tempo suficiente pra ficar esquisito? — ela questionou com tom de riso, mas não fez esforços para largar o rapaz.

— Jamais. Aliás, acho que se a gente ficar aqui pra sempre, ninguém vai nem notar — Edward brincou.

— Vamos entrar — ela falou se afastando dele e limpando os olhos. — Parece que eu chorei?

— Sim — ele riu e colocou as mãos no rosto de Bella para limpar os resquícios de lágrimas. Ela fechou os olhos, só o toque dele já mexia demais com ela. — Pronto. Agora está linda como sempre.

— Não precisa puxar meu saco — ela falou com um sorriso tímido. — Eu já te perdoei.

Ele apenas sorriu e colocou um braço por cima do ombro dela, como sempre fez na adolescência. Desta forma, os dois entraram na sala.

— Vocês são os piores padrinhos de casamento que eu podia ter arrumado, eu juro! — Alice falou, mas o sorriso enorme que estava nos lábios dela ao ver os dois juntos não passou despercebido. Edward apenas levantou o dedo do meio para irmã.

— Não faz isso com a sua irmã — Bella falou empurrando a mão de Edward.

— Tudo certo? — ela perguntou olhando para a amiga.

— Sim — Bella respondeu com um sorriso.

— Doeu? Precisaram esperar esse tempo todo? — Alice perguntou retoricamente.

— Se ele te der dedo de novo, eu não vou mais te defender — Bella comunicou.

A festa seguiu e, diferente da primeira parte da comemoração, desta vez os dois não conseguiam se distanciar.

Como Bella tanto esperou, Carlisle e Charlie se juntaram na pista de dança e a mulher mal conseguia controlar sua risada. A situação ficou ainda mais cômica, quando Edward resolveu acompanhar os dois homens mais velhos.

— Vem dançar comigo — ele pediu a Bella.

— Tá louco? Eu faço questão de ficar aqui apenas registrando tudo isso na minha memória. Meu Deus, olha meu pai.

— Ele é um homem muito feliz — Edward respondeu. — Vem ser feliz com a gente!

— Estou sendo feliz demais só observando vocês.

— Chata.

— Insistente.

— Fazer o quê? — deu os ombros. — Sua perda.

Com isso, ele voltou a dançar e Bella, por mais que tentasse, não tirava os olhos dele. Se pudesse ser honesta, até que Edward não era tão mal dançarino assim.

Quando a festa já se aproximava das onze da noite, Alice agradeceu pela presença de todos e disse que mal conseguia esperar para se casar com o homem que não estava em seus sonhos, mas que roubou seu coração. A quantidade de pessoas foi se dissipando e, quando restavam apenas os membros da família Cullen e Swan, Edward se aproximou mais uma vez de Isabella.

— Eu já vou. Tenho que organizar algumas coisas em casa ainda. Tudo meu está dentro de caixas — Edward contou. — Posso falar com você rapidinho antes de ir embora?

— Ué, agora estão de segredinho? — Alice interrompeu.

— Vem cá — Edward falou ignorando a irmã e puxando Bella para perto da porta da casa.

— O que foi?

— Aceita meu pedido de amizade no Facebook — falou dando seu charmoso sorriso. Era difícil negar qualquer coisa, e ele sabia.

— Ai, não acredito que você me chamou para isso. Pra quê? Para você ficar fuxicando meu perfil quando chegar em casa? Eu já não te contei o suficiente?

— Bella, assim você me ofende — falou. — Até parece que eu vou esperar chegar em casa. No momento que você apertar o botão de "aceito" já vou olhar post por post.

— Você é ridículo! — disse com uma risada. — Vou pensar no seu caso.

— Até amanhã. Ah, me aceita no Instagram também.

— Ai meu Deus... Tchau. Até amanhã — respondeu e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha dele.

No caminho para seu novo apartamento, Edward percebeu que agora era amigo de Isabella Swan nas redes sociais. Quando chegou em casa, tomou um banho, deitou na cama e ficou observando foto por foto. Quando uma mensagem de Bella surgiu na tela de seu celular, quase deixou o aparelho cair no rosto.

BELLA  
PARA DE DAR LIKE NAS MINHAS FOTOS E VAI DORMIR.

EDWARD  
Como se você não estivesse olhando as minhas.

BELLA  
Que convencido!

EDWARD  
Você tem a maior cara de que só olha as fotos, daqui a pouco você vai dar um _like_ sem querer. Eu ainda te pego no flagra.

BELLA  
Bobo hahaha.

EDWARD  
O dia foi tão melhor do que eu esperava.

BELLA  
Sim, tomou um rumo completamente inesperado. Que bom que você veio conversar comigo. Acho que eu não teria sido capaz. Estou feliz.

EDWARD  
Eu também. Senti a sua falta.

BELLA  
Eu também senti a sua. Ai que melosos. Vou dormir. Amanhã sua irmã vai querer saber tudo que a gente conversou. Ela já perguntou pra você?

EDWARD  
Milagrosamente não. Boa sorte para nós.

BELLA  
Sim! Boa noite. Beijinhos.

EDWARD  
Beijão.

O semblante de felicidade era o mesmo no rosto dos dois quando fecharam os olhos para dormir.


	2. Presente - 23 junho 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga oculta Ana Pascuim.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

 **Parte II**

 _Sábado_

Bella bem que tentou se aprontar a tempo, mas chegou ao Ritz-Carlton, local onde o casamento de Alice seria celebrado, com 30 minutos de atraso. Internamente torcia para que a amiga também estivesse se enrolado, mas sabia que coisa desse gênero não acontecia com Alice Cullen.

Ao entrar no quarto que era reservado para a noiva, encontrou sua amiga e Charlotte, irmã de Jasper e também madrinha de Alice, terminando de tomar o café da manhã. Charlotte tinha 20 anos, estudava na Universidade do Texas e Bella havia a encontrado pessoalmente apenas algumas vezes, porém, por conta do casamento de Alice, costumavam trocar mensagem frequentemente.

— Me atrasei, desculpa. – Bella falou sentando-se a mesa com as duas.

— Meu irmão tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – Alice questionou entregando uma torrada para a amiga.

— Estava demorando para você querer saber alguma coisa sobre isso. Como você se segurou esse tempo todo? – Bella perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não sei, talvez seja o fato de que hoje eu vou casar! – exclamou cheia de felicidade.

— Finalmente você vai poder descansar, né? – Charlotte falou retoricamente. – Mais uma vez me desculpa por só poder ajudar por telefone, a faculdade tem consumido toda minha energia.

— Ah, Charlotte, eu estava aqui em São Francisco o tempo todo e ela não me deixava fazer nada, imagina você em Austin! Acho que nem Jasper conseguiu palpitar nesse casamento. – Bella brincou.

— Ele escolheu um monte de coisas, nem vem! – Alice retrucou. – A banda que vai tocar veio lá do Texas!

— Estou brincando. – Bella respondeu. – Parcialmente.

— Chega atrasada e ainda fica de palhaçada comigo.

— Me desculpa. Por favorzinho.

— Você não me respondeu se seu atraso tinha algo a ver com meu irmão. Tem?

— Não, foi minha culpa mesmo. – Bella admitiu. – A gente só se falou brevemente hoje por mensagem. Nada demais.

— Hmmm... Sei.

— Você namora o irmão de Alice? – Charlotte perguntou confusa.

— Não. – Bella respondeu rapidamente. – A gente teve um lance na época do colégio, mas depois acabamos brigando. Meio que voltamos a nos falar ontem.

— Você parece feliz. – Alice observou.

— Claro que eu estou. Minha melhor amiga vai se casar hoje. – Bella respondeu dando uma piscadela.

Alice estava pronta para fazer mais um questionamento a Isabella, mas antes que pudesse, uma das funcionárias do hotel bateu na porta do quarto e perguntou se as mulheres estavam preparadas para participar das 2 horas de SPA fornecidas.

— Bem-vindas a nossa "Jornada à Provence". Realizaremos primeiramente uma massagem facial, que vocês podem escolher nessa lista.

As mulheres olharam a lista e fizeram suas escolhas. Alguns minutos depois, todas estavam sendo atendidas.

— Agora vocês devem permanecer com o produto no rosto por 20 minutos, daqui a pouco estaremos de volta. – a esteticista disse se retirando da sala.

— Eu vou ter que ficar 20 minutos com essa coisa melada na cara? – Charlotte questionou.

— Eu ia falar uma besteira tão grande, mas lembrei que estou casando com o seu irmão. De qualquer forma, eu aconselharia ficar com os olhos fechados também. – Alice disse e Bella caiu na gargalhada.

— Amiga, não precisa acrescentar mais nada depois disso.

— Infelizmente imaginação é uma merda e agora eu pensei em uma coisa e queria muito remover essa imagem mental da minha cabeça. – Charlotte disse com uma risada.

— Desculpa. – Alice pediu com bom humor. – Eu sei o quão bizarro pode ser quando alguém faz um comentário que é informação demais sobre alguém da nossa família, não é mesmo, Bella?

— Eu nunca falava nada demais, nem vem.

— Você namorou o irmão dela por muito tempo? – Charlotte perguntou.

— A gente ficava as vezes desde que tínhamos uns 15 anos. Aos 17 começamos a ficar todos os dias, o que acho que é considerado namoro, né? Pelo menos todo mundo achava que era. Por sinal, Alice, você acredita que ele me contou que perdeu a virgindade comigo?!

— Como assim?! Meu Deus, acho até que entrou um pouco dessa gosma na minha boca.

— Pois é! Eu sempre achei que tinha sido com Jessica no começo do 2º ano!

— Eu também! – falou embasbacada.

— Gente, eu não sei nem quando Jasper deu o primeiro beijo. – Charlotte admitiu.

— Pelo visto Jasper sempre foi discreto. – Bella falou.

— Sempre. Nós nunca fomos confidentes, acho que era uma coisa mais da nossa criação e eu sou 5 anos mais nova que ele, então na época da adolescência eu só era a irmã pentelha.

— Mas vocês são próximos.

— Sim, claro. Acho que ficamos mais companheiros depois de adultos, mesmo com a distância. De qualquer forma, não conseguiria imaginar de forma alguma contando alguma intimidade para ele e vice-versa.

— Prometo me controlar e não falar mais nenhuma besteira. – Alice disse.

— Sem problemas. Na real eu não me importo tanto, mas a minha mãe é _super_ conservadora, você sabe. Se bobear ela acha que você estão casando virgens.

— Ih, meu bem, esse barco já navegou tem tempo! – Alice exclamou.

— Alice, fica quieta... – Bella falou segurando o riso.

— Desculpa. É melhor eu não falar mais nada mesmo.

Após o tratamento facial, as três mulheres passaram por mais uma massagem, desta vez corporal e, ao fim, estavam tão relaxadas que Alice jurou que marcaria pelo menos uma vez ao mês uma sessão com Victoria, a esteticista que a atendia.

— Victoria, suas mãos são de anjo, não é possível. – Alice elogiou.

— Obrigada. Espero que a senhora tenha um dia incrível. – a esteticista falou. – Casar sempre foi um grande sonho?

— Na verdade não. – Alice riu. – Casar nunca foi algo com que sonhei, mas a vida é realmente imprevisível, né? Jasper tem uma família bem tradicional e eu amo uma festa. Cá estou eu.

— Mas foi amor a primeira vista? – questionou entregando um roupão para a noiva.

— Também não, mas acho que foi tipo um sinal divino que eu demorei muito para perceber. A gente se conheceu em um bar. Bella tinha acabado de terminar com o nojo de ser humano que ela chamava de namorado. Ah, Bella é ela. Enfim, a gente tinha ido para um bar comemorar com algumas amigas...

— Quem estava comemorando era apenas você, Alice. Eu estava de péssimo humor. – Bella adicionou.

— Eu poderia negar, mas é verdade. Bom, Jasper, meu noivo, começou a puxar papo comigo e a gente ficou lá conversando sobre coisas aleatórias. Ele me ouviu falar mal de homem durante uns 30 minutos e nenhuma vez falou "mas nem todos homens são assim", o que já deveria ter sido o sinal divino número 2, pois o primeiro foi a substituição do verme James pelo amável Jasper.

— Engraçado que James era _meu_ namorado e o sinal divino veio para você. – Bella murmurou.

— Bella, você nunca precisou de sinal divino. – Alice retrucou. – Voltando a minha história, naquele dia a gente nem trocou uns beijos, mas eu passei o número do meu celular para ele. _Eu passei meu número de verdade_ , coisa que eu nunca fazia. Depois ele me mandou umas mensagens, começamos a sair, a nos pegar e quando eu percebi o filho da puta tinha feito eu me apaixonar por ele! Juro, foi a coisa mais bizarra do universo, um dia eu olhei para ele e pensei "meu Deus, como eu te amo". De princípio eu quis morrer.

— Ela é muito exagerada. – Bella interrompeu.

— É, não é literalmente. É que foi muito engraçado para mim. Eu cresci com duas pessoas que se apaixonaram bem na minha frente e era tão evidente para mim o amor deles, que quando isso aconteceu comigo, eu mesma demorei para perceber. Então, não teve nada de amor a primeira vista. A gente simplesmente aconteceu.

Bella sabia que obviamente Alice estava falando sobre ela e Edward. Se questionou quando será que a amiga percebeu que Edward, para ela, se transformou em algo a mais do que apenas um amigo.

— Desejo toda felicidade. Que vocês sejam muito felizes.

— Obrigada.

Quando retornaram para o quarto, foram recebidas com um balde contendo uma champanhe e taças. Também distribuídos em uma cama, estavam os roupões de "noiva" e "madrinha".

— Ai gente, vamos colocar! – Alice falou entregando um roupão para cada uma das mulheres.

— Deixa eu tirar uma foto. – Charlotte disse e as três posaram para a câmera. – Mais uma, espera aí. Pronto, está ótima. Posso postar?

— Claro. – Bella respondeu.

— Tira uma minha de costas para eu mandar pro Jasper. – Alice pediu. – Calma, deixa eu abaixar a alça do vestido para parecer que eu não estou usando nada por baixo. Como está?

— Está ótimo, mas olha aqui para a câmera. – Bella instruiu com o celular da amiga na mão. – Isso. Pronto.

— Já está permitido beber antes do almoço? – Alice questionou.

— Eu passo. Vou beber bastante água porque casamento é sempre aquela coisa, quando a gente vê, já bebeu mais álcool do que deveria... E eu não quero fazer besteira na frente dos meus pais hoje. – Charlotte comentou.

— Nem me fala. – Alice riu.

Naquele instante, Bella lembrou do fatídico dia em que passou mal na casa dos Cullen e sabia que precisava conversar mais uma vez com Alice sobre o ocorrido, pois queria entender a razão pela qual a amiga não contou honestamente o que havia se passado naquele dia.

— Bella? O que houve? O que você ia falar? – Alice disse olhando para a amiga.

— Nada. Veio um negócio na minha cabeça, mas não acho que hoje seja o melhor dia.

— Hoje sempre é o melhor dia pra qualquer coisa. – Alice respondeu.

— Charlotte, não quero ser indelicada, mas posso conversar com Alice sozinha por um momento? – Bella pediu.

— Claro. Vou ver se está tudo bem com meu irmão. Que horas que a equipe vem para fazer nossas unhas e cabelo? – ela questionou.

— Por volta das 15h.

— Teria problema se eu almoçasse com ele, Alice? Prometo estar aqui nesse horário.

— Claro que não. Diga a Jasper que o amo e que estou contando as horas para me tornar a Senhora Whitlock. E para ele ver a foto que mandei por mensagem, por favor.

— Pode deixar. – confirmou fechando a porta.

— Desembucha... – ela disse olhando para Bella.

— Ontem Edward e eu conversamos e ele me contou sobre o Natal na casa dos seus pais em que eu beijei ele. – desabafou.

— Ahhh... – Alice respondeu sendo pega de surpresa. Não imaginou que conversaria com Bella novamente sobre isso. – Você está chateada comigo por isso?

— Não, Alice, não é isso, mas... por que você não me falou? Eu tinha me lembrado, mas você afirmou com tanta certeza que eu deveria estar doida por causa da bebida, que acreditei.

— Bella, naquele dia eu te vi de uma maneira que espero que nunca mais se repita. Você já estava tão na merda, não queria que se sentisse humilhada também. Fora que fiquei tão chateada com Edward. Perguntei a ele mil vezes antes dele ficar noivo se tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e aí, em um minuto que vocês ficam sozinhos, acontece aquilo. Vocês se atracaram de uma forma que por um segundo eu não sabiam se estavam tentando arrancar um pedaço da cara do outro ou tentando se beijar. Não foi bonito. Não menti para você por mal, espero que saiba disso. Me desculpa.

— Claro que sei que você não fez por mal, mas sei lá... fiquei com tanta vergonha quando ele me falou. Não consigo acreditar até agora na maneira como as coisas aconteceram naquele dia.

— Águas passadas. Não vai ficar remoendo isso, por favor. Como foi a conversa de vocês?

— Você já não sabe? Te vi espiando a gente. – Bella provocou e Alice rolou os olhos.

Não consegui escutar nada daquela distância. Por mais que quisesse ser uma mosquinha, entendo que aquele momento era reservado apenas para vocês dois. Como estão as coisas?

— Ah, Alice... Ainda precisamos conversar, mas não sei... Foi bom tê-lo por perto. Parece que quando estávamos juntos ontem tudo veio a tona, tanto bom quanto ruim. Na verdade mais as coisas boas. Parece que eu tinha esquecido, sabe? Nós éramos unha e carne. Pelo que ele deu a entender, quer que voltemos a ser amigos. – Bella respondeu.

— Amigos?

— Sim.

— OK. – concordou, seu semblante não entregava nada.

— O que foi?

— Nada.

— Fala. Eu te conheço.

— Deixa para lá. Estou contente, de qualquer forma. Graças a Deus deu tudo certo. Sobre mais o que Edward fofocou com você? Ele te contou que a minha despedida de solteira fajuta foi só para ele conseguir conversar contigo?

— Quê? – questionou perplexa.

— Pois é. Se isso não me der o título de melhor irmã do mundo ou, pelo menos, a melhor do ano, não sei o que dará.

— Desde quando você sabia que ele ia falar comigo?

— Ele queria falar com você tem tempo já, Bella. Tiveram algumas tentativas de ser antes, na verdade, mas ele sempre enrolava e falava que ainda não estava pronto. Era claramente medo. Aí com toda história da mudança...

— Que por sinal você não me contou.

— Ele pediu para não contar. Na real, até eu fiquei com medo de te contar e você sair do país.

— Exagerada. Até parece...

— Do jeito que você ficava? Não duvido. Bom, ele sugeriu que eu desse uma festa lá em casa onde pudesse ter a sua presença então uni o útil ao agradável. Ainda bem que deu tudo certo. Eu sabia que ia ser assim. Desculpa só ter te contado em cima da hora ontem, mas dessa vez ele precisava de mim.

— Você conversou com ele?

— Ainda não. Ele deve estar com Jasper, vou chamá-lo para almoçar com a gente. Tudo bem?

— Claro.

Bella aproveitou o momento que Alice estava distraída com o celular e olhou novamente as mensagens que trocou com Edward pela manhã.

E: Bom dia.

B: Bom dia!

E: Acredita que sonhei com você?

B: Sério? O que? Coisa boa, espero.

E: Não tem como sonhar com você e ser ruim.

B: Já falei que não precisa puxar meu saco, eu te perdoei de coração.

E: Eu não estou. E eu sei que você perdoou.

B: Então como foi esse sonho?

E: Não sei se quero falar.

B: Você sabe que agora eu vou achar que foi alguma coisa bizarra ou pornográfica, né?

E: Hahaha, não foi nada disso. É só que, sei lá, me deixou pensativo essa manhã.

B: Pra que você me contou? Agora eu quero saber. Me fala.

E: Eu só queria contar que sonhei com você, não o sonho.

B: ME FALA.

E: Esqueci que você é uma pessoa muito teimosa.

B: Só vou falar de novo contigo, quando você me contar. Tchau.

E: Sonhei que a gente se encontrava e eu te beijava.

B: E só isso?

E: Já não está bom o suficiente?

B: Tem mais, não tem?

E: Não...

B: É algo constrangedor? Por favor, fala que foi algo constrangedor porque eu já me senti envergonhada o suficiente ontem com a história do Natal. Empata comigo. O que aconteceu mais?

E: Eu falava umas coisas. Nada demais.

B: Tipo...

E: Que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida com você.

B: Ah...

E: Acho que juntou o fato que a gente se viu ontem e o casamento de Alice hoje.

B: Sim. Com certeza.

Bella ouviu uma batida na porta e logo bloqueou o aparelho. Não queria ser pega relendo o conversa justamente por Edward.

— A noiva já começou a surtar? — Edward questionou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, mas ainda permanecendo na porta.

— Jamais. Está tudo bem com Jasper?

— Jasper é a pessoa mais calma que eu já vi. Deve ser por isso que ele te aguenta. — Edward falou entrando no quarto e dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã.

— Que história é essa que você perdeu a virgindade com a Bella?

— Ok, alguém estava conversando sobre mim. — Edward disse com uma risada. Em seguida, parou em frente à Bella, se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena. — Talvez você seja a fornecedora da informação?

A proximidade de Edward fez com que o coração de Bella acelerasse, ainda mais quando ele chegou perto de seu rosto. _Por que ele tem que ser tão atraente?_ Ele a encarava com apenas alguns centímetros de distância e antes que pudesse se policiar, Bella observou os lábios dele. _Tão macios_ , pensou. Torceu para que ele não percebesse, mas o sorriso travesso que ele estampava dizia justamente o contrário.

— Ela me chantageou. — Bella respondeu.

— Que mentirosa! Vocês dois são grandes mentirosos! – Alice exclamou indignada.

— Na verdade você que presumiu que eu perdi a virgindade antes, eu nunca tinha te contado. — ele disse se virando para a irmã.

— Jessica Stanley passava horas no quarto com você, eu escutei ela gemendo várias vezes, era pra presumir o que?!

— Eu tinha outros talentos... — ele disse dando os ombros. Nesse momento, Bella agradeceu pela atenção dele estar focada em Alice, pois se ele olhasse para ela, saberia que se recordava muito bem do que ele estava falando.

— Como que você nunca tinha me contado isso?!

— Meus talentos? Meio bizarro, Alice. Até pra você que é meio esquisita. — Edward respondeu.

— Não! Sobre você e Bella.

— Qual a relevância desse fato?

— Não sei! Vocês são meus melhores amigos, eu deveria saber. — ela respondeu e Edward riu.

— Ela é muito enxerida. — Edward falou sentando-se ao lado de Bella no sofá. — Não sei como você aguenta ela esses anos todos. Eu as vezes simplesmente ignoro. Por sinal, não sei o que você passou, mas seu cheiro está incrível.

— Foi um... uma massagem que fizemos. Os produtos eram maravilhosos. — ela respondeu, em seguida observou sua amiga olhando os dois com curiosidade.

— Hmmm... – ele murmurou respirando fundo ao lado dela.

— Vocês são ridículos. — Alice bufou.

— O quê? — ambos perguntaram.

— Nada. Vamos escolher logo o almoço.

— Ela é sempre sutil mudando de assunto, né? – Edward comentou olhando para Bella.

— Mais sutil que a sua irmã? Difícil de encontrar.

— Ótimo, a dupla dinâmica resolve voltar em grande estilo no dia do meu casamento para implicar comigo.

— Está com ciúmes? – Edward provocou.

— Por que eu te chamei para cá?

— Porque você não consegue ficar longe do seu irmão. Quando a gente nasceu, eu já estava lá deitado na boa e quando os médicos te colocaram do meu lado, você agarrou meu bracinho desesperada, do tipo "Garoto, onde você estava? Que susto! Você me deixou lá dentro sozinha, achei que tinha te perdido!". – ele falou completamente sério e Bella caiu na gargalhada.

— Isso é a sua interpretação, né? Porque eu definitivamente acho que estava mais para "Ah, não, esse garoto de novo? Achei que tinha me livrado dele! Toma, coloca ele de volta lá.".

— Eu te amo. – ele disse meio a risadas para a irmã.

— Eu também, idiota. – sorriu de volta. — Bella, está olhando para gente como uma cara estranha. Acho que ela finalmente se tocou que somos malucos.

— Estava com saudades disso e nem sabia. – ela admitiu.

— Eu também estava com saudades, mas eu sabia. – Alice falou.

— O dia de hoje tá sendo meio doido pra vocês também? Porque eu não acredito que você, que sempre falava que não ia casar, está sendo a primeira de nós a pôr uma aliança no dedo. — Edward comentou.

— Na verdade você quase casou antes de mim. — Alice retrucou. — Ainda bem que a fadinha do bom senso jogou seu pó encantado sobre você.

— Não vamos entrar nesse assunto. — Edward disse visivelmente desconfortável.

— Foi literalmente você quem começou esse assunto. – Alice respondeu.

— Ai meu Deus, vamos ver o que tem para comer porque quando vocês começam de implicância, não param tão cedo e eu só comi uma torrada.

Fizeram suas escolhas e quando a comida chegou, sentaram-se a mesa que tinha na pequena sala do quarto da noiva para fazerem sua refeição.

— Meu Deus, Edward, vai ter comida no casamento. – Alice disse observando Edward comer sua última garfada.

— Eu malhei hoje de manhã. Estava com fome. – ele falou se levantando e indo sentar no sofá.

— Chega para lá. – Bella falou retomando seu local no sofá ao lado de Edward. – Para um hotel tão caro, eles poderiam fazer cadeiras mais confortáveis.

— Mamãe está me ligando, só um minuto. — Alice falou se retirando da sala.

— Estou morrendo de sono. — Edward comentou com um bocejo. — Sempre me bate um sono depois do almoço.

— Eu sei. Você costumava deitar no meu colo quando a gente acabava de almoçar na casa dos seus pais.

— Era a minha melhor soneca. — ele admitiu com um sorriso no rosto. – Nossa, bom demais. Que saudades.

— Meu Deus, que cara de pidão! Vai. Deita logo antes que eu mude de ideia. — Bella falou colocando uma almofada sobre as pernas.

Edward nem sequer pestanejou. Colocou a cabeça na almofada e jogou as pernas por cima do braço do sofá. Mal cabia no local, mas jamais deixaria passar aquela oferta.

— Melhor colinho. — ele falou olhando para ela.

— Shhh, ninguém tira soneca falando. E de olho aberto também não.

Edward fechou os olhos e, logo em seguida, sentiu os dedos de Bella acariciarem seus cabelos. Não conseguiu nem ao menos disfarçar o sorriso que estampava seu rosto. Bella o observava com intensidade. Assim, de perto, via o quanto a fisionomia dele havia mudado, não possuía mais traço nenhum de menino. Sua barba havia sido feita recentemente, tinha as sobrancelhas grossas e uma ruga na testa que a fazia imaginar a feição que ele sempre possuía quando pensava demais sobre algo. Seus lábios eram cheios e rosados, os observando, Bella podia sentir seu gosto em sua própria boca.

A pegando desprevenida, Edward abriu os olhos. Ela pensou que ele faria algum comentário, mas ele também tirou o tempo para observá-la. Encarou seus olhos castanhos adornados com longos cílios, seu pequeno nariz coberto por sardas e sua boca bem contornada.

— Seu cabelo está tão grande. — Bella comentou quebrando o silêncio.

— Eu sei. Vou cortar mais tarde.

— Está bonito, não foi uma crítica.

— Obrigado. — respondeu com um sorriso.

— Fecha os olhos. — ela pediu.

Em seguida passou o dedo indicador pela sobrancelha dele, posteriormente por seus olhos, depois percorreu seu longo nariz e, por fim, chegou em sua boca. Foi surpreendida quando os lábios dele se contraíram e ele deu um beijo em seus dedos.

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou, repetindo o ato. Seguidamente, segurou a mão dela e beijou o centro de sua palma. Dessa vez foi Bella quem fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação.

— Mamãe vai che... — Alice começou a dizer, mas congelou ao ver a cena que se passava a sua frente.

Bella rapidamente abriu os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas corarem, como não acontecia há muito tempo. Edward apenas fechou os olhos e colocou a mão de Bella sobre seu peito.

— Me desculpa. — Edward falou ainda de olhos fechados. – Estou com sono e ela tem o melhor colinho do mundo. É inevitável.

— Estou vendo muito bem o que é inevitável... — Alice sussurrou.

— A mamãe está vindo? — Edward questionou.

— Daqui a pouco já deve estar por aqui. Ela vem se arrumar.

— Hmmm... — ele apenas murmurou sentindo os dedos de Bella novamente acariciarem seus cabelos.

Com a presença de Alice, Bella tentava disfarçar o que estava sentindo, mas quando olhou para baixo e viu Edward respirando pacificamente e tão tranquilo, sorriu para o que via. Não queria tirar seus olhos dele. Alice observando o irmão com sua melhor amiga, sentiu-se como nos tempos de adolescência. Olhar os dois era como ler um romance que certamente teria um "e foram felizes para sempre" no final. Nunca pensou que um dia encontraria o que eles pareciam ter encontrado, mas sorria para si mesma ao pensar que hoje se casaria com Jasper.

— Eu já volto. – Alice falou. – Preciso falar com Jasper.

— Tudo bem? – Bella questionou.

— Sim, só...sei lá. Quero falar com ele. Eu vou puxar a porta aqui, ok?

— Ai, você não vai ficar fazendo sexo com ele pelo telefone, vai?

— Não, pior! Eu vou falar um monte de coisa cafona e apaixonada pra ele. Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar, não quero ninguém ouvindo. – Alice disse com uma risada e em seguida, puxou a longa porta que separava um cômodo do outro.

Bella repousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e voltou a observar Edward.

— Você está dormindo? – perguntou baixinho.

— Não. – ele respondeu.

— O colo não tem o mesmo efeito?— ela perguntou brincando.

— Não é isso. Eu não consigo parar de pensar. – admitiu ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Pensando em que?

— Na gente. Nós dois, quero dizer.

— Ah... – foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar.

Edward se levantou do colo dela, mas permaneceu sentado ao seu lado. Passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo já desgrenhado e respirou fundo.

— Eu não quero mentir nem omitir. – ele falou. — Já não deu certo dessa forma, sabe? Quando eu penso no que a gente teve há anos, eu me omiti, me contive tanto. Quero dizer as coisas que eu sentia, entende?

— Mais ou menos. – respondeu confusa pela linha de pensamento dele. Despreparada para o rumo que a conversa estava tomando, sentia seu coração acelerar na expectativa do que estava por vir. Suas mãos já começavam a suar e, inconscientemente, ela as esfregava no tecido de seu robe.

— Eu quero ser honesto com você e principalmente comigo. Por isso que não consigo parar de pensar na gente. O que aconteceu lá atrás eu não consigo mais mudar, mas não quero fazer hoje o que eu fiz há oito anos. – falou olhando para ela.

O que viu foi uma Bella completamente surpresa. Os olhos dela, delicados e pequenos, estavam arregalados, sua boca seca. Talvez fosse melhor deixar ela absorver tudo aos poucos, mas agora que finalmente havia tomado coragem para desabafar, Edward não queria mais parar.

— Eu quero muito você na minha vida, de qualquer forma que eu posso ter, mas _eu_ quero ser mais do que apenas amigos e estou morrendo de medo de te falar isso porque por mais que eu tenha amadurecido ao longo desses anos, ainda me dá receio de ouvir um não da pessoa que eu mais quero ouvir um sim.

— Edward... – Bella começou a falar, mas não sabia como terminar.

 _Ele acabou de se declarar?,_ ela pensou ainda duvidando do que tinha escutado. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos, estava tremendo. Respirou fundo e tentou controlar seu corpo, mas ele nunca respondia o comando de seu cérebro quando Edward estava ao redor.

— Eu não ia te falar nada disso agora, mas sei lá... Eu fiquei pensando hoje a manhã inteira. Quando é o momento certo? Existe momento certo? Foi ontem? É amanhã? Daqui um ano? Bella, tá tudo bem?

— Mais ou menos. Talvez meu coração vá sair pela minha boca a qualquer momento. – ela assumiu.

— Eu me precipitei? – questionou preocupado.

— Não é isso. É que... nós não ficamos parados nos 18 anos. Nós mudamos.– ela respondeu. Se concentrou em sua respiração e tentou se acalmar. Estava conseguindo raciocinar melhor.

— Sim, mas a gente não pode se conhecer de novo juntos? Eu estou disposto a tentar novamente e quero que você saiba disso. Precisava tirar isso daqui de dentro. Desculpa falar dessa forma.

— E se não for como era? – ela questionou o olhando nos olhos. Seu coração finalmente parecia ter encontrado um ritmo mais calmo.

— Igual eu tenho certeza que não vai ser, mas eu acredito muito que pode ser melhor. Eu tento de novo de olhos fechados. Sabe o que eu falei uma vez para a Alice? Que você era a personificação da torta de mirtilos da mamãe, ela riu tanto da minha cara que eu não acredito que eu vou te contar isso, mas talvez faça sentido pra você.

— Você é terrível em analogias, Edward.

— Shhh, deixa eu falar. A mamãe faz aquela torta de mirtilos que é maravilhosa, você sabe. Bom, eu já comi torta de mirtilo dos melhores restaurantes, mas nenhuma é igual a da mamãe.

— Literalmente parece que você tá falando que já comeu um monte de mulher, mas eu fui a melhor.

— Não é para você levar literalmente, é uma analogia. Deixa eu explicar, não interrompe minha mente genial. O que faz você me lembrar a torta de mirtilo da minha mãe é que mesmo quando ela fazia a torta para dar para alguma pessoa, como ela já fez mil vezes para os seus pais, eu tenho aquela lembrança dela sorrindo pegando cada ingrediente, cantando alguma música, o cheiro da torta assando numa tarde de verão... Quando eu vou em um restaurante, uma torta é apenas uma torta, por mais deliciosa que seja ainda falta esse ingrediente especial. Você é a torta da minha mãe porque é isso que eu sinto quando eu te vejo, eu sou invadido por todo esse afeto que tenho por você. A torta de Esme Cullen não se iguala a nada, mas se ela fosse personificada, ela definitivamente seria você.

— Ok, você melhorou em analogias. Alice riu? Com certeza ela estava implicando contigo. Você sempre foi assim comigo, sabe? Acho que por isso foi tão chocante aquele dia que brigamos. Eu não esperava que você fosse dizer aquelas coisas. – ela falou ainda absorvendo tudo que Edward havia dito. Estava se sentindo tão emotiva. Suas mãos estavam desesperadas para tocá-lo. — Se você tivesse me dito isso no dia que a gente terminou...

— Infelizmente falei um bando de merda aquele dia. E hoje aqui estou eu, depois de todos esses anos, ainda sonhando com você.

— Você sabe que eu não te esqueci. Pelo menos acho que aquele Natal deixou isso um pouco evidente. – ela admitiu. – Mas... não sei, Edward.

— Tudo bem. – ele assentiu. – _Eu_ precisava desabafar, me fazer claro. Cada um tem seu tempo.

— Eu preciso pensar. Não entenda isso como um não.

— Eu sei. – ele sorriu.

Para a surpresa de Edward, Bella ficou mais próxima dele no sofá e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele, por consequência, deu um beijo na testa dela.

— Eu ainda tenho dificuldade em expressar as coisas, as vezes. – ela assumiu.

— Tudo bem. Não estou te cobrando.

— Eu fiquei com vontade de comer a torta da sua mãe. – ela falou e com isso Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Tenho certeza que eles têm alguma no menu, mas eu te garanto: por melhor que seja, não vai ser a que você quer.

— Eu sei. Quando ela chegar, farei uma encomenda. Nossa, quando ela colocava muito chantilly em cima...

— A melhor. – ele olhou para ela e sorriu. – Incomparável.

— Para de olhar para mim assim. – ela falou.

— Como?

— Assim.

— É meu jeito de olhar. – ele riu. — É melhor eu voltar lá pro quarto onde Jasper está. Ainda tenho que cortar essa juba. Estou sendo o pior padrinho da história.

— Você está chateado comigo? – ela questionou.

— De forma alguma, Bella. A gente se vê daqui a pouco. – se despediu dando um beijo na testa dela.

— Tá bom.

Edward deixou Isabella sozinha e ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além da conversa que acabaram de ter. Não duvidava do que sentia por ele, era tão claro como água, mas será que estava pronta para retomar a história que havia vivido com Edward? Como ele mesmo havia perguntando, quando era o momento certo?

A morena estava tão distraída que se assustou ao ver Alice parada ao seu lado.

— O que houve? Cadê Edward? – Alice perguntou ao observar Bella perdida em pensamento.

— Com Jasper. Ele tinha que cortar o cabelo.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim. Você ouviu alguma coisa?

— Não. O que aconteceu?

— Ele se declarou. Disse que quer tentar de novo.

— Sério? Desculpa, não estou surpresa por ele sentir isso, apenas por ele ter tomado coragem para falar mais rápido do que eu esperava. O que você disse?

— Nada. – suspirou. – Falei que precisava pensar.

— Eu vou perguntar só por desencargo de consciência. Você ainda tem sentimentos por ele?

— Você sabe que sim.

— Quando você o vê, quer estar com ele?

— Você também sabe que sim.

— Então qual o problema?

— É mais complicado do que apenas isso, Alice. Tenho medo. A gente tinha 18 anos, muita coisa mudou desde então. Não quero me magoar com ele novamente.

— Por que tem que acabar em mágoa de novo? Vocês cresceram tanto nesses anos que se passaram. Se permita viver o que seu coração quer, Bella. Seja honesta consigo mesma, e com ele também.

— Eu fico pensando, e se der tudo errado? Se tivermos mudado demais?

— Ok. E se der tudo errado? Me fala você. Se der tudo errado, deu. Você quer só fantasiar sobre o que você e Edward poderiam ter sido? Eu não posso prever o futuro e nem você, Bella. Eu hoje vou parar na frente de 300 pessoas e falar para todo mundo que prometo amar Jasper até o último dia de minha vida e hoje, eu te garanto, é o que quero e espero. Se vai ser assim pra sempre? Não sei, mas torço muito para que sim. A gente tem que se arriscar. Não estou falando para você se jogar nos braços dele, mas se você está deixando de tomar qualquer decisão por medo do que pode ser, é melhor viver com a decepção de ter dado errado do que a incerteza do que poderia ter sido. Vocês já viveram isso nesses 8 anos.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe? Você me escuta, mas não absorve.

— Eu juro que absorvi.

— Ok.

— Eu te amo. Obrigada. – ela falou abraçando Alice.

As duas foram interrompidas com a chegada de Charlotte no quarto e, a partir do momento que se juntaram novamente, as preparações para o casamento começaram a todo vapor. Um pouco depois, Esme Cullen chegou acompanhada de sua grande amiga Renée Swan e todas se arrumaram juntas para o grande momento da noite.

A última a se vestir foi Alice. Quando a viram completamente pronta, todas ficaram impactadas com a beleza da noiva. Era um vestido rendado estilo sereia, com uma cauda modesta. Possuía um decote em V que deixava sua pele levemente bronzeada exposta. Era sexy e delicado. Sofisticado e boêmio. Não havia vestido melhor para Alice Cullen.

— Ok, mamãe e Renée estão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, então devo estar arrasando mesmo. – Alice comentou.

— Meu Deus, você está tão linda, meu anjo. Nem acredito que fui eu quem te fiz. – Esme falou limpando o canto dos olhos.

— Eu quero uma foto. – Renée falou para a fotógrafa que estava no recinto. – Essa eu vou mandar até revelar e colocar na sala. Que princesa.

— Sério, você está inacreditável. – Charlotte disse boquiaberta observando a cunhada. – Jasper vai pirar.

— Espero que seja só Jasper que pire mesmo, pois talvez minha sogra queira me matar depois de ver que coloquei os peitos pra jogo. – Alice disse com bom humor.

— Amiga, você está tão deslumbrante... Sério, vou até tirar uma foto. Faz uma pose. – Bella falou e Alice atendeu. – Sério, olha isso. Gata demais!

— Estou tão linda que não consigo nem ser modesta. – Alice vendo a foto com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Meu Deus, Alice. – Carlisle falou entrando no recinto. – Você está linda, meu anjo.

— Obrigada, papai. — ela respondeu radiante.

— Tudo pronto? – a cerimonialista perguntou. – Vamos começar a entrada em 15 minutos. Preciso que as madrinhas desçam e a mãe da noiva também.

Elas pegaram o elevador e, quando Bella questionou se Edward já havia descido, Renée aproveitou o momento para puxar o assunto que estava doida para saber mais sobre.

— Acho que eles já desceram, meu bem. Por sinal, como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?

— Tudo bem, mãe. – Bella respondeu. – Estamos bem.

— Bem... como amigos? – Esme questionou.

— Sim. – Bella disse sem acrescentar mais nada.

Assim que viu Bella saindo do elevador, Edward ficou pasmo. Ela usava um vestido bordô longo com um decote modesto e uma fenda que começava na metade de sua coxa. Marcando a cintura, uma fita de seda no mesmo tom.

— Você está linda, Bella. Tipo... Uau. – ele disse. O comentário não passou batido por Renée e Esme que estavam ao lado da morena.

— Obrigada. – ela respondeu sem graça. – Não preciso nem falar que você também está muito bonito, né?

— Precisa sim, pode falar. – ele disse e Bella riu.

— Você está lindo, Edward. – elogiou.

— Obrigado. – falou com um grande sorriso.

— O cabelo ficou ótimo. – ela disse e inevitavelmente, estendeu a mão para tocar os fios de cobre.

— Hmmm… – ele suspirou ao sentir o toque dela. Percebendo os olhares de Esme e Renée, a morena logo removeu sua mão.

— Vamos por aqui, por favor. – a cerimonialista pediu fazendo com que todos a acompanhassem.

As cadeiras estavam distribuídas ao longo do gramado e um altar foi montado ao centro. Flores de tons laranjas, rosas e brancas decoravam cada fileira. Ao passar pelo corredor observando Edward já no altar, Bella sentiu um frio na barriga. Quantas vezes não imaginou essa cena em seus sonhos quando adolescente? Em suas fantasias de jovem, sempre era o homem de olhos verdes ao seu lado que a jurava amor eterno.

Com o chegar da noiva, suspiros foram escutados. Edward, quando viu a irmã, se emocionou. Ela esbanjava um enorme sorriso, sua felicidade tão evidente, que ele conseguia sentir. Jasper, pela primeira vez, aparentava estar nervoso e ansioso. Assim que sua noiva ficou ao seu lado, entrelaçaram seus dedos e desta forma permaneceram até o final.

A cerimônia, mesmo contando com mais de duzentas pessoas, pareceu íntima. Os noivos trocaram votos e olhares de afeto, demonstravam um carinho tão genuíno pelo outro, que, caso conseguissem prestar atenção no público ao seu redor, veriam que boa parte dos convidados estava com um sorriso no rosto ou com os olhos marejados.

Na hora do brinde, Alice não ficou surpresa em ver seu irmão se levantar.

— Boa noite a todos. Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde aos noivos. – Edward disse ficando em pé e fazendo com que todos virassem sua atenção para ele. – Eu escrevi apenas algumas poucas palavras, mas são de coração. Se estiver ruim, eu quero colocar a culpa na Bella que disse que estava bom e me deixou confiante.

— Ei! — Bella gritou enquanto os outros convidados riam.

— Bom, para aqueles que não sabem, eu sou Edward, irmão da Alice. Quando minha irmã me contou que tinha conhecido um cara em um bar, eu jamais imaginei que a história daria nisso, mas pensando bem, eu não deveria estar tão surpreso. Primeiro porque não sei se vocês sabem, mas Alice disse que Jasper era um sinal divino algumas vezes ao longo desses anos. E, pelo que Ben me contou, quando Jasper encontrou com Alice naquela noite, descreveu minha irmã como anjo, o que honestamente me fez rir um pouco. – disse com bom humor enquanto os convidados riam também. – O amor entre os dois foi surgindo aos poucos e de forma natural. Eu lembro até hoje o dia em que Alice me mandou uma mensagem as 4 horas da manhã dizendo que estava completamente apaixonada por Jasper. A coitada estava em pânico. Eu sei porque às vezes o amor assusta sim. Dá aquele pavor, quando você olha para a pessoa e o coração bate mais forte e a boca fica até seca. Mas quando é correspondido, é maravilhoso, não é? E ela foi muito correspondida. Jasper estava caidinho por ela também. Seu jeito é mais reservado, mas vocês já viram a forma que ele olha para ela? Não tem como ter dúvida do sentimento. Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que vocês sejam muito felizes. Jasper, por favor, seja sempre amoroso com ela. Sério, até mesmo quando ela for muito chata e pentelha porque eu conheço a minha irmã.

— Idiota. – Alice gritou rindo, mas os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Eu te amo demais, irmã. – ele falou e noiva acenou com a cabeça secando os olhos com um guardanapo. – Um brinde aos noivos, que encontrem a felicidade e o amor todos os dias que estiverem juntos. A história de vocês está apenas começando. À Jasper e Alice.

— À Jasper e Alice. – os convidados responderam bebendo de suas taças.

Quando a música começou a tocar, algumas pessoas se dirigiram para a pista de dança. Bella e Edward conversavam baixinho, comentando sobre um acontecimento ou outro da festa, mas quando o rapaz escutou um acorde familiar, levantou-se e estendeu o braço para a morena.

— Eles estão tocando _"Harvest Moon"_ , você não vai me deixar aqui, né? – Edward questionou.

— Essa sua cara de pidão hoje está demais, hein? É a última vez que eu vou cair. – ela respondeu ficando de pé.

— A gente dançou essa música na nossa festa de formatura. – Edward mencionou. – Você lembra?

— Sim. Eu adoro essa canção. – respondeu abraçando Edward e balançando o corpo conforme a melodia.

" _Because I'm still in love with you_ (Porque eu continuo apaixonado por você)

 _I want to see you dance again_ (Eu quero ver você dançar novamente)

 _Because I'm still in love with you_ (Porque eu continuou apaixonado por você)

 _On this harvest moon_ (Nessa lua cheia)"

— Quem diria que eu me identificaria tanto com Neil Young. – ele murmurou.

— Ele faz músicas que são bem populares... – ela desconversou tentando não ler nas entrelinhas o que ele havia dito.

Eles trocaram olhares e Edward passou uma mão pela nuca de Bella, seu polegar massageava o local bem abaixo da orelha dela. De primeiro momento, a morena ficou nervosa, achava que ele ia a beijar. Depois, quando ele não fez sequer esforço para aproximar seu rosto do dela, ficou estranhamente decepcionada.

— Você tem os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. – ela comentou.

— É? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, surpreso pela iniciativa dela.

— Sim. São verdes e intensos. Parecem com os de Alice e Carlisle, mas só o seu tem esse tom de âmbar perto da pupila. É incrível.

— Você tem olhos lindos também.

— Os meus são castanhos e entediantes. – falou com desdém.

— Nada entediantes. Combinam com as suas sardas, com o rosa dos seus lábios... – ele disse e como se estivesse tomando toda a imagem em mente, parou seu olhar na boca de Isabella. Inconscientemente, Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. – Hmmm... Perfeita.

— Para de me cantar... – ela riu.

— Você quem começou falando dos meus olhos... Apenas estou retribuindo o elogio.

— Sei...

— Se eu quisesse flertar, eu falaria que está sendo bem difícil ficar aqui dançando com você, deslumbrante do jeito que está, e não pensar em te beijar...

— Meu Deus, que cara de pau! – riu mais uma vez.

— Que eu lembro que você se arrepiava toda quando eu te beijava exatamente aqui. – ele disse tocando um ponto no pescoço dela. Dessa vez, Bella nem conseguiu rir. Estava envolvida demais no momento. — Mas como eu não estou flertando, eu não vou falar uma coisa dessas.

— Claro que não. – falou sacudindo a cabeça. _Puta que pariu_ , pensou. – Por sinal, a música já acabou.

— Que música? – ele questionou e Bella tirou as mãos do ombro dele. — Aonde você vai?

— Voltar para a nossa mesa. – ela respondeu.

— Ah, Bella, vamos dançar. Ninguém vai reparar que você tem dois pés esquerdos.

— Sai para lá, eu danço melhor que você! Eu fiz até umas aulas durante a faculdade. – ela rebateu.

— É? Me mostra então.

Bella queria relutar, mas estava se divertindo tanto com Edward, que acabou cedendo. Dançaram algumas músicas lentas e ficaram trocando apenas poucas palavras. Gostavam do silêncio, apreciavam o conforto do toque um do outro.

O contato dos dois não passou despercebido por seus pais. Dançando próximos ao casal, os quatro conversavam.

— O que está acontecendo com esses dois? Será que voltam a ser unha e carne? – Carlisle perguntou.

— Não sei, mas se posso dar um palpite... – Esme disse.

— É só questão de tempo. – Renée completou.

— Pelo menos eles parecem felizes. – Charlie comentou de olho nos dois que pareciam estar presos em sua própria bolha.

Quando as músicas mais agitadas começaram, Bella sentia-se mais confiante e empolgada. Juntou-se a sua melhor amiga em alguns passos de dança, de canções que amavam na adolescência até as mais atuais.

— Eu não acredito que a gente ainda sabe dançar "SOS" da Rihanna. – Bella falou para Alice.

— Eu sei! Também estou impressionada. – Alice falou com uma gargalhada.

Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena, estava fascinado. Aparentemente ela havia melhorado muito nesse quesito. Segura de si, dessa vez foi Bella quem parecia flertar com ele. Mexia seus quadris sem tirar os olhos do rapaz, o tocava deliberadamente. Com todos aqueles sinais, Edward estava metade confuso, metade deslumbrado. A pista de dança estava quente e o corpo dos dois fervia, mas não era pelo calor.

— Vamos lá para fora um pouco? – Edward falou no ouvido dela. – Eu estou exausto.

— Claro, tudo bem. Eu preciso pegar um copo d'água antes.

Ao avistarem um garçom, cada um pegou um copo. Passaram pela larga porta que dava para a varanda com um amplo jardim ao fundo. Embora fosse verão, foram recebidos pela forte brisa da noite de São Francisco.

Bella bebeu um copo de água rapidamente, enquanto Edward não havia chegado a metade do seu. Estendeu a mão oferecendo o restante a ela.

— Não, obrigada. Meu Deus, eu não danço assim desde a faculdade. Devo estar medonha. Minha maquiagem ainda existe? – questionou parando na frente de Edward.

— Você está linda, Bella, não se preocupe. – respondeu com uma risada.

— Ai, você não vale. Certeza que vai dizer isso mesmo eu estando horrorosa.

— Você nunca vai ficar horrorosa. Sua maquiagem ainda está intacta e a única coisa diferente é que suas bochechas e pescoço estão vermelhos.

— Me empresta seu celular para eu ver.

— Estou magoado que você não acredita na minha palavra, mas tudo bem. – ele falou pegando o celular. Em seguida tirou uma foto de Bella e a mostrou o resultado. – Viu?

— Ok. Não está tão mau. Meu batom que não deixou nem rastro.

— Agora que eu peguei o celular, vem cá tirar uma foto comigo. Não tiramos uma foto sequer sozinhos.

— Espera, deixa eu arrumar o cabelo.

— Bella, não precisa, está ótima. Vem cá.

Isabella parou na frente de Edward e ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela. Ambos sorriram para a foto.

— Ficou ótima. – ele falou observando a fotografia no celular.

— Calma, tira mais uma para garantir.

Dessa vez Bella ficou ao lado do rapaz e, com uma mão, puxou o braço dele por cima de seus ombros. Manteve a mão direita segurando a dele enquanto Edward tirava a _selfie_.

— Essa está melhor? – ele perguntou.

— Sim.

— Ok. Vou postar.

— Cadê?

— Calma, apressada. Ainda vou por a legenda.

— O que você está escrevendo? – questionou na ponta dos pés.

— Espera.

Bella se sentou no largo parapeito e apoiou suas costas em uma pilastra. O gelado do mármore era um contraste com sua pele tão quente. Achou que com a vantagem da altura conseguiria espiar o que Edward estava escrevendo, mas não obteve sucesso. Quando terminou, Edward mostrou a postagem para ela e a morena riu. Na legenda, apenas dois emojis: um coração e uma torta.

— Ninguém vai entender nada. – ela falou.

— Só preciso que uma pessoa entenda. – ele deu os ombros e ficou entre as pernas dela.

— Você não joga limpo. – ela disse.

— Eu não estou jogando. – ele respondeu.

— Ai, Edward... – ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Estava cansada de se controlar. Cada toque dele, cada flerte na noite de hoje. Do que adiantava ficar lutando tanto contra seu coração? Queria ceder, queria tanto ele.

— Vamos voltar lá pra dentro, é melhor... – falou se distanciando de Bella, mas ela o segurou no lugar com as pernas. Edward gelou. Dessa vez foi o coração dele que começou a disparar.

— _Você_ não está jogando limpo. – ele falou e observou Bella passar a língua pelos lábios. Ela o trouxe mais para perto e o encarou.

— Eu também não estou jogando.

Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço dele, segurando os fios de cabelo que ficavam em sua nuca e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto. Seus lábios tocaram os dele com tanta suavidade, que por um segundo Edward duvidou que ela estivesse o beijando. Em seguida, sentia a morena colocar mais pressão em sua boca. Ainda com calma, Bella deu mais um casto beijo em seus lábios e aí tudo mudou.

Chupou o lábio inferior dele e em seguida abriu sua boca, sentindo a língua dele tocar a sua. O ritmo era devagar, sensual. Não tinham urgência alguma, aguardaram tempo demais para que isso acontecesse. Como sentiam falta um do outro, de seus lábios, seu toque. Edward encostou em sua cintura e a trouxe mais para perto de seu corpo.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Edward não queria deixar a pele dela de forma alguma. Beijava seu pescoço, sentindo seu sabor salgado. Bella respirava fundo, se deixando levar pela sensação. Em seguida, ele segurou o rosto dela e, dessa vez, a beijou com mais intensidade.

— Meu Deus... – ela falou respirando fundo quando se separaram.

— _Viu_? Dessa vez pode ser melhor. – ele disse com um sorriso.

— Vem cá...

Ela amava beijar dessa forma. Devagar, com calma. Sentia a língua dele na dela, o sutil puxar de seus lábios. O dente de Edward passando de leve por seu lábio inferior, numa provocante mordiscada. Os dedos dele tocando sua cintura, a cada segundo involuntariamente a trazendo mais para perto de seu corpo. Ele sentia a língua dela quente e molhada, delirando com cada suspiro que ela dava e com cada puxão que sentia em seu cabelo. Suas memórias jamais fariam justiça a um beijo como esse.

— Isso quer dizer que a gente vai tentar de novo? – ele perguntou sem se distanciar dela.

— Vamos deixar fluir, sei lá. Nos conhecer de novo. Eu quero me apaixonar pela sua nova versão também, e vice versa. – ela respondeu dando mais um beijo nele.

— OK...

— Nossos pais tem tanta expectativa, acho que no fundo até nós mesmos, sabe? Talvez funcione melhor se fizermos tudo no nosso ritmo. Vendo no que isso se transforma. – ela disse apontando para o espaço entre os dois.

— Tudo bem. Também me sinto assim.

— De verdade? Vamos sempre ser honestos um com o outro dessa vez.

— Sim, de verdade. Combinado. Talvez um beijo pra selar essa promessa? – ele pediu e ela riu.

— A gente tem que voltar, vão perceber que a gente já tá aqui há um tempão. — ela disse após dar um selinho nele.

— Tá bom, mas podia ser um beijo mais caprichado né? Já que a gente não vai se pegar lá dentro... – ele falou e como resposta, Bella deu um fervoroso beijo. – Agora sim. _Vambora_.

Eles voltaram para a festa e acharam que sua ausência tinha passado despercebida. Dançaram mais uma vez juntos e conversaram com outros convidados, mas seus olhares sempre procuravam um ao outro.

Quando Alice e Jasper foram se despedir de todos, Bella observou Alice cochichar algo no ouvido de Edward. Em seguida, o rapaz passou a mão pela boca e Alice caiu na gargalhada. Na vez de dizer adeus a Bella, a morena puxou a noiva um pouco mais para perto.

— Enquanto você se arrumava mais cedo, eu coloquei umas coisinhas na sua mala para você aproveitar a lua-de-mel.— Bella disse em seu ouvido.

— Sério? Coisa de sacanagem?

— Óbvio. De nada.

— Eu te amo. Não esperaria menos da minha madrinha e melhor amiga. – respondeu dando um abraço em Bella. – Ei, sabe o que eu falei pro Edward agora?

— O quê?

— Que a boca dele estava toda suja do seu batom. – Alice disse e a cara de pânico de Bella fez com que ela risse mais ainda. – Era mentira, mas quem joga verde sempre colhe maduro. Não vou falar nada pra ninguém, relaxa. Ai Deus, eu amo vocês. Obrigada por tudo, tá? Estou tão feliz, tudo foi perfeito.

— Foi sim. Foi incrível. Está cansada?

— Estou. Por isso vou sentar naquela carinha linda. – Alice falou olhando Jasper.

— Puta que pariu, Alice. – ela disse com uma risada.

— Posso roubar minha esposa? – Jasper disse abraçando Alice.

— À vontade. – Bella disse. – Cuida dela direito, hein? E passem protetor.

— Sim, senhora. Até daqui duas semanas. – ele disse se despedindo da morena.

— Aproveitem.

— Nós vamos! – Alice disse cheia de malícia e Jasper apenas sacudiu a cabeça envergonhado.

Eles caminharam em direção ao hotel e Bella foi até a mesa onde seus pais e os Cullen estavam.

— Bom, a festa foi maravilhosa, mas eu preciso ir para casa, estou exausta e amanhã trabalho cedo. Você e papai querem ir de uber comigo? – Bella questionou sua mãe.

— Não, meu amor. Vamos com Carlisle e Esme daqui a pouco. Pode ir.

— Larga de ser mal-educado e oferece uma carona. – Esme sussurrou para Edward que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Quer uma carona? – ele perguntou a Bella.

— Claro, se não for incomodar. – ela respondeu feliz com a oferta. – Eu só vou pegar antes a minha bolsa que pedi para a equipe do hotel guardar.

— Eu vou com você.

Eles se despediram de seus pais e seguiram para a entrada do hotel. Bella solicitou sua bolsa e Edward pediu que trouxessem seu carro. Quando estavam a sós dentro do automóvel, beijaram-se novamente.

— Vamos antes que alguém pegue a gente aqui. – ela disse.

— Acho que conseguimos ser bem discretos.

— Alice percebeu.— Bella falou.

— Ah, mas ela não vai encher nosso saco nem tão cedo.

— Sim. Com certeza a última coisa que Alice está pensando agora é a gente.

— Me passa seu endereço.

— 631 Folsom Street. – ela falou e Edward digitou o endereço no GPS.

Durante o trajeto para casa de Bella, comentaram algumas coisas sobre o casamento. Em certo momento, Edward colocou a mão na perna dela e a morena cobriu a mão dele com a sua. Gostava disso, do quão carinhoso ele era. Sempre o primeiro a demonstrar algum tipo de afeto. Estava contente que o tempo não havia mudado isso.

— É esse prédio espelhado.

— Chique. – ele comentou e Bella riu.

— Eu me seguro nisso quando penso que ainda faltam 35 anos para eu acabar de pagar. – Bella disse e Edward riu. – Obrigada pela carona.

Edward se inclinou para dar um beijo de despedida em Bella, mas quando suas bocas se encontraram novamente, se separar foi um pouco difícil. Se beijavam com urgência, ofegantes.

— A gente não pode passar a noite toda aqui, não? – ele questionou beijando o pescoço dela, sua mão tocava a coxa dela até onde a fenda permitia.

— Hmmm... – murmurou sentindo a pressão da língua dele em sua pele. – Que?

— Não quero parar de te beijar... – ele falou chupando o lábio dela e passando a mão pela cintura da morena.

— Amanhã... – ela começou a falar, mas ao invés de continuar, beijou ele de volta.

— O que?

— Calma, eu não consigo pensar... – ela falou colocando uma distância entre os dois.

— Melhor?

— Não. Eu tô com muito tesão. – ela admitiu e Edward riu. — Para de rir. Eu tô bem vendo que esse volume aí na sua calça não é sua carteira!

— Tem espaço para você aqui... em cima de mim. – ele falou empurrando o banco de motorista para trás.

— Puta que pariu, calma, fica aí que eu ainda estou tentando recuperar minha linha de pensamento. Para de me tentar!

— Se você desviar seu olhar do meu pau vai ficar mais fácil. – ele provocou.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo. – ela falou desta vez o olhando no rosto. Estava tentando convencer a si mesma que sair do carro era o melhor a se fazer no momento.

— Ok...

— Almoça comigo amanhã? Depois eu passo a tarde inteira contigo. Você já tem algum compromisso?

— Tenho.

— Sério? – perguntou decepcionada.

— Sim. – ele disse pegando o celular. Em seguida mostrou para Bella uma foto que tinha tirado dela durante a festa. – Com essa mulher maravilhosa, você acredita?

— Com ela? – perguntou aliviada. – Sortudo!

— É tanta sorte que eu te juro que não estou nem acreditando. – ele disse e Bella o beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez com suavidade.

— Amanhã, tá bom?

— Sim. – disse dando um selinho nos lábios dela.

A morena saiu do carro e Edward a viu entrar no prédio. Foi para a casa com um sorriso no rosto e torcendo que, por algum milagre, as horas passassem mais rápido do que de costume.


	3. Presente - 24 junho 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga oculta Ana Pascuim.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

 **Parte III**

 _Domingo_

Edward agradeceu por acordar tarde, isso significava que faltaria menos tempo para ver Bella. Eles marcaram de se encontrar em um restaurante que a morena costumava frequentar e, enquanto o horário não chegava, ele aproveitou para arrumar todas as roupas, que ainda estavam em uma caixa, no armário de seu quarto. Estava quase no fim, quando ouviu o som de uma mensagem no celular.

B: Já terminei tudo que tinha para fazer. Você tá pronto?

E: Vou tomar o banho mais rápido da minha vida e já te encontro.

B: Relaxa, acabei antes do esperado. Pode fazer tudo com calma.

E: Literalmente mandando essa mensagem debaixo do chuveiro.

B: Você tá me mandando mensagem pelado?

E: Sim. Alguém toma banho de roupa?

B: É esquisito.

E: Tomar banho pelado?!

B: Não, falar com você sabendo que você tá pelado.

E: Vou te mandar uma foto.

B: Ai que susto, achei que você ia mandar foto do seu pau. Esqueci o quanto o seu cabelo fica escuro molhado. Já se lavou? Vai logo.

E: Você falou que era para eu ir com calma. Não me pressiona, é difícil fazer tudo com apenas uma mão, estou lavando um sovaco nesse momento.

B: Parcialmente intrigada com essa nossa conversa e parcialmente muito entretida.

E: Estou mais limpo que... sei lá, sem criatividade. Vai aí outra foto.

B: Sério? Foto de toalha em frente ao espelho? Só falta postar no Instagram com uma mensagem motivacional.

E: Vou me cobrir então. Colocar a toalha tampando meu peito. Assim está melhor?

B: Para! Que ridículo hahahaha.

E: Vou me vestir. Quer me ajudar a escolher a roupa do dia?

B: Manda.

E: Calma, deixa eu colocar a cueca.

B: Vai me mandar foto de cueca também pra eu escolher?

E: Você quer?

B: Não faça perguntas difíceis quando eu estou de estômago vazio.

E: Vou de calça jeans. Agora a blusa peguei essas duas opções.

B: Você literalmente me mandou uma blusa preta e uma blusa branca.

E: Qual eu coloco?

B: Eu estou aqui crente que ia ter que decidir todo um _look_ e você me manda a coisa mais básica do universo.

E: Eu não sei combinar coisas e tenho pavor de sair igual um palhaço. Assim é mais fácil.

B: Você não tem nada verde? Põe uma blusa verde. Realça seus olhos.

E: Essa está boa?

B: Sim. Nossa, eu te pegava fácil.

E: Ótimo, segura esse pensamento que já tô chegando aí.

Ao se aproximar do restaurante, Edward logo viu Bella encostada na parede ao lado da porta mexendo no celular. A morena usava uma saia preta justa com uma blusa em um tom escuro de rosa. Assim que notou a presença dele, abriu um grande sorriso.

— Tudo bom? – ele questionou dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

— Mais ou menos. Muita fome.

— Vamos comer, então.

Eles sentaram um ao lado do outro e, sem precisar olhar o menu, Bella fez seu pedido. Para não ter muito trabalho, Edward disse apenas que gostaria do mesmo.

— Fiz nossos planos para hoje, mas preciso saber se você concorda. – ela disse.

— Ah é? Me fala.

— Vamos almoçar aqui e andar duas quadras para você poder comer uma maravilhosa sobremesa na minha confeitaria.

— Já estou gostando.

— Depois podemos caminhar até o Pier 39. Clichê, eu sei, mas já que você está voltando para São Francisco, acho mais do que justo fazermos o programa mais pedido dos turistas.

— Eu adoro aquele lugar, claro. Não vou há anos, você acredita?

— Sim! Não posso dizer o mesmo, pois vivo indo lá. Podemos andar no carrossel e tudo. Ok, pensando bem, isso talvez não, mas a nossa rota do dia está traçada. De acordo?

— Sim! – ele respondeu e na mesma hora seu celular começou a tocar. – Merda, minha mãe. Oi, mãe. Tudo bem. Sim. Eu acabei de descer e estou comendo em um restaurante, se você tivesse me ligado um pouco mais cedo. Ih, não sei. Eu só desci para comer alguma coisa porque não tinha nada em casa, preciso acabar de arrumar tudo da mudança, esqueceu? Não. Eu consigo fazer tudo sozinho, de boa. Eu também. Beijo, tchau.

— Você ainda não arrumou tudo na sua casa?

— Meus móveis foram montados, na maior parte, sexta pela manhã. Está tudo uma zona lá em casa.

— Você quer ajuda?

— Não me oferece, porque eu vou aceitar.

— É sério, te ajudo sem problemas. Adoro arrumar as coisas.

— Então eu quero muito sua ajuda.

— Combinado! – disse com uma piscadela. – Parece que hoje temos um dia cheio. Overdose de Bella e Edward.

— Overdose? Eu diria que é a medida certa. Na verdade, aguentaria até um pouquinho mais que isso.

— É porque o dia acabou de começar. Quando der umas 18h, você já vai querer se ver livre de mim.

— Para de charme. Eu literalmente pulei para dentro do box quando você me avisou que estava pronta para me encontrar. Estava louco para te ver.

— Não tem nem 24 horas que a gente se viu. – Bella falou com tom de riso.

Edward se aproximou dela e seu rosto estava tão perto da morena, que conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Ela achou que ele iria a beijar na boca, mas ele apenas deu um beijo na bochecha dela e continuou com seus lábios em sua pele. Deu uma leve mordiscada em seu maxilar e em seguida, depositou um suave beijo abaixo de sua orelha. Em seguida, para a felicidade da morena, juntos seus lábios aos dela, sem qualquer hesitação e modéstia. Ao sentir sua língua na dele, se esqueceu até onde estava.

— Quando o beijo é assim, 24 horas é tempo demais. É permitido sim ficar ansioso. Tá no manual. – falou e a morena riu.

— Que manual?

— Manual dos sortudos que já beijaram Isabella Swan.

— Ah, tá bom! – disse com uma risada. – Bom, talvez também tenha isso no manual do Edward Cullen. Se é para ser honesta, eu acabei antes porque na real não conseguia parar de pensar em te ver.

— Sério? – questionou com um sorriso todo bobo.

— Aham. – admitiu dando mais um beijo nele. – Amanhã eu tenho mais coisa ainda para fazer, mas não quero pensar nisso agora.

— O que você faz na confeitaria? Todos os sócios trabalham com você?

— Basicamente, para explicar de forma bem simplificada, eu cuido de toda parte financeira. Angela trabalhava comigo, mas agora está cuidando da segunda unidade que abriu. Mike lida com a parte dos nossos fornecedores. Jane, que estava no casamento, é a confeiteira e todas as receitas são dela. Ela está quase todos os dias na loja supervisionando os outros confeiteiros.

— Parece legal. Quero muito conhecer.

— Assim que acabar aqui, partimos para lá!

— Você ficou com medo no começo? De investir e dar tudo errado?

— Ah, sempre passa na nossa cabeça que pode dar errado, mas eu acreditava tanto nesse sonho , que me dediquei inteiramente a isso.

— Estou um pouco preocupado em começar do zero aqui. – admitiu. – Em Boston já tinha uma boa clientela. Meu nome já era reconhecido no meio. Não sei muito bem como vai ser aqui. Dá um frio na barriga.

— Você já sabe onde vai abrir o consultório?

— Sim, já estou com tudo alugado. Meu pai me ajudou muito. Provavelmente dentro de um mês já devo começar a atender.

— Eu vou ser sua primeira paciente, então. Assim que abrir, pode marcar minha consulta.

— Primeira pessoa que eu vejo ansiosa para ir ao dentista.

— Duvido! Ficar lá de boca aberta olhando para esse seu rostinho? Aposto que você tem paciente que fica até ansiosa para chegar o dia da consulta. Se bobear vão sair lá de Boston e vir aqui para São Francisco se consultar. Devem até babar mais do que o normal. – Bella brincou e Edward riu.

— E eu quem sou o bobo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – falou apertando a mão dele.

— Sim. A gente tem que ser arriscar. Obrigado.

Para a felicidade de Bella, a comida que ambos pediram logo chegou. Enquanto almoçavam, conversaram sobre o trabalho. A morena contou todas as estratégias que usou junto com os sócios para encontrar o melhor ponto para abrirem a primeira loja e os erros que cometeram e não queriam repetir com a segunda unidade. Edward ouvia com atenção e, por saber que Bella tinha experiência em negócios, pediu dicas que poderia usar em seu ramo.

— Você sempre foi inteligente dessa forma com números, fico realmente impressionado. — ele falou. — Não é de se admirar que as coisas estão indo bem pra você. Parabéns mesmo, Bella.

— Obrigada. — ela sorriu orgulhosa. — Você já me ouviu falar demais sobre a confeitaria, agora está pronto para a parte boa que é a degustação?

— Sim! Vamos? Ainda sobrou espaço para os doces. — ele respondeu passando a mão pela barriga.

Eles pagaram a conta e saíram do restaurante seguindo em direção a confeitaria de Bella que ficava apenas há algumas quadras de distância. Durante o caminho, Edward pegou a mão de Bella e segurou.

— Tudo bem ou estou forçando a barra? — ele perguntou. Queria manter o contato. Ele era esse tipo de pessoa, sempre foi.

— Tudo bem. — ela sorriu. _Ela_ não era esse tipo de pessoa, mas com ele, gostava. Queria tocar ele o tempo inteiro também.

Quando chegaram à " _La Petite Patisserie_ ", foram invadidos por um aroma doce maravilhoso que já fazia a boca aguar. Os dois, em momento algum, soltaram suas mãos e assim que entraram no local, deram de cara com Jane Sagnier, uma das sócias de Bella. Os dedos entrelaçados dos dois não passaram batidos pela loira.

— Boa tarde, amiga. – Bella falou ao ver Jane do outro lado do balcão. – Trouxe Edward para provar suas delícias. Você se lembra dele de ontem, né? Vi que você estava pegando meio pesado no champanhe.

— Engraçadinha, claro que lembro.

— Tudo bom, Jane? – Edward perguntou educadamente estendendo sua mão livre para cumprimentar a loira.

— Tudo ótimo, e você? Seja bem-vindo.

— Obrigado.

— Pode se sentar, hoje costuma ser um dia movimentado.

— Verdade. — Isabella concordou.

— Bella, me ajuda a escolher as melhores sobremesas para ele.

— Ótimo! Eu como de tudo. – ele disse com um sorriso sentando-se a mesa e, desta vez, separando suas mãos da morena. – Já estou com a boca cheia d'água somente olhando a vitrine.

— Já volto. – Bella falou e passou pela porta de apenas funcionários seguindo Jane até a cozinha.

— Bella! – Jane falou quando estavam sozinhas.

— O que?

— O que está rolando? — indagou pegando um prato e olhando todos os doces que estavam a sua frente.

— Como assim?

— Para de fazer a sonsa! Vocês voltaram?

— Que? Por que a pergunta? — Bella questionou enquanto mordia um macaron, tentando manter a expressão neutra.

— Sério? Você vai ficar respondendo a minha pergunta com outra pergunta? Eu vi como vocês estavam na festa, quase se comendo com os olhos. Agora entram aqui de mãos dadas.

— Estava tão óbvio assim ontem?

— O céu é azul? — questionou retoricamente colocando um éclair no prato.

— A gente meio que não contou pra ninguém. Nem oficializamos nada, na verdade. Estamos tentando ver como vai ser dessa vez. Não comenta com ninguém...

— Pode deixar. Fico feliz por você. O sorriso que vocês entraram aqui hoje. Tava na cara que se deram bem ontem a noite.

— Pior que nem rolou nada assim ainda. Quer dizer, a gente se beijou e só. Agora falando em se dar bem, eu estava só de olho na senhorita dando em cima da prima dele.

— Estava flertando com ela desde a despedida de solteira. — ela disse com um sorriso enquanto ajeitava os doces que tinha selecionado em um prato.

— E ai?

— Que? — deu os ombros.

— Agora você quem não vai me responder?

— Não rolou nada. Só foi flerte mesmo. Na real na sexta eu bebi um pouco demais na casa de Alice e fiz uma besteira. — falou, seu semblante claramente mostrando arrependimento.

— Ah não!

— O que?

— Você ligou para Leah, não foi?

— Sim. – respondeu baixinho.

— Jane!

— Eu culpo o álcool!

— Nem falo mais nada.

— Não fala mesmo, pois agora você tem moral zero. Você também voltou com seu ex.

— Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe.

— Eu sei. – bufou. –Toma, leva essas coisas aqui pra ele.

— Você está bem? — questionou com sinceridade segurando o prato que ela havia a dado.

— Sim, só irritada comigo mesma. Amanhã eu te conto melhor os detalhes desastrosos desse fim de semana, volta lá pro _seu Edward_.

— Ai, não chama ele assim que me dá borboleta no estômago. — ela disse e Jane começou a rir.

— Eu sempre soube que vocês iam ficar juntos de novo. — Jane disse observando a amiga com um sorriso no rosto.

— É? Por que?

— Porque do jeito que você falava dele, sempre pareceu que você precisava viver esse romance de novo.

— Hmm…. Amanhã a gente conversa melhor sobre isso. — Bella respondeu apontando para a amiga e Jane apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Bella retornou para o salão da confeitaria e viu Edward rindo com o celular na mão.

— Espero que você tenha deixado espaço mesmo para a sobremesa. — a morena falou colocando o prato e uma garrafa d'água em cima da mesa e sentando-se ao lado dele.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou colocando o celular de lado e observando a quantidade de doces a sua frente.

— Qual você quer primeiro? — questionou e ele apontou.

— Vou começar logo pelo maior. Esse aqui. O que é?

— Saint Honore. Uma massa folhada maravilhosa, com choux em cima, recheio de baunilha e esse chantilly bem levinho.

— Ok. — ele disse pegando o doce e dando uma mordida. — Hmm… Puta que pariu!

— Gostou? — indagou, sua própria boca enchendo d'água ao ver Edward se deliciando e os sons que emitia.

— Que delícia! — elogiou dando mais uma mordida. — Toma, come também porque você tá praticamente babando.

— Vou aceitar porque é um dos meus favoritos. — falou mordendo o doce e sujando o rosto com o creme branco. — E eu sempre cago a minha cara inteira por consequência.

— Vem cá. — Edward falou puxando o rosto dela mais pra perto e retirando os resquícios de chantilly que tinham no rosto dela com a própria boca. — Muito gostoso pra simplesmente desperdiçar limpando com um guardanapo.

— Ah tá, olha a desculpa pra ficar querendo esfregar a sua boca em mim. — ela disse e Edward caiu na gargalhada.

— Vamos lá… o próximo que vou querer é esse aqui. Éclair, né? Esse é famoso.

— Sim, de chocolate. Temos de outros sabores, mas o que mais sai é esse.

— Que massa leve. — ele comentou saboreando a bomba de chocolate. — E que recheio! Sério, estou entendendo perfeitamente porque esse lugar faz sucesso.

— Estou vendo que esse você gostou mesmo, não deixou nem um pedaço pra mim. — Bella disse sorrindo.

— Desculpa. — ele disse sem graça. — Quando eu vi, tinha acabado.

— Estou apenas brincando. Agora temos os macarons. Jane escolheu quatro e esses são os sabores mais populares. Já está enjoado de tanto doce?

— Consigo lidar com mais esses macarons. — respondeu após beber um pouco de água.

— O de avelã é meu favorito. — falou levando o delicado doce até a boca de Edward, que mordeu metade. — E aí?

— Divino. Ei, quem disse que você podia comer o resto?

— Não resisti, se quiser eu pego outro.

— Estou de sacanagem contigo. Qual o próximo?

— Pistache. — disse segurando o macaron verde. Edward abocanhou o doce inteiro que estava entre os dedos dela. — Ai, quase que você leva meu dedo junto.

— Desculpa. — respondeu ainda mastigando. — Deixa eu dar beijo que passa.

— O próximo você pega com a sua mão mesmo. Não vou correr risco. — falou mas estava só sorrisos sentindo Edward cobrir seus dedos com beijinhos.

— Desculpa interromper vocês dois. — Jane falou se aproximando do casal. — Mas Bella esqueceu de oferecer um café. Eu posso pedir para Mary pegar, vocês querem?

— Verdade! Vou pedir para Mary, obrigada, amiga.

— Com licença, Bella. — Edward disse colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos da morena, mas não fazendo pressão o suficiente para que ela não escutasse. — Jane, você não quer casar comigo?

— Ei! — Bella disse dando um tapa nas mãos de Edward.

— Sua oferta parece genuína. — Jane respondeu rindo. — Mas Bella me mataria e, por mais lindo que você seja, eu ainda prefiro mulheres.

— Eu aceito um relacionamento aberto. — ele brincou. — Só me dá um doce desse todos os dias, é só isso que eu te peço.

— Você pode passar aqui todos os dias. Nós abrimos de segunda a segunda. — ela disse com uma piscadela. — E embora Bella esteja sempre no escritório, tenho certeza que ela aceitaria fazer uma pausa de 15 minutos para dividir um Saint Honoré com você.

— Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa, Jane.

— Ei! Chega vocês dois. — Bella disse fingindo estar enfezada.

— Eu vou falar com Mary pra trazer um café.

— Obrigado, Jane. — Edward respondeu com um sorriso. — É muito fácil me comprar pelo estômago.

— Percebi.

— Gostei dessa ideia de Jane. Talvez eu faça umas aparições por aqui com frequência.

Eles tomaram o café e Edward terminou de comer as sobremesas. O rapaz ficou mais contente ainda quando, ao se despedir de Jane, a confeiteira colocou mais dois doces para ele levar para casa em uma embalagem para a viagem, dizendo que ele precisava também provar seu _mille feuille_ e _fraisier_. A loira amava ser elogiada por sua culinária.

Bella se despediu da amiga e agradeceu pela atenção que deu aos dois, prometendo que amanhã conversaria com ela melhor e falariam sobre todos os ocorridos do fim de semana. A morena se sentia mais livre para conversar com Jane sobre Edward, do que com Alice.

— Agora vamos para o Pier. Podemos ir andando, o que acha? — ela questionou.

— Sem problema, estou bem confortável.

— Ótimo! — respondeu e, dessa vez, ela quem segurou a mão dele.

Chegaram no Pier 39 e, como já era previsto, estava lotado de turistas. Muitos locais odiavam o Pier por se tratar de um lugar claramente feito para atrair os visitantes da cidade, mas para Bella era um local que ela diversas vezes ia para simplesmente ficar pensando na vida e fazendo o famoso _people watching_.

— Eu estou com muita vontade de tomar uma cerveja. — ela disse sentindo as gotículas de suor em sua testa por terem andado cerca de 20 minutos no calor. — Quer?

— Não, obrigado. Eu não bebo.

— Não bebe álcool? – Bella questionou intrigada.

— Não. Quando minha avó morreu, eu prometi que nunca mais ia beber e desde então nunca mais bebi.

— Ah. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com Elizabeth, ela era um amor.

— Ela era. Pelo menos o filho da puta que estava bêbado quando teve o acidente foi preso.

— É meio louco isso, né? De repente, de um dia pro outro, a gente perde alguém que ama, ainda mais dessa maneira tão estúpida. Me marcou tanto o estado que sua mãe ficou. Nunca vi Esme daquela forma.

— Eu sei, foi um choque para todos nós.

— Posso te dar agora o abraço que eu não te dei naquele dia? – ela perguntou e ele abriu os braços.

— Sua mãe está tentando convencer a minha de passar o feriado de 4 de julho na casa dela. – Edward disse ainda sendo abraçado por Bella. – Acho que esse ano vai rolar. Você sabe que a gente sempre passava esse feriado e o dia de Ação de Graças na minha avó.

— Sim, desde que ela faleceu sua mãe sempre fica em casa nessas datas. Seria maravilhoso se ela passasse o dia com a gente. Você também.

— Eu sei. Falei para ela que só ia, se ela fosse. Então provavelmente semana que vem estaremos juntos no feriado.

— Ótimo. – ela sorriu e Edward deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios. — Vou pegar um suco pra gente.

— Pode beber sua cerveja, Bella. Eu estou bem. Na verdade, tomaria somente uma água.

— Não quero te beijar com gosto de cerveja na boca.

— Te juro que o gosto de cerveja não vai me impedir.

Ela sabia que realmente não o impediria, mas preferiu tomar um suco de laranja e pegou uma água para ele. Caminharam até a marina e, assim que avistou os leões marinhos, Bella abriu um grande sorriso.

— Ah, agora lembrei porque você queria tanto vir pra cá. Você e sua paixão por leões marinhos.

— Você lembra? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Claro que eu lembro. Eu lembro de tanta coisa. — ele disse a abraçando por trás enquanto observavam os animais deitados no deque. — Olha aquele ali.

— Qual? Tem um monte. — perguntou sentindo ele apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

— O que tá com a metade do corpo quase caindo na água. Ele tá muito sonolento, coitado.

— Ah, tadinho! Ele vai cair daqui a pouco. Dá muita vontade de abraçar um, não dá? Sou só eu?

— Dá sim. — ele riu.

— Eu gosto muito de vir aqui pensar. Seja quando eu estou triste ou feliz. Me traz tanta tranquilidade, mesmo com a barulheira dos turistas.

— E o que você está pensando agora?

— Que eu estou feliz. Que quero criar memórias novas com você. — ela disse virando nos braços dele.

— Eu também. — sorriu e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.

— E também umas coisinhas a mais….

— Tipo?

— A gente agora vai ser aquele tipo de casal meloso, eu já estou até vendo. — ela disse fazendo careta.

— Por que? — perguntou com uma risada.

— Porque vai. Você é todo carinhoso.

— Eu?

— Vai negar?

— Eu sou mesmo. — ele deu os ombros.

— E aí quando você é, eu não vou conseguir me controlar e vou ser também. — ela falou dando um beijo no pescoço dele.

— Estou vendo… — ele riu.

— Isso. — ela disse apontando para o espaço entre os dois. — Faz com que eu me sinta muito confusa e um pouco nervosa.

— Por que?

— Porque eu paro pra pensar e meu cérebro fica meio "opa, vamos com calma, vocês voltaram a se falar tem dois dias e já tá desse jeito?", mas aí eu te vejo e fico toda "meu Deus, como eu aguentei esperar 8 anos pra sentir isso de novo?". Eu me sinto… feliz e muito assustada.

— Acho que é normal.

— Você também se sente assim?

— Eu sinto que com você as coisas são mais intensas. Eu aceitei isso. Tudo saiu tão melhor do que eu esperava, que não tenho parado pra pensar muito. Gosto do que tá rolando entre a gente, da maneira que está acontecendo e isso já me basta.

— Eu também gosto.

— Então pronto, um dia após o outro.

— Tá. — ela concordou e o abraçou.

— Rose me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo, sabia? Acho que ela ficou surpresa com a foto que postei.

— Ela ainda me odeia depois de você me pintar de vilã?

— Não. Eu depois contei para ela como as coisas realmente tinham acontecido. Rose pensa meio parecido com a Alice.

— O que ela falou?

— Ela tirou um print da foto e falou "Oi?". Me enviou por mensagem, olha aqui. - disse com uma risada mostrando a troca de mensagens com a amiga.

— E você nem respondeu ela? Alice já teria me ligado.

— Ah, Rose tentou me ligar pelo FaceTime há pouco. - ele falou com uma risada. — Estávamos na confeitaria.

— Retorna pra ela, deixa de ser cruel.

— Vou ligar. – ele disse e, para sua surpresa, o telefone começou a tocar. – Meu Deus, será que isso é algum algoritmo ou coisa assim? Ela está me ligando!

— Atende ela. – Bella falou. No fundo, estava curiosa para saber o que Edward ia contar a amiga.

— Oi, Rose. – Edward disse vendo a imagem de Rosalie em sua tela. – Por que você está me ligando pelo FaceTime?

— Porque olhando para a sua cara eu consigo ver quando você está mentindo. Aliás, se você visualizou a mensagem que eu mandei, o dedo não cairia se você me respondesse.

— Estava ocupado.

— Desembucha!

— Estou na rua, como você pode ver.

— E…? Ahhhh, ela está aí! Ela está aí, não está? Ela tá super! Olha a sua cara! Vira a câmera que eu quero falar com ela. Oi, Bella! Vira, Edward!

— Oi… - Bella falou, desta vez um pouco sem graça, ao lado de Edward.

— Afff, Emmett vem cá! – Rosalie gritou. – Vem logo!

— O que? Ah, oi Edward. E aí, cara?

— E aí? - Edward respondeu.

— Essa é Bella. A da foto de ontem. – Rosalie falou.

— Ah, a famosa Bella.

— Vocês estão fazendo ela se sentir muito confortável com essa ligação. Obrigado. Esses são os meus amigos. – Edward falou olhando para Bella e a morena apenas sorriu sem graça.

— Desculpa, Bella, porém aproveitando o clima já desconfortável, vocês poderiam me responder o que tá rolando entre vocês? Porque eu apostei 50 dólares com Emmett que vocês já se pegaram e eu tenho certeza que ganhei.

— Tchau, Rose. – Edward respondeu e Bella estava apenas sorrindo.

— Calma! Não desliga!

— O que? Depois a gente conversa!

— Tá bom. Só mais uma coisa… Vocês são muito bonitinhos juntos.

— Tchau, Rose.

— Sério, dá vontade de socar, de tão fofos. – ela falou e Edward desligou logo em seguida.

— Ela estava debochando ou será que realmente apostou com o noivo dela? – Bella perguntou a Edward.

— Ela apostou, com certeza. Rose aposta tudo. Ela é a pessoa mais competitiva que eu já vi na face da Terra.

— Eles parecem divertidos. E são um casal bem lindo.

— São dois ogros. Com o tempo você vai ver.

— Curiosa e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizada ao pensar em conhecê-los.

— Vocês vão se dar bem.

— Quando eu te vi chegando com ela no enterro da sua avó, fiquei muito nervosa. Ela é muito linda e a forma que olhou pra mim. Raramente na minha vida me senti tão intimidada quanto naquele dia.

— Ela quase foi falar com você. Acho que só desistiu porque eu estava muito mal.

— O que ela ia falar?

— Não sei. Provavelmente algo ofensivo. – disse com humor.

— Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la. – a morena falou com deboche.

— Ela vai te tratar bem, ela sabe o que você significa pra mim. – falou a abraçando. – Mas temos que ir a Nova Iorque para que isso aconteça.

— Hmm… eu amaria um fim de semana em Nova Iorque. Você vai me levar pra ver algo na Broadway, né?

— Ainda viciada em musicais?

— Uma das maiores injustiças do mundo é eu ser boa cantora mas péssima atriz e não poder persuadir meu sonho de atuar na Broadway.

— Nós vamos a Broadway então… Escutar você interagindo com a peça…

— Eu não faço isso. – ela riu.

— Você faz isso demais. Se acontece algo que você não espera, lá está você falando em voz alta "ah não". Ou então a personagem faz algo que você torcia para acontecer e eu vou escutar um "isso aí!". – falou e a morena estava caindo na gargalhada.

— Você aceita passar vergonha comigo?

— Eu aceito tudo com você. – respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios dela.

— Vamos para sua casa? – perguntou e ele olhou para ela com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Para arrumar as suas coisas. Mas também pra eu poder te beijar decente sem ter plateia.

— Tá bom.

Eles chegaram ao prédio de Edward e assim que entraram no apartamento, Bella o beijou de forma fervorosa, como estava desejando a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus. Sentiu a mão do rapaz tocar sua cintura e a encostou no granito gelado da bancada da cozinha. Em seguida ele mordiscou seu pescoço e apertou um de seus seios. Ela passou a mão por debaixo da camisa dele e tocou seu abdome.

— Distância para raciocínio. – Bella pediu e Edward se afastou. Olhando ao seu redor, Bella percebeu que realmente ainda faltava muita coisa para ser arrumada. – Meu Deus, está tudo em caixas. Ok, acho que talvez eu tenha subestimado o quanto você precisava arrumar. E imaginei que a sua casa seria menor.

— Eu me apaixonei por esse apartamento assim que vi as fotos. Quando minha avó faleceu, minha mãe vendeu a casa que era dela e me deu parte do dinheiro para eu comprar um apartamento, mas disse que só era para eu tomar a decisão quando tivesse em um lugar onde queria criar minhas raízes. Bom, o dia chegou. - disse com humor.

— Alice te ajudou, né? Esse apartamento é bem bonito.

— Tá dizendo que eu não tenho bom gosto?

— Tem. Mas Alice te ajudou.

— Ela me ajudou. – admitiu.

— Vamos começar logo, então. Mas tenho zero condições de conseguir arrumar essa casa com essa saia. – ela disse. – Me empresta uma cueca sua.

Edward foi até o quarto e pegou uma cueca samba-canção. Entregou para a morena e ela rapidamente foi até o banheiro trocar a peça de roupa. Para que não caísse de seu quadril, enrolou um pouco do tecido e achou que o resultado dava pro gasto.

— Pronto! Mãos à obra! Quer dizer, a arrumação.

— Só uns beijos antes da gente começar. - ele pediu.

— Sei, a gente já viu no que isso estava dando quando chegamos… - ela disse desconfiada ao sentir ele se aproximar dela.

Ele começou com um beijo suave que logo foi evoluindo e, em questão de minutos, estava com as mãos no bumbum da morena.

— Ei, primeiro arrumação! – ela falou tirando a mão dele de seu bumbum.

— Depois pegação? – ele questionou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Com certeza. – ela respondeu dando uma piscadela e fazendo com que ele risse. – Vamos lá!

— Eu separei hoje de manhã cada caixa em cada cômodo que deveria ficar. Podemos começar pela cozinha.

Assim, ambos deram início a organização da casa. Edward ainda não possuía muitos utensílios e desta forma a cozinha foi arrumada em menos de 40 minutos. Já na sala estavam tendo muito mais trabalho. Uma hora já havia se passado e caixas não paravam de ser abertas.

— Não acredito que você trouxe isso tudo de disco. – Bella falou observando a coleção de Edward.

— Na realidade a maioria nunca deixou a casa dos meus pais, mas eu ainda coleciono.

— Mas na hora de ouvir é no celular, né? – ela questionou apontando para o aparelho de som de Edward que estava tocando uma playlist que o rapaz selecionou.

— As vezes é mais prático.

— Por mais que doa meu coração, vou colocar tudo do jeito que tá e outro dia nós organizamos em ordem alfabética, ok? – disse sentada no chão com pilhas de discos em seu colo.

— Combinado. Ah, eu amo essa música. Me lembra você, ouvia muito nos meus tempos de adolescente apaixonado incompreendido. – ele falou rindo enquanto "Something" dos Beatles tocava.

— Qualquer coisa dos Beatles me lembra você.

— Justo. – riu. – Acho que seu telefone apitou.

— Vê quem é, por favor?

— Minha irmã. – ele respondeu.

— Ah, vê o que ela falou! A senha é 121314.

— Que senha tosca.

— Pensarei em uma melhor depois, senhor sommelier de senhas. O que ela disse?

— "Muito obrigada!" e uma foto de algo que acho que é um remédio? Pink Pussycat? Que isso?

— Puta que pariu. – murmurou totalmente constrangida.

— O que?

— Esquece.

— Me conta ou eu vou jogar no Google.

— É uma pílula pra te deixar com mais tesão na hora do sexo. Eu dei algumas paradas pra Alice usar na lua-de-mel.

— Ah…

— Pois é.

— Ok… – ele disse colocando o aparelho em cima da mesa de centro.

— O que?

— Nada.

— Fala. Eu estou escutando seu cérebro daqui.

— Você… é…Funcionou com você? - questionou gaguejando.

— Mais ou menos. Não sei.

— Ok…

— Acho que faltou mais empenho da pessoa com quem eu estava. – ela admitiu.

— Ah sim… – ele respondeu engolindo a saliva que estava acumulando em sua boca.

— Tipo, lembra daquele dia do feriado de ação de graças?

— Sim…

— Então… nada comparado com aquilo.

— Entendi. – ele respondeu sentindo a boca, de repente, seca. – Quer água? Eu vou buscar água.

— Não, obrigada.

Bella continuou a arrumar os últimos discos e quase levou um susto quando viu Edward parado ao lado do móvel.

— Acredito que já fizemos um bom progresso por aqui hoje. – Edward disse observando a arrumação da sala. – Já está tarde, acho que agora a gente podia parar um pouco...

— Ainda tem 5 caixas fechadas. – ela riu, mas se levantou.

— Fica pra outro dia.

— Ainda nem chegamos na arrumação do quarto. – falou sentando-se no sofá.

— O quarto foi a única coisa que eu arrumei. Terminei hoje de manhã o armário. Quer dizer, quase terminei.

— Ah é? E o que você tem em mente para fazermos então? – ela questionou com um sorriso no rosto vendo ele se aproximar dela.

— Mais fácil eu te mostrar... – ele respondeu sentando ao lado dela e a puxando para cima de seu colo.

Começou com um beijo suave, mas suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo da morena. Ela, por sua vez, se esfregou nele e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele já estava preparado para fazer muito mais do que apenas beijar. Ficou nervosa e ao mesmo tempo com mais desejo ainda.

— Posso dormir aqui? – ela perguntou pegando ele de surpresa.

— Claro.

— Eu preciso tomar um banho, tem poeira até no meu cabelo e eu estou suada. Tô me sentindo nojenta. Você se importa?

— Claro que não.

— Ok, já volto. – ela disse dando um rápido beijo em Edward e desaparecendo dentro da casa.

Edward ficou parado encarando a televisão pendurada na parede. À distância ouviu o som de um chuveiro se ligar. Não queria se precipitar, mas a primeira coisa que pensou foi se tinha camisinha em casa. Correu para o quarto e abriu uma mochila, sendo tomado pelo alívio de ver uma caixa fechada lá dentro. Estava tentado a bater na porta do banheiro e perguntar a Bella se poderia se juntar a ela, como faziam inúmeras vezes quando mais jovens, mas ficou com medo de estar indo longe demais.

— Bella?

— Sim?

— Você quer que eu pegue alguma roupa para você colocar? – questionou através da porta.

— Sim. Obrigada.

Edward vasculhou mais uma vez seu armário. Procurou uma camisa que fosse longa e que deixasse Bella confortável. Ao encontrar a que atendia seus parâmetros, caminhou novamente até a porta do banheiro.

— Eu vou deixar aqui na porta pra você, ok?

— Pode deixar aqui em cima da pia. – ela falou. – Eu não tranquei a porta.

Ele entrou no banheiro e foi tomado pelo vapor quente. O vidro do box estava embaçado e ele conseguia apenas distinguir a silhueta de Bella.

— Mesmo no verão você toma banho quente dessa forma?

— Me ajuda a relaxar. – ela respondeu.

— Nervosa?

— Ansiosa. – admitiu.

— Posso me juntar a você?

— Sim. – ela respondeu colocando o rosto pra fora do box.

Ela observou ele tirando a camisa e em seguida a calça. Queria desde o começo que ele se juntasse a ela no banho, como faziam tantas vezes quando adolescentes, e estava feliz de ter conseguido sem muito esforço. Quando ele tirou a cueca, os olhos de Bella miraram apenas em um lugar.

— Não está muito justo você me vendo por inteiro e eu vendo apenas a sua cabeça. – ele disse se aproximando de Bella e entrando no box junto com a morena.

O coração de Bella disparou ao ver Edward nu a sua frente. Ele, por sua vez, nem ao menos disfarçou que estava observando o corpo dela. Bella foi até ele no pequeno espaço e o puxou pelo braço. O beijou devagar e se permitiu sentir o toque dele em sua pele. As mãos dele foram suaves, primeiro tocando sua cintura, depois tateou seu seio. Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas estava ansiosa demais.

— O tempo só te fez bem. – ele comentou chupando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

— Idem. – ela respondeu sentindo a língua dele passar por sua pele. Colocou a mão no cabelo dele e trouxe seu rosto mais para perto.

Como ela amava o beijar. Suas bocas se encaixavam e moviam em sintonia. Quando sentia a língua dele na sua, lembrava do quão talentoso ele era com a língua entre suas pernas.

— Mais calma agora? – ele questionou.

— Sim. – respondeu, mesmo com a respiração levemente ofegante ao sentir a língua dele se movendo em seu mamilo.

— Que bom.

— Deixa eu passar sabonete em você. – ela falou e Edward cessou sua exploração ao corpo dela, permitindo que Bella também o tocasse.

As mãos dela eram delicadas e gentis. Primeiro ensaboou o peitoral, depois desceu para sua barriga, em seguida, pediu para ele virar de costas e esfregou suas costas, bumbum e pernas.

— Acho que ficou faltando algum lugar... – ela brincou.

Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ela fechou sua mão ao redor dele e o bombeou para cima e para baixo, seus olhos fixados na ereção do rapaz. Estavam com tanto tesão. Entraram embaixo do jato quente de água e Bella não cessou seus movimentos. Colocou a outra mão em sua nuca, o trazendo para mais perto e em seguida, o beijou. Primeiro, devagar, suave. Depois, quando sentiu a língua dele, com mais urgência.

— Hmmm... – ela sussurrou mais uma vez olhando para os movimentos que fazia com sua mão.

— Se eu pudesse ler seu pensamento... – ele disse.

— Eu estou pensando que daqui a pouco você vai tá dentro de mim. – ela falou o olhando nos olhos. – E lembrando que você me fode tão gostoso.

Como resposta, Edward a pressionou contra a parede. Dessa vez colocou a mão na bunda dela e a trouxe mais pra perto, esfregando sua ereção diretamente onde Bella mais queria.

— Vamos sair daqui... – ele falou desligando o chuveiro e a puxando para fora do banheiro.

— A gente tá todo molhado.

— Que encharque a casa inteira, eu não quero saber. Vamos.

Saíram do box às pressas. Se beijavam e Bella, sem conhecer direito ainda a casa, guiou o caminho. Quando se deram conta, estavam na sala.

— Merda, aqui não é o quarto. – ela falou enquanto ele mordiscava o pescoço dela.

— Tanto faz. Pode ser aqui? – indagou esfregando sua ereção nela.

— Sim... – foi só o que ela conseguia responder enquanto ele a puxava para o sofá.

Ele se sentou e ela ficou por cima dele, colocando cada perna ao seu redor. Edward passou as mãos pela cintura dela e tocou o bumbum de Bella.

— Eu amava quando você ficava por cima assim. Seus peitos ficam ao alcance da minha boca, balançando. Me dá tesão pra caralho. – confessou e como se quisesse provar seu ponto, chupou um mamilo de Bella, que suspirou em resposta.

— Me chupa em outro lugar. – ela pediu no ouvido dele. Edward ficou surpreso, mas sorriu.

— Fica de pé aqui em cima. Só levanta. – falou e Bella fez exatamente como ele falou. Seus cabelos pingavam por todos os cantos. Ele tocou as pernas dela primeiro, depois distribuiu beijos pela sua coxa. Mordeu o interior de sua perna e em seguida, passou a língua pela virilha dela. – Eu nem encostei minha boca aqui e eu consigo ver o quão excitada você está.

— Eu quero sentir a sua língua.

— Assim? – questionou lambendo todo sexo dela.

— Isso... – ofegou olhando ele fazer o movimento mais uma vez. Em seguida, passou a língua apenas pelo clitóris dela e os joelhos de Bella cederam um pouco.

— Abre mais pra mim. Coloca essa perna aqui no alto, no encosto. Isso. Bem melhor. Segura na parede.

Bella não conseguia parar de suspirar e buscava apoio na parede a sua frente, mas uma de suas mãos segurava o cabelo dele com força, seus quadris mexiam involuntariamente enquanto a língua dele a penetrava. Quando sentiu ele lambendo sua outra entrada, gemeu tão alto que Edward ficou maluco.

— Puta que pariu, Edward. — ela gemia enquanto ele lambia o mesmo local. Em seguida, passou a língua novamente por toda extensão de seu sexo, chupando seus lábios devagar, como se a beijasse naquela parte também. Depois se dedicou inteiramente ao clitóris dela. — Eu não vou conseguir ficar nessa posição, minhas pernas estão fracas.

Ele a puxou para baixo e a deitou no sofá. Em seguida, sem nem pestanejar, afastou os joelhos dela e a admirou.

— Que boceta gostosa... – ele falou e voltou a dar atenção ao mesmo lugar, mas desta vez, teve a ajuda de seus dedos, entrando e saindo dela.

— Não para, pelo amor de Deus… Tão bom...

Bella passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele e quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, seus quadris estavam se movendo e se esfregava na boca de Edward, seu corpo tremia. Os dedos dele se moviam com mais força e o sexo de Bella estava tão molhado, que certamente deixaria rastros no sofá. Ela o observou e os olhos dele estavam fechados, como se estivesse a saboreando. Naquele momento ela não aguentou mais e sentiu um orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo.

Edward distribuiu beijos pela barriga dela e foi subindo em direção aos seios, em seguida, esfregou um dedo úmido pelo prazer dela, em um mamilo, logo em seguida o chupou com força.

— Morreu? — perguntou com tom de brincadeira.

— Já vou me recuperar, calma aí. – pediu respirando fundo. _Meu Deus._

— Sem pressa… estou entretido por aqui.

— Vem cá. — falou puxando ele para um beijo. Ela explorou a boca dele com calma, sentindo seu gosto nele. Suas mãos vagaram pelo corpo de Edward e ela tocou sua ereção.

— Eu amo a sua boca... – ela falou dando mais um beijo nele. – Mas seu pau... Hmmm...

— Você vai me matar. – disse olhando a mão de Bella subindo e descendo em seu membro.

— Senta no sofá. – solicitou lambendo os lábios.

— Não.

— Como assim não? – perguntou embasbacada.

— Você vai me chupar e eu quero gozar dentro de você. – admitiu.

— Como você sabe que eu vou te chupar?

— Porque você fazia isso... Antes de me beijar e me chupar você sempre lambe os lábios, do jeito que você olhou pro meu pau, eu tenho certeza qual que você vai fazer.

— Me dá tesão também... – ela falou o empurrando e dessa vez ele quem estava com as costas no sofá era ele.

— Eu quero gozar dentro de você.

— A gente vai usar camisinha. – rebateu.

— Eu sei, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – falou, mas Bella não estava dando muito ouvidos. Estava entretida envolvendo a ereção dele com seus lábios. – Puta merda...

— O que? – questionou inocentemente soltando o membro dele e logo em seguida o chupando de novo.

— Porra, Bella... – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. Observou os movimentos dela mais um pouco e pediu novamente. – Deixa eu gozar dentro de você.

Ela o retirou da boca, mas passou a língua por toda sua extensão. Seus olhos não deixavam os dele.

— Deixa eu pegar a camisinha. – ele falou.

— Tá... Vai rápido.

Retornou em tempo recorde. Abriu o pacote e colocou a camisinha enquanto se beijavam, retornando para a posição onde tudo se iniciou. Bella segurou a ereção dele com uma mão e foi descendo aos poucos, deixando que seu membro a preenchesse por completo. Ela queria falar que ninguém a fazia se sentir dessa forma, mas estava carregada de muitas emoções, não se sentia assim com frequência. Optou, então, por o beijar. Seu corpo se movia no compasso de seus lábios.

Edward contornava a cintura dela com suas mãos, puxava sua pele com força, auxiliando seus movimentos. Quando Bella encontrou seu ritmo, ele segurou os seios dela e chupou um mamilo de cada vez. Ela abaixou o rosto e silenciosamente pediu um beijo, seus quadris jamais cessando.

— Rebola... – ele pediu e Bella começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o quadril. – Hmmm... Como você geme gostoso.

As mãos de Edward mais uma vez percorriam o corpo dela, dessa vez, pararam no bumbum da morena. Seus dedos fincaram na pele dela e a trouxe mais para perto, a penetrando mais fundo, guiou os seus movimentos com mais força, queria que ela gozasse junto com ele.

— Eu não vou durar muito. — ele disse quando os lábios deles se afastaram.

— Tudo bem, pode gozar.

— Eu não quero que acabe.

— A gente faz de novo. — ela respondeu dando um selinho nos lábios dele enquanto suas mãos se prendiam aos cabelos dele. Apoiava os cotovelos em seus ombros para conseguir manter a frequência de seus movimentos.

— Isso... – ela gemeu.

— Puta que pariu, Bella… — falou plantando um beijo entre os seios dela. — Não adianta, não é assim com mais ninguém.

— Tão bom… — suspirou ao ouvir os sons que ele mesmo fazia, por não se aguentar de tanto prazer.

— Goza comigo, deixa eu ouvir você gemendo de novo... – ele pediu segurando a cintura dela. Os quadris dele estavam deixando o sofá. Bella permitiu que ele guiasse por completo os seus momentos. Os dedos dele puxavam a pele dela com tanta força, que ela estava surpresa com o quanto gostava da sensação. Querendo gozar junto com ele, desceu as mãos entre seus corpos e começou a se acariciar. – Você está tão molhada...

— Você me deixa assim. – ela respondeu.

— Tão gostosa... – ele murmurou.

— Quase... – foi o que ela conseguiu falar ao sentir Edward a penetrar cada vez mais forte. O som de suas peles se encontrando ecoava pela ampla sala.

Edward não conseguia aguentar mais e dessa vez, deixou-se levar. Bella, tão perto de atingir o clímax, não parou de se mover em cima da ereção dele, ainda se tocando. Sua boca se abriu, na intenção de soltar um gemido, mas nenhum som saiu. Segundos depois, seus músculos se contraiam ao redor dele.

Eles estavam ofegantes e Bella se moveu um pouco para que ele pudesse sair de dentro dela. Em seguida, ela o abraçou e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Edward beijou o pescoço dela e passou a mão por suas costas, como se estivesse a acalmando. Eles ficaram dessa forma e ninguém fazia esforço para se mover.

— Para mim também nunca foi intenso dessa forma, como com você. – ela admitiu.

— Sério?

— Sim. Com você é sempre incrível. O que eu sinto... _Meu Deus_. – ela riu.

— Olha, eu tenho que discordar de algo que você falou.

— O quê? – perguntou com curiosidade.

— 10%?

— Não entendi.

— Você falou que hoje em dia seu grau de inibição era 10%. Baby, isso é no máximo um 5%. – ele brincou.

— Ah, para! – ela riu. Em seguida, o beijou mais uma vez. – Eu me sinto a vontade com você. Gosto da maneira como me olha, me passa confiança. Sempre foi assim com a gente, não foi? É sempre muito íntimo.

— Sim. – sorriu. – Estou feliz que não perdemos isso.

— Tô vendo esse sorriso. É o êxtase pós-sexo com Isabella Swan.

— Engraçadinha. – falou dando um selinho nos lábios dela. – Deixa eu ir no banheiro, vamos lá pro quarto.

— Ok.

Eles ficaram deitados na cama, ainda nus, mas apenas se beijando. Sorrindo bobos um para o outro. Quando sentiu Edward se esfregar nela, Bella riu.

— Você tá duro de novo? – ela questionou tocando a ereção dele.

— Sim… Tô morrendo de tesão. – ele admitiu rindo. – Até seu beijo me deixa de pau duro.

— Hmmm… Me come de quatro, então. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Se ele não tivesse duro, eu te garanto com toda certeza que depois dessa não tinha como ele não ficar. – falou e Bella riu.

Edward levantou para pegar mais uma camisinha e Bella ficou de quatro na cama, seu olhar jamais deixando o rapaz.

— Fecha os olhos. – ele falou e a morena fez como ele pediu.

O coração dela batia acelerado, estava ansiosa com o que estava por vir. De repente, a morena deu um grito sentindo Edward dar uma mordida em seu bumbum.

— Você mordeu minha bunda?!

— Foi de leve. Ela tava pro alto, não me aguentei. Desculpa, machucou?

— Não, só não estava esperando. – ela respondeu sentindo ele em sua entrada. - Vai devagarzinho.

— Tá doendo?

— Assim não… Hmmmm… Isso.

Edward mexia os quadris em um ritmo lento, seus olhos observando o local onde os dois estavam conectados. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até a necessidade do rapaz por mais contato tomou conta.

Para surpresa dela, Edward afastou o corpo dos dois e virou o rosto de Bella para o seu, em um beijo desesperado. A morena ficou de costas na cama e sentiu ele a penetrando de novo. Seus corpos dançavam enquanto se beijavam.

Edward segurou ela pelo quadril e inclinou mais seu corpo, desta forma sua pélvis encostava nos melhores lugares, provocando gemidos de Bella.

— Edward…. – ela suspirava. Seus olhos fechados, totalmente entregue ao prazer.

— Baby… – ele respondeu. Sua boca beijando todos os lugares que alcançava. Os seios, o queixo, as bochechas, os lábios…

— Por favor… – ela clamava, mas não sabia nem o que queria.

— Olha pra mim. – pediu. Seus movimentos não cessavam e sentia a mão da morena em seu bumbum.

— Eu vou gozar… Meu Deus…. – ela falou o olhando nos olhos. A intensidade do olhar dele e a sensação de fricção em seu clitóris eram demais.

— Isso, baby, isso… – disse sentindo os músculos de Bella se contraírem ao seu redor. Mesmo após o orgasmo de Bella, continuou com suas investidas.

— Peraí, tá muito sensível… – ela manifestou e o rapaz se afastou na mesma hora.

— Tudo bem?

— Termina na minha boca.

— Quer que eu deite?

— Não, vem cá. – ela o puxou de modo que ele ficasse com cada joelho ao redor de seu corpo. Com uma mão ela tirou a camisinha e a outra descansou na coxa dele.

Ele segurou seu membro e esfregou nos lábios da morena. Quando ela abriu a boca, colocou apenas a cabeça. A morena gemeu e ele aos poucos colocou mais e mais, parando apenas quando sentiu ela apertando sua perna. Afastou seus quadris e depois repetiu o movimento, entrando em um ritmo bom para os dois. Estava alucinado com tanto prazer. Quando deixou a morena tomar o controle, sentindo a língua quente dela passar por todo seu membro, soltou um som gutural. Os movimentos de sucção de Bella aumentaram o ritmo e não levou muito para Edward a avisar que ia gozar. Bella o retirou da boca e desviou o rosto para não ser atingida.

— Meu corpo virou gelatina. – ele disse se jogando do lado de Bella, tomando cuidando para não cair em cima dela.

— Onde foi parar? – Bella questionou olhando para o travesseiro.

— No seu cabelo. Ótimo tributo a "Quem vai ficar com Mary?".

— Tá zoando?

— Tô falando sério.

— Preciso tomar banho.

— Precisa mesmo …. – falou e a morena o empurrou. Em seguida ele foi pra cima dela e a beijou mais uma vez.

— Deixa eu levantar.

— Não, fica aqui comigo. – ele falou jogando a perna por cima dela.

— Tem esperma no meu cabelo!

— Deve ter proteína aí que faz bem pra hidratar.

— Edward! Isso vai ficar seco e grudado! - ela disse e Edward começou a rir. – Você tá muito engraçadinho.

— Posso estar, mas não tão _gozado_ como você. – ele respondeu e dessa vez a morena tentou se controlar, mas começou a rir junto com ele.

— Sério, vou levantar, tira a perna. Vou tomar um banho e volto pra cá. Você deveria tomar um banho também.

— Vai você primeiro. Se eu for junto, vou querer transar de novo.

— Tentador. Mas prefiro que você guarde essa energia para a manhã.

— É?

— Uhum… de ladinho.

— Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, vai tomar banho. – ele falou tampando o rosto com o travesseiro provocando uma gargalhada em Bella.

Quando ambos tomaram banho, separadamente, voltaram para cama e ficaram deitados lado a lado, abraçados.

— O que foi? – ele questionou olhando para ela. Sua mão descansava no rosto da morena, seu polegar acariciava a bochecha dela em um ritmo preguiçoso.

— Não consigo calar meu cérebro. – ela riu sem muito humor.

— Arrependida? - perguntou hesitante.

— Quê?! Não, jamais. Só pensativa. Sei lá. – bufou.

— Conversa comigo.

— Eu quero muito que dê certo. Nós dois.

— Eu também. - ele sorriu.

— Você lembra quando que passou a me ver como algo além de amiga? – indagou curiosa.

— Sim.

— Sério? Me conta? Nunca conversamos sobre essas coisas naquela época, eu morro de curiosidade.

— A gente estava na casa dos meus pais, pra variar. Era um dia ensolarado e você estava no jardim conversando com Alice, rindo. Seu cabelo estava brilhando tanto, sua pele… você por inteira. Seus lábios estavam avermelhados por conta do sorvete que você tinha tomado antes. E não sei… algo mudou em mim, eu pensei em te beijar, curioso para saber se também teria gosto de morango. E aí você viu que eu estava me aproximando e deu um sorriso enorme. Eu queria _tanto_ te beijar. A gente tinha uns 14 anos.

— Eu não me lembro. – ela respondeu encantada com a história. — Foram tantos dias tomando sorvete no jardim da sua casa.

— E você?

— Acho que foi no dia daquele passeio no colégio. Aquele pro Exploratorium. Você tinha ganhado uma jaqueta do seu pai, preta de couro. As meninas não paravam de comentar o quão lindo você estava, mas ainda não tinha te visto, apenas fiquei fazendo careta junto com Alice debochando das garotas. De repente, você apareceu e nossa, meu coração só faltou sair pela boca porque você estava tão lindo. Minhas bochechas tinham ficado quentes e você tocou no meu rosto perguntando se eu estava bem, o que fez com que eu corasse mais ainda.

— Eu lembro desse dia.

— E depois disso, toda vez que eu te via ou você falava comigo meu coração batia mais forte ou eu ficava realmente nervosa.

— Eu também ficava assim. Até agora, na verdade. – ele riu.

— Será que nós estaríamos juntos até hoje? – ela perguntou.

— Não tem como saber. O que importa é que estamos agora. – respondeu e ambos ficaram em silêncio, trocando apenas pequenas carícias e olhares.

— Você ainda come a parte preta do oreo antes do recheio? – ela questionou.

— Que pergunta aleatória é essa? - gargalhou.

— Sei lá, não falei que minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar?

— Eu ainda como dessa maneira. – respondeu achando graça. O olhar interessado dela tão adorável, que se moveu para dar mais um beijo nos lábios da morena.

— Ok.

— Mais alguma pergunta do momento de curiosidade de Isabella Swan?

— Você ainda assiste _Grey's Anatomy_?

— Não. E você?

— Sim. Embora quase tenha desistido quando a Lexie morreu.

— Eu nunca mais vi, depois que fui embora. Só assistia porque te deixava feliz. E você feliz me deixa feliz.

— Cafona. - falou fazendo uma careta.

— Te incomoda?

— Não. É você. – Bella admitiu e, em seguida, ele a beijou.

— Eu quero te fazer feliz. – falou a olhando nos olhos e Bella viu tanta honestidade ali, que não conseguia responder outra coisa.

— Você vai.

* * *

 **N/A: É com muita relutância que eu termino essa fic hahahaha. Sei lá, me apeguei. Que saudades de escrever!**

 **Ana, espero que você tenha gostado. Tentei colocar todos os elementos do seu pedido nessa fic. Acho que a que talvez me deu mais trabalho de inserir foi a "When he sees me", mas tentei adaptar a ideia da letra nas inseguranças da Bella quando adolescente. E eu fiquei super viciada na música da Camila Cabello que dá a ideia central da fic rs. Ah, por sinal, por conta do seu pedido que eu conheci o musical de "Waitress" e quando fui a NY em outubro assisti a peça, me apaixonei. Pra quem quiser ver quais foram os pedidos da Ana, vou deixar o link no meu perfil.**

 **Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por todos seus comentários super pertinentes, Dandara! Sem você a fic jamais teria saído dessa maneira.**

 **É isso! Leiam as o/s das outras meninas que participaram, por favor! O link também está no meu perfil.**

 **Ah, e deixem um comentário aqui falando o que acharam também. Talvez tenha uma coisinha a mais na minha resposta. Quem não tiver conta aqui, deixa review naquele estilo "fulana mail ponto com" (tem que ser dessa forma, com espaço entre as palavras, caso contrário o site corta e eu não consigo ver o e-mail corretamente).**

Obrigada quem leu até aqui! Até uma próxima!

Beijoca


	4. Passado - 2007

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dandara por betar o capítulo e pelos longos debates.**

 **Então, gente… voltei rs.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Passado - Parte I

 _2007_

Edward tentava se concentrar na imagem que estava a sua frente na televisão, mas quando parava de se policiar, seu olhar involuntariamente parava em Bella. Estavam sentados próximos no sofá, já que Alice tomava conta da única poltrona do recinto. Parecia que a cada segundo que passava, ele chegava mais perto de onde Bella estava e agora, assim tão próximo, conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume de jasmim que o enlouquecia. Na realidade, qualquer coisa relacionada a Isabella Swan o deixava louco, se deveria ser honesto. Havia mais de um ano que percebeu que seus sentimentos pela morena haviam mudado, mas ultimamente as coisas tinham ficado pior. Quando conversavam às vezes o olhar dele pairava nos lábios dela e, para se livrar, dizia que Bella estava com comida presa nos dentes, o que sempre fazia com que a garota ficasse constrangida e ruborizada.

— O que foi? — Bella questionou.

— Ahh? Nada, desculpa. Tava pensando na vida. — tentou desconversar.

— Você recebeu o convite do aniversário da Lauren? Acho que é daqui 2 semanas.

— Sim. Você vai?

— Eu não gosto muito dela, acho que ela só me convidou porque eu sempre estou com vocês e seria falta de educação.

— Ai, Bella, nós vamos. Eu preciso mostrar para Connor que estou em uma melhor. — Alice disse referindo-se a seu ex-namorado.

— Você quer mesmo ir? - Bella perguntou.

— Sim, por favor!

— OK. - a morena concordou e Alice abriu logo um enorme sorriso.

— Cara, muda de canal aí, irmã. Já estou de saco cheio dessas músicas. Toda hora você assiste esse maldito filme.

— High School Musical é o melhor filme já lançado, fica quieto.

— Eu vou dormir. — respondeu e em seguida, se esticou no sofá e deitou com a cabeça em cima do colo de Bella. — Posso?

— Você já está deitado. — ela respondeu tentando manter a calma.

— Desculpa a folga. — disse fazendo como se fosse levantar, mas Bella colocou a mão no cabelo dele e aquilo o desarmou. Logo estava de volta para as pernas dela.

— Fica quieto e deixa a gente assistir ao filme. — ela respondeu fazendo carinho na cabeça dele.

— Sim, senhora.

Edward fechou os olhos e se concentrou na sensação dos dedos dela em sua cabeça. Não sabia como explicar, mas eram essas pequenas coisas, a proximidade, a suavidade na voz dela, seu cheiro, a forma como o tratava com carinho e lhe dava carinho, mesmo que tão raramente. Se apaixonar por ela foi tão fácil. Estava quase pegando no sono quando abriu os olhos assustado. Lembrou do que vinha acontecendo nas últimas noites e ficou com receio de dormir e involuntariamente ter uma ereção bem ao lado de Bella.

— Bella, eu vou te contratar pra me fazer dormir todas as noites. — ele disse olhando para cima e vendo a morena corar. — Por mais que aqui esteja muito delicioso, eu vou deitar no meu quarto. Não quero babar nas suas pernas.

As meninas prosseguiram com o filme e Edward, agora bem desperto, tentava bolar um plano. Não dava mais, ele tinha que beijar Bella. Era uma coisa que já estava fugindo de seu controle. Tinha que saber qual era a sensação de ter os lábios dela nos dele. Pensou muito e, ao final da tarde, apenas uma ideia havia se alojado em sua cabeça. Estava bem distante de ser genial, mas era uma ideia.

Mesmo com a imaturidade de seus 15 anos, Edward sabia muito bem que aquele baseado de orégano que tinha em mãos era uma das coisas mais covardes e idiotas que tinha inventado. Quando a sessão de cinema que rolava na sala foi encerrada, chamou as meninas para o seu quarto e arquitetou tudo. Contou uma história que um amigo tinha ficado chapado, convenceu sua irmã e amiga de fumarem com ele e, se tudo desse certo, colocaria seu plano de beijar Bella em prática.

— Bota mais orégano. — Alice falou observando o irmão.

— Alice, isso é um baseado, não é uma pizza.

— Por que tem que ser orégano mesmo? — Bella questionou.

— Porque o que vicia é maconha. Orégano não.

— Isso é muito idiota. A gente vai fumar o negócio em um papel de caderno?! – Alice disse com desdém.

— Irmã, para de reclamar. Se você não quer fumar deixa que eu vou experimentar com a Bella então.

Alice não queria ficar de fora então preferiu permanecer calada. Edward foi o primeiro a tragar. Tossiu alto e forte logo em seguida. Era horrível. Entretanto, mesmo assim, passou adiante para Bella. Observou com adoração quando a morena envolveu os lábios no papel. Seu desejo de beijá-la era desesperador.

Há alguns meses brigou com Peter, um de seus melhores amigos, porque o garoto tinha ficado com Bella em uma festa. Sabia que não podia estar bravo, afinal jamais confessara seu amor por Bella para ninguém e, na mesma festa, chegou de mãos dadas com Jessica. A razão não tinha voz, no dia seguinte acabou discutindo com o amigo, dizendo que Bella era como uma irmã para ele e estava fora de limites. Nada adiantou, pois ficou sabendo por Tyler que eles haviam ficado mais duas vezes desde então.

— Argh, isso é muito ruim! – Bella disse tossindo.

— Eu não sei nem porque eu topei. – Alice respondeu após mal colocar o _cigarro_ na boca.

— Agora a gente espera. – Edward falou.

— Já? Uma tragada e pronto?! – Alice contestou.

— Sim. – Edward respondeu irritado.

— Isso é muito idiota, Edward!

— Idiota é você!

— Ei, parem de brigar! Vamos esperar. – Bella falou tentando apaziguar a briga entre os irmãos.

Eles esperaram em silêncio. Edward não tirava os olhos de Bella. Já a morena, olhava de rabo de olho para o rapaz. Estava morrendo de medo de realmente ficar chapada e se declarar para ele. Alice enviava mensagens de texto no celular, nem aí para nenhum dos dois.

— Tá sentindo alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou a Bella.

— Não sei… – respondeu tímida.

— Vou falar uma coisa muito idiota, mas talvez você esteja sentindo isso também… – ele disse chegando mais perto da morena. O coração dela batia tão acelerado, que ficou com medo de ser algum efeito colateral do orégano, mas a verdade é que era apenas Edward.

— O que? – perguntou. O seu tom de voz tão baixo que se não fosse a proximidade, Edward jamais escutaria.

— Acho que esse orégano tá me deixando com a maior vontade de beijar na boca.

Ao ouvir esse papo, Alice encarou os dois. Ela queria rolar os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava ansiosa para o desenrolar da situação. Sabia que os dois eram apaixonados um pelo outro sem jamais ouvir uma confissão. Não precisava, estava bem ali. Quem entrasse no cômodo naquele momento seria capaz de perceber. Estava no olhar de Edward, nas bochechas coradas de Bella, na maneira carinhosa como ele a tratava, no modo que ela ria das piadas dele. Só não parecia claro como cristal justamente para os dois.

— Na boca? – Bella perguntou.

— Uhum. Você não?

— Talvez um pouco…

Sem ao menos esperar, Edward beijou a morena. Foi um selinho, rápido demais. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ficou incerto do que fazer. Pedia desculpas? A beijava de novo? Quando ela desviou o olhar para a boca dele, o rapaz resolveu tentar de novo.

A beijou devagar, mas não tirava os lábios dos dela. Aprofundou o beijo, sentindo suas línguas encostarem e dessa vez ela respondeu com tudo. Era melhor do que os dois esperavam. Na realidade era espetacular.

— Vocês dois são ridículos! – Alice falou levantando e saindo do cômodo.

— Alice… – Bella chamou, mas Edward a silenciou com outro beijo.

— Ela deve estar tendo uma _bad trip_ … – Edward constatou.

— Acho que ela está chateada. – Bella disse com preocupação se levantando. — É melhor eu ir até o quarto dela.

Edward queria correr atrás de Bella, mas sabia que a morena agora iria entrar no quarto de Alice e não sairia tão cedo. Fechou a porta e deitou em sua cama. De repente, começou a rir. Ainda sentia o gosto dela. A sensação dos lábios dela. Queria de novo, queria Bella o tempo todo e agora era pior ainda.

Maldito baseado de orégano. Agora ele estava viciado.

Já no quarto de Alice, Bella estava prestes a ter um ataque. Era muita coisa na sua pobre cabeça e coração.

— Me desculpa. Você está chateada comigo? — Bella questionou vendo a amiga de costas na cama.

— O que? Não, Bella. Só, sei lá… — Alice respondeu frustrada. Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Ficava feliz pelos dois estarem, finalmente, parecendo dar um passo adiante, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo a assustava. Antes eles eram um trio e a cada dia que passava parecia que seu irmão e sua melhor amiga ficavam mais absorvidos um no outro. Temia que de alguma forma um possível namoro entre eles pudesse afetar a sua amizade e aquilo a preocupava demais. Como explicava isso para Bella sem soar egoísta?

— Não vai acontecer de novo, deve ter sido esse maldito cigarro. Desculpa. — Bella pediu mais uma vez se aproximando da amiga.

— Bella, esse cigarro não fez porcaria nenhuma, no máximo deve ter diminuído algumas horas de vida nossa, pois fumar papel de caderno com certeza não faz bem à saúde. Eu sei que você gosta do meu irmão, ok?

— O quê?! — Bella ficou tão exasperada que começou a tossir. — Não tem nada disso, Alice.

— Sério, Bella? Você vai mentir pra mim?

— Eu não estou mentindo. — mentiu.

— Eu não sou idiota, Bella!

— Pois você está parecendo bem idiota falando isso sim! — Bella respondeu frustrada. _Como Alice sabia?_ Tentou tanto esconder esse sentimento a 7 chaves. Ver sua amiga externar isso antes mesmo que ela pudesse a deixava consternada. E se ela contasse a Edward?

— Você é ridícula.

— Ridícula é você. Para de me chamar de ridícula! — exclamou pegando sua mochila que estava no chão. — Eu vou embora.

— Não precisa ir embora, não. Vai lá para o quarto do Edward, aposto que você está doida para ir para lá, né? — provocou.

Bella não parou para dar uma resposta. Estava morrendo de medo que Edward tivesse escutado o que a irmã falou, mas ficou aliviada ao sair no corredor do apartamento e ouvir um som alto sendo reproduzido no quarto do rapaz.

Desceu as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar e viu a porta do escritório de Esme fechada, agradecida por não ter que falar com a matriarca dos Cullen, sabendo muito bem que assim que visse qualquer figura que considerasse materna, começaria a chorar.

— Mãe…Você já chegou em casa? — Bella disse ao celular enquanto saia pela porta da frente dos Cullen. — Eu estou saindo da casa dos Cullen, Esme não pode me levar, vou pegar um táxi, tem como você me esperar na porta do prédio para pagar o taxista? Não, mamãe. Eu quero ir embora. Está tudo bem. Não estou chorando. Tá bom. Obrigada. Eu também.

Bella passou o caminho inteiro do táxi se controlando para não chorar, mas volta e meia umas lágrimas a traiam. Quando saiu do carro e viu sua mãe, a morena finalmente cedeu e começou a chorar, deixando Renée totalmente confusa. Bella não era uma menina chorona e a mulher logo compreendeu que aquele choro só podia significar uma coisa: briga. Não sabia se era com Alice, Edward ou até mesmo os dois, mas alguma coisa relacionada, isso tinha.

— O que foi, meu amor? Com quem você brigou? — questionou abraçando a filha.

— Alice...e talvez o Edward, eu não sei. — respondeu entre soluços.

— Vamos subir. — Renée falou se direcionando para as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar do prédio onde moravam.

Bella entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para a cama. Abraçou o travesseiro e continuou com sua lamúria. Renée chegou não muito depois, em uma mão segurava um copo de água com açúcar e em outra um pacote de lenços.

— Toma, beba isto. — ofereceu com paciência. — E assoe o nariz. Me conta, o que houve? Vocês nunca brigam, o que aconteceu?

— Alice fica fazendo suposições de coisas que ela não sabe. — Bella contou.

— Sobre o que, meu bem?

— Coisas idiotas. — disse. Não queria relatar tudo que aconteceu. Imagina se seria capaz de falar que em questão de minutos tinha fumado, beijado Edward e brigado com sua melhor amiga.

— Ok, você não quer me contar, né? Bom, vou tentar ajudar com o pouco que eu sei. — Renée disse. Respirou fundo e refletiu sobre que palavras usar. — Vocês três são amigos a vida toda, meu amor. Tenho certeza que seja lá o que aconteceu, vai passar. Se Alice está fazendo suposições que você não considera verdadeiras, converse com ela, questione e se achar pertinente, justifique. A amizade é um relacionamento também, e como qualquer outro só seguem firmes e fortes na base de muito diálogo.

— Posso ficar sozinha?

— Claro, Bells. Qualquer coisa a mamãe está aqui, ok?

A morena fechou os olhos e tentou controlar suas emoções. Imaginou tantas vezes como seria beijar Edward, mas nem pode saborear o prazer da realidade. Que confusão havia sido feita. Quanto mais pensava sobre o que havia acontecido, mais dor sentia pois no fundo sabia muito bem que não foi justa com sua melhor amiga.

Alice, por outro lado, designava a sua fúria a uma pessoa em particular e não era Bella.

— Eu espero muito que você esteja satisfeito. — Alice falou cheia de ironia ao entrar no quarto do irmão.

— Com…?

— Bella acabou de brigar comigo! E a culpa é sua.

— O que eu fiz?

— Você é tão idiota, Edward! Pra que inventou esse negócio de cigarro? Seja homem e fala para ela que gosta dela.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou tentando não aparentar o nervosismo que estava sentindo. _Como Alice sabia que tinha sentimentos por Bella?_ — Por que ela brigou com você?

— Porque ela também é outra idiota!

— Me conta o que aconteceu.

— Não. — respondeu saindo do quarto do menino e voltando para o seu.

Edward tentou ir atrás da irmã, mas Alice estava frustrada e não queria dar atenção ao principal causador de seu problema. Mais tarde, sua mãe, após receber uma ligação preocupada de Renée, tentou conversar com a filha, mas Alice também não queria conversar com a mãe. Não ia contar a todos que brigaram porque Bella não queria reconhecer que estava apaixonada por Edward e era teimosa demais para admitir. Podia estar chateada com a morena, mas jamais seria dedo-duro.

No sábado, Alice já não estava aguentando mais. Queria falar com Bella. Nunca ficaram tanto tempo assim sem conversar. 24 horas haviam se passado, mas a sensação era que não se falavam há semanas. Pegou o celular e ligou para a amiga.

— Alô? — Bella falou timidamente.

— Eu estou muito chateada com você. — Alice disse. — Mas você é minha melhor amiga.

— Desculpa. — Bella respondeu e começou a chorar. Seu dia estava sendo uma loucura de emoções e inseguranças.

— Tudo bem, não precisa chorar.

— Eu estou tão confusa. Fui muito estúpida com você, me desculpa, por favor.

— Tudo bem. Eu te perdoo. E desculpa se quis me meter demais onde não fui chamada, tenho esse defeito.

—Eu não quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu. E nem sobre o que eu sinto… ou não. — a morena falou torcendo para que Alice entendesse ao que ela se referia.

— Tá bom.

— Vem aqui pra casa?

— Vou pedir para minha mãe me levar.

— Alice… só você, ok?

— Ah… OK.

Enquanto as meninas passavam um divertido final de semana juntas apenas conversando e assistindo filmes que amavam quando crianças, Edward se desesperava mandando mensagens para Bella. Alice chegou até a falar em um momento que o irmão estava pedindo para a amiga responder as mensagens dele, mas a morena achou melhor evitar. Não queria pensar sobre isso naquele momento e iria postergar até quando pudesse.

O rapaz estava tão desesperado, que chegou a pedir a mãe que o levasse na casa da menina, mas depois de uma conversa com Esme, percebeu que era melhor esperar o fim de semana passar e que quando voltassem à aula na segunda-feira, poderiam conversar cara-a-cara.

Para piorar toda a situação, quando a segunda-feira finalmente chegou, Esme avisou que Bella não iria com eles pela manhã. Alice, vendo a angústia do irmão, disse que não ia se meter, mas que Edward deveria chamar Bella na hora do intervalo e tentar conversar com a garota.

Se encontraram pela primeira vez no segundo tempo, quando tinham álgebra juntos, mas de nada adiantou pois tinham teste e falar durante o exame não era uma opção. No intervalo, não viu nem um rastro de Bella e ao questionar sua irmã, não obteve resposta. Se cruzaram novamente no quarto tempo, mas Edward sabia que a primeira palavra que falasse em voz aula na aula do Sr. Molina, iria pegar detenção e não queria se resolver com a menina através de bilhetinhos, até porque estes também poderiam ser confiscados pelo professor.

Quando finalmente o dia terminou e todos os alunos deixaram o colégio, avistou Bella caminhando em direção a porta do prédio, pronta para ir embora.

— Ei! Por que você está fugindo de mim? — Edward disse tentando não gritar enquanto corria para alcançar Bella.

— Eu não estou fugindo, só estou correndo pois não quero perder o ônibus. — falou na defensiva.

— Bella, eu nem lembro quando foi a última vez que você pegou o ônibus escolar! A minha mãe sempre levou e buscou você do colégio! Fora que você chamou a Alice pra sua casa e nem se deu ao trabalho de falar comigo, o que é super esquisito. Ela me contou que vocês brigaram e eu sei que já fizeram as pazes, mas e eu? O que houve? — Edward deu tantas justificativas, que Bella não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu tinha alguns compromissos e não queria dar trabalho a Esme, ela sempre faz muito por mim e minha família. E sobre o fim de semana, eu precisava conversar umas coisas com Alice, coisas de meninas, você não entenderia.

— Sério, Bella? — Edward questionou retoricamente revirando os olhos. — Você também não teve tempo de responder minhas mensagens no celular, né?

— Que mensagens?! Não recebi…

— Só recebeu as da Alice, né? Você é uma péssima mentirosa! — falou, sua voz irritada, carregada de frustração.

— Eu não estou mentindo. Alice me ligou, eu não olhei meu celular no fim de semana, desculpa. O que era?

— É comigo o problema? Você vai ficar esquisita assim porque a gente se beijou? — disse em um sussurro. As bochechas coradas de Bella logo a entregaram. — É isso? Foi tão ruim assim?

— O que?! — Bella balbuciou.

— Eu não quero que isso estrague a nossa amizade.

— Não foi ruim. — ela disse em um tom baixo.

— Ahn?

— Não foi ruim. Eu só fiquei um pouco sem graça depois que aconteceu. Esse dia foi tão merda, Edward. Tudo de ruim aconteceu...

— Mas somos nós… quantas coisas embaraçosas já não fizemos juntos?! Você está com vergonha só por causa de um beijo? Não foi nada demais, Bella!

— Sei lá. — Bella deu os ombros. Tentou não ficar magoada pela forma que ele disse que não significou nada.

— Bella, sua amizade é tipo… tudo pra mim. Desculpa, tá bom? Eu só não quero perder nossa amizade.

— Não foi sua culpa. Você está certo, estou sendo esquisita, desculpa. Tá tudo bem. — falou, mesmo não sentindo que as coisas estavam bem.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. — respondeu com um sorriso.

— Vamos embora comigo então! Minha mãe já deve estar no estacionamento.

— Hmmm… OK! Vamos esperar Alice.

— Agora você voltou ao normal! — ele sorriu. — Por sinal, "não foi ruim" foi bem humilhante pro nosso beijo, ok? Eu achei que foi bem gostoso.

Eram essas coisas que mexiam com Bella. Depois daquele beijo, tudo pareceu mudar. Nas semanas que se seguiram, a concentração dela não era a mesma. Edward parecia a tocar mais, agora criara um hábito de após o almoço deitar sempre no colo dela para tirar uma soneca quando se reunião as sextas na casa dos Cullen. Ela fazia caretas, mas gostava, amava passar a mão pelo cabelo dele. Ria com as palhaçadas que fazia e a cada dia que transcorria, parecia que seu amor crescia mais e mais. Quando ele estava distraído, com o pensamento distante, a morena sempre o observava. Seus lábios cheios pareciam sempre tão convidativos. Como foram suaves sobre os dela. Queria parar com aquele sentimento, pediu tanto para gostar de outro menino. Tentou até mesmo chamar Peter para sair, mas o garoto recusou sem muitas justificativas.

Hoje estava sentada na sala com ele esperando Alice terminar de se arrumar para irem a festa de Lauren. Ele estava tão lindo, que não parecia justo. Calça jeans e uma blusa preta, ridiculamente simples, mas o rosto era tão bonito. Os olhos verdes vibravam e quando sorria para Bella, as mãos da menina começavam a suar.

— Essa festa vai ser um saco. — Bella afirmou.

— Com essa animação, vai mesmo. — Edward respondeu brincando e Bella jogou uma almofada em cima dele.

— Preferia ficar aqui de bobeira, mas Alice com esse fogo no rabo de querer mostrar para Connor que está linda e maravilhosa sem ele. Como se precisasse, minha amiga é maravilhosa sempre.

— Se ficar insuportável, eu prometo que te trago pra casa.

— Olha que eu cobro, hein? Se você estiver nos amassos com alguma garota, não vou nem querer saber, vai ter que me levar em casa.

— Eu não vou tá nos amassos com nenhuma garota. — falou com uma risada.

— Jessica é unha e carne com Lauren, você sabe que ela estará lá, né?

— Eu sei, mas não está nos meus planos beijar ninguém, pode ficar tranquila que você não vai precisar interromper nada caso seja necessário.

— OK. — respondeu satisfeita, mas por dentro ainda estava insegura, morrendo de medo de ver Edward com alguma garota na festa.

— Estou pronta! — Alice falou entrando na sala totalmente produzida. Usava um vestido tubinho preto que a deixava deveras similar com a Posh Spice ainda mais levando em conta que até o corte curto de cabelo da garota parecia com o de Victoria. Sua maquiagem era sutil, mas o batom vermelho sangue que usava poderia ser visto há algumas quadras de distância.

— Humilhada com tanta beleza. — Bella falou fazendo Alice rir.

— Connor vai ver o que perdeu. Vamos.

Chegaram na festa e como Bella esperava, Jessica tratou de puxar Edward para um canto. Decepcionada e não querendo prestar muita atenção no que ia acontecer, Bella seguiu para a sala. Dançou algumas músicas com Alice e trocou algumas conversas furadas com seus amigos de colégio, mas não dava, quando se tocava, estava procurando Edward. Ficou aliviada quando o viu conversando com Tyler próximo a porta, seus olhares cruzando brevemente.

— Ele tá olhando para mim? — Alice perguntou a amiga.

— Quem?

— Connor.

— Sim. Ai, merda, Alice, acho que ele está vindo na nossa direção.

— Oi, Bella. Posso falar contigo, Alice? — o menino loiro perguntou. Ele era alto e forte, tinha o corte de cabelo igual ao Zac Efron e chamava a atenção de todas as meninas do colégio, o que fazia dele um tremendo egocêntrico, na opinião de Bella.

— O que você tem pra falar comigo?

— Em particular.

— Depois, agora estou curtindo a música com minha amiga. — respondeu voltando a dançar.

— Ele ficou puto! — Bella disse com um tom de riso quando o rapaz se afastou.

— Problema dele. Vamos dançar.

Bella tentou acompanhar a amiga, mas estava um pouco envergonhada. Volta e meia percebia que Edward estava de olho nelas e tinha pavor de parecer ridícula dançando desajeitada. Quando Alice finalmente se cansou, a morena agradeceu. As duas seguiram para o andar de cima a fim de usar o banheiro e ao saírem, viram que algumas pessoas estavam em um cômodo que parecia ser o quarto de Lauren. Ao ver Connor, Alice puxou a amiga para dentro.

A iluminação estava baixa e Bella se sentiu meio incomodada de estar no local, mas mesmo assim sentou na cama e esperou que Alice conversasse rapidamente no canto do quarto com o loiro. Olhou seu celular tentando se distrair e ficou relendo algumas mensagens de texto que havia trocado com Edward no dia anterior. Era somente bobagem, mas faziam um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. A sensação era de que havia se passado uma eternidade e, quando olhou em volta do quarto procurando a amiga, ficou surpresa em encontrá-la aos beijos com o ex-namorado. De repente, percebeu que todos no quarto estavam fazendo isso e se sentiu patética. Enquanto todos estavam acompanhados, ela era a garota idiota que ficava lendo mensagem antiga que trocava com um menino que só a via como amiga.

Saiu do quarto de supetão, desceu as escadas correndo e, tentando procurar Edward, o viu no canto da sala sussurrando alguma coisa ao ouvido de Jessica. Estava sentindo falta de ar, atravessou a cozinha e foi parar nas escadas que davam para o grande quintal da casa de Lauren. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e sentou no primeiro degrau de olhos fechados.

— Por que você estava correndo desse jeito? O que houve? — Edward questionou fazendo com que a garota se espantasse.

— Nada. — bufou — Não sei por qual razão eu vim para essa festa. Ah não, sei sim, sua irmã me convenceu.

— Onde que ela se meteu? — questionou olhando os arredores.

— Está se agarrando com Connor. — respondeu fazendo uma careta.

— De novo? Achei que da última vez eles tinha brigado sério.

— Eu também, mas aparentemente estávamos enganados. — falou vendo o garoto se aproximar.

— Chega para lá. — pediu sentando-se ao lado a morena.

— Onde está a Jessica?

— Sei lá. — disse dando os ombros. — Vai, me fala que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara.

— É idiota. — falou em um tom baixo enquanto enrolava um fio de cabelo solto entre seus dedos.

— Me fala então, você sabe que eu adoro uma idiotice. — brincou.

— A gente estava lá no quarto conversando e rindo, mas aí de repente todo mundo começou a se pegar… Não sei o que me deu, mas eu percebi que estava sozinha. Eu estou sempre sozinha, sabe?

— Tem um monte de gente sozinha aqui, Bella. Eu estou sozinho.

— Você? — ela disse com tom de deboche. — Quando desci te vi falando no ouvido da Jessica.

— Claro, a música estava tão alta que ela não conseguia me ouvir. Foi somente isso.

— Mas é diferente, vocês sempre ficam e se você quiser é só falar um oi e ela vai estar na sua. Aliás, não só ela.

— E o que é? Você acha que nenhum garoto aqui quer ficar contigo?

— É…

— Bela, isso realmente é idiotice. Eu te garanto que qualquer garoto aqui toparia ficar com você fácil.

— Você só está falando isso porque é meu amigo.

— Peter não ficava com você? — questionou tentando esconder o incômodo que sentia.

— Sim, mas já tem um tempo que ele nem fala comigo direito. Sei lá o que aconteceu, ele deve ter percebido que eu sou esquisita.

— Bella… sem exageros, você é uma das pessoas mais legais do universo. E, porra, você é muito linda.

— Puxa-saco. — disse sem graça.

— É porque você ficou toda esquisita na semana retrasada, por isso eu não vou me oferecer como voluntário para te beijar. — afirmou com casualidade.

— O que?! - indagou incrédula.

— Qual parte te espantou? — continuou como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

— Para de zoar com a minha cara.

— Eu não estou. — falou dando os ombros. — Sério, é tão esquisita assim a ideia de me beijar? Me sinto um pouco ofendido.

— Você é meu melhor amigo. — respondeu. _E falar essa coisas faz com que eu surte muito por dentro porque acho que estou apaixonada por você_ , pensou.

— Exato. A gente sempre vai ser amigos. Eu confio 100% em você. Nós nos beijamos aquele dia e eu achei que foi maneiro. Enfim, deixa pra lá. Vamos pra sala? — Ele falou levantando e estendendo a mão para Bella que prontamente apertou a dele para pegar impulso e ficar em pé.

Quando ficaram frente a frente, a morena o encarou nos olhos. O frio em sua barriga era tão grande, que pensou que iria passar mal. Quando abriu a boca pra falar, não imaginou que seriam aquelas palavras.

— Me beija. — pediu fazendo Edward ficar levemente chocado por um segundo.

— Você vai ficar esquisita de novo?— questionou apreensivo.

— Não. Me beija. — pediu mais uma vez.

— Me beija você. — respondeu.

Bella não se moveu. Não conseguia, parece que toda energia que possuía estava indo para bombear seu coração que batia tão _tão_ rápido.

— Ah, foda-se. — ouviu Edward murmurar e em seguida suas bocas estavam se tocando.

Os lábios dele foram mais firmes do que ela esperava, mas logo depois suavizaram. Em um primeiro momento, sentiram apenas a maciez de suas bocas, até que Edward aprofundou o beijo, suas mãos não deixavam o rosto dela e a menina segurava a blusa dele com tanta força que seus dedos estavam ficando sem sangue.

Bella tinha medo do que aconteceria caso separassem suas bocas e Edward não se sentia muito diferente. Por esta razão, só se desgrudaram quando seus lábios começaram a protestar depois de tanto atrito.

— Você beija gostoso. — Edward falou ainda meio inebriado, suas mãos agora seguravam firme a cintura da morena. Bella sentiu o seu corpo ferver por conta de tal comentário. — Não vai ficar esquisita, tá?

— Não vou.

— Sua boca está muito vermelha. — ele falou com sorriso.

— A sua também. Parece que passou um batom. — ela riu.

— Vem cá.

Edward a puxou mais para perto e a beijou novamente. Em seguida, para surpresa da morena, os lábios dele deixaram os dela e foram para o pescoço da garota, fazendo com que ela involuntariamente soltasse um suspiro e puxasse o cabelo na base da nuca dele, mas de forma alguma o afastando. Quando língua dele passou por um ponto específico, mais precisamente no local que ligava seu pescoço com o ombro, a morena gemeu e, como se tivesse tomado um choque, na mesma hora Edward se distanciou.

— Me empolguei. Desculpa. — ele disse vendo Bella com a face completamente ruborizada.

— Talvez seja melhor a gente parar. — ela constatou.

— OK… — Edward respondeu.

— Vamos lá para dentro? — sugeriu, pois sabia que se continuassem ali, iam se agarrar novamente. Bom, _ela ia_.

— Eu já vou… — disse levemente constrangido.

— O que foi?! Agora você quem vai ficar esquisito?

— Não é isso, Bella.

— Aí, eu sabia que a gente tava fazendo merda… — falou já com tom de arrependimento na voz.

— Bella…

— Olha, nós somos amigos e…

— Eu tô de pau duro, ok?

— Ah…

— Vai indo, eu já vou. — disse com as duas mãos em frente da calça.

— Ok. — ela respondeu virando de costas e seguindo em direção da sala, seu rosto pegando fogo. — Agora ficou esquisito.

Ao retornar para a sala, sentiu-se aliviada ao ver Alice parada na janela. Quando se aproximou, percebeu que a menina estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Notando a presença de Bella, a garota se jogou nos braços da amiga.

— O que aconteceu?

— Connor é um babaca. — respondeu. — Eu quero ir embora. Vamos pegar um táxi. Cadê o meu irmão?

— Ele já está vindo, o que aconteceu, Alice?

— Busca ele e vamos embora, por favor.

A morena foi atrás de Edward e o encontrou no meio do caminho. Informou que Alice estava chorando e que estava pedindo para ir para casa.

— O que ele fez? — Edward perguntou nervoso olhando para Alice.

— Nada. Vamos embora. — pediu se direcionando para a porta.

— Onde ele está? Eu vou meter a porrada nesse garoto. — Edward afirmou enquanto observava o ressinto tentando ver algum rastro de Connor.

— Ele já foi, vamos embora. Não se resolve nada com porrada, Edward. — Alice respondeu abrindo a porta sem se despedir das pessoas que estavam dentro da casa.

Eles chamaram um táxi e entraram todos no banco traseiro, de forma que Alice ficasse no meio.

— Ele chegou hoje pedindo desculpas, dizendo que tinha errado da última vez que brigamos, mas a gente começou a ficar e foi a mesma coisa de novo. Ele fica insistindo, tentando fazer coisas que eu já falei que não quero… — desabafou.

— Caralho, eu vou matar esse garoto… — Edward falou.

— Ele não fez nada, eu dei um chute no saco dele e mandei ele se fuder. — Alice falou dando um leve sorriso. — Não precisa se meter nessa história. Eu só estou me sentindo muito idiota de ter acreditado nele. Essas lágrimas são de frustração.

— Não é sua culpa que ele é babaca.

— Eu sei. — bufou. — Por que todos os homens são babacas, Bella?

— Ei! — Edward resmungou.

— Eu te amo, mas você às vezes também é meio babaca, irmão.

— Deve ser alguma coisa no cromossomo Y. — Bella riu.

— Desculpa terminar com a festa de vocês.

— A gente sempre vai tá aqui para o que você precisar. - Bella afirmou.

Como costumavam tanto fazer quando crianças, Alice segurou em cada uma de suas mãos a mão de seus dois maiores amigos. Como resposta, Edward esticou o braço e segurou com sua mão livre, a de Bella. Todos conectados.

— Me prometam que vamos ser assim para sempre? — Alice pediu olhando para eles. — Amigos acima de tudo.

— Amigos acima de tudo. — Edward e Bella responderam em conjunto, olhando um para o outro.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi, gente!**

 **Então, eu resolvi que vou continuar essa fic. O motivo eu não sei, pq a gente está em pleno 2019, mas se ainda tem alguém aí interessado em ler um pouquinho mais sobre eles, me coloquem no alerta, ok?**

 **Não sei ainda quantos capítulos sobre o passado serão, provavelmente um para cada ano até 2010 quando eles brigaram, mas tem alguma coisa em específico que alguém gostaria de ler sobre eles adolescentes?**

 **Depois que concluir essa parte do passado a gente pula pro futuro e parte de onde eu deixei eles no último capítulo do presente (deu pra entender?).**

 **Em homenagem aos velhos tempos, quem deixar um comentário ganha um extra na resposta.**

 **Ainda não sei quando vou postar o próximo (tentarei 1 cap a cada 2 semanas), mas os comentários de vocês sempre me incentivam.**

 **Beijoca**


	5. Passado - 2008

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans por betar o capítulo 3**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Passado - Parte II

 _2008_

Bella estava sentada em sua cama observando a foto que tirou com seus amigos no ano novo. Ela trajava um vestido azul, cor que amava pois combinava com seu tom de pele e a fazia sempre se sentir linda. Era simples, seu comprimento modesto, indo até o joelho com uma saia rodada e mangas longas. Alice, sempre a alegria da festa, optou por um vestido dourado, totalmente inspirada por um _look_ que Vanessa Hudgens havia usado em uma premiação daquele ano. Passou o dedo por cima do rosto de Edward e suspirou. Lindo como sempre. Uma blusa básica azul marinho e uma calça preta, só isso que era preciso.

A data em que a fotografia foi registrada era especial para a garota, pois se lembrava muito bem que aquele havia sido o último dia em que se beijaram. Foi de repente e tão precioso que ela jamais esqueceria.

O relógio quase marcava meia noite e nada de Edward aparecer na sala. A pedido de Esme, Bella correu até o quarto do amigo para chamá-lo e, ao abrir a porta, viu o rapaz sentado na cama olhando o celular.

— Edward, falta um minuto para a meia-noite, o que você está fazendo? Vamos para a sala, corre. — disse o puxando pelo braço.

Logo em seguida, gritos vinham da sala e ao olhar para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, percebeu que o novo ano já havia chegado. Estava prestes a reclamar, quando sentiu Edward se aproximar e ficar com o rosto deveras perto do seu.

— Um beijo de meia-noite?

Não teve nem tempo de responder que sim. Seus lábios se encontraram e se beijaram com a vontade que os corroía por meses desde que se beijaram na festa de Lauren em outubro. Uma mão dele a segurava pela cintura enquanto a outra estava firme em seu rosto. Ela tinha seus braços ao redor dele e um desejo enorme de uma menina de 15 anos. Ao se afastarem, Bella mordeu os lábios e Edward sorriu. Em seguida, beijou a bochecha da garota e sua testa.

— Para termos um bom ano. — ele justificou a abraçando.

— Claro. — ela respondeu e tossiu logo em seguida. — Vamos para a sala, está todo mundo atrás de você.

A morena colocou a foto em cima da mesa de cabeceira e tentou tirar aquele dia de seus pensamentos. Arrumou a mochila com um pijama e pegou uma muda de roupa para colocar na manhã seguinte já que iria passar a noite na casa dos Cullen.

— Alice e Edward estão lá embaixo. Amanhã vou te buscar cedo, viu? Por volta das 10h já estarei lá.

— Combinado! Obrigada, mãe! — agradeceu dando um beijo na bochecha de Renée.

Os três seguiram para a casa dos Cullen e Bella achava o máximo que agora que os irmãos completaram 16 anos haviam ganhado um carro para dividir e podiam dirigir para onde bem entendessem, quer dizer, mais ou menos, pois sempre tinham que pedir permissão aos pais para sair de casa.

— Eu ainda acho muito estranho que vocês nasceram no mesmo dia e têm signos diferentes. — Bella falou sentada no sofá observando uma pulseira que Alice havia ganhado de uma tia em seu aniversário que tinha o símbolo do signo de gêmeos.

— A hora e o dia que nascemos influenciou para isso. — Alice respondeu. — Se eu tivesse nascido alguns minutos antes seria taurina e se Edward tivesse nascido alguns minutos depois, seria geminiano.

— Que estranho. Vocês são estranhos.

— Não posso discordar muito dessa afirmativa. — Edward disse deitando com a cabeça nas pernas de Bella como era de costume. — Hoje é minha vez de escolher o filme e a sua vez de fazer a pipoca, Alice.

— Você por um acaso anota essas coisas? — questionou levantando-se e indo até a cozinha.

— Posso escolher o filme? Você sempre dorme.

— Sua culpa. O melhor colinho é o seu.

— Então assiste o filme sentado como uma pessoa normal.

— E levantar daqui? Tá doida.

— Escolhe um bom, ao menos.

— Eu sempre faço ótimas escolhas. Nada de _High School Musical_.— afirmou enquanto apertava o botão do controle e passava pela a seleção de filmes que eram oferecidos.

— Ai, eu quero ver o filme dos Simpsons! Ainda não assisti, por favor.

— Tá bom, não precisa implorar. — brincou e a morena em resposta puxou um tufo de cabelo dele. — Ai! Doeu.

— Desculpa, foi mais forte do que era a minha intenção.

— Bella…

— O que?

— As vezes me dá muita vontade de te beijar… — confessou e na mesma hora Bella congelou, mas seu coração ficou mais amolecido do que nunca. — É… Não precisa falar nada, mas se você também se sente assim… Hoje, quando Alice estiver dormindo, passa no meu quarto. Pronto, é isso.

— Credo, Bella, viu um fantasma? — Alice questionou quando voltou para a sala e viu o rosto mais pálido do que o comum de sua melhor amiga. — Você não escolheu filme de terror de novo não, né Edward?

— Não, hoje vamos ver "Os Simpsons".

— Ótimo, estava louca para ver esse. Bella também, né?

— Sim. — conseguiu responder.

Desnecessário dizer que a morena não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada. Na sua cabeça só ecoava Edward dizendo que estava com vontade de beijá-la. O que faria? Estava tão desconsertada que nem conseguia mexer as mãos no cabelo do rapaz deitado em sua perna, carinho que estava tão habituada a fazer. Edward tomou aquilo como um mau sinal e também não conseguia prestar atenção no filme, desta forma, a única risada que ecoava na sala com as piadas do filme eram de Alice, que não entendia a razão do mau humor de seus companheiros.

Com os créditos rolando na televisão, Edward pediu licença e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Se martirizou, sabia que estava passando dos limites. Uma coisa como aquela não era algo que se dizia a sua melhor amiga. Que ideia de merda tinha sido aquela? Quem que do nada fala que tem vontade de beijar a pessoa? E pior, ainda chama ela para passar no quarto no meio da noite! Meu Deus, como se sentia estúpido.

Seu coração só teve paz quando estava quase pegando no sono e viu a porta de seu quarto abrir e, logo em seguida, fechar. Tentava ver alguma coisa no escuro, mas era em vão. Sentou-se na cama e tateou a mesa de cabeceira para acender a luz do abajur, porém antes que o fizesse, sentiu uma mão o tocar. Com muito esforço, viu o contorno do corpo de Bella a sua frente.

— Eu também. — falou baixinho. — Também sinto muita vontade de te beijar.

O rapaz esticou o braço para tocá-la e para sua surpresa, sentiu a morena subir em seu colo. Foi tão rápido, que até ficou admirado. Suas bocas se encontraram com facilidade, até mesmo no escuro. Primeiro um beijo urgente, exagerado. Depois, desaceleraram, com calma, da maneira que mais a alucinava. Segurou o cabelo na base da nuca dele e puxou seu lábio inferior, o chupando. Depois que separaram suas bocas, passou o nariz pelo pescoço dele e sentiu seu cheiro amadeirado.

Edward se deitou na cama e trouxe Bella junto consigo. Estava tentando ir devagar com as coisas, mas Bella estava se mexendo bem em cima de sua ereção. Pensando em dar um espaço entre os dois, a virou na cama e ficou com seu corpo por cima dela. Separou seus lábios e começou a beijar o pescoço da morena.

— Edward… — ela suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo dele.

Ele tocava a cintura dela e explorava o local, passando a mão levemente por cima da barriga dela, por debaixo da blusa. Estava tão dividido, não sabia o que fazer. Queria tocá-la, mas também queria beijá-la em todos os lugares que conseguisse. Trocaram beijos cheios de carinho e tesão, Bella tão espantada com o próprio desejo, abriu mais as pernas para que ele se acomodasse melhor entre elas. Mesmo com o fino short que usava para dormir, conseguia sentir a ereção dele encostando em seu sexo.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou entre as pernas dela. Sabia que ela estava sentindo seu pau e em seguida, impulsionou seus quadris para a frente, se esfregando nela. — Tudo bem?

— Sim… — a morena respondeu e ele mais uma vez moveu seus quadris. Bella estava tão excitada, que quando se deu por si, percebeu que estava com as mãos no bumbum dele, o puxando cada vez mais para perto.

Os lábios deles se juntaram mais uma vez, mas agora, ofegantes.

— Você me deixa louco… — ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

— Tão bom… — ela disse com um gemido enquanto Edward não parava de se esfregar entre suas pernas. Sentia sua calcinha encharcada.

Sua boca caminhava pelo pescoço dela e foi descendo. Seus lábios suaves passando pelo topo dos seios dela e, quando sentiu um mamilo através da blusa, Edward chupou o local, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um gemido de prazer. Fez mais uma vez e a morena passou a mão pela cabeça dele, o pedindo silenciosamente para continuar.

— Porra… eu vou gozar… — ele avisou gemendo no ouvido de Bella. — Ah, puta que pariu…

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e afastou o corpo dos dois, em seguida, caminhava com a mão pela coxa da menina, mas Bella segurou a mão dele antes que fosse parar em um local que ela não estava preparada para que ele explorasse ainda.

— Não… — ela falou.

— Desculpa, é só que eu terminei e você não… Perdão. — pediu sem graça.

— Tudo bem, já tá tarde… tenho que voltar para o quarto antes que alguém perceba que eu estou aqui.

— Ok…

Bella se levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta, quando puxou a maçaneta, Edward empurrou a porta novamente.

— Só um beijo de despedida. — pediu e em seguida deram um beijo longo, que nada ajudou a situação de Bella. — Até amanhã.

— Até. Boa noite.

A morena retornou para o quarto de Alice e discretamente deitou-se no colchão que estava no chão. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, estava tão nervosa. Agora, depois do que havia acontecido no quarto, sentia-se estranha e envergonhada.

— Onde você estava? — Alice perguntou para o desespero de Bella.

— Fui pegar água.

— A cozinha é no andar debaixo, mas levar tipo 30 minutos é tempo demais, hein? — disse com deboche.

— Eu não quero falar disso, Alice.

— Vocês estavam transando?

— O que?! Claro que não, Alice, pelo amor de Deus.

— Por que você não quer conversar sobre isso?

— Porque não, nem sei como _eu_ me sinto e não quero pensar nisso agora.

— Você nunca quer encarar as coisas. — Alice disse com sinceridade. — Espero de verdade que isso não deixe ninguém magoado no final.

As duas ficaram em silêncio e as palavras de Alice só contribuíram para a angústia que Bella sentia. O que aquilo havia significado? Como encararia Edward na manhã seguinte depois do que se passou? Ficou tão nervosa e ansiosa, que rolou no colchão a noite inteira e não conseguiu dormir. De manhã estava péssima. Não queria ficar ali e estava desesperada para que sua mãe logo a viesse buscar para viajarem para casa de sua avó, como combinaram no dia anterior. Para seu alívio, quando o relógio deu 9h30 em ponto, Renée avisou que estava saindo de casa e que era para Bella se arrumar.

— Bom dia. — Alice falou observando Bella trocar de roupa. Ia comentar o quanto sua amiga parecia abatida, mas acabou decidindo que era melhor não tocar no assunto.

— Bom dia.

— Que horas são? Sua mãe já está chegando?

— São 9h45. Sim, ela me mandou mensagem falando que já estava a caminho.

— Vou sentir sua falta. É sempre um saco quando você vai visitar sua avó.

— Vai passar rápido. — Bella respondeu. — Mas vou sentir a sua falta também.

A morena juntou suas coisas em uma mochila e abraçou a amiga, prometendo que assim que chegassem em Phoenix, iria mandar uma mensagem avisando. Saiu do quarto e sentiu-se aliviada ao ver que a porta do quarto de Edward ainda estava fechada, mas acabou que isso não significou nada já que ele estava sentado no sofá da sala e a observando assim que colocou os pés no primeiro andar.

— Bom dia. — falou com um sorriso.

— Oi, Edward. Bom dia. Minha mãe já chegou, estou indo para casa da vovó. — disse tentando manter a calma. Estava tão envergonhada. Não conseguia deixar de lado o fato que ontem tinha gemido no ouvido dele, que se esfregaram. _Meu Deus_.

— Quando você volta?

— Em 3 semanas.

— Quer que eu desça com você? — questionou se aproximando dela.

— Não precisa. Obrigada. — respondeu, desta vez claramente nervosa com a proximidade dele.

— Boa viagem. A gente se fala por mensagem, ok? — se despediu da morena a oferecendo um abraço. Podia perceber que ela estava desconfortável e não quis falar sobre a noite anterior. Sentia um frio na barriga, as coisas pareciam tão diferentes da noite anterior que começou a ficar inseguro.

— Tá bom, obrigada.

Quando chegou à porta do prédio, Renée já estava a aguardando. Entrou no carro sem trocar muitas palavras com a mãe e ficou o tempo todo olhando para janela, pensando sobre tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas.

— O que está se passando na sua cabecinha? — Renée questionou.

— Ahn?

— O pensamento está longe, hein? O que houve? Estou te achando estranha.

— Nada. — respondeu, mas seus olhos traidores começaram a encher d'água.

— Não é o que parece. Você sabe que pode conversar sobre o que quiser com a mamãe, não é?

— Sim. — respondeu e voltou sua atenção para a janela.

A viagem seguiu em silêncio, mas assim que chegaram na garagem de casa, a morena finalmente resolveu desabafar com a mãe.

— Edward e eu nos beijamos ontem a noite. — Bella confessou olhando para a mãe que parecia zero surpresa.

— OK. Por isso você está assim?

— E a gente estava no quarto dele… aí estávamos deitados na cama e…

— O que? — a mulher questionou tentando parecer calma.

— E a gente se beijou mais e tal… deitados….bem juntos... — Bella contou constrangida, mas precisava falar com alguém.

— Vocês deram uns amassos, foi isso?

— Uhum… — Bella confirmou desviando o olhar.

— Ah, OK. — Renée respondeu aliviada. — E o que você está sentindo?

— Não sei, estou tão confusa. Estou com vergonha do que aconteceu, das vontades que eu estava sentindo...

— Por que?

— Não sei. — deu os ombros.

— Acho que primeiro a gente tem que separar o que aconteceu de duas formas e aí vamos tentar entender cada uma delas, ok? Temos a parte física e a parte emocional. Vocês são adolescentes, Bells, e os hormônios estão a flor da pele. Eu nem acredito que daqui 3 meses você vai fazer 16 anos. É normal sentir desejo, não se sinta culpada por isso, ok? Acontece que a gente vive em um mundo em que os garotos têm a liberdade de falar e pensar sobre sexo enquanto ninguém senta para falar pra uma menina que é normal falar e pensar sobre sexo também. Se o que aconteceu foi uma coisa que você queria, se foi legal, não há razão para se sentir culpada ou envergonhada.

— Na hora foi tipo… muito bom. — confessou sentindo sua bochecha corar. — Mas depois eu comecei a pensar sobre e lembrar… aí eu fico me sentindo envergonhada...

— É provável que você não estivesse pronta para o que aconteceu. Você está dando a liberdade de uma pessoa ser íntima com você e para isso temos que nos sentir bem, confortáveis. Você ainda é muito nova, amor. Mamãe vai te dar um conselho: conheça o seu corpo, se sinta à vontade consigo mesma.

— OK. — respondeu se sentindo um pouco melhor.

— Agora vamos conversar sobre o outro tópico: o emocional. Edward. — Renée falou e na mesma hora Bella voltou a ficar claramente nervosa. — Vamos falar sobre isso também?

— Tá…

— Vocês são amigos a vida inteira, Bells. Sei que às vezes as coisas podem ficar confusas, mas é importante saber o que você está sentindo e se permitir sentir isso, seja lá o que for.

— Me dá muito medo.

— Eu sei que dá, meu bem. Ele significa muito para você. Agora você tem que entender o que isso que aconteceu quer dizer para você, no seu coração. É só curiosidade? Foi desejo? Ou talvez isso seja algo a mais? Um amor que vem crescendo e tem mudado ao longo do tempo… — Renée disse isso e, para sua surpresa, Bella a abraçou e começou a chorar. — Ah, meu bem, você está apaixonada pelo Edward?

— Eu acho que sim. Sim. — admitiu entre soluços.

— Tudo bem, Bells. Edward é um amor de menino, não me surpreende.

— Mas ele é meu melhor amigo. — falou fungando no ombro da mãe.

— É mais comum do que você pensa. — Renée falou com uma risada.

— Eu tenho muito medo de perdê-lo. Não quero que as coisas mudem.

— Para isso vocês precisam conversar, saber se o sentimento é recíproco, caso contrário alguém pode realmente sair magoado.

— Eu não quero falar para ele que estou apaixonada.

— Por que?

— Não tenho coragem.

— Ter coragem é essencial para se viver, Bella.

— Eu não consigo.

— Você é capaz de tudo, meu bem, basta apenas tentar. Estou te falando com toda experiência que tenho de vida. Você pode levar isso adiante, mas caso não conversem sobre o que estão sentindo, sobre o que isso tudo significa, pode ser que no final cada um esteja interpretando de uma forma e isso pode sim prejudicar o relacionamento tão lindo que vocês construíram. — Bella se afastou da mãe e limpou as lágrimas. — Tudo bem? Você vai pensar no que a mamãe falou?

— Sim. Obrigada. Eu te amo muito, mãe.

— Ah, meu amor, a mamãe não ama ninguém nesse mundo como ama você. Me dói demais te ver sofrendo. — Renée disse puxando a menina para mais um abraço. — Independente do que acontecer, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Tira esses dias na vovó para pensar.

E foi isso que Bella fez nos primeiros dias no Arizona. Ponderou tudo que sua mãe falou e tentou procurar sinais que indicassem que Edward também pudesse estar apaixonado por ela, mas não encontrava. Quando parava para pensar, conseguia ver que ele sentia desejo por ela, mas será que havia amor também? A mensagem que ele a enviara no dia anterior a deixou mais duvidosa ainda.

 _E: Sei que você está matando a saudade da sua avó, mas queria falar que não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu naquela noite. Beijos._

Não foi um "estou com saudades" ou um "não paro de pensar em você". Edward, claramente só estava pensando nos amassos que deram. Por essa razão, Bella refletiu muito e escreveu a mensagem que, em sua cabeça, era a melhor solução para os dois.

 _B: Foi bom, mas acho que devemos parar por alí mesmo. Não acho que é algo que vai fazer bem para a nossa amizade. Beijos._

Edward releu a mensagem de Bella e a sensação de que uma faca estava sendo fincada em seu peito aumentava a cada vez. Quem estava falando em amizade, cacete?! Será que ela não percebia que o que ele estava sentindo era muito mais que isso? Que amigos fazem o que eles fizeram? Pensou tanto, que finalmente se deu conta de que talvez Bella apenas estivesse com tesão e curiosa para explorar com ele.

 _E: Ok. Beijos._

Estava tão decepcionado, que largou o telefone em cima da cama e não teve mais vontade de fazer nada o dia inteiro. Mesmo com Alice o perturbando, não quis conversar, não queria falar com mais ninguém. Para piorar, a próxima mensagem de Bella fez com que seu coração se partisse em mil pedacinhos.

 _B: Amigos acima de tudo, lembra?_

Bella teve que reler a mensagem algumas vezes para ver se não tinha nenhum erro de ortografia, pois a cada letra era uma lágrima que derramava. Seu pobre coração adolescente doeu mais ainda quando a próxima mensagem seguiu.

 _E: Amigos acima de tudo, sempre. Eu te amo, Bella. Aproveite os dias com a sua avó. Beijos._

 _B: Eu te amo, também. Obrigada. Nos vemos quando eu voltar._

No seu retorno, Bella queria tanto encontrar os amigos, que largou as malas em casa e pediu urgentemente que a mãe a deixasse nos Cullen. Foi recebida por um longo abraço de Alice, seguido por um tão forte de Edward que a tirou do chão.

— Como vocês fizeram falta! — falou segurando a mão dos dois.

— Sua avó está bem?

— Sim! Vamos lá para sala, vou contar tudo para vocês.

— É, não vai dar… Eu meio que estou de saída. — Edward falou.

— Ah, como assim?! Eu acabei de chegar, quem é mais importante que eu?

— Desculpa, achei que você só vinha mais tarde. — Edward disse sem graça e quase tentado a cancelar seus planos. — Prometo que antes das 22h estou de volta e aí você me conta tudo, ok?

— Poxa, tá bom… — respondeu levemente decepcionada ao vê-lo saindo. — O que ele foi fazer?

— Não sei. — Alice deu os ombros, mesmo sabendo muito bem que Edward estava indo para casa de Jessica.

Aproveitando a ausência de Edward, Alice conversou a tarde inteira com Bella e as duas fofocaram até não aguentarem mais, sendo interrompidas apenas por Carlisle que estranhou a ausência de Edward ao chegar em casa do trabalho.

— Boa noite, princesas. Como foi de viagem, Bellinha?

— Ótima, Carlisle! — falou com um grande sorriso.

— Onde está seu irmão, Alice? Ainda não voltou da casa de Jessica? Mande uma mensagem para ele e veja se vem almoçar, vou pedir algo para comer.

— OK. — Alice respondeu olhando para Bella, que claramente havia ficado abalada com as palavras de seu pai.

— Eles estão namorando? — Bella questionou.

— Não sei.

— Da mesma maneira que você não sabia para onde ele estava indo?

— Eu juro que não sei.

— Deixa para lá, não sei por que me importo. — suspirou tentando esconder suas emoções.

— Bella, talvez seja melhor, sei lá… Seguir em frente. — Alice sugeriu.

E foi exatamente isso que Bella fez ao dizer sim para Matthew, quando o novo aluno do colégio a pediu em namoro no dia de sua festa de aniversário. No primeiro mês que se passou, tinha esperanças que pudesse se apaixonar por ele. No segundo, tentou ter paciência e entender que talvez essas coisas levassem mais tempo do que pensava. Agora, no terceiro mês, não sabia muito bem o que fazer daquela situação. Ele era legal, atencioso e bem bonito com seu longo cabelo loiro e penetrantes olhos azuis. Não tinha do que reclamar, mas ainda assim seu coração parecia não conseguir esquecer Edward. _Se ao menos conseguisse seguir em frente como ele seguiu_ , pensava.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Jessica, Edward conversava com a menina. Acabou que ao longo desses meses que estavam juntos, além do namoro, desenvolveram uma sincera amizade.

— Podemos ser só amigos? — Edward perguntou.

— Ah… — Jessica disse surpresa. — Claro.

— Obrigado. — falou a oferecendo um sorriso honesto.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro, Jess.

— É por causa da Bella?

— Sim. — admitiu. — Não sei se funcionou para você, mas eu continuo completamente apaixonado por ela.

— Também não. — falou com sinceridade. — Pelo menos Bella gosta de você de alguma forma, já Tyler parece nem saber da minha existência.

— Talvez se você conversasse com ele… — Edward começou a dizer.

— Talvez se você conversasse com a Bella… — Jessica o interrompeu.

— OK, não vou sugerir mais nada. — riu.

— Espero que de alguma forma as coisas deem certo para você. E vou sentir saudades da nossa convivência.

— Ainda somos amigos.

— Sim, mas não tem como ficarmos andando sempre juntos. Se você não quer mais namorar, é porque quer se mostrar disponível para Bella. Se ficarmos lado a lado como sempre, ninguém vai acreditar que nos separamos.

— É…

— Droga, eu vou sentir muita falta dos orgasmos. — ela falou e Edward deu uma gargalhada. — Não, sério. Juro que estou quase indo falar com Bella para ela namorar com você só por esse aspecto.

— Cala a boca, Jess. — disse ainda rindo.

— Sério. Caso você não tenha percebido ao longo desses meses, essa era minha parte favorita.

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

— Não, Edward. Obrigada pela parte que _me_ toca. Ou melhor, me tocava.

— Você é muito boba. — riu. — Sério, Jess… Independente do Tyler e tal… Espero que você encontre alguém que te faça muito feliz. Você é muito maneira.

— Ahhh… Não fala assim. Você também é demais. — disse o abraçando. — Sério, não sei por que as pessoas falam que terminar relacionamento é a maior dor de cabeça, olha a gente. Muito maduros.

— Né? — sorriu.

Quando voltou para casa, Edward nem ficou surpreso ao ver Bella e Alice juntas no sofá da sala gargalhando. Como se tivesse sido convidado para a reunião das duas, sentou-se ao sofá do lado de Bella, com a maior naturalidade do mundo e, na maior cara de pau, deitou nas pernas da morena.

— O que vocês vão assistir? O que foi?

— Quem te chamou? — Alice perguntou.

— Preciso de convite? Deixem de ser chatas. Qual o filme da vez?

— Superbad. — Bella respondeu. — Ei, cuidado… Vai que Jessica chega aqui e te vê assim deitado na minha perna, ela não vai achar nada legal.

— Ela não vai vir aqui.

— Quem garante? — Bella perguntou com implicância.

— Eu. A gente terminou. — contou a morena, que ficou totalmente surpresa.

— Ah…

— Como assim? — Alice questionou. — O que aconteceu?

— Nada. Não estava mais dando certo e decidimos terminar. Fim. Podemos ver o filme?

— Tá né… — Alice murmurou.

Bella ficou o tempo todo se policiando. Uma mantra não saia de sua cabeça. _Não sorri. Não sorri. Não sorri._ Suas mãos foram para a cabeça do rapaz e não aguentou mais, abriu um grande sorriso. Caso alguém a perguntasse, juraria de pés juntos que todo aquele bom humor era por causa do filme. Aliás, riu como não ria nos últimos meses e todo aquele ar leve só foi embora quando viu uma notificação de mensagem de seu namorado no celular.

Dezembro chegou e com ele veio também o fim do breve namoro entre Bella e Matthew. Ao contrário do casal Edward e Jessica, o término entre eles não foi nada fácil.

— Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? — o garoto perguntou. Seus marcantes olhos azuis pareciam tão tristes, que Bella se sentiu mal por ter dado esperanças ao rapaz.

— Não, Matt. Eu acho que o problema é comigo.

— Vamos tentar resolver. — pediu.

— Eu já tentei, mas não adianta. Olha, você foi tão legal comigo e honestamente, nosso tempo juntos foi bom. Você é uma boa pessoa, é lindo e tem um coração de ouro, tenho certeza que vai ter alguém que te aprecie mais do que eu.

— Mas eu quero você. — contestou e seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas.

— Me desculpa. — falou se controlando para não chorar também.

Matthew tentou argumentar de diversas formas, mas Bella sempre tinha uma justificativa para o fim e, desta maneira, ele acabou sem ter o que falar e apenas pediu para que a morena fosse embora. Desgastada, Bella chegou em casa e foi direto para o seu quarto. Ligou para o celular de Alice, mas ia direto para a caixa postal. Em seguida, ligou para o telefone fixo e quem atendeu era justamente o causador do fim de seu relacionamento.

— Alô?

— Oi, Edward, sou eu. Alice está aí?

— Não, ela saiu com a mamãe para comprar os presentes de Natal. O que aconteceu?

— Nada. Pede para ela me ligar?

— Ei, o que houve? Eu conheço a sua voz, alguma coisa aconteceu. — questionou preocupado.

— Matthew e eu terminamos. — contou.

— Ah, Bella, eu sinto muito. Tá tudo bem?

— Não. — admitiu.

— Eu tô indo praí.

— Não precisa, Edward.

— Chego em 15 minutos. Beijos.

Ao entrar no quarto de Bella, Edward viu a menina deitada na cama abraçada ao travesseiro. Parecia tão frágil, não imaginou que gostava tanto assim de Matthew para ficar abalada dessa forma, mas se deveria ser honesto, nunca perguntou muito sobre o que acontecia entre os dois.

— Oi, Bella. O que houve? — perguntou sentando-se no espaço livre que tinha na cama de solteiro da menina.

— A gente terminou. — contou.

— Ele fez alguma coisa pra você? Me fala direito o que aconteceu.

— Ele não fez nada, Matt é incrível. Eu que sou péssima. — disse e seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas.

— Claro que não, Bella. — falou passando a mão pelo rosto da menina e limpando as lágrimas dela. — Por que você está falando isso?

— Porque eu quem terminei… Ele não queria, mas não dava mais…

— E você é uma pessoa ruim só por isso? Pelo menos você foi honesta com ele e disse que não queria mais.

— A gente não deveria nem ter começado, por isso que eu sou péssima. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, mas insisti.

— Não tem como saber que não vai dar certo. Por qual motivo que você quis terminar? — ele perguntou e a morena não sabia o que responder, suas lágrimas não paravam de cair.

— Me abraça? — ela pediu e na mesma hora Edward tirou os sapatos, deitou ao lado dela e fez como a morena pediu.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — ele consolou.

Acontece que ficar assim, próxima a Edward, teve um efeito pior em Bella e a morena começou a chorar mais ainda. Como explicava a ele isso? Não conseguia ficar com Matt porque estava apaixonada por seu melhor amigo. Edward estava perdido, a menina chegava a soluçar. Sem saber direito como agir, apenas a apertou mais forte. Quando finalmente a respiração dela ficou mais calma, fez um cafuné em sua cabeça e, por não conseguir se controlar, deu dois beijos em sua testa.

— Está melhor?

— Sim. Obrigada.

— Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo, né?

— Sim. Desculpa estar emotiva dessa forma. Meu Deus, minha cara deve estar terrível.

— Bom, o vermelho dos seus olhos está combinando bastante com o vermelho do seu rosto. — falou e a morena fez uma careta. — Estou brincando.

— Obrigada mesmo, Edward. Não existe ninguém como você.

— Tem como anotar isso em um papel? Certeza que se Alice escutar isso, vai ficar morrendo de ciúmes.

— Bobo. — ela disse com uma risada.

— Ah, aí está! Esse sorriso lindo. Não chora, viu? Você é linda de todas as formas, mas sorrindo, é um espetáculo.

Bella apenas o abraçou de volta e ficou ali, próxima a ele sentindo seu perfume amadeirado. Sem perceber, pegou no sono e ao acordar desnorteada no começo da noite, apenas a lembrança do cheiro dele restava em seu travesseiro.

Os dias até o Natal seguiram tranquilos e, sutilmente, a cada dia que passava, o contato entre Bella e Edward aumentava. Agora, durante os filmes que assistiam no sofá da sala, volta e meia Edward puxava a mão de Bella e ficava brincando com seus dedos. Certa vez até beijou sua palma o que a fez ficar embaraçosamente toda arrepiada. As vezes, quando se despediam na porta do prédio de Bella, o beijo que dava em sua bochecha chegava perigosamente perto da boca dela e toda vez era como se a garota fosse ter um pequeno infarto. Tão simples e para a maioria era mesmo imperceptível, mas eram essas pequenas coisas que todos os dias faziam com que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro crescesse mais.

No réveillon, como se fosse um flashback do ano anterior, Esme procurava Edward para iniciarem a contagem regressiva para o novo ano que estava prestes a chegar. Bella, mais uma vez, se ofereceu para buscá-lo em seu quarto. O coração da menina batia tão rápido, pois sabia exatamente o que ia fazer.

— Edward, vem, larga esse videogame! — Bella pediu, mas já era tarde demais. Uma gritaria veio da sala e lá estava o relógio marcando meia-noite.

Ela tirou o controle da mão dele e parou entre suas pernas, em seguida, abaixou o rosto e o beijou com tudo. Agarrou o cabelo dele na nuca e suspirou. _Que saudade_. Quando suas bocas se separaram, a morena abriu um enorme sorriso.

— Para termos um bom ano, certo? — questionou usando as palavras que ele um dia havia a dito.

— Certo. — sorriu.

* * *

 **N/A: Nhaiiii, gente!**

 **Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo anterior, espero que vocês continuem por aqui comigo.**

 **Ainda temos mais 2 capítulos falando sobre a adolescência dos dois, depois avançamos para 2018.**

 **Pra quem comentar, o extra desse capítulo é uma conversa entre Renée e Esme sobre o que rolou entre Bella e Edward.**

 **Beijinhos e vejo vocês no próximo que já está em processo de desenvolvimento.**


	6. Passado - 2009

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem!**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Passado - Parte III

 _2009_

Bella caminhou pelo corredor do duplex dos Cullen como uma bailarina, nas pontas dos pés. Sua calma e graciosidade eram contraditórias com o seu coração disparado e seu desejo atroz. A porta do quarto de Edward estava cada vez mais perto e, ao tocar a maçaneta, ela não hesitou.

Ele estava tão perto de pegar no sono, naquela transição entre o lúcido e o inconsciente, que ao ver a morena na sua frente, só pôde achar que aquilo era um sonho. Para completar, as primeiras palavras que ela dirigiu a ele não o ajudaram a pensar diferente.

— Tem que ser você. — ela falou subindo na cama. — Tem que ser você. Eu só confio em você.  
— Ahn? Bella? — questionou sentindo-se despertar e entendendo que aquilo era a plena realidade.  
— Edward… Eu só confio em você.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou e como resposta teve apenas lábios suaves indo de encontro aos seus.

Edward até queria entender o que ela estava falando, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ela estava em cima dele, na cama, o atacando com beijos. Como sempre, quando um cedia, o outro respondia com o mesmo afinco. Pensar ficou mais difícil ainda quando ela beijou o pescoço dele, depois veio um puxão de cabelo e quando a mão dela passou por dentro da cueca dele, o rapaz não saberia sequer dizer seu próprio nome.

— Eu quero perder a virgindade com você. — ela falou, pela primeira vez tímida desde que entrara no quarto.  
— O que?! — perguntou incrédulo, desta vez até se afastou da morena, com medo que seus beijos o ludibriassem.

— Você tem mais experiência, eu confio em você… Eu quero muito…

— Agora?! — questionou ainda em choque.

— Sim… — respondeu tocando seu pênis ainda flácido.

Talvez, se alguém procurasse no dicionário pela palavra "perplexo" a foto do rosto de Edward naquele momento viria ao lado da definição como ilustração. Ele não sabia nem por onde começar. Desmentia o que a morena parecia pensar? Ele ainda era virgem. Estava tão assustado. E se ela quisesse transar com ele apenas por achar que ele já sabia como fazer tudo? Não queria perder a oportunidade, estava tão apaixonado. Tinha medo de perguntar a razão e a resposta o magoar, mas uma coisa não podia deixar de indagar:

— Tem certeza, Bella?

Sim. Absolutamente sim. Ela tinha plena convicção. Se parasse para pensar, sua certeza foi crescendo ao longo daquele ano, onde as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais intensas.

Após o ano novo, os dois não falaram mais sobre beijos, mas tudo ficou diferente. Edward já não usava mais a desculpa de que Bella estava com a boca suja quando era pego fitando os lábios da morena, agora, ao invés de qualquer comentário, ele apenas dava um sorriso malicioso que a deixava maluca. Bella, tão tímida e na sua, queria tocá-lo o tempo todo. Enquanto ele não deitasse no seu colo para assistirem o filme na sala, ela não sossegava. As noites tinham sonhos tão parecidos, que era como se suas almas saíssem para viver as aventuras que conscientes não tinham coragem para se entregar. Assim seguiram até o dia de São Valentim.

Era um sábado e, após passar a sexta-feira na casa dos Cullen, Bella retornava para sua casa na companhia de Edward. Alice, sofrendo de fortes cólicas, não acompanhou o par. O caminho todo o rapaz parecia inquieto e, o motivo se revelou apenas quando ele parou em uma vaga que ficava há uma quadra de distância do prédio da morena.

— Eu comprei um presente para você. — ele disse quando saíram do carro.

— Pra mim? Por que?

— É dia de São Valentim. É tradição trocar presentes com aqueles que são importantes para nós.

— Ah, Edward! Eu não te comprei nada. Não acredito que você comprou algo para mim. — disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

— Não é nada demais, não precisa se preocupar. — falou entregando uma caixa para a morena.

Bella abriu o embrulho com cuidado para não estragar. Dentro da embalagem, uma caixa de bombons em formato de coração e um pacote de lenços. Ela olhou para ele curiosa, buscando alguma explicação.

— Para os dias que você assiste Grey´s Anatomy. Sei que é só às quintas-feiras, mas o lenço é para você limpar as lágrimas e o chocolate é pra você ficar feliz, pois eu sei o quanto você adora um doce.

— Edward, eu não acredito! — exclamou ainda com os olhos sobre a caixa. — Muito obrigada.

— De nada. — retribuiu o sorriso que ela o oferecia.

— Estou muito sem graça de não ter comprado nada. A última vez que trocamos presentes no dia de São Valentim deve ter uns 5 anos.

— É que eu vi e lembrei de você, não foi nada pensado, não precisa se sentir culpada.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu e desta vez ficou nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha dele e em seguida um abraço.

Ficaram naquele abraço alguns segundos mais do que de costume e, quando a morena se afastou, com a mão na nuca dele, trouxe seu rosto para mais perto. Ele a beijou antes mesmo que ela pudesse tomar a atitude. Repetiram a dose que tanto ansiavam. Quando se separaram, olharam um para a cara do outro sem saber o que dizer.

— Esse batom é de menta? — Edward perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

— Sim… — a morena respondeu com o rosto pegando fogo.— Melhor eu ir andando…

— Eu te levo até a portaria.

— Ok…

Ambos caminharam em um silêncio incômodo até a portaria de Bella e foi só quando chegaram ao local, que Edward falou o que estava em sua mente.

— Obrigado pelo presente.

— Olha o deboche… —ela disse sem graça.

— Não é. —respondeu tocando os lábios com os próprios dedos para que a morena entendesse do que estava falando. Ela corou e ele não aguentou e teve que emendar uma proposta. —A gente é bom nisso. Talvez devêssemos fazer com mais frequência.

O convite era tentador, mas a dinâmica dos dois estava longe de funcionar dessa maneira. Só trocaram os cobiçados beijos em abril, no aniversário de Tyler e não antes de um desentendimento.

O apartamento do aniversariante estava abarrotado de gente e conversar era praticamente impossível. A música estava tão alta, que era admirável que os vizinhos não tivessem ligado para pedir que diminuíssem o volume. Alice havia se perdido da dupla há alguns minutos, em algum lugar se enroscando com Andrew, a conquista da vez. Bella dançava de olhos fechados, curtindo o som de uma de suas músicas favoritas. Edward não conseguia focar sua atenção em outra coisa e, quando foi pego de surpresa por Jessica o puxando na multidão, quase gritou ao sentir os dedos gelados da menina em seu punho. A loira estava tentando o falar algo, mas ele não entendia nada. Curioso para saber do que se tratava, percebeu que Bella estava observando a situação e pediu um minuto para a morena, saindo do meio da muvuca para tentar entender o que Jessica tão desesperadamente queria o contar.

Quando finalmente conseguiram ir para um canto mais sossegado da casa, Jessica desembestou a falar, contando ao amigo que finalmente havia conseguido ficar com Tyler e que tinha sido muito melhor do que ela sonhara. Edward, genuinamente feliz, abraçou a garota.

— E você e Bella?

— A gente se beijou algumas vezes… Estava contando que talvez hoje rolasse de novo, mas até agora nada.

— Aff, e eu devo ter atrapalhado, né? Eu sou muito burra, é que precisava contar para alguém e você acompanhou todo o meu amor platônico.

— Que isso, não atrapalhou nada.

Bom, a verdade é que, de certa forma, Jessica atrapalhou. Após ver Edward saindo de mãos dadas com a ex-namorada, a morena ficou irada. Saiu esbarrando com as pessoas que estavam no seu caminho e tentou chegar perto da porta do banheiro, vendo em um canto Edward abraçado com a loira. Dentro do banheiro, respirou fundo e convenceu a si mesma que não ia chorar. Se Edward estava por aí pegando outras pessoas, ela ia fazer a mesma coisa. _Eu vou pegar o primeiro que passar na minha frente_ , pensou. Ironicamente, assim que deixou o recinto, era Edward que estava do lado de fora.

— O que é?! — Bella perguntou irritada.

— Voltei e você não estava lá, vim ver se estava no banheiro. Que cara é essa?

— A minha, ué!

— Quer voltar pra lá? Estava legal…

— Ué, cadê a Jessica? — indagou cruzando os braços.

— Não sei, acho que foi pra perto do Tyler… O quê?! Ah, não acredito, Bella. — falou com uma risada. — Você achou que a gente tava se pegando de novo?

— Eu não sei porque eu venho para essas festas com você e Alice, vocês sempre vem pra ficar de pegação e eu fico com cara de idiota sozinha. — reclamou.

— Eu não estava de pegação com ninguém. Ela veio me contar um negócio. — respondeu, desta vez irritado.

— Ah, tá bom, Edward.

— Até porque se for pra ficar de pegação com alguém hoje, eu espero que seja com você. — admitiu e a honestidade dele a deixou totalmente desconcertada.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou de novo. Ficou encarando o rapaz, sua ira sendo substituída pelo desejo de ficar com ele mais uma vez. Será que ele estava esperando que ela tomasse alguma atitude?

— Eu vou te beijar. — ele anunciou.

— Calma… — ela pediu e ele hesitou. — Tem como a gente ir para um lugar com menos gente?

Edward não entendeu muito bem o porquê da morena querer privacidade, mas assentiu e a puxou pela mão. Já esteve naquele prédio algumas vezes e sabia que o acesso para o terraço era fácil pelas escadas de incêndio. Estavam apenas a um andar de distância e, ao chegarem no topo, deram de cara com uma linda vista da cidade iluminada.

— Aqui está bom? — perguntou atrás da menina, passando a mão pela cintura dela. Em seguida, distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço da morena, a deixando totalmente arrepiada.

— Sim…

Ali, isolados de todos e de qualquer expectativa que poderiam ter, se entregaram sem desculpas. Se beijaram porque simplesmente queriam e não conseguiam esconder isso nem deles mesmos. Encostados em uma parede, Edward tinha as mãos no bumbum da morena e ela gostava da sensação, como era novo se sentir desejada e desejar daquela maneira. Bella também explorava o corpo dele e, curiosa, tocou em sua ereção através da calça. Edward ficou surpreso, mas não falou nada. Foi rápido e ela logo tirou a mão, optando por tocar o abdômen do rapaz por baixo da camisa. Ele fez a mesma coisa e passou uma mão por baixo da blusa dela, em seguida, a morena subiu a mão e tocou o peito dele, sentindo o coração acelerado do rapaz. Achando que aquilo talvez fosse uma pista do que ela queria, Edward também subiu com seus dedos, a tocando por cima do sutiã. Em seguida, passou a mão por debaixo do tecido e tocou o mamilo rígido dela.

— Você gosta? — ele perguntou.

— Aham… Me beija.

Sem qualquer dificuldade, Edward fez o que a morena pediu. Ficaram no telhado por mais de uma hora trocando pequenas carícias, parando para respirar quando tudo começava a ficar intenso demais. Foram chamados para se retirar do seu esconderijo secreto por Alice, que ligava desesperadamente para ambos tentando os localizar para irem embora da festa. Quando encontraram a menina, agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas era difícil já que o chupão que Bella tinha dado no pescoço de Edward estava bem evidente.

Como de costume, Bella passou aquela noite de sexta-feira na casa dos Cullen e, deitada no colchão ao lado da cama da amiga, decidiu que queria dividir com ela o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu fiquei com Edward. — contou.

— Percebi… — Alice respondeu.

— Ah...

— Foi legal? — indagou depois de um tempo.

— Sim… — disse sorrindo.

— E vocês vão ficar de novo?

— Acho que sim. Sei lá. Não falamos sobre isso.

— Entendi.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim. — respondeu e as duas ficaram em silêncio.

O clima raramente ficava estranho dessa forma entre as amigas e Bella não sabia o que falar. Se ela tivesse um irmão, será que ia ser tão estranho assim se Alice ficasse com ele?

— Me desculpa. — Alice falou baixinho.

— Por...? — Bella questionou, dessa vez ficando sentada no colchão e olhando para a amiga.

— Sei lá, acho que estou sendo ciumenta e babaca, mas é que eu fico com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com vocês e isso estragar a nossa amizade.

— Nada vai estragar a nossa amizade, Alice.

— Jura?

— Eu te juro. Você é minha melhor amiga.

— Você é minha irmã. — Alice disse se esticando para abraçar a morena.

A paz finalmente pareceu reinar no quarto e, como se fosse impossível Bella ficar mais feliz depois do dia que teve, as palavras de Alice a fizeram dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sabe como eu sabia que vocês tinham ficado? — Alice falou com o braço esticado para baixo e de mãos dadas com a morena deitada no chão. Dormiam tanto dessa forma quando eram mais novas.

— O chupão que dei no pescoço do seu irmão? — perguntou sem graça.

— Não, embora fosse bem difícil não reparar. — Alice disse com uma risada. — O que me chamou atenção logo assim que vi vocês, é que estavam tão felizes. Eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Depois daquela festa, mais uma vez as coisas ficaram diferentes. Quase toda sexta-feira, na casa dos Cullen, os dois acabavam se beijando. Era sempre rápido e inocente, isso até o dia em que Esme e Carlisle precisaram deixar o trio em casa para comemorar 19 anos de casados.

— Eu tô indo encontrar o Andrew. — Alice disse pegando a chave do carro. — Aproveitem. Se a mamãe chegar, fala que eu saí para comprar alguma coisa e me manda mensagem. Eu vou tentar voltar daqui uma hora, ok? Se comportem. Ou não.

Eles bem que tentaram se comportar, trocando apenas beijos no sofá, mas quando as coisas começaram a esquentar e Bella sugeriu que fossem para o quarto de Edward, eles já sabiam muito bem que as coisas não iam parar por ali. Ao deitarem na cama, Edward ficou entre as pernas dela, beijando o pescoço da morena. As coisas evoluíram rápido, tomados pelo tesão, os dois estavam apenas com suas roupas de baixo, esfregando seus corpos um no outro. Quando o rapaz questionou se podia tirar o sutiã da morena, ela apenas assentiu. A vendo semi-nua pela primeira vez, Edward nem acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Tentou ir com calma, mas mal esperou um minuto antes de chupar um mamilo, fazendo com que a menina gemesse de prazer.

— Tira a cueca? — ela pediu tímida em certo momento.

— Por que? — perguntou nervoso.

— Eu quero ver… — admitiu com o rosto fervendo.

— Você vai tirar a calcinha?

— Não.

Edward não ia protestar. Tirou a cueca e ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dela, sua ereção chamando toda atenção da morena. Ele sabia muito bem que não tinha razões para se preocupar com sua anatomia, mas sob o olhar de Bella, se sentia vulnerável. A garota não sabia o que fazer. Metade dela queria levantar e tocar, outra metade estava apavorada.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou tímido.

— Sim… — ela respondeu finalmente desviando o foco de sua atenção para o rosto de Edward. O rapaz mais uma vez deitou entre as pernas dela e a beijou pacientemente.

— É melhor assim? — questionou movendo os quadris devagar.

— Vai mais rápido. — ela pediu.

O garoto fez como ela pediu e tentava toda hora mudar a forma de suas investidas, tentando achar a forma que a morena mais parecia gostar. Quando em certo momento sentiu ela apertar seu braço mais forte, soube que tinha atingido algum ponto certo.

— Aqui? — ele perguntou mexendo os quadris e a morena gemeu. — Definitivamente aqui.

O corpo dele se movia com esforço, o suor escorria por suas costas, seu prazer também tão evidente, que Bella se excitava pela forma como ele vocalizava livremente com gemidos guturais, a arrepiando por inteiro. Quando não conseguiu mais segurar, Edward gozou em cima dela, mas ainda assim, não parou de se esfregar na garota, puxando o bumbum dela com força, até que ela também encontrasse satisfação. Foi tão intenso para Bella, que a garota gemeu alto, chocando até a si mesma.

— Meu Deus… — Edward falou deixando seu peso cair sobre a menina.

— Que vergonha! — Bella falou tampando o rosto.

— Vergonha do que? — Edward questionou levantando a cabeça, dessa vez preocupado.

— Imagina se tem alguém em casa.

— Não tem ninguém, relaxa. — disse se esticando pra beijá-la. — Tudo bem?

— Sim. A gente tá todo melado… — falou tímida e Edward pegou um lenço de papel dentro da gaveta em seu criado mudo para limpá-los.

— Desculpa. Na real é sua culpa, você quem pediu para eu tirar a cueca.

— Tudo bem… Foi legal assim. — disse acanhada.

— Quer fazer de novo? — ele questionou.

— Acho que é melhor a gente tomar banho e descer. — ela falou, pois embora quisesse muito repetir a dose tinha medo que fossem pegos.

— Toma banho comigo?

— Não… vai lá. Eu vou tomar no quarto de Alice.

— Ah, então estou sem motivação. — ele falou virando de costas na cama. Quando olhou novamente para Bella, viu que a garota estava mais uma vez distraída por sua nudez. — Para de olhar pro meu pau, Bella.

— O que?! — ela praticamente gritou totalmente ruborizada. — Eu não estava olhando.

— Estava sim! — ele riu subindo em cima dela mais uma vez e dando um beijo em sua bochecha e depois em seus lábios. — Matou a curiosidade? Que cara é essa, o que você está pensando?

— Não estou pensando nada. — desconversou.

— Tá sim, eu te conheço.

— Você vai rir.

— Fala.

— Ele cresce muito. — ela disse em um sussurro.

— O que? — ele riu.

— Viu? Eu falei que você ia rir. Sai, deixa eu tomar banho.

— Não, fica aqui. — falou beijando o pescoço dela. — Quer ver crescer de novo?

— Ai, seu ridículo! — ela riu com ele.

— Quer?

Sem o responder, Bella passou a mão entre o corpo dos dois e o tocou. Não levou muito tempo para o _milagre_ acontecer novamente. Ela sentia um mix de curiosidade, insegurança e desejo. Foi guiada pacientemente pelas palavras de Edward, incentivada pela reação dele e quando mais uma vez sentiu um líquido quente em sua barriga, foi atacada por beijos que jamais ficariam esquecidos em sua memória. O rapaz tentou retribuir da mesma forma, mas a morena se negou. Depois de muito relutar, saiu do quarto de Edward e foi até o de Alice tomar um banho.

Se encontraram novamente na cozinha onde comeram um rápido sanduíche. Ao voltarem para a sala, ficaram jogados no sofá trocando beijos e cafunés. Estavam exaustos.

— Melhor a gente sentar. Seus pais vão chegar e a gente vai explicar como isso?

— Sei lá. Tem explicação? — ele questionou. Queria que ela dissesse que sim, que a razão de tudo era que estavam apaixonados.

— Hormônios adolescentes. — ela tentou descontrair ao sentir o olhar fixo que ele tinha nela. O frio que estava sentindo na barriga era ridículo.

— É… — ele falou se sentando. A morena logo em seguida fez o mesmo. — Colinho?

— Vem. — disse batendo com as mãos nas coxas.

— Tá tudo bem entre a gente? — Edward questionou olhando para cima enquanto ela mexia em seu cabelo.

— Tá sim. — ela sorriu.

— Capaz de eu dormir se você continuar fazendo cafuné assim. — disse fechando os olhos.

— Ei, não! Vamos conversar.

— Sobre o que?

— Falta uma semana pro seu aniversário de 17 anos. O que vocês vão fazer?

— O que Alice quiser. Quem decidiu comemorar ano passado no show do Muse fui eu, então esse ano é a vez dela.

— Bom, se ela fosse dar uma festa aqui a gente já saberia… Ei, abre o olho.

— Soninho.

— Não, fala comigo.— ela disse tirando a mão do cabelo dele.

— Por que você parou? — perguntou fazendo careta.

— Para você não dormir.

— Me dá um beijo que eu não durmo. — falou com um sorriso.

—Seus pais já devem estar chegando.

— Só uma bitoquinha.

— Não acredito que você falou bitoquinha. — Bella riu.

— Para de rir de mim e me beija.

— Bitoquinha. — ela riu, mas abaixou o rosto para dar um breve beijo nos lábios dele. — Tá bom?

— Não.

— Seus pais vão chegar.

— A gente diz que eu estava me afogando e você precisou me salvar. — falou na maior cara dura fazendo Bella rir mais ainda.

Não muito depois, Carlisle e Esme Cullen entravam no recinto.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — Esme questionou vendo os dois rindo. Bella tão empolgada que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Sim, estamos vendo TV. — Edward respondeu sem nem se mover do colo da morena.

— Onde está sua irmã? — Carlisle questionou.

Salva pelo gongo, Alice entrou no apartamento no mesmo minuto com uma garrafa de Mountain Dew em uma mão e um pacote de salgadinhos em outra.

— Fui abastecer a nossa noite. — Alice respondeu deixando as coisas na cozinha.

— Isso só faz mal pra sua saúde, filha. — Carlisle falou.

— Pai, outro dia eu bem vi você bebendo um copo.

— Viu nada… — Carlisle disse sem graça.

— Eu vi sim. Tenho 100% de certeza. Você achou que não tinha ninguém, mas eu estava bem naquele cantinho. — a garota apontou.

— Para de besteira. — desconversou. — Comportem-se. Vamos, Esme?

— Não fiquem acordados até tarde. — Esme falou seguindo Carlisle nas escadas.

— Você viu mesmo o papai? — Edward perguntou.

— Não, mas você viu a cara que ele fez? Certeza que é ele que toma o meu refrigerante. Você não gosta desse…

— E se eu tomasse admitiria.

— Aham, tá bom. — Alice falou sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

— Claro que sim.

— Tá bom, então. Quem comeu meu chocolate semana passada?

— Não fui eu.

— Edward a sua boca tava toda suja de chocolate! — Alice revirou os olhos.

— Não era chocolate.

— Era o que? Bosta? Devia ser então. — Alice disse e com isso Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— A Bella tá rindo porque ela deve ter comido. — Edward falou e Bella olhou para ele enfezada.

— Não me provoca…

— Vai fazer o quê? — ele perguntou e antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, deu uma mordiscada na coxa dela.

— Edward!

— Ih, vou deixar vocês aí antes que sobre pra mim. — Alice falou se levantando. — Na real vou subir e tomar um banho. Acho que vou ficar por lá, estou precisando descansar.

— Irmã? — Edward chamou. — O que foi?

— Nada.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. — falou com um sorriso.

— Eu te amo, tá?

— Eu também. Mesmo você comendo meu chocolate.

— Não fui eu! — protestou mais uma vez.

Alice foi para o quarto e Bella, temerosa que os pais de Edward pudessem pegar os dois na sala sozinhos, não tardou a subir, mas não sem antes trocar uns beijos com o rapaz. Quando entrou no quarto, a amiga já havia tomado banho e estava deitada na cama. Bella trocou de roupa e deitou no colchão que, como de costume, estava no chão ao lado da cama de Alice. A morena sentia que alguma coisa estava estranha, mas só foi entender o que efetivamente era, no meio da noite.

— Você tá acordada? — Alice questionou sem olhar para baixo.

— Aham.

— Eu transei com o Andrew. — a garota sussurrou.

— O que?! — Bella exclamou sentando-se na mesma hora. — Hoje?

— Sim. — Alice confessou.

— Como assim?

— Eu fui para lá, não disse que iria?

— Sim, mas não que ia para transar! Eu não achei que vocês estavam sérios assim.

— Nem sei se está realmente. Sei lá, a gente tava lá e tava tudo muito bom… Aí ele perguntou se eu queria e eu acho que eu queria...

— Você acha?

— Eu queria…

— Foi bom?

— Não? — falou com incerteza. — Sei lá, doeu. Eu estava muito nervosa na hora, e primeiro eu tava tipo super excitada e depois meio que ficou um pouco seco, sei lá.

— Ainda tá doendo?

— Não. Foi mais na hora.

— Que droga.

— Se eu soubesse que ia ser essa merda deveria ter deixado ele só usar os dedos mesmo.

— Você tá bem? — ela perguntou tocando a perna da amiga.

— Sim. Agora já foi, né? — deu os ombros. — Nunca idealizei isso de perder a virgindade. Talvez depois fique melhor, sei lá.

— Não sei o que falar. — Bella admitiu.

— Tá tudo bem, não precisa se sentir mal, de verdade. Foi OK. Nada espetacular, mas pode ser que as próximas vezes tenham potencial. — ela sorriu.

— Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar, tá?

— Eu sei.

Bella se deitou no colchão e não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Edward e no passo a frente que haviam tomado. Tudo entre eles era tão bom, que não conseguia imaginar o terror de vivenciar um momento tão íntimo com alguém que a não fizesse se sentir segura.

— Bella? — Alice chamou com o braço esticado. — Me dá a mão?

— Sempre. — falou entrelaçando os dedos com a garota.

Alice despertou cedo, teve um sono agitado e mesmo vendo o relógio marcando 7h da manhã levantou e foi até a cozinha pronta para preparar um café. Tamanha foi a sua surpresa ao ver Edward sentado em um banquinho na ilha da cozinha.

— Caiu da cama? — Alice questionou.

— Tive um pesadelo meio bizarro. — Edward respondeu passando uma xícara de café para a irmã. — O que você tem?

— Nada, ué.

— Você sabe que é mais fácil simplesmente falar que não quer me contar ao invés de responder que não é nada, né?

— Se eu falar, você promete que não vai dar ataque?

— Por qual razão eu daria ataque?

— Eu transei com o Andrew ontem. — falou em um tom baixo. Na mesma hora Edward cuspiu o café. — Porra, Edward!

— Como assim, Alice?

— Ele pegou o pau e… — ela começou.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei! — Edward a interrompeu. — Do nada isso?

— Sei lá. Na hora pareceu que era uma boa ideia, depois pareceu uma má ideia e agora eu estou meio que me sentindo esquisita.

— Ele tava insistindo? Eu vou matar esse garoto. — Edward disse.

— Edward, ele nem insistiu. Ele perguntou se eu queria e eu falei que sim. E eu queria. Sei lá, foi meio lixo, acho que eu tenho só que aceitar isso.

— Você tá triste.

— Não estou.

— Tá sim, eu te conheço. Tá tentando disfarçar pra caralho! — falou parando em frente a irmã e a abraçando. — Porra, Alice.

— Eu estou tão arrependida. — murmurou e por mais que não quisesse chorar, seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. — E eu não posso voltar atrás.

— Irmã… — Edward falou a abraçando mais forte.

— Eu sou tão burra.

— Não é. Acontece. A gente faz escolhas e depois vê que não foi das melhores.

— Você sabe, eu não ligo para essa coisa de romance…. Isso que me deixa mais irritada. Por que eu me sinto assim?

— Tudo bem, irmã. Vai ficar tudo bem. — disse dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

— Vai sim. — fungou.

— Você pode conversar comigo sempre, sabe? Se você estiver passando por alguma coisa, eu estou aqui. Sério mesmo, o que você precisar nesse universo eu faço por você, irmã.

— Obrigada. De verdade. — agradeceu enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas do rosto dela.

— O que você fez com a sua irmã, Edward? — Esme perguntou se aproximando dos dois. — O que houve, Alice?

— Ele comeu meu chocolate. — a garota respondeu.

— Eu já disse que não fui eu, e foi semana passada, pelo amor de Deus, supera! — respondeu e deu uma piscadela para Alice.

— O que está acontecendo, hein? O que houve para vocês estarem acordados a essa hora?

— Pesadelo. — Edward respondeu.

— Também. Deve ser coisa de gêmeos no inferno astral.

— Falando nisso, o que vamos fazer no nosso aniversário? — Edward perguntou.

— Honestamente? Queria viajar. Podemos, mãe? Daqui a pouco começa o verão e entraremos de férias. Queria ir à praia. A gente faz uma comemoração qualquer só para não passar em branco agora e no final de junho viajamos por uma semana. O que acham?

— Seu pai não vai conseguir ficar uma semana fora.

— Ele fica o quanto puder. Vamos, mamãe, por favor. — Alice implorava.

— Por favor! — Edward pediu juntando-se a irmã.

— Ok, vamos. Vocês me ganham muito fácil. — respondeu pegando um pote de mirtilos da geladeira.

— E podemos levar a Bella? — a garota perguntou.

— Se os pais dela deixarem.

— Eu te amo, mãe! — Alice sorriu. — Promessa de viagem nas férias, meu humor melhorou 100%.

— E ela ainda vai fazer torta de mirtilo. O que fizemos para ter uma mulher dessa como nossa mãe?

— Obrigada, Deus! — Alice exclamou.

Felizmente, com a correria do final do ano letivo, os dias passaram rápido e a viagem para praia não tardou a chegar. Os Cullen alugaram uma casa em Malibu Beach, com vista para o mar e tudo de melhor que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Bella ficou admirada, o contraste era enorme com sua atual realidade. Evitava falar, mas desde a crise financeira tomou conta dos Estados Unidos, seu lar foi muitíssimo afetado.

— Muito injusto todo mundo ficar com o quarto que tem vista para o mar e eu não. — Edward reclamou entrando no aposento que Bella dividiria com Alice. — Eu sou o mais velho, deveria ter prioridade.

— Dançou… Se bem que sei que a sua inveja é maior por eu ser a pessoa que vai dividir quarto com Bella. — Alice provocou.

— Alice… Para de besteira. — Bella respondeu sem graça. — Vamos para a praia logo.

— Já passou protetor? — Edward questionou.

— Ainda não. — falou balançando o frasco nas mãos.

— Quer ajuda?

— Credo, nem disfarça… — Alice murmurou para si mesma. — Eu vou procurar um chapéu que eu trouxe, já volto.

Bella aceitou a oferta de Edward, mas primeiro passou o creme branco por onde suas mãos conseguiam alcançar. Foi apenas ele encostar as mãos nas costas dela que seu corpo se arrepiou inteiro, claramente tão afetada por ele. Se o rapaz percebeu, não falou nada. Ela se ofereceu para fazer o mesmo por ele, mas Edward recusou, afirmando que precisava pegar alguma coisa em seu quarto.

Na praia, os três jogavam água para o ar e corriam pela areia como crianças. Se divertiram tanto nos primeiros dias que, quando viu Bella parecendo cabisbaixa no quinto dia de viagem, Edward não entendeu nada.

— O que houve? Seu pensamento parece tão distante. — Edward comentou observando Bella que estava deitada na toalha olhando o horizonte.

— Pensando em como as coisas estão em casa. — Bella confessou. — Minha mãe quase não me mandou mensagem…

— Porque ela sabe que a minha mãe vai cuidar direito de você.

— É…

— O que foi?

— Deixa para lá. Eu não quero falar agora porque vou chorar. A gente conversa depois.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Queria perguntar mais. _Ia chorar por qual razão?_ Mesmo assim, ficou quieto, mas ansiava por tocá-la de alguma maneira. Com seus pais cercando os dois o tempo inteiro ficava tão difícil.

Para contribuir com toda aquela melancolia que a morena sentia, o assunto que Carlisle puxou na mesa de jantar de nada ajudou sua situação. O médico combinava com seu filho de visitar a Universidade de Dartmouth ainda nesse verão para que o garoto pudesse conhecer o campus de sua provável faculdade. A morena ficou tão surpresa como o assunto. Como pôde se esquecer? Edward estudaria no mesmo local que seu pai em New Hampshire.

Se sentia tão desesperada e triste, que quando Edward estava deitado em seu colo, não conseguia nem mexer as mãos no cabelo do rapaz.

— O que tá acontecendo? — Edward perguntou. Bella nunca parecia distante assim quando ficavam dessa forma. O rapaz sabia muito bem que algo estava a incomodando.

— Deve ser a TPM… — ela respondeu e o garoto deitado em seu colo bufou.

— Beleza. Eu vou lá pro meu quarto… — falou fazendo impulso para se levantar, mas Bella o puxou de volta.

— As coisas estão complicadas lá em casa e eu estou muito magoada. — Bella disse sem acrescentar que outro motivo de sua mágoa era a maldita universidade para qual Edward estava fadado a atender.

— Entre seus pais ainda? — perguntou segurando uma das mãos dela e brincando com seus dedos.

— Sim, fora outras coisas. Eles venderam o carro, não vamos visitar a vovó esse verão. Acho que tentaram ao máximo esconder as coisas de mim, mas agora está tão perceptível. E eles brigam direto, sabe? Acho que pensam que eu não estou escutando ou vai ver estão tão fascinados em discutir que não se importam mais. E eu fico me sentindo muito mal, porque às vezes eu vejo que eles parecem tão infelizes, mas eu não quero que meus pais se divorciem. — Bella disse e dessa vez seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

— Ah, Bella… — o rapaz falou se sentando e puxando a morena pro seu colo. — Não fica assim.

— Eu me sinto tão egoísta, às vezes. — desabafou com o rosto enfiado no pescoço dele. Egoísta por não querer o fim do relacionamento dos pais, egoísta por querer que Edward permanecesse em São Francisco após o colégio.

— Não é, Bella. Conversa com seus pais sobre isso, como isso tem te afetado.

— Não. Não quero falar com eles.

— O que aconteceu? — Esme questionou ao se aproximar dos dois, sendo pega de surpresa pela forma como a morena estava encolhida chorando no colo de seu filho. Também não passou despercebido a forma como ele parecia protegê-la. — O que houve, meu amor?

— Nada. — respondeu sem ao menos virar o rosto.

— Tá tudo bem. — Edward respondeu a mãe e afagando o cabelo da morena. O olhar dele deixava claro que não era para Esme se envolver.

— Se precisar eu estou aqui, ok, meu anjo?

— Tá bom, Esme, obrigada. — disse finalmente encarando a mulher.

— O que houve com Bella? — Alice perguntou logo em seguida ao ver a mãe sair da sala.

— Não sei. — Esme falou preocupada. — Conversa com ela, Alice. Eu vou subir com seu pai. Algo me diz que ela não quer desabafar perto de adultos. Qualquer coisa que ela precisar você me diz, ok? Se ela quiser ir para casa, o seu pai leva ela amanhã de manhã quando for embora. O que ela precisar, a gente dá um jeito.

Alice caminhou até a morena e agachou tocando as costas da amiga. Olhou para Edward que parecia preocupado e se moveu para sentar ao lado dos dois.

— O que houve, amiga? É por causa dos seus pais? — ela perguntou ainda tocando as costas da morena. — Às vezes as coisas demoram um pouco mais pra se resolver, a gente não falou sobre isso? Seja lá o que for acontecer, vai ser para o melhor.

— Eu não quero que eles se separem. — Bella falou olhando para Alice.

— Eu sei, amiga. Eles sempre foram um casal muito unido, vão conseguir vencer o que está acontecendo. Lidar com sentimentos é tão difícil, não é? Você não concorda?

— Sim. — Bella falou limpando o rosto e dando atenção ao que a amiga falava.

— Então não tem como eles resolverem de uma hora para a outra. Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? O que você precisar, a gente está aqui.

— Sim. — Edward disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina.

— Vamos lavar o rosto? — Alice perguntou.

— Não, eu quero ficar aqui. Só um pouco. — ela respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

— Pode ficar o quanto quiser. — ele falou a abraçando mais forte e dando um beijo na testa da morena.

Quando foi dormir, Bella chorou ainda mais. Sabia que seus pais jamais teriam dinheiro para matriculá-la em Dartmouth. Na realidade, pelo andar das coisas, mal tinha a certeza que seria capaz de ir para a faculdade. Como essa reviravolta inteira havia acontecido em sua vida? A única coisa que a fazia bem parecia ter prazo de expiração.

No dia seguinte, acordou melhor. Não sabia dizer se foi curada pelo sol e um bom banho de água salgada ou por beijos secretos que trocou com Edward quando ninguém estava olhando. Decidiu que não ia pensar no que aconteceria no ano seguinte. O segredo era viver um dia de cada vez. Bom, era isso que ela tinha escutado uma pessoa falar no programa da Oprah.

— Acorda! — Edward disse jogando água na menina.

— Para de jogar água em mim. — ela respondeu o empurrando.

— Tô com saudades de ficarmos só nós dois…

— Estamos só nós dois aqui. — ela deu os ombros.

— Vai pro meu quarto hoje de noite.

— O que? Aqui? Não… O seu quarto é do lado da sua mãe!

— Eu quero te beijar direito.

— A gente volta amanhã para São Francisco. Você consegue esperar.

Ele não conseguia e por isso bolou na praia com Bella um plano que podia dar muito certo ou muito errado com a ajuda de sua irmã. Alice perturbou a mãe para fazer uma lasanha, mas acontece que não tinha nenhum ingrediente para isso na casa que alugaram. Esme então fez uma lista de ingredientes do que os filhos deveriam comprar no supermercado, mas após mil dúvidas dos adolescentes, decidiu ir ela mesma.

— Vocês me devem! — Alice falou. — Vou ficar aqui na varanda. Quando a mamãe chegar eu vou bater na porta do quarto.

— Você é a melhor irmã do universo.

— Lembre-se disso quando eu precisar da sua ajuda. — a garota respondeu.

Eles nem responderam. Entraram no quarto do rapaz tão sedentos um pelo outro que após alguns beijos descartaram suas roupas com facilidade e, como dá última vez, Bella permaneceu apenas de calcinha.

Edward esfregava seu pau entre as pernas de Bella, o atrito entre seus corpos fazendo com que a única peça de roupa restante da morena saísse um pouco do local, deixando parte de seu sexo exposto. Aquilo deixou o rapaz mais excitado ainda. A morena levantou o tronco e Edward a trouxe pra perto, de forma que agora os dois estavam sentados na cama. Ela se roçava nele com abandono, sentindo-se cada vez ficar mais molhada. Edward a segurou pelo quadril e metia com força, tão perto de gozar. Quando a evidência do prazer dele atingiu o corpo dos dois, Bella estava tão doida de tesão, que pegou a mão dele e colocou entre as pernas dela.

O rapaz puxou a calcinha dela para o lado e passou os dedos pelo sexo da morena, sentindo o quão excitada ela estava. Trocaram beijos molhados, interrompidos uma vez ou outra por um gemido de Bella que teimava em escapar.

— Você tá tão molhada... — Edward falou no ouvido dela. Seu dedo entrando e saindo com facilidade.

Bella nunca tinha sentido algo assim, nem mesmo quando se tocava. Era diferente, quando ela mesmo se encarregava de se dar prazer, gozava tão rápido. Agora parecia que um fogo ia tomando conta de seu corpo aos poucos, queimando lentamente. Quando ele tocou seu clitóris, a morena começou a mexer os quadris, seu prazer tão óbvio que não conseguia segurar um gemido. Ele era atento a tudo, estava estudando a garota, guardando na memória exatamente o que a dava prazer.

— Tira a calcinha. — ele pediu.

— Não vai dar tempo. Não para, por favor… por favor.

Ao encontrar sua satisfação, Bella foi atacada por beijos de Edward que só conseguia proferir uma afirmação.

— Melhor verão da minha vida.

Embora tenham ficado distantes por alguns dias por conta da viagem de Edward para New Hampshire, Bella não podia deixar de concordar com o rapaz. Aquele foi o melhor verão que viveram.

Tudo ficava mais intenso conforme as semanas passavam. No fundo, Bella sentia falta de alguém para conversar livremente sobre essas coisas, pois era meio esquisito contar certas partes para Alice. Porém, em uma noite que fofocavam em seu quarto, Bella teve que ao menos tirar uma dúvida com sua melhor amiga.

— Alice?

— Sim.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

— Claro. — respondeu com um sorriso.

— Você já fez um boquete?

— Sim. Por que?

— Como é?

— É ok.

— Mas como que faz?

— Ué, você não sabe o que é?

— Eu sei, mas eu quero dicas!

— Ah…. Sei lá. Não deixa o dente encostar. E não se sinta tão confiante assim pra tentar colocar tudo na boca, eu quase vomitei uma vez.

— Medo.

— Usa bastante a língua também… Ai, calma aí, eu estou te dando dica pra você chupar o meu irmão? Eca... Peraí, é o meu irmão que você vai chupar, né? Eu acho bom ser ele. — Falou de repente indignada. — Meu Deus, eu tô muito dividida aqui.

— Quem mais pode ser, Alice?

— Como estão as coisas entre vocês?

— Tá tudo bem.

— Mesmo?

— Acho que sim. Sei lá, tá sendo legal isso que a gente tá vivendo. Ele me trata muito bem.

— Claro que te trata, ele é louco por você, Bella. — Alice riu. — O que? Você acha que não?

— Não é bem assim…

— Você é doida?

— Não… Para de mudar de assunto, eu não tenho outra pessoa pra perguntar. Me ajuda.

— O que mais você quer saber?

— E quando terminar? É muito ruim de engolir?

— Eu prefiro engolir logo do que ficar com aquilo na boca pra cuspir, mas o que você prefere só dá pra descobrir na prática.

— Espero que não seja uma merda.

— Se você não morder o pau dele, tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

E tudo deu certo. Bom, quase tudo. Quando Edward gozou na boca de Bella e a morena tentou engolir, não conseguiu. Desde então fez Edward prometer sempre avisá-la antes.

As aulas voltaram em setembro, mesmo mês em que Bella completava 17 anos. Por conta da situação financeira de seus pais, a comemoração foi simples, apenas com um bolo e os mais próximos. Edward a presenteou com um cordão que tinha o símbolo da Torre Eiffel, sonho antigo de Bella, e agora a menina não tirava o acessório para nada.

Em casa, as coisas pareciam ter melhorado. Bella teve uma conversa honesta com sua mãe e Renée explicou que ela e Charlie estavam tentando fazer terapia de casal, graças a um psicólogo que Carlisle tinha recomendado que atendia a preço de banana. No final de setembro, Charlie Swan finalmente voltou a trabalhar e, ao saber da notícia, Bella vibrou de felicidade. Parecia que o pedido que havia feito ao soprar suas velas tinha se tornado real: a paz reinava em seu lar.

Outubro chegou e, no seu terceiro dia, transformou tudo.

— Nós voltamos no domingo. — Esme informou. — Se acontecer alguma coisa, vocês tratem de me ligar.

— Relaxa, mãe. Aproveitem. — Alice respondeu.

— Eu vou deixar Bella em casa. — Edward respondeu. — A gente desce com vocês.

Eles se despediram e Edward seguiu até metade do caminho para o apartamento de Bella, mas antes de deixar a morena em casa, teve uma ideia boa demais para deixar passar.

— E se você falasse pra sua mãe que tem um trabalho para fazer e vai ficar lá em casa no fim de semana?

— Sem seus pais? Duvido.

— E se a gente não mencionar esse detalhe?

— Sua mãe deve ter contando para a minha que ia para Los Angeles.

— Quer tentar?

A morena odiava mentir, ainda mais para Renée, mas na perspectiva de ficar o fim de semana inteiro com Edward, acabou discando o número de sua mãe e inventando uma história qualquer sobre um projeto do colégio. Por fim, ainda sugeriu que a mãe deveria aproveitar para curtir um fim de semana sem se preocupar com a filha em casa.

Retornaram para a residência dos Cullen vibrando com a genialidade do plano. A sexta-feira seguia de acordo com o padrão. Filme e salgadinho na sala, colinho e muito cafuné, porém, quando Alice subiu para seu quarto, o rumo das coisas mudou significativamente.

A garota deitou no sofá com o rapaz e um beijo inocente virou muito mais. Parecia que ele queria a enloquecer, lambia seu pescoço, sussurrava em seu ouvido, roçava sua coxa entre as pernas dela.

— Pera… — ela falou. — Calma. Meu Deus.

— Quer continuar da onde a gente parou amanhã?

— Sim, é melhor.

Acontece que quando foi deitar no quarto de Alice, Bella se remexia na cama e não conseguia dormir. Nas últimas semanas, toda vez que ficava com o rapaz, sua vontade era dar um passo a mais. No próximo ano o menino partiria para a universidade e honestamente, não confiava em nenhuma pessoa da maneira que confiava nele. A cada minuto que passava, não conseguia ver motivos para esperar. Quando levantou e tomou a decisão de ir para o quarto de Edward, não soube dizer se foi movida pelo desejo, curiosidade ou o amor que sentia pelo garoto, mas era bem provável que fosse uma junção dos três.

Alí, em cima dele não conseguiu proferir outras palavras.

— Sim. Eu tenho certeza. — respondeu e na mesma hora a luz do abajur acendeu.

— Absoluta? Não tem como voltar atrás. — perguntou mais uma vez. Seus olhos tão verdes deixando a menina encantada por alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Eu só quero ir adiante. — afirmou. _Com você_ , pensou. _Eu quero ir adiante somente com você._

Aquela resposta pareceu ser o suficiente para ele. A puxou para seu colo e ao notar a urgência da morena, pediu calma. Não tinham motivos para correr, então se beijaram devagar, no ritmo perfeito para os dois. A pele desnuda dele, que gostava de dormir apenas com sua calça de moletom, era desbravada por Bella. Quando as mãos dele puxaram a barra de sua blusa para cima, os braços dela automaticamente se levantaram. Seus torsos se encontraram, seios macios encostados em pele rígida e musculosa. Trocaram olhares confidentes e com um sorriso ela passou a mão pela nuca dele e deixou que suas mãos se perdessem naqueles sedosos fios de cabelo de tom tão peculiar.

Ele parecia encantado com as sardinhas do rosto dela e num impulso, fez algo que queria há tanto tempo. Beijou pontinho por pontinho com tanto afeto que naquele instante Bella se perguntou se qualquer outra pessoa seria capaz de ser gentil e carinhosa com ela da maneira que ele era. _Sempre tão amável._ Jamais poderia ser culpada por se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo.

Em um movimento rápido, Edward deitou o corpo dos dois na cama e, em seguida, ficou por cima da morena. Beijou seu pescoço e, perdido de desejo, lambeu o local em seguida. Lábios famintos devoravam por onde passavam. Rodeou um mamilo com sua língua, o enrijecendo. Amava a reação dela. Chupava, lambia, tocava. Surpreso ficou quando ela decidiu fazer o mesmo com ele e como aquilo o excitou.

Ela respirava forte, admirada por estar tão molhada quando ele não havia sequer a tocado _lá_. Puxou a calça dele para baixo e sentiu o corpo nu sobre o seu. O segurou em sua mão, quente e melado pelo líquido transparente em seu topo. Seu corpo se arrepiava imaginando ele dentro dela.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

— Um pouco nervosa. — admitiu.

— Se você não quiser, a gente não precisa continuar.

— Eu quero… quero tanto. É só nervosismo. Se fosse isso aqui entrando em você, você também ficaria. — ela disse apertando o pau dele e provocando uma deliciosa risada.

— Relaxa… — falou e em seguida aproximou mais ainda seu rosto do dela. Sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou algo que ela não estava mesmo esperando. — Deixa eu te chupar. Eu tô louco pra te lamber lá.

Ela relutou tanto esse tempo todo para isso acontecer, que não sabia dizer muito bem a razão. Na realidade, sentia um pouco de constrangimento por ter a cara dele entre suas pernas, mas agora, com sua voz rouca a fazendo delirar e a sua língua tão molhada passando por seu pescoço, não via motivos para dizer que não. Apenas assentiu e aquela era a resposta que ele precisava.

Não foi ágil, saboreou. Tirou o short dela com cuidado, como se fosse roupa de grife. Beijou sua perna dando atenção a cada centímetro, lambeu sua virilha e a morena não sabia nem como explicar aquilo tudo que estava sentindo. Quando, pela primeira vez, a boca dele fez contato com o sexo de Bella, numa lambida lenta, a garota fechou os olhos. Em seguida, seus lábios se juntaram, em um beijo totalmente diferente. Ele chupava devagar, com barulho, a enlouquecendo, fazendo ela ansiar para que tocasse em certos pontos. Ao sentir a língua dele a penetrar, ela gemeu, quando ele fez de novo, ela colocou a mão no cabelo dele e olhou para a cena em sua frente. Ele fez de novo. E de novo. E de novo. _Meu Deus!_

Edward utilizou seus dedos, mas não a penetrou, espalhava o prazer dela, fascinado com a excitação tão evidente. Tocou o clitoris da morena com o dedo indicador e ela gemeu.

— Bom? — ele perguntou, mas não precisava de resposta. Em seguida, substituiu seu dedo por sua língua e aí ela pirou.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou.

Lambe. Chupa. Lambe. Lambe. Lambe. Chupa. Bella ia morrer. Era essa a sensação. E que morte! Queria morrer lentamente e pegando fogo. Quando ele parou, seu corpo estranhou, sentiu falta, chamou por ele.

Edward queria aproveitar que ela estava tão molhada. Procurou uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira, abriu o pacote intacto e tirou uma. Alí, começou a ficar tenso. Lembrou-se que aquela também era a sua primeira vez. Colocou a camisinha nervoso, tendo dificuldade de puxar o látex para baixo na cabeça de seu pau. Respirou fundo e foi com calma. Sucesso. Deitou entre as pernas dela e, pela primeira vez na noite, não sabia direito o que fazer.

— Tudo bem. — Ela falou tocando o rosto dele com delicadeza ao observar o nervosismo do garoto. — Eu estou tão feliz que é você.

— Eu também. — respondeu.

Ele segurou sua ereção e se esfregou um pouco no sexo da garota. Em seguida, impulsionou seus quadris e, aos poucos, se tornavam um. A menina segurou o braço dele um pouco mais forte, a sensação era tão diferente do que ela esperava.

O incômodo natural que Bella sentia era mascarado pelo que seus olhos viam. Como estava apaixonada, poderia ficar para sempre perdida naqueles olhos verdes. _Tum. Tum. Tum_. Seu coração tão acelerado e alto. _Ele poderia ouvir?_

A sensação era que passaram-se minutos, mas Edward estava completamente unido a Bella há apenas alguns segundos. Seu coração estava tão disparado que era ridículo, não conseguia desviar o olhar, queria tanto dizer que a amava, que aquilo parecia que ia o sufocar. Já dissera as três palavras para ela inúmeras vezes, mas agora era diferente. Não era o mesmo amor, o significado era outro, maior.

— Bella… — ele murmurou.

Amava como seu nome pareceu sair da boca dele inebriado, embriagado de paixão. _Bella_ , ela repetia em sua mente. _Bella. Bella._ Ecoava. Queria guardar aquele som para sempre. Antes que ele pudesse continuar, ela levantou o rosto e o beijou com todo o amor que não conseguia proferir. _Eu te amo_. Suas bocas se encontravam. _Eu te amo_. Uma troca de olhar. _Eu te amo_.

Ele mexeu os quadris e aquilo era tão bom. Era perfeito. _Ela era perfeita_. Se tivesse que escolher seu lugar favorito no mundo, agora não teria dúvidas, era entre as pernas dela, dentro dela. Um beijo no ombro, nos lábios, olhares que diziam tanto.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim… — ela sussurrou.

Murmúrios de prazer, mais beijos, mãos curiosas que vagavam e conheciam o corpo do outro a cada dia mais familiar. _Eu te amo_. Um suspiro. Lábios que se movimentavam na urgência adolescente de ter mais, ser mais, sentir mais. O nariz dela passava pelo o pescoço dele, seu cheiro já eternizado em sua memória. Uma mordiscada que seguidamente era curada com lábios tão delicados. _Quanto tempo se passou? Era possível viver ali para sempre?_ Agora entendiam. Aquilo mudava tudo. _Eu te amo_.

Edward, curioso como sempre, tomou a atitude que, naquele momento, anunciava o seu fim. Observou onde seus corpos se uniam. Seu membro quase desaparecendo por completo e aparecendo novamente. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. A imagem foi demais. Seu ritmo não foi o mesmo, gozou como nunca antes, de forma tão intensa. Estava envergonhado por ter sido tão rápido, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

Ainda assim, ele descartou a camisinha e voltou para onde não queria ter saído. Entre coxas macias e pele sedosa. A chupou de novo, dessa vez a levando até o final. Orgulhoso dos gemidos dela, dos seus músculos contraindo e seu prazer que escorria. Se beijaram com cheiro dela, seu mais novo sabor favorito e quando ele rapidamente se recuperou e perguntou se poderiam fazer de novo, não ouviu nada além de afirmação.

Desta forma se passou o fim de semana. Transaram tanto que não sabiam direito quando era dia, tarde ou noite. Seus músculos exaustos, mas o desejo só parecia aumentar. Cada vez ficava melhor e eles queriam a perfeição.

No domingo à tarde, estavam preguiçosos no sofá da sala, mas suas bocas ainda tinham o mínimo de energia. Um selinho se transformava em um beijo lento, excitante.

— Alice disse que está chegando. Para de me beijar assim… — Bella disse embaixo do corpo de Edward.

— Ué? O que eu fiz? — falou com uma risada. — Você que tá com essa mente poluída…

— Como se você não fizesse de propósito.

— Você fica linda assim, enfezadinha. — afirmou e a feição de Bella ficou mais irritada ainda, o que fez ele rir. — Viu? Agora vou ter que te beijar mais, pra melhorar o seu humor…

Ela não ia relutar, né? Aceitava os beijos dele como uma pessoa no deserto aceita um copo de água. Queria sempre mais e nunca era o suficiente. Estavam perdidos em beijos e carícias inocentes quando ouviram um barulho na sala.

— Edward! — Esme exclamou ao ver a cena que se passava no sofá. Em seguida, quase morreu do coração ao notar que quem estava embaixo do rapaz, era Isabella. — Bella! O que está acontecendo?

— Ah… Oi, mãe. — Edward pareceu pouco afetado. Já Bella, embaixo dele, tentava desesperadamente levantar, mas era impossível por conta do peso do garoto.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou mais uma vez tentando ser acalmada por Carlisle.

— Acho que deu pra ver o que estava acontecendo… — Edward disse com deboche, o que irritou ainda mais a mulher.

— Esme, a gente estava só se beijando. — Bella se justificou, fazendo com que Carlisle pensasse que certamente eles fizeram mais do que beijar. — Edward, levanta.

Edward levantou e Bella finalmente pôde ficar sentada. Estava tão constrangida, não queria que os pais dele soubessem dessa forma.

Esme estava irritada. Sabia que não deveria ter ficado o fim de semana todo fora de casa. O que eles teriam feito em sua ausência? Renée não se importava em deixar sua filha adolescente com Edward? Estava dividida em discutir com o rapaz a sua frente e ligar para sua amiga tentando entender o que Bella fazia em sua casa sem nenhum adulto para supervisionar.

— Nossa, gente. — Alice falou ao entrar em casa e observar a tensão que pairava no ar. — Quem morreu?

— Vamos pro escritório, Edward. — Esme disse.

— Pra que?! — Edward questionou irritado.

— Edward… — Esme repetiu.

Os dois caminharam para o escritório da casa e Bella ficou sentada no sofá totalmente constrangida. Alice já tinha ligado os pontos, mas estava curiosa para saber o que os pais tinham visto, porém tinha noção que, em frente a Carlisle, não era o melhor local para perguntar.

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. — Bella disse nervosa.

— Vai lá para o quarto de Alice. — Carlisle falou. — Ele vai ficar chateado se não te ver aqui quando voltar e vai culpar mais ainda a mãe dele. Dá um tempinho. Vocês crescem rápido demais, às vezes é difícil assimilar. Eu aviso que você está lá.

— Ok. Obrigada. — a morena respondeu fugindo para o lado de Alice.

Já no escritório, as coisas não pareciam correr tão bem. Antes de esbravejar sua decepção com Edward, Esme ligou para Renée a fim de esclarecer o que Bella fazia em seu apartamento sem qualquer adulto por perto.

— Oi, Renée. — Esme disse encarando severamente seu filho. — Você sabia que Bella está aqui?

— O que? Claro, Esme. Ela me disse que não tinha problema por vocês. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— A gente não estava aqui.

— Como assim? — Renée questionou desta vez preocupada.

— Eu te falei semana passada. Fomos para Los Angeles. Carlisle recebeu um prêmio.

— Meu Deus. Eu esqueci completamente. Tem tanta coisa na minha cabeça, Esme…

— Eles ficaram o fim de semana inteiro aqui sem supervisão. — falou e Edward rolou os olhos.

— Eu não acredito que ela mentiu pra mim.

— Pois é, isso que dá ter confiança.

— Ela ainda sugeriu que eu tirasse o fim de semana para curtir com Charlie, que a gente estava precisando de um fim de semana sem ela. Por que esses adolescentes são espertos só quando convém a eles?

— Espertinhos até demais.

— Eu vou ligar pra ela e mandar vir pra casa.

— Eu te ligo de novo mais tarde. Agora tenho um adolescente para puxar a orelha.

— Ok. Eu já falo contigo.

Esme desligou o telefone e encarou Edward. Não sabia nem por onde começar.

— Eu não quero Bella dormindo aqui em casa mais. — Esme falou.

— O que?! Você está me zoando?

— Olha como você fala comigo!

— Mãe, isso é ridículo!

— Ridículo é vocês ficarem aqui em casa o fim de semana inteiro sem nenhum adulto.

— Nós temos 17 anos!

— E daí?

— A Bella fica aqui em casa desde que a gente tem 5 anos, pelo amor de Deus.

— Agora é diferente. Eu chego em casa e vocês estão se atracando no sofá da sala.

— A gente estava se beijando. — retrucou indignado.

— Deus sabe o que estariam fazendo se tivéssemos chegado 30 minutos depois! Está decidido, Edward. Não quero mais Bella dormindo aqui em casa.

— Isso é ridículo! Quando Jessica vinha aqui para casa você não se importava.

— Ela alguma vez dormiu no seu quarto?

— Não, mas ela ficava à tarde inteira comigo. A Bella pode ficar comigo lá de tarde então?

— Edward, não me testa…

— Mãe, por favor, não faz isso.

— Eu estou tão decepcionada que vocês mentiram para mim.

— Me desculpa. — ele pediu com honestidade.

— Renée vai mandá-la voltar para casa.

— Mãe… — Edward disse se aproximando da mãe. — Por favor, não faz isso.

— Você perdeu qualquer chance de argumentar quando mentiu.

— Eu sou apaixonado por ela, mãe.

— Não vem com essa cara de choro para cima de mim, Edward. Não vai funcionar. — Esme avisou, mas estava funcionando.

— A gente está junto. — ele afirmou. — Por favor, mãe. Ela é tudo pra mim.

— Vai pro seu quarto. — Esme respondeu e o garoto saiu do local batendo porta.

Quando retornou para a sala, Bella descia as escadas com sua mochila no ombro. Edward logo entendeu que a mãe dela deveria ter pedido para que a morena retornasse para casa.

— Amanhã a gente se vê na escola. — Bella falou sem graça pois todos pareciam observá-la.

— Eu te levo. — Edward disse.

— Não precisa, seu pai vai me levar. — Bella respondeu.

— Eu posso levar. — Edward afirmou mais uma vez.

— Filho, eu vou levá-la. Mais tarde a gente conversa.

— Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?! — perguntou retoricamente.

— Amanhã você me busca, tá? — Bella disse baixinho para ele.

— Tá. — respondeu cabisbaixo.

A morena se despediu da amiga e em seguida caminhou até a porta acompanhada de Carlisle. Estava quase saindo, quando Edward chamou seu nome e, se aproximando, a beijou ali, na frente de todo mundo. Era uma afirmação para eles e para todos. Estavam juntos. Permaneceriam juntos. Bella correspondeu timidamente em um beijo casto.

O caminho para sua casa foi estranho, a menina se sentia culpada, como uma criança que é pega roubando doce antes do almoço. A tranquilidade de Carlisle deixava ela nervosa. Talvez por dentro ele quisesse brigar, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, como sempre, o doutor surpreendeu.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? — Carlisle assegurou. — Só acho que vocês não precisavam ter mentido. Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

— Sei lá. — Bella respondeu. Qual era a resposta? Quando deram o primeiro beijo? Quando começaram a ficar quase toda semana desde abril?

— Ok. Tudo bem se você não quiser conversar.

— Não é isso… — Bella disse, mas não sabia como complementar.

— Ele é um bom menino, sabe?

— Eu sei. — ela sorriu.

— Coração de ouro. Sensível. Eu não posso dizer que estou surpreso com a relação de vocês.

— Ele é muito importante pra mim. — Bella admitiu.

— Tenho certeza que você também é para ele. Para todos nós.

— Obrigada, Carlisle.

— Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, se tiver alguma dúvida sobre qualquer assunto, você pode contar comigo, tá?

— Obrigada. No momento só estou preocupada com a bronca que vou levar da minha mãe. Eu nunca minto pra ela, sabe? Estou chateada com isso também. Não sou assim.

— Ela vai te perdoar.

— Esme também vai perdoar Edward?

— Antes do dia virar. — Carlisle respondeu com uma risada.

— Ele não gosta de brigar com ela. Acho que isso magoa mais ele do que qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei. Ela também. Vocês não vão entender, mas nós vimos vocês tão pequenos… Eu chamo vocês de crianças ainda. Edward puxava seu cabelo e agora a gente chega em casa e quem está puxando o cabelo dele é você, e nem é da mesma maneira. — Carlisle riu e Bella ficou mortificada. — Chegamos.

— Se eu morrer, saiba que eu amo todos vocês. — Bella disse e Carlisle riu mais uma vez.

— Que exagero, menina. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nos vemos na sexta.

— Será?

— Certamente. Boa noite, Bellinha.

— Boa noite, Carlisle.

— Ah, antes que você vá, só mais uma coisa…. — Carlisle acrescentou. — Não tem ninguém que me deixaria mais feliz de estar com meu filho do que você.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu com um enorme sorriso.

Bella subiu para seu apartamento com relutância. Quando entrou no modesto cômodo, foi recebida por sua mãe que a seguiu direto para o quarto.

— Eu estou bem decepcionada. — Renée falou e na mesma hora os olhos de Bella começaram a encher de lágrimas. Era tão melhor se ela simplesmente brigasse.

— Me desculpa. — Bella pediu.

— Por que você não falou a verdade?

— Porque você não ia deixar e eu queria ficar com ele.

— Ele poderia ter vindo para cá, Bella. Não tenho problema em receber o Edward aqui em casa.

— Me desculpa. — pediu mais uma vez. — Eu prometo que não vou mentir mais. Eu nunca minto para você.

— Eu sei. Isso que me preocupa nessa história toda.

— Não vai se repetir.

— Acho bom. — Renée falou a encarando. — De qualquer forma, você está de castigo. Sem celular até sábado. Me dá.

— Tá. — concordou triste entregando o aparelho.

— Você jantou? Vamos comer.

— Mãe…

— O que?

— A gente transou. — Bella murmurou com medo que seu pai pudesse ouvir.

— O que?! — Renée voltou para o lado da filha.

— A gente usou proteção. E foi tudo bem. Foi perfeito. Me desculpa por ter mentido.

— Ai, filha… — Renée bufou e colocou um braço em volta da menina. — Vocês crescem e enlouquecem a gente.

— Desculpa.

— Não mente mais, ok?

— Tá bom.

— Foi tudo bem mesmo? Ele te tratou bem?

— Sim. — ela sorriu. — Ele sempre me trata bem.

— A gente vai marcar um ginecologista para você.

— Tá.

— Eu não vou contar para seu pai que não tinha ninguém na casa.

— Jura? — perguntou com esperança.

— Sim. Só que você vai ter que contar para ele que está namorando Edward.

— OK! — Bella concordou na mesma hora, mesmo não tendo certeza que estava de fato namorando. Eles nunca afirmaram um para o outro.

— Vamos, vem comer.

Na casa dos Cullen, Carlisle entrou no quarto de Edward e encontrou o rapaz conversando com a irmã. Pediu licença a garota, que deixou o recinto, e se sentou ao lado do filho.

— Vocês usaram camisinha? — Carlisle questionou e na mesma hora Edward ficou na defensiva. _Como ele sabia?_ — Edward?

— Sim. — respondeu.

— Todas as vezes?

— Sim. Como você sabe?

— Eu desconfiei. Eu tive certeza quando vi que o pacote de camisinha que deixo na mesa de cabeceira do meu quarto sumiu. — Carlisle falou e Edward ficou sem graça. Ia repor, mas esqueceu. — Por sinal, você verificou a validade?

— Sim, pai.

— Foi tudo bem? Imagino que era novidade para vocês dois.

— Aham. Foi ótimo. — afirmou tentando não sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

— Preciso reforçar tudo que eu já te disse na vida sobre sexo?

— Não, pelo amor de Deus, de novo não. Você já me falou tanto que eu juro que posso palestrar.

— Eu não vou contar para a sua mãe porque ela vai pirar. Deixa ela assimilar uma coisa de cada vez.

— Ela tá viajando, pai…

— Eu vou conversar com ela, ok?

— Obrigado.

— Estou feliz por vocês estarem juntos. Imaginei que uma hora ou outra ia acontecer. Não precisava ter escondido esse tempo todo da gente.

— A gente estava deixando rolar… — Edward justificou.

— Bella é um doce de menina. Já basta todos os perrengues que ela passou em casa esse ano. Trata ela bem, viu?

— Como se fosse preciso falar. — Edward disse revirando os olhos.

— Reforçar não custa nada. Juízo.

A morena, queixando-se a semana inteira de dor, deixou Edward aterrorizado com medo de ter feito alguma coisa errada, mas com o diagnóstico de apenas uma infecção urinária, tudo ficou bem. Para a felicidade do rapaz, Carlisle conseguiu de alguma forma contornar Esme e, como prometido a Bella, na sexta-feira ela estava de volta a residência dos Cullen.

Tentando respeitar a regra que Esme parecia não querer quebrar de forma alguma, os dois dormiam sempre separados. Bom, em defesa do casal, sempre dormiam e acordavam separados. Acontece que às vezes, no meio da noite, havia um intercâmbio do qual ninguém tinha ciência. Isso, claro, até um dia no começo de novembro que Carlisle pegou Bella com a mão na maçaneta da porta de Edward às 2 horas da manhã.

— Eu… Eu…. — Bella balbuciou. Não fazia ideia do que falar.

— Eu vou fingir que não tô vendo isso acontecer. — Carlisle falou e na mesma hora Bella abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. — Adolescentes… Quanta energia.

E energia não faltou. Principalmente no dia de Ação de Graças. Edward conseguiu comover sua avó e voltou para a casa antes da família só porque queria dizer que era muito grato por ter Bella em sua vida. Já Bella, suplicou a mãe para passar o fim daquela quinta-feira na companhia de Edward. Quando se encontraram, foi faísca para todos os lados. O desejo da morena tão selvagem e feroz deixou o rapaz desvairado. Que noite!

O fim do ano se aproximou rápido demais. Curtiram o Natal agarradinhos no sofá, se empanzinando de todas as guloseimas maravilhosas que Esme Cullen preparava em sua clássica festa e implicando com Alice.

Quando o ano de 2009 deu seu último suspiro, com um frio na barriga, a morena o beijou. Pensou em tudo que os aguardava no ano seguinte e desejou muito que 2010 não trouxesse aquilo que ela mais temia: o fim.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente, eu me empolguei nesse capítulo, estava inspiradíssima. Obrigada quem chegou até aqui rs (vocês gostam de capítulos grandes assim?).**

 **Eu ainda não tenho o extra deste capítulo pronto, mas vai ser um lemon do dia de Ação de Graças.**

 **Ah, quem não tem login aqui no site e comenta como visitante, se me tiver no twitter, deixa o usuário que eu respondo por lá (quem não me tem, adiciona aí blueberrytree). Ou tem o esquema de e-mail também que eu respondo. Tem umas meninas que tem comentado e eu fico louca pra responder, mas não sei como rs.**

 **E por último, se vocês gostaram do capítulo, deixa uma review. Elas me incentivam demais e me dão vontade de continuar escrevendo** **(se não gostaram, podem deixar também, críticas construtivas também são sempre bem-vindas!).**

 **Beijoca e até o próximo!**


	7. Passado - 2010

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem e por ler esse capítulo mil vezes! Juro que sem ela eu não ia conseguir escrever essa fic.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Passado - Parte IV

 _2010_

Bella olhava os papéis a sua frente sentindo-se exausta. Estava oficialmente aplicando para a Universidade de São Francisco. Suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia tão forte, que tinha certeza que não teria conseguido sem a ajuda de sua mãe. Jamais imaginou que ficaria nervosa dessa maneira por conta disso, mas no fundo sabia muito bem que aquilo era um prefácio do que estava por vir.

— Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? — Renée questionou Bella naquela noite.

— Não. Toda vez que penso em falar sobre o futuro me dá muito nervoso, parece até que minha pressão começa a cair e vou desmaiar. — admitiu.

— Vocês têm que ter muita maturidade. — ela falou. — Não deixem para conversar de última hora, ok?

— Eu sei. — bufou.

— E a mamãe tá aqui sempre. Não importa o que aconteça.

— Obrigada, mãe.

Acontece que por mais que soubessem que tinham que conversar sobre o último ano de colégio e sobre o fato de irem para universidades em estados diferentes, os dois não conseguiam. Viviam em um chamego sem fim e todas as coisas sérias que precisavam conversar ficavam para depois, entretanto, em fevereiro, um momento totalmente aleatório trouxe a temida conversa a tona.

Edward estava esparramado em sua cama, com os Beatles tocando no máximo em seu iPod que ficava conectado a uma caixa de som.

— Agora é minha vez. — Bella falou procurando uma playlist que tinha feito.

— É uma ofensa você trocar os Beatles por Black Eyed Peas.

— Não reclama que eu coloco todo o musical de Wicked para tocar. — ela respondeu e quando a canção começou, ela cantou junto.

 _I can't go any further than this_ (Não posso ir além disso)

 _I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_ (Eu te quero tanto, é meu maior desejo)

— Sua voz é ridícula de boa. Você deveria cantar sempre.

— Mesmo música pop? Você gosta de música pop, só não quer admitir. Outro dia bem te peguei cantarolando _party in the USA_.

— Que mentira! — ele riu.

— Tava sim. — ela gargalhou.

— Canta uma música pra mim. — ele pediu.

— Eu? Agora tenho que ficar fazendo serenata? — implicou.

— No meu ouvido. — ele falou apontando e sorrindo.

— Tá achando que vai me convencer só porque tem esse rostinho lindo.

— Claro. — deu um sorriso maior ainda.

— Calma.

Ela levantou e mudou de faixa mais uma vez. Pensou melhor, parou a canção e correu para cama. Se alinhou ao corpo dele, deixando seus lábios bem próximos ao ouvido do menino.

— Melhor eu improvisar um acústico porque não consigo alcançar o mesmo tom. — ela disse bem baixinho no ouvido dele. Em seguida, começou a cantar.

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_ (Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora)

 _Forever united here somehow, yeah_ (De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre)

 _You got a piece of me_ (Você tem um pedaço de mim)

 _And honestly_ (E honestamente)

 _My life would suck without you_ (Minha vida seria uma droga sem você)

— Tá bom? — ela perguntou tímida.

— Minha vida seria uma droga sem você também. — ele respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios dela.

— A gente vai ter que se acostumar. — ela falou com um semblante triste.

— Por quê?

— Nós vamos para universidades diferentes.

— E? Não é por isso que você tem que sair da minha vida. É o que você quer?

— O que? Claro que não, Edward.

— Então pronto, a gente faz dar certo, ué. Meus pais vão querer que eu visite São Francisco o tempo inteiro, você vai ver. Fora que eu ainda nem fui aprovado em Dartmouth.

— Ah sim, porque existe alguma chance de você não ser.

— Nunca se sabe. — Edward respondeu.

— Não quero pensar nisso agora. Me deixa triste.

— Bella, a gente tá junto, ok? Desde sempre. E pra sempre, tá?

— Tá. — ela respondeu e deitou a cabeça no peito dele, mesmo não tendo muita certeza.

— Domingo é dia de São Valentim. Sai pra jantar comigo?

— Jantar? Que adulto! — ela sorriu. — Onde vamos?

— McDonald's? — ele brincou. — Vou reservar algum lugar legal para nós.

— Não quero um lugar chique. — disse.

— O que você quer?

— Uma coisa aconchegante. Onde ninguém possa julgar que você vai ficar me agarrando o tempo inteiro.

— Eu não fico assim.

— Fica sim, outro dia bem vi alguém falando "lá vem o casal chiclete" no corredor da escola quando a gente chegou.

— Idiotas. Desculpa se eu gosto de demonstrar afeto.

— Eu sei. E eu gosto disso. — ela admitiu.

— Ok, então vou pensar em algo.

— E não vamos trocar presentes, tá?

— Chata.

— Já sou seu presente e você o meu. — ela falou.

— Cara, é muito injusto eu ter o posto de meloso dessa relação.

— Cala a boca. — ela riu e o beijou. — Aguardo pela surpresa no domingo. Pense bem.

Ele pensou e não foi pouco. Chegou a olhar na internet os locais mais bem avaliados de São Francisco, mas acabou optando por um restaurante que havia aberto há apenas alguns meses em um bairro próximo. Como prometido, a buscou em casa sem revelar onde iriam, para o terror da morena. Pelo menos, ao ver o garoto com uma roupa casual, sentiu-se aliviada já que trajava jeans, all star e uma blusa rosa com o a palavra baby escrita em caixa alta em seu centro.

O local que Edward escolheu era moderno e aconchegante. Pareciam ser os mais jovens alí, mas isso não tinha importância alguma. Sentaram um ao lado do outro e por mais que tivessem andando o caminho inteiro de mãos dadas, não queriam soltar.

— Olha essa torta de maçã com sorvete de baunilha! — Bella disse olhando as sobremesas que estavam em destaque.

— Primeiro vem o prato principal. — Edward falou com uma risada.

— Nesse aqui só tem doce. O que tem nesse aí?

— Esse hambúrguer tá com uma cara boa. — o rapaz apontou. — E olha esse prato com carne e legumes. Minha boca até encheu d'água.

— Vamos dividir? — sugeriu animada.

— Pode ser.

— Então essa escolha tá ótima para mim. Eu não quero te enganar, Edward, eu estou pensando na sobremesa desde que cheguei. O prato principal é só uma etapa até eu chegar nela.

— Você e seus doces.

— Por isso que eu sou docinha desse jeito. — ela disse com um sorriso e Edward na mesma hora deu uma lambida no ombro dela. — Edward! Não acredito, que mico.

— O que foi? Ninguém nem reparou, tá todo mundo apaixonado aqui babando um pelo outro. A gente é jovem, podemos usar essa desculpa para todas as bobagens que fizermos até uns 25 anos, eu acho.

— Aham, vou usar essa com a minha mãe quando ela for brigar comigo por alguma coisa. — Bella falou e Edward riu. — Você acha que vai funcionar?

— Talvez se você fizer aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado. — provocou.

— Eu faço essa cara? Quando?

— Você faz! Sempre que quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você, por exemplo.

— Que mentira!

— "Edward, pega água pra mim, eu vou morrer". — ele imitou.

— Eu não faço essa voz! — ela deu uma gargalhada. — E até hoje você não aprendeu a deixar uma garrafa d'água do lado da cama quando a gente vai transar.

— Você pode pegar a água na cozinha e levar pro quarto antes.

— Eu esqueço. E você sempre pega pra mim. — disse dando um beijo no ombro dele. — Obrigada.

— Nossa, eu vou muito revogar o meu posto de emocionado.

— Você que me deixa assim, garoto! Te odeio!

— Aham, tá bom. — ele disse com uma risada.

A morena deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e Edward, por consequência, procurou a palma dela para que pudessem ficar de mãos dadas. Viviam o auge da paixão que sentiam, queriam estar em contato um com o outro o tempo todo e eram em momentos como esse que Bella nem sequer lembrava que dentro de alguns meses precisaram se separar por conta da universidade.

Conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias e, quando a comida chegou, Edward teve certeza que fez uma boa escolha do local. Felizmente as porções não eram tão grandes e Bella pode se deliciar com a sobremesa que tanto queria.

— Geme um pouquinho mais baixo, baby. — Edward disse e a morena ficou sem graça.

— Eu tava gemendo? — ela sussurrou.

— Sim. Você definitivamente estava gemendo, eu conheço o som a distância. — ele falou e Bella deu um tapa na perna dele, o que só fez o jovem rir ainda mais.

— Uma das melhores sobremesas da minha vida. — disse colocando a colher em cima do prato.

— É gostoso, mas nada bate a torta de mirtilo da minha mãe.

— Hmmm… eu comeria um pedaço da torta da sua mãe agora também.

— Vou pedir para ela fazer fim de semana.

— Queria que ela deixasse eu ficar no seu quarto. Alice não vai estar em casa e sempre que a gente fica assistindo filme na sala você dorme. Sem sua irmã lá, já vi que vou ficar vendo TV sozinha. Alice agora vive trabalhando nesse projeto na casa do Steve. — ela disse revirando os olhos.

— Ela tem chegado tarde todos os dias. Você tá com ciúmes do Steve? — Edward riu.— Eu bem acho que eles estão se pegando.

— Acho que ainda não. Não sei. Ela contaria para nós dois.

— Mas ela gosta dele.

— Com certeza. Ela fica muito irritada quando eu falo isso, sempre responde "ai credo, ele é nerd", mas eu vejo no olhar dela.

— Eu também. conheço minha irmã pra cacete. Ela nem me responde mais quando eu falo isso. — Edward disse com uma risada.

— Pena que amanhã a gente tem aula. Queria passar a noite com você. — ela disse dando um beijo nos lábios dele.

— Amanhã. — ele respondeu ainda com a boca grudada na dela.

Pareceu muito fácil aguardar pelo dia seguinte, mas quando se despediram, a sensação era que iam passar meses separados de tanto que se beijaram a cada "até mais". Quando finalmente conseguiram se desgrudar, Edward seguiu para sua casa e ficou surpreso ao ver sua mãe sentada na poltrona da sala assistindo televisão.

— Boa noite, mãe. — ele disse se aproximando.

— Boa noite, meu amor. Como foi o encontro com Bella?

— Foi demais. O restaurante que fomos é bem legal, você tem que ir algum dia com o papai.

— É? Vou falar com ele.

— Onde ele está? — questionou sentando no sofá.

— Teve que correr pro hospital, uma emergência.

— Que programa é esse?

— _The Bachelor_. Coloquei e agora não consigo parar de assistir.

— Mãe, a gente pode conversar? — o garoto questionou. Já havia um tempo que estava pensando em falar com a mãe sobre um tópico que estava o incomodando.

— Claro, meu anjo. O que houve? — respondeu, mas não tirava os olhos da televisão.

— É sobre a Bella. Quer dizer, sobre a gente.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou preocupada, desta vez o dando total atenção.

— Eu queria falar honestamente com você. Você promete me ouvir e que não vai brigar comigo?

— Ai, já vi que vou querer brigar com você. Quando vocês começam assim já sei que é problema. — falou levemente nervosa, suas mãos inconscientemente apertando a almofada que estava em seu colo.

— Não é, eu juro. Não tem que ser.

— Fala, menino. — disse impaciente.

— Eu queria conversar sobre a sua política de não deixar a Bella dormir no meu quarto.

— Edward…

— Mãe, a gente já transou, se esse for o seu medo.

— O que?! — perguntou chocada com a revelação. Sua mão indo direto para o peito. — Quando?

— Há algum tempo. A questão é que eu quero passar mais tempo com ela. Eu vou pra universidade esse ano e a gente já vai ter que conviver com a distância, quero aproveitar cada momento que a gente tem agora.

— Renée sabe disso?

— Acredito que sim, mãe. A Bella foi com ela no médico um pouco depois que aconteceu.

— Ela não me falou nada… Por que você não me contou?

— Porque eu achei que você ia surtar?!

— Eu não sou assim.

— É sim, mãe. Se você visse sua cara há um minuto atrás você ia concordar comigo.

— Quando que isso aconteceu? Foi naquele fim de semana que viajei com seu pai, não foi? Que ela ficou aqui.

— Foi. — admitiu.

— Sabia! E seu pai me falando que eu estava vendo coisa onde não tem.

— Eu sei que você ficou brava porque eu menti, mas tudo que aconteceu foi muito importante pra mim. _Ela_ é muito importante para mim.

— Se eu deixar você, Alice vai querer fazer a mesma coisa.

— E?

— Não sei. — Esme bufou.

— Por favor. Mãe, é a Bella. E sou eu. Você não confia em mim?

— Não vem jogar pra cima de mim. Quando confiei, você mentiu.

— Mãe, eu já pedi desculpas mil vezes. Você e o papai namoram desde novos, você sabe o que é estar apaixonada na minha idade. Vê o meu lado também, por favor. — implorou.

— Ai, Edward... — Esme bufou. — Só aos fins de semana e eu vou falar com a Renée, só se ela me autorizar.

— Tá ótimo! — exclamou animado.

— Vocês estão se cuidando? — questionou. Não conseguia parar de encarar o próprio filho. Tantas mudanças no último ano, que não dava conta.

— Sim.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, mãe. O papai já me falou mil vezes tudo que eu preciso saber sobre DSTs e a Bella tá tomando anticoncepcional desde o começo.

— Seu pai sabia?

— Não? — disse levemente inseguro.

— Ah, que ótimo! Todo mundo sabia menos eu. Que maravilhoso como todos nessa família confiam em mim. Agora só falta Alice também não ser mais virgem e todo mundo saber e eu não. — a mulher reclamava e o olhar que Edward a deu indicou que talvez ela não estivesse tão errada em seu pensamento. — Que cara foi essa, Edward?

— O que? Eu não fiz cara nenhuma.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward.

— Mãe, tenho que ir. — ele falou se levantando. — Prometi que ia passar um trabalho da escola para Bella, temos que entregar amanhã.

— Edward! Volta aqui.

— Mãe, não dá, o trabalho é muito importante. Obrigado, tá? Eu te amo. — falou correndo para as escadas.

De forma nada discreta, ele fugiu da mãe, mas infelizmente não conseguiu escapar da fúria de Alice, que entrou em seu quarto com sangue nos olhos e apenas um questionamento:

— Você contou para a mamãe que eu não sou mais virgem?

— Eu não! Eu juro, irmã.

— Edward…

— Eu te juro, irmã.

— Então foi o papai. — ela disse irritada pegando o celular.

— Calma aí, não liga para ele… — Edward falou se levantando da cama.

— Porra, irmão…

— Calma, eu vou explicar. Eu não falei. Cheguei do jantar com a Bella e conversei com a mamãe que queria que ela parasse com aquela coisa de eu não poder ficar com a Bella no meu quarto porque a gente já tinha transado. Aí ela fez toda aquela cena de choque e falou "só falta a Alice também não ser mais virgem e todo mundo saber menos eu".

— Aí é óbvio que você não conseguiu disfarçar. — Alice disse rolando os olhos e sentando na cama do irmão.

— O que ela te perguntou?

— Eu mal cheguei e ela me questionou sem mais nem menos. Eu neguei, mas depois fiquei com peso na consciência e contei a verdade. Acho que ela tá chateada, ficou meio em choque e eu subi porque não tinha entendido nada.

— Ai que saco… — ele falou estendendo a mão. — Vamos lá falar com ela.

Eles desceram e encontraram Esme ainda sentada na poltrona, mas com o olhar vago. Alice ficou um pouco receosa de seguir em frente, mas Edward a puxou pela mão. Não iria fazer isso sozinho.

— A gente não escondeu de você. — Edward começou a falar, mas nem ele acreditava nas próprias palavras.

— Vocês contaram pro seu pai, mas não contaram pra mim. — ela disse magoada observando os dois sentarem no sofá.

— Em minha defesa, eu não contei pro papai. — Edward respondeu. — Ele quem me perguntou e eu só falei a verdade.

— E eu contei porque quando cheguei em casa e fui ao banheiro vi que tinha sangue no papel e fiquei preocupada. O papai é médico, foi mais uma consulta do que qualquer outra coisa. — Alice justificou.

— Fora que é muito estranho falar dessas coisas com você, mãe. — Edward admitiu. — E não é por nenhuma razão específica, é só porque você é nossa mãe. Tipo, a gente também não quer saber nada da sua vida sexual com o papai…

— Não dá ideia, Edward. — Alice falou. — A gente sabe que você não ia aceitar muito bem…

— Eu aceitaria muito bem sim. — ela retrucou.

— A gente tá vendo… — Edward murmurou.

— Edward… — Alice repreendeu rolando os olhos. — Desculpa se isso te magoou, mãe. Não foi minha intenção, eu só achei que a gente nunca ia falar sobre isso, que íamos ser aquele tipo de família que deixa as coisas nas entrelinhas.

— Foi mal.. — Edward disse.

— Eu não quero que vocês pensem em mim dessa forma. — Esme falou. — Eu sei que às vezes eu reajo de uma maneira mais intensa, mas é porque vocês são meus filhos. Se tivessem me contado quando aconteceu, eu teria… tá, eu teria pirado um pouco, mas teria dado todo o suporte porque eu amo vocês.

— A gente sabe. Ah, mãe, não vai chorar. — Edward resmungou e levantou para puxar a mãe para o sofá. — Mãe, não chora, fala sério.

— Se quiser a gente te conta tudo agora. — Alice falou abraçando a mãe.

— Vocês estão crescendo rápido demais. E esse ano ainda tem a universidade… — Esme começou a falar e aí que desandou a chorar.

— Eu prometo que volto pra casa quantas vezes você quiser. — Edward respondeu enquanto ele e Alice formavam um sanduíche com Esme no meio.

— Sobre esse tópico... ainda não sei. — Alice disse. — Não falem pro papai ainda porque ele vai querer me matar, mas estou pensando em fazer um curso. Não sei se quero ir pra universidade esse ano.

— O papai vai te comer viva. — Edward afirmou.

— Mas você é a melhor aluna do colégio inteiro. — Esme disse olhando para a filha.

— Eu sei. — ela sorriu. — E eu acho que quero me desafiar de outras formas agora. Vou pensar sobre isso ainda, mas assim que me decidir, você vai ser a primeira a saber, mãe.

— Você promete? — Esme perguntou.

— Eu prometo. Você vai saber antes do papai. — Alice disse sorrindo.

— Ok. — Esme concordou parecendo satisfeita.

— Eu te amo muito, mãe. — Alice falou.

— Eu também. — Edward concordou.

— E eu amo vocês, mesmo quando quase me matam do coração e escondem as coisas de mim.

— Não vamos mais fazer isso. E posso ser honesto? — Edward perguntou retoricamente. — Posso tentar esconder muitas coisas, mas uma eu não consigo: o quanto eu amo a sua torta de mirtilo. Faz pra gente amanhã, mãe.

— Na hora de pedir tudo sou eu nessa casa!

— Nossa, lotada de chantilly. — Alice disse fechando os olhos e imaginando.

— Fica uma delícia quando eu coloco bastante, né? — Esme perguntou e os filhos concordaram.

— Bem quentinha é melhor. E se tiver sorvete de baunilha… — Edward continuou.

— Nossa, muito bom.

— Tá, amanhã eu faço. — Esme prometeu. — Vocês são bons de lábia, viu?

E como eram. No fim de fevereiro, quando começaram os primeiros burburinhos no colégio sobre o baile, Edward teve que utilizar todo seu poder de persuasão para convencer a garota que ele tanto amava a participar da festa.

— É só no final de maio, você consegue arrumar um vestido sim. Pega um da Alice, ela tem tipo um milhão de roupas. — ele rebatia mais um argumento que Bella o dava pelos últimos 10 minutos.

— Pra que você quer ir para essa festa? Tá tão desesperado assim para ganhar a coroa de rei do baile? — ela provocou.

— Porque eu quero, acho que é um rito de passagem, quero viver esse momento contigo. Te buscar em casa, te dar um corsage, dançar a festa inteira agarradinho contigo, e sim, acredito que vamos ganhar a coroa de rei e rainha do baile.

— Ai, que convencido! — ela riu.

— E depois eu quero te levar pra minha casa, pro quarto e quero fuder muito. — ele falou no ouvido dela.

— Isso é fetiche? Transar com a rainha do baile?

— Não. — ele deu uma gargalhada. — Só meu desejo óbvio por você.

— Ai, tá bom. — ela aceitou. — Mas faz esse fim de noite valer a pena.

— Alguma vez eu te desapontei? Meu segundo nome é Anthony, mas podia muito bem ser Dedicado.

— Contra fatos não há argumentos. — ela respondeu dando uma risada.

Com o chegar da primavera, aproveitaram os dias de temperatura agradável para passarem as tardes de sábado deitados na grama do Dolores Park.

— Vocês gostam de morar no duplex? — Bella perguntou olhando para sua melhor amiga e para o rapaz que estava confortavelmente deitado entre suas pernas. — Eu lembro quando vocês moravam na casa antiga e tinha um jardim enorme, vivíamos brincando lá.

— Eu adoro. — Alice respondeu. — É mais moderno.

— Eu senti falta no começo, mas agora prefiro o duplex também. É mais perto da sua casa. — Edward respondeu e Alice fez um som de que ia vomitar.

— Vocês se tornaram o casal mais nojento do universo. — Alice comentou. — Meu olho revira tanto com essa melação de vocês que às vezes me dá até vontade de ligar pra um oftalmologista para saber se rolar tanto os olhos pode prejudicar a minha visão.

— A gente não é assim nada. — Bella rebateu.

— Eu realmente estou surpresa que vocês não criaram um apelidinho bem cafona um para o outro. Ia ser o toque final. — Alice disse.

— Nem inventa, Edward! — Bella avisou colocando a mão na boca de Edward enquanto ele parecia pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. — Se você inventar algum apelido brega pra mim eu nunca mais te beijo. É sério.

— Eu nem ia falar nada. — ele se defendeu tirando a mão de Bella de seus lábios. — Eu ia é perguntar se isso tudo é recalque porque a Alice está doida para chamar o Steve de "momolado".

— Vai a merda. — Alice xingou dando dedo do meio para o irmão.

— Só se você vier junto. — Edward disse puxando a irmã fazendo com que ela caísse em cima de sua barriga.

— Idiota. — falou empurrando as mãos dele, mas aproveitou que tinha caído ali para fazer a barriga do irmão de travesseiro.

— Mas você quer? — Bella indagou.

— A gente se beijou anteontem. E ontem. E talvez hoje de novo. — Alice contou.

— Jura? — Bella perguntou praticamente gritando e sacudindo as pernas, fazendo os irmãos sacudirem também, já que estavam todos apoiados nela.

— Sim. — sorriu. — Foi legal, diferente, sei lá.

— Ele é maneiro contigo? — Edward questionou.

— Sim. Tipo, eu acho que ele pensava que eu era meio superficial, e acho que fui um pouco no começo? — falou incerta — Eu zoava ele por ser nerd, mas assim, no fundo acho que também sou. Nós começamos esse projeto e fomos nos conhecendo melhor. Ele é bem engraçado, eu jamais iria imaginar. Podemos marcar de sair um dia, vocês vão ver.

— Mal posso esperar a hora de você ser toda piegas com ele na nossa frente, para podermos zoar você. — Bella desejou.

— Nunca será. — Alice riu. — Ele me chamou para o baile. É o mais próximo de cafona que você vai me ver. Aliás, o casal brega vai, né?

— Sim. — Edward respondeu sem nenhuma dúvida que a irmã se referia a ele. — Já consegui convencer a Bella. É o fim do ensino médio, todo mundo tem que participar.

— É meio doido imaginar que ano que vem as coisas vão ser tão diferentes. — Bella comentou enquanto fazia cafuné na cabeça de Edward. — Eu sei que muita coisa mudou nos últimos anos, mas sempre estivemos juntos por tudo. Toda vez que penso nisso, me dá um super frio na barriga.

— É, eu entendo, mas vocês duas ainda vão ficar por aqui. Eu vou estar do outro lado do país.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para contar pra vocês. — Alice disse virando o rosto e observando seus dois melhores amigos. — Eu vou fazer um curso, não vou para a universidade esse ano.

— Como assim? Vai fazer um curso onde? — Bella questionou surpresa.

— Eu vou tirar o ano para aprender algumas coisas na área de tecnologia. Acho que meu futuro é nisso. O curso é curto, são só 6 meses, eu estarei de volta no Natal.

— Alice, onde é esse curso? — Edward perguntou.

— Em Hong Kong.

— O que?! — Bella questionou perplexa. — Espera aí. Levanta da minha perna, gente. Alice, como assim?

— Amiga, vai passar tão rápido que você nem vai notar. O curso é incrível, vai ser muito bom para mim. Fora que, sei lá, quero sair um pouco da minha zona de conforto.

— Precisa ir até a China para isso? — a morena perguntou.

— Amiga… — Alice começou a dizer pegando a mão de Bella.

— Eu não acredito que vou perder Edward e agora você também… — ela falou meneando a cabeça.

— Você não tá perdendo ninguém. — Edward disse puxando a menina para seu colo. — É só uma fase. Não se preocupa com isso.

A morena tentou de todas as formas não se deixar abalar após a notícia que seus dois melhores amigos não estariam mais por perto, mas com a chegada do mês de abril, a realidade bateu em sua porta.

— Alice não vai com a gente hoje? — Bella questionou ao entrar no carro.

— Não. Ela foi para a casa do Steve. — Edward contou. — E eu queria que ficássemos só nós dois.

— O que aconteceu? — a morena indagou sentindo certa tensão no olhar do rapaz.

— Eu recebi a minha carta de Dartmouth.

— E aí?

— Ainda não abri. Queria estar com você quando o fizesse.

— Tá aqui?

— Sim. Quer abrir agora ou prefere fazer isso lá em casa?

— Na sua casa.

A garota passou o resto do caminho calada. Olhava através da janela do carro, mas não conseguia focar em nada. Tinha certeza absoluta que Edward seria aprovado desde o começo, mas agora que ele dizia ter a carta com a resposta, tudo se tornava ainda mais real e ela se segurava o máximo que podia para não chorar.

Ao chegarem no duplex, subiram direto para o quarto. Assim que ele rasgou a borda do envelope e leu em voz alta o quão satisfeitos ficariam de tê-lo como aluno na universidade localizada em New Hampshire, Bella não conseguiu mais disfarçar a dor que sentia por ser invadida por toda aquela realidade. Subiu no colo dele e começou a chorar em seu pescoço.

— Você vai embora. — ela lamuriou.

— Ah, baby, não chora. Nada tem que mudar.

— Só me abraça.

Ele não sabia dizer muito bem quanto tempo ficaram daquela forma, mas pareceu uma eternidade até que ela finalmente se acalmasse e parasse de chorar. Esses momentos sempre o deixavam tão confuso. Muitas vezes parecia que Bella não correspondia os sentimentos do jovem, pois quando ele estava quase a ponto de se declarar, ela sempre fugia ou não dava muita bola ao significado das palavras que ele proferia. Entretanto, eram dias como esse que faziam ele ter certeza do quanto ela o amava, seja lá da maneira que for.

Edward tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas ela não queria saber de papo. Tirou primeiro a própria roupa e depois a dele, quebrando totalmente a regra de apenas fim de semana de Esme, já que estavam em uma quarta-feira. Se conectaram e, de alguma forma, tentaram achar maneiras de se reassegurarem de que no final tudo daria certo.

Foram para o banho juntos, hábito que haviam criado há algum tempo e embaixo do jato d'água quente, Bella fez Edward prometer que só tocariam de novo no tópico universidade quando faltasse um mês para o rapaz partir para o novo estado. Ele não estava muito de acordo, porém não conseguiu discordar da morena.

— Vamos fazer tudo que a gente sempre quis. — ela disse enquanto ele passava shampoo no cabelo dela. — Vamos viver esses meses intensamente.

— Quando você fala assim, parece que tá colocando um prazo final. Que temos que viver enquanto ainda há tempo.

— Eu só quero aproveitar cada minuto antes de tenham milhares de quilômetros separando nós dois. Por favor? — pediu virando o rosto e o fitando nos olhos.

— Ok. — concordou.

Com essa intensidade viveram as semanas seguintes. Ficavam em casa apenas para estudar, os outros momentos eram todos gastos passeando pela cidade de São Francisco e criando memórias que, ainda anos depois, jamais deixariam seus pensamentos. No Festival das Cerejeiras, Edward fotografou Bella cercada pelas flores rosadas e transformou a imagem em seu plano de fundo do celular. Participaram de um evento de dança na cidade e naquele dia a morena riu tanto, que teve que admitir mais tarde para Edward que talvez tenha feito um pouco de xixi nas calças.

No início de maio, alugaram bicicletas e passearam pela Golden Gate sentindo o vento gelado bater em seus rostos, para depois se aquecerem trocando beijos e pequenas carícias no parque. Saíram em dupla com Alice e Steve, contentes por verem a menina também conhecendo o que era o amor. Planejaram juntos a audaciosa comemoração de 18 anos dos Cullen que, com muito chororô e promessas, foi aprovada por todos os pais. Como a data caia em uma quinta-feira, só celebrariam mais um ano dos gêmeos no fim de semana, mas ainda assim, Edward quis passar a data ao lado de sua amada mesmo que fosse em condições duvidosas.

— Edward, acorda, você tá perdendo toda a _season finale_.

— Muito soninho, depois você me conta. — falou virando de costas para a TV e fechando os olhos.

— Edward, por favor, é o final da sexta temporada! Tem um atirador no hospital.

— Não consigo, amor. Muito sono. Prometo que amanhã a gente assiste de novo. — respondeu fechando os olhos mais uma vez.

Bella queria protestar, mas não conseguia. Ficava toda boba quando ele a chamava de amor. Foram pouquíssimas vezes, mas era tão bonitinho. Continuou fazendo carinho na cabeça dele e voltou sua atenção a série.

Edward acordou com um grito de Bella. Ficou assustado e levantou rápido, não entendo nada que estava acontecendo. O rosto dela estava vermelho e as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

— O que aconteceu, Bella?

— Um monte de gente levou tiro. — ela chorava.

— Aonde? — Edward questionou apavorado.

— Em Grey's. O Derek acabou de levar um tiro.

— Porra, Bella. Que susto. — falou passando a mão pelo rosto.

— A Meredith não pode passar por isso, ela está grávida!

— Vamos parar de assistir isso, baby.

— Não! Eu não acredito que a Shonda fez isso…

— Realmente, matar o personagem principal...

— Não! Ele não vai morrer. Ela é maluca, mas ela não é louca de matar o Derek.

— Calma, amor. Vem cá. — ele a puxou para seu colo.

A morena assistia as últimas cenas do episódio sendo confortada por ele, que não entendia muito bem a loucura que estava se passando na televisão. Ela conversava com a TV, gritava e chorava. Ele achava aquilo tudo muito doido, mas agora já estava até começando a se acostumar. Ao fim do episódio, ela estava um caco.

— Eu não entendo porque você assiste isso se te deixa dessa maneira.

— Por favor. Respeita a minha dor. — ela falou séria.

Quando Renée entrou na sala, se assustou com a maneira que a filha chorava no colo de Edward. Segundos depois, entendeu que era por causa do seriado que ela teimava em assistir todas as quintas-feiras.

— Vou mandar um e-mail para a ABC por quase matar o Derek no dia do meu aniversário. — Edward disse para Renée.

— Eu tô estragando seu aniversário? — Bella perguntou, o rosto todo vermelho.

— Claro que não, baby. A culpa é da Shonda.

— Ela é uma pessoa horrível.

— Ela é. — Edward concordou e Renée que observava os dois a distância, riu.

— Mãe? — Bella chamou.

— Fala, chorona.

— Edward pode dormir aqui hoje?

— Bella…

— É aniversário dele.

— Avisa sua mãe, Edward. — Renée falou.

— Eu te amo! — Bella exclamou olhando para a mãe.

Quando foram pro quarto, a menina trocou de roupa rapidamente e Edward, por não ter levado nada, deitou na cama apenas de cueca. Assim que se aconchegaram embaixo do edredom, Bella o abraçou.

— A gente pode ficar assim hoje? — ela perguntou.

— Claro. — respondeu dando um beijo na cabeça dela. — Ainda tá chateada por causa do episódio?

— Um pouco. — ela admitiu. — Desculpa. Foi uma péssima ideia assistir no dia do seu aniversário.

— Tá tudo bem, baby. Só não quero ver você triste.

— Não tô mais. — ela o apertou. — Você me deixa feliz. Eu amo ficar assim.

— Eu também amo. — ele disse afundando o rosto no cabelo dela. — Eu amo tanto.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o beijou suave, com todo carinho que possuía. Depois, ficou ali parada o observando. Tocou a bochecha dele, em seguida seu nariz e por fim seus lábios.

— O que? — ele perguntou baixinho.

— Eu sempre fico na dúvida.

— Do que?

— Se eu amo mais seus lábios ou seus olhos. Quando eu decido por um, me distraio com o outro e aí surge todo um impasse.

— Não precisa ter uma preferência. — respondeu com uma leve risada.

— Ah, a gente sempre tem. Você com certeza tem.

— Não.

— Claro que sim. O que você ama mais em mim?

— Tudo. — falou a olhando nos olhos.

— Mentiroso.

— Não. — disse pegando a mão dela e colocando em cima do seu peito. O coração batendo tão rápido que nem parecia que estavam deitados e falando tão baixinho.

Bella se assustou. Não estava esperando por uma declaração ou seja lá o que aquilo era. Eles sempre trocavam tantos carinhos, mas as palavras normalmente ficavam aguardadas para eles mesmos. Ela sabia que era apaixonada por ele, que o amava, mas não conseguia falar em voz alta. Parecia que se pronunciasse as três palavras, iria entregar seu coração em uma caixinha para ele e tinha pavor de se sentir vulnerável dessa maneira.

— Tudo bem? — Edward questionou.

— Sim. — falou passando a mão pelo rosto dele. Em seguida, colocou a perna por cima da dele. — Mais juntinhos.

— Melhor? — perguntou a abraçando mais ainda. Beijou o pescoço dela e voltou com a cabeça pro travesseiro.

— Sim. Vai ser o sono mais desconfortável do universo, mas tá ótimo, não me larga.

— Eu? Nunca.

Edward acordou e viu a morena apagada do seu lado. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia, sua barriga não parava de roncar. Levantou com cuidado e colocou uma roupa, torcendo para que pudesse encontrar alguma coisa na cozinha para comer, afinal de contas conhecia os Swan há tantos anos, que imaginou que eles jamais se importariam de ter o jovem abrindo a geladeira da casa deles. O que ele não contava era com um pequeno detalhe quando deixou o quarto da menina.

— Bom dia, Charlie. — Edward cumprimentou fechando a porta do quarto da morena e seguindo em direção a cozinha.

— Edward? — Charlie questionou petrificado na porta de seu quarto.

— Sim? — o garoto respondeu com estranheza.

— Você dormiu aqui? No quarto de Bella?

— Ah…Ah...É... — Edward balbuciava. _Merda_. _Merda_.

— Espera um minutinho, deixa só eu entender um negócio, volta aqui. — o homem falou calmamente. — Eu saí do meu quarto e você saiu do quarto da minha filha adolescente com a mesma roupa que estava usando ontem.

— Eu peguei no sono. — Edward justificou.

— A gente tem sofá. — Charlie respondeu.

— Muito bom sofá, por sinal. — Edward elogiou. — Gosto bastante.

— Edward… — o homem disse, dessa vez com uma entoação mais intimidante.

— A Renée deixou. — Edward entregou. — A Bella pediu e ela deixou. Eu estava realmente exausto, a gente não fez nada, eu juro, Charlie.

— Eu acho bom nada ter acontecido debaixo do meu teto. E não quero que isso se repita sem eu ser consultado antes.

— Com certeza, senhor.

No mesmo momento em que Edward, morrendo de medo, confirmava para Charlie que nada daquilo voltaria a acontecer, Bella abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com o garoto.

— Onde você foi? Acordei cheia de disposição… — a morena disse passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. O rapaz deu um passo para o lado, liberando a passagem, e aí a menina percebeu que quem também estava no corredor era seu pai.

— Disposição? — Charlie perguntou olhando para a filha e para Edward.

— Para fazermos uma caminhada antes da aula. — Edward tentou legitimar.

— Isso mesmo.

— Aham, Bella caminhando… Só um minuto. — Charlie falou entrando no próprio quarto.

Edward puxou Bella na mesma hora para dentro do quarto dela e fechou a porta. Ele parecia estar em pânico e, embora a morena também estivesse preocupada, queria rir de toda situação.

— Ele foi buscar a arma, eu tenho certeza. — Edward disse sério.

— Se por arma você quer dizer a minha mãe… — Bella falou com um sorriso tentando acalmar o garoto.

— Ele vai me comer vivo. Eu vou ter que morar com você aqui dentro desse quarto pra sempre.

— Hmm… Talvez seja uma boa ideia. Meu Deus, Edward, acho que você não sobrevive um dia, isso foi seu estômago roncando?

— Eu estou morrendo de fome.

— Vem, deixa eu abrir a porta.

— Ele sabe. — Edward murmurou. — Ele viu no meu olhar. _Ele sabe_.

— Tudo bem, a mamãe sempre dá um jeito. Vamos.

O casal foi direto para a cozinha e Bella colocou um pouco de cereal para si mesma e Edward. O menino comia rápido, o tempo todo olhando para o corredor, com medo de Charlie pudesse aparecer. Infelizmente, quando ele relaxou, os pais de Bella surgiram.

— Bom dia, amores. — Renée falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Bom dia, mãe. — Bella disse. — Eu vou mudar de roupa rapidinho, Edward ainda tem que passar em casa para se trocar antes do colégio.

— Se tivesse dormido na própria casa não teria esse problema… — Charlie murmurou e Renée o encarou com reprovação.

— Já volto, tá? — Bella falou para o rapaz que parecia implorar com o olhar para que ela não o abandonasse, mas de nada adiantou.

— Quer mais um pouco de cereal, meu bem? Vocês nessa idade tem que repor as energias. — Renée falou séria e Edward podia jurar que no fundo ela estava fazendo aquilo para zoar com a cara dele.

— Obrigado, mas estou satisfeito.

— Satisfeito… — Charlie bufou.

— É, desculpa se o senhor não gostou que eu passei a noite, Charlie. Não vai acontecer de novo.

— Imagina, Edward. Charlie estava apenas surpreso, não é? — Renée perguntou ao marido que apenas encarou a esposa. — Bom, como está o esquema do aniversário? Vocês retornam no domingo a noite mesmo? Já checaram os vôos?

— Sim, saímos hoje às 18h e chegamos em Los Angeles em cerca de uma hora e meia. Domingo a noite Bella retorna para casa.

— E vocês vão dormir em quartos separados, correto? — Charlie questionou.

— Sim, com certeza. — mentiu.

A ideia de passar o aniversário em LA partiu de Edward, já que esse ano era a vez dele escolher, mas Alice complementou pedindo para visitar a Disneyland e, por fim, todos pareceram satisfeitos. Bella a princípio ficou receosa em pedir aos pais para ir com os amigos, mas como Esme e Carlisle permitiram a viagem com tanta facilidade e se ofereceram para arcar com todas as despesas de passagem e hotel, aproveitou o incentivo. Charlie foi difícil de vencer, mas Bella utilizou todas as armas que possuía, principalmente a cara de choro, que raramente a deixava na mão.

Quando chegaram ao InterContinental Hotel no centro de Los Angeles, foram avisados que o quarto que Esme havia reservado era para quatro pessoas, o que fez com que os quatro participantes da viagem murchassem na mesma hora.

— Mamãe é muito esperta. — Alice disse. — E a gente aqui achando que ia ser moleza desse jeito viajar sozinhos com nossos namorados.

— Tem como alterar para dois quartos? — Edward questionou a recepcionista.

— Até teria como, mas tem um valor extra. — a garota respondeu.

— Um minuto, por favor. — Edward pediu e pegou o celular para fazer uma ligação. — Pai? Sim, chegamos. Olha, a mamãe fez a reserva de apenas um quarto e nós queríamos ficar separados. Sim. Sim, ela também concordou, eu juro. Tá, vou passar. Papai quer falar com você.

— Oi, pai. — Alice disse. — Sim. Tenho sim. Tá bom, eu sei. Aham, eu prometo. Tá. Obrigada, papai. Também. Boa noite.

— E aí? — Edward perguntou.

— Ele disse que pode usar o cartão e pegar os quartos separados.

Seguiram para seus quartos e combinaram de se encontrar em 30 minutos na recepção para jantarem. Alice e Steve desceram primeiro e, logo depois Edward e Bella saiam do elevador.

— Eles são tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo bonitinhos juntos. — Bella disse observando os dois a distância. Alice estava super produzida, de sandália e vestido da moda. Já Steve usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa roxa que ressaltava com sua pele oliva. Suas grossas sobrancelhas pretas estavam parcialmente escondidas pela moldura de seus óculos.

— Ela está feliz. Me deixa feliz demais também. — Edward respondeu olhando para a irmã que dava um sorriso bobo para o namorado.

— Achei que vocês não iam descer. — Alice se dirigiu ao irmão. — Podemos ir para algum lugar aqui perto? Estamos cansados e amanhã acordamos cedo.

Próximo ao hotel havia um restaurante italiano e, pela comodidade, foi isso que escolheram. Conversaram animados sobre o que estava por vir, já que Alice sempre gostou de visitar a Disneyland, mas não ia desde seus 12 anos de idade.

Ao fim da refeição, para a felicidade de Alice que não parava de mandar Bella andar logo, retornaram cada casal para seu quarto. Combinaram de se encontrar cedo, às 8h30, para que pudessem tomar o café da manhã e partir direto rumo aos parques. A morena aproveitou e organizou as poucas roupas que havia levado para a viagem no armário da suíte enquanto Edward seguiu para o banheiro. Segundos depois, ele retornou com uma feição nada inocente.

— A banheira é enorme. — Edward disse para a morena. — Quer transar nela?

— Quando eu vi, sabia que você ia falar isso. — ela meneou a cabeça, mas um sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

— Quer?

— O que você acha? — questionou tirando a blusa.

Assim que colocaram os pés no complexo Disney, Bella e Alice começaram a pular como se fossem crianças. Correram para o castelo da Bela Adormecida e pediram para os rapazes tirarem fotos das duas nas mais diversas poses.

— Uma minha com Steve! — Alice pediu. — Eu quero colocar no Facebook.

— Tudo agora é esse negócio de Facebook. — Bella murmurou.

— Eu já falei pra você fazer um.

— Eu não, toda hora surge uma rede social nova, daqui a pouco essa aí morreu. — a morena reclamou. — Vamos, quero ir pra Tomorrowland.

Entraram na fila da Space Mountain 3 vezes e competiram um contra o outro com suas pistolas de laser na atração do Buzz Lightyear. Quando todos viram o placar final com Alice liderando na pontuação, sabiam que iam escutar a garota se gabar o dia inteiro e por isso pediram revanche até que alguém finalmente batesse a numeração da menina, mas após mais 2 tentativas, desistiram.

— Vai ter uma atração de Star Wars ano que vem. — Steve comentou enquanto caminhavam para a próxima área do parque.

— A gente volta! — Alice respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

Na área da Fantasyland pararam para mais fotos, mas dessa vez com personagens. Encontraram Aurora, Cinderella e a Branca de Neve. Se irritaram com a música chata que tocava na atração de It's a Small World e riram de como Alice se mesclava com as crianças na atração do Dumbo.

A maior emoção do dia ficou por conta da montanha-russa Big Thunder. Bella deu um grito e com a força do vento engasgou com o próprio cabelo que foi parar dentro de sua boca. Edward, ao seu lado, teve uma crise de riso tão grande que não conseguia parar até mesmo quando saíram do brinquedo.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa. — Alice pediu. — Mas nada muito pesado porque ainda quero ir na Splash Mountain.

— Tem pizza naquele quiosque. O que acham? — a morena perguntou e todos concordaram.

— Eu vou com a Bella. — Alice disse passando o braço pelo da amiga.

— Pepperoni, amor. — Edward pediu.

— Ok.

— Preciso te contar um negócio. — Alice puxou a amiga.

— O que houve?

— Ontem à noite rolou… com Steve.

— Eu sabia! — Bella falou alto e Alice a olhou com reprovação. — Desculpa. Eu sabia, você estava cheia de pressa para ir embora do restaurante. Quando eu pedi a sobremesa você me fuzilou. Como foi?

— Foi muito bom. — ela sorriu. — Agora eu entendo porque você e Edward vivem igual dois coelhos.

— A gente não é assim.

— Aham, tá bom. — falou revirando os olhos. — Foi muito legal. Acho que vou apagar o que aconteceu antes da minha mente e lembrar dessa como a minha primeira vez.

— Você tá toda caidinha por ele. — Bella falou admirada. — É tão bonitinho de ver.

— Ele é diferente. Me dá atenção, sabe? Me escuta.

— Eu sei. — a morena concordou olhando para trás.

— Como vocês estão? Tá tudo bem?

— Sim. Um dia após o outro.

— Te entendendo. — falou lembrando que ela também iria para longe do namorado. — Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Ao entardecer, desceram no famoso tronco da Splash Mountain e dessa vez Bella que riu de Edward por ter ficado completamente ensopado. Se provocaram durante toda a atração da mansão mal assombrada, onde a morena levou mais susto com o rapaz passando a mão na sua perna no escuro do que com as alegorias do local.

Na sombria atração de Indiana Jones, a morena tão assustada com a baixa iluminação pediu para Edward segurar sua mão durante todo o trajeto do carrinho e ele prontamente atendeu o pedido, mesmo quando às vezes parecia que ela ia quebrar algum osso por apertar a palma do rapaz com tanto afinco.

Assistiram aos desfiles e tiraram mais fotos com os personagens. Mal Bella sabia que a foto que Alice tirou secretamente do irmão beijando a garota seria vista tantas vezes pelo garoto com adoração. Era uma das fotos mais felizes que possuíam, pois não dava pra saber direito se estavam trocando um beijo ou se riam com os lábios colados um no outro. A noite chegou rápido demais e não tiveram tempo de conferir a atração dos Piratas do Caribe antes que desse o horário dos fogos.

O céu se acendeu com o brilho do show pirotécnico e Bella, aninhada ao corpo de Edward, sentiu seu olhos se encherem de lágrimas de emoção. Queria que o dia durasse para sempre, pois não se lembrava de quando foi tão feliz assim. Edward não sabia muito bem em o que prestar atenção. Veja bem, para ele, os fogos eram incríveis, mas o jeito as cores reluziam no rosto da menina com quem estava abraçado, o deixava boquiaberto e mais apaixonado ainda.

Mortos de cansaço pelo longo dia que tiveram, tomaram banho juntos e deitaram na cama agarradinhos. Fazer carinho na cabeça de Edward era uma das coisas que Bella mais gostava, porém tinha que admitir que quando os papéis se invertiam, não tinha do que reclamar.

— Hmmm… Acho que agora quem vai sempre deitar no seu colo sou eu. — ela disse abraçada a ele enquanto o rapaz acariciava seu cabelo.

— Nem inventa, esse posto é meu.

— Você tá tão cheiroso. — ela disse fungando o pescoço dele fazendo com que o garoto desse uma risada.

— Para, eu sinto cócegas. — se afastou enquanto a morena ia mais para perto dele. — Para, amor.

— Muito cheirosinho. — ela murmurou.

— Vou te dar um frasco do meu perfume.

— Não, só é gostosinho assim porque você vem junto. — ela disse sonolenta com um bocejo.

— Vamos dormir. Amanhã ainda temos coisa para fazer antes de irmos para casa.

— Ah não, quero ficar aqui pra sempre. — afirmou já de olhos fechados.

— Seu pai já queria me matar essa semana, se eu te sequestrar e te manter aqui em Los Angeles para sempre, ele vai acabar comigo quando me encontrar.

— Você ficou realmente com medo do meu pai? — questionou apenas com um olho aberto para observá-lo.

— Um pouco. Ele sempre me tratou com tanto carinho quando a gente era pequeno que foi meio esquisito vê-lo olhando bravo para mim.

— Ele te ama, era só cara feia mesmo.

— Tomara. Pelo menos ele não barrou a sua vinda para cá.

— Amém. Melhor aniversário que eu já fui.

Como nem sempre as coisas saem como o planejado, o último dia em Los Angeles foi por água abaixo, já que Alice inventou que estava passando mal para poder ficar o tempo inteiro com Steve em seu quarto. Edward e Bella foram para o outro parque da Disney, mas o dia pareceu passar mais rápido ainda e quando viram o relógio, já era hora de retornar para o hotel caso quisessem pegar o vôo de retorno para São Francisco a tempo.

A semana passou em um piscar de olhos e naquela sexta-feira, o baile de encerramento do ensino médio era realizado. Como prometido, Edward buscou Isabella em casa vestindo uma roupa social que fez com o que o coração da morena batesse mais rápido assim que o viu. _Como podia ficar tão belo trajando algo tão simples_? Terno preto, blusa de botões branca e uma gravata borboleta azul que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido dela.

Na hora de colocar o corsage no punho de Bella, as mãos de Edward tremiam de nervosismo. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que Charlie Swan observava a cena a distância com uma careta, mas o jovem poderia culpar também a beleza da menina que o desconcertava. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho de seda que agarrava o corpo nos melhores lugares. Charlie definitivamente sabia o que ele estava pensando e por isso o garoto mal disse seu adeus aos pais da garota.

Durante todo o caminho, o rapaz fez questão de elogiar a beleza da morena que estava no banco do passageiro. Ela, por sua vez, também retribuiu, mas o que mais chamava sua atenção era o quão animado o garoto parecia estar.

Chegaram na festa e tiraram fotos que com certeza constariam no anuário escolar, coisa que deixava a menina profundamente constrangida. Encontraram com Alice e Steve próximo a mesa onde era servido o ponche que julgavam estar horrível. Trocaram algumas palavras com outros colegas de turma e quando Jessica apareceu com Tyler grudado em sua cintura, Bella não conseguiu controlar o ciúmes que sentiu ao ver a loira cochichar algo no ouvido de Edward.

— Ela não pode falar em voz alta? — Bella questionou irritada.

— Jessica? Ah, amor… Fala sério, baby, não faz essa cara.

— Ela tem algum problema comigo? Estava falando mal de mim?

— Claro que não, amor. Ei… para de bico. — disse dando um rápido beijo nos lábios dela. — Cadê meu sorriso?

— Não sei, vai lá procurar na Jessica. — ela falou e Edward não se aguentou, começou a rir, coisa que piorou ainda mais a situação.

— Amor, se você ficar com essa cara emburrada a gente não vai ganhar a coroa no fim da noite.

— Você vai ver daqui a pouco o que eu vou fazer com essa coroa…

— Meu Deus, quem diria que Isabella Swan se tornaria ciumenta desse jeito.

— Não é ciúmes, simplesmente foi falta de educação.

— Claro. — ele disse a abraçando, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso de seu rosto.

— O que houve que a Bella tá com essa cara de bunda? — Alice se aproximou do casal após sair do _photo booth_ onde tirou diversas fotos com o namorado. — O que você fez, Edward?

— Eu não fiz nada, Bella que está com ciúmes. — respondeu e a garota o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Ciúmes do que, gente? — Alice questionou mais uma vez não entendendo o que se passava. — Parem de cara feia, vamos dançar. Vem, amiga. Tá tocando Rihanna.

A batida contagiante de " _Please don't stop the music_ " pareceu distrair Bella. Ela dançava sem jeito ao lado da amiga e, não tinha como negar, estava se divertindo. Edward apenas a observou a distância, trocando olhares e rindo quando ela lembrava que tinha que fazer uma cara enfezada para ele, pois tinha que manter sua postura de brava.

Quando as luzes baixaram e o DJ resolveu trocar o setlist da festa para músicas românticas, Edward sabia que era o momento de interferir. Queria dançar com sua garota.

— Bom, você sabe que faz parte da tradição do baile a gente dançar uma música lenta pelo menos, né? — Edward perguntou estendendo a mão para a garota. — E honestamente, quando toca _Harvest Moon_ é praticamente obrigatório os casais se juntarem na pista de dança.

— Não sei nada disso. — Bella respondeu malcriada, mas estendeu o braço.

— Você está tão linda, baby. Obrigado por ter topado vir comigo, sei que não é muito o seu estilo de festa, mas fico muito feliz por você estar aqui comigo. Você é minha melhor companhia. — declarou.

— Argh, odeio quando você é assim. — Bella bufou. — Desculpa. Talvez eu estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes sim.

— É bonitinho. — ele respondeu e ela fez cara de brava novamente.

Como sempre sonhou, Edward se divertiu como nunca no baile de formatura. E, como cereja do bolo, deixou a festa com a coroa de rei na cabeça enquanto sua amada também ostentava a sua de rainha.

Esme, animada como os filhos, esperou que eles chegassem em casa para contar todos os detalhes da festa, coisa que os irmãos fizeram com muito gosto. A morena, exausta e suada, correu para o quarto enquanto ouvia as vozes animadas de Edward e Alice no andar debaixo.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward surgiu no quarto e a garota já estava de banho tomado embaixo das cobertas.

— Eu estou caindo de sono. — ela falou bocejando. — Toma um banho e vem dormir comigo?

Sem argumentar, embora um pouco decepcionado em como a noite calhou de terminar, Edward foi direto para o chuveiro. Acontece que ao sair do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura quase teve um ataque do coração ao olhar para sua cama. Bella estava deitada nua, com apenas um acessório: a coroa de rainha do baile.

— Admite. Seu sonho é transar com a rainha do baile. — ela disse se sentando e abrindo as pernas. — E então? Quer tornar realidade?

— Puta que pariu.

— Vem… — ela chamou com o dedo indicador.

Edward jogou a toalha em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha e caminhou até a cama. Para a surpresa da morena, a puxou pela perna, fazendo a coroa cair e um grito sair de sua boca.

— Eu amo a realidade. — ele falou se inclinando e dando um beijo nos lábios dela.

Primeiro a provocou com um selinho e depois aprofundou o beijo até precisar buscar por ar. Puxou o lábio inferior dela suavemente em uma mordida e sorriu quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

— Eu amo seu pescoço, bem aqui. — confessou dando um beijo justamente no local que deixava ela doida.

— Era pra eu te enlouquecer, não o contrário. — a morena disse respirando com dificuldade.

— E eu não estou louco por você? — perguntou retoricamente com uma risada. Desceu o rosto um pouco mais e envolveu o rígido mamilo da garota com seus lábios. — E porra, eu amo os seus peitos. Quando você fica subindo e descendo em cima de mim, me dá um tesão do caralho de ficar olhando eles balançarem quase na minha cara.

— Meu Deus… — a morena murmurou com a sucção que ele fazia em sua pele.

— Eu amo sua barriga. — anunciou dando uma mordida no local, fazendo com que a garota desse um pequeno grito. — Shhh… Sem gritar.

— Sem me morder. — Bella pediu.

— Desculpa. Vou fazer melhorar. — ele disse dando curtos beijos no local que havia mordido.

— Isso sim. — ela disse satisfeita e viu o rapaz se abaixar no chão entre suas pernas.

— Hmm… — murmurou olhando entre as pernas dela. — E porra, baby, como eu amo chupar a sua boceta.

E sem rodeios ele estava lá. Sem provocações e sem beijinhos em locais que não eram exatamente o que ela queria. Naquele momento, Bella se sentia realmente uma rainha sendo adorada. A chupou com afinco e determinação e, para a surpresa da garota, quando a língua dele foi um pouco mais para baixo do que o normal e ele lambeu sua outra entrada, ela soltou mais um grito. _Será que ele tinha errado_? Quando ele fez de novo, ela gemeu. _Eita_. A novidade a chocou e a excitou ainda mais. Tinham tantas coisas para explorar e eram dias como esses que a morena se questionava se em algum momento conseguiria saciar todo o desejo que sentia pelo rapaz.

— Ia perguntar se você gosta, mas acho que não preciso. — ele disse com um sorriso safado. Se levantou e puxou o corpo dela junto com o seu para o centro da cama. Em seguida, passou uma mão por entre seus corpos e a tocou entre as pernas. — Eu amo o quão molhada você fica.

— Isso… — ela sussurrou.

— E eu amo como nossos corpos se encaixam. — ele falou se alinhando com ela. Empurrou seu quadril e a penetrou. — Viu? Perfeição.

— Caralho, Edward… — gemeu.

— Eu sei que você fica louca quando eu faço assim. — afirmou saindo por completo de dentro dela e a provocando esfregando o pau em seu clitoris para logo em seguida a penetrar novamente.

— Sim…

— Isso. Sim. Eu amo quando você geme. E quando você fecha os olhos assim. É bom, baby? — indagou colocando a perna dela em volta de sua cintura.

— Sim…— confirmou o puxando para um beijo.

— Quer ficar por cima?

— Não, não para... — pediu passando as unhas pelas costas dele.

— Porra, baby… — murmurou no ouvido dela, em seguida chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha. A morena levantava seu corpo da cama o máximo que podia para ir de encontro a ele.

— É tão gostoso. — ela sussurrava. Passou a mão pelo cabelo do rapaz e puxou os fios que ficavam próximos a sua nuca.

— Eu amo quando você faz isso. — declarou e a morena puxou mais uma vez.

Se beijaram e Edward não cessou seus movimentos, tentando ocasionalmente alterar o ângulo de suas investidas. A trouxe novamente para a ponta da cama e dessa vez ficou de pé, observando o encontro dos seus corpos.

— Eu amo como você deixa meu pau todo melado. — revelou. Em seguida, a tocou no local que sabia que a deixaria maluca.

— Porra... Isso… — ela gemeu. — Porra, Edward…

— Isso, amor...

Não precisou de muito mais para a menina gozar. Tentou controlar o volume de seu gemido, mas era em vão. Nem lembrava que existiam outras pessoas na casa, além dos dois. Em seguida, o rapaz liberava o seu prazer dentro dela, seu corpo suado caindo em cima da morena.

— Meu Deus… — Bella disse ofegante.

— Baby… — Edward falou segurando o rosto da garota em suas mãos, ainda dentro dela. Não conseguia observar qualquer local além de seus olhos. — Eu amo…

Antes que ele concluísse ela o beijou. O agarrou, segurando pela nuca. Não queria que seus lábios se separassem por nada no mundo. Quando descolaram suas bocas, ela o olhou tímida.

— Às vezes você me confunde. — ele admitiu.

— De forma boa ou ruim?

— Não sei. — falou passando a mão pelo rosto dela. — Apenas me confunde.

— Às vezes você me enlouquece. — confessou fazendo ele sorrir.

— De forma boa ou ruim? — utilizou a pergunta dela.

— Da sua maneira. Meu coração fica maluco. — ela assumiu.

— Viu?

— O que?

— Nada. — ele riu e saiu de dentro dela. — Vou me limpar e desço para pegar sua água.

— E eu nem precisei pedir? Meu Deus, eu sou a rainha mesmo. — ela falou e ele gargalhou. — Você me faz bem demais, meu rei.

— Nada eu seria sem você, minha rainha.

Ao fim do semestre, o dia da formatura do ensino médio finalmente chegou. Reunidos no evento estavam os membros da família Swan e Cullen. Todos observaram quando Alice fez seu discurso e celebrou a conclusão de um ciclo. No final, jogaram seus chapéus para o alto e contentes ansiavam pelas novidades que estavam por vir.

Esme Cullen, sempre fã de grandes festividades e de casa cheia, convidou todos para um almoço oferecido em seu lar. Na grande mesa de jantar, as conversas fluíam tão animadas que era até difícil se concentrar.

— Mas vocês dois estão uma gracinha juntos. — Elizabeth falou tocando a bochecha de Isabella. — Eu inúmeras vezes afirmei para sua mãe que isso ia dar namoro, Edward. Vocês sempre foram grudados de uma forma diferente.

— Que bom saber que além da mamãe ainda tem mais uma na família que fica fofocando da minha vida, vovó. — Edward brincou.

— Pois pare de besteira! Veja só se eu sou uma mulher que faz fofoca. Apenas constato fatos. Vocês deveriam passar uns dias de verão lá em casa.

— Vamos ver. Acho que é capaz de realmente irmos.

— Deveriam ir sim, aproveitem mais e não fiquem presos em casa. — Carlisle interrompeu. — Fora que sua mãe e eu poderíamos desfrutar de ficar um tempo sem vocês.

— Ai, pai, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso primeiro porque era para vocês ficarem chorando que eu estarei em outro continente e segundo porque não consigo nem falar sem ter uma leve ânsia de vômito. — Alice respondeu.

— E você, meu amor? Ainda não entendi a razão de ir até a China, mas acho que toda experiência é válida. Quem sabe a vovó não vai lá te encontrar?

— Ai vó, seria incrível! — Alice falou empolgada. — Se quiser me avisa que posso ver tudo para a senhora.

— Estaremos em contato sim. Agora que você fez um Facebook para mim, vou ficar por dentro de tudo.

— Todo mundo tem facebook menos eu? — Bella perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, amor.

— Prefiro meu twitter. — a morena rebateu.

— E seu namoradinho, Alice? Não vem?

— Ele está com a família. Hoje a noite ele deve vir, aí você vai conhecê-lo melhor.

Enquanto batiam papo, a pedido de Esme, Edward foi até a cozinha pegar a torta que ela havia preparado de sobremesa. O rapaz prontamente atendeu o pedido da mãe e, quando estava quase saindo do recinto, foi surpreendido por uma pessoa que quase o fez estatelar o doce no chão.

— Oi, Charlie.

— Oi, Edward. Quer ajuda?

— Não, que isso. Tá tudo bem. Você tá procurando alguma coisa?

— Vim pegar um pouco mais de água.

— Se quiser gelada é só pegar na porta da geladeira. — ele apontou com a cabeça.

— Obrigado. Ei, espera um pouco. — pediu e Edward tremeu na base. — Você se lembra que quando tinha uns 10 anos precisou treinar para aquele campeonato de baseball que estava tendo no colégio, mas seu pai estava com um paciente estado gravíssimo no hospital?

— Sim. Você me ajudou demais.

— E aquela vez que você caiu da escada lá em casa e bateu o queixo? Renée estava trabalhando e eu fiz um curativo tão grande que quando te levei para casa sua mãe quase desmaiou antes de perceber que era um corte mínimo.

— Aquele dia foi engraçado. — Edward riu.

— Não mais do que aquele 1º de abril em que jogamos farinha na Bella.

— Esse foi o melhor! — Edward gargalhou.

— Viu? Não precisa ficar nervoso quando me vê ou desviar o olhar quando a gente se fala. Eu sei que fiquei um pouco bravo aquele dia lá em casa, mas é porque a Bella é minha menina. — Charlie expressou. — Só que você também é como um filho pra mim, Edward.

— Me desculpa. — ele pediu.

— Tudo bem. Me desculpa também, ok? — disse dando um tapinha nas costas do garoto.

— Vou levar a torta que já devem estar esperando. Obrigado de verdade, Charlie.

— Só mais uma coisa. — Charlie mencionou. — Eu ainda não gosto quando você dorme lá em casa. Brincadeira. Mais ou menos. Vai lá, garoto.

Comeram a sobremesa e fizeram o almoço durar até o jantar com tanto assunto que surgia. Edward, como de costume, ficou no sofá tirando um cochilo no colo de Bella. A morena, tão cansada, também pegou no sono. Em seus celulares, as matriarcas das duas famílias registravam o momento admiradas pela doçura daquele amor.

No dia seguinte, Alice partia para sua nova aventura e a despedida agridoce trazia de volta toda a lembrança de que mais mudanças estavam por vir.

— Toma cuidado e não vai fazer merda. — Edward disse abraçando a irmã. — Caraca, pentelha, quando a gente era criança eu falava pra você ir pra China, mas jamais achei que se tornaria realidade.

— Vai a merda. — Alice xingou abraçando o irmão. — Ai que ódio, eu te amo muito.

— Eu também. Olha, se você não responder minhas mensagens eu vou contar vários podres seus para a mamãe.

— Vai nada. E se contar, eu vou falar todos os seus.

— A vingança nunca é plena, Alice.

— Ah, é bem plena sim, me testa pra você ver. — falou séria para o irmão. Em seguida, abraçou sua melhor amiga que estava se controlando para não chorar.

— Eu não acredito que a gente vai ficar 6 meses sem se ver. — Bella disse com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. — Isso nunca aconteceu.

— Vai voar.

— Vai para vocês que estão vendo coisas novas, que vão para locais diferentes. Eu vou continuar aqui.

— Ah Bella, vai ser uma novidade de qualquer forma. — Alice disse dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga. — A universidade com certeza vai ser algo totalmente diferente do que o colégio. Vai dar tudo certo e mesmo estando distante, eu prometo me fazer presente. Em dezembro já retorno com tudo. Vamos nos falar todos os dias, tá?

— Tá bom.

— Eu te amo, irmã. — Alice falou dando um beijo na amiga. — Fica firme, hein? Não surta sem eu aqui para te dar um choque de realidade.

— Pode deixar. Eu também te amo.

Com a partida de Alice, Bella e Edward aproveitaram o verão juntos como unha e carne. A convite de Elizabeth, passaram uma semana em sua casa em Monterey recebendo todos os mimos possíveis da avó do garoto.

Quando o marco de um mês para a partida de Edward surgiu, pareceu que alguma coisa no cérebro de Bella havia se transformado. O comportamento dela não era o mesmo. Sempre que deitavam no sofá para assistirem um filme após o almoço, ela já não fazia mais cafuné. Aos fins de semana, volta e meia surgia um compromisso que ela nunca sabia explicar muito bem. Na realidade, se trancava no seu quarto e ficava chorando imaginando o dia em que realmente teria que dizer adeus ao garoto que tanto amava.

Na semana em que Edward começou a arrumar as coisas para a mudança foi ainda pior. Em 7 dias ele já não ocuparia mais o quarto em que estavam e aquilo causava um aperto no coração de Bella tão grande, que fez com que ela corresse para Carlisle perguntando se poderia ter algum problema cardíaco. Por fim, descobriu que era apenas ansiedade.

— Não sei se levo esse boné. — Edward disse mostrando o ítem a ela.

— Se você quiser parecer ridículo… — debochou.

— É tão ruim assim? — perguntou colocando na cabeça e olhando seu reflexo. — Ah, para, não é ruim. Alice quem me deu de aniversário e nem foi de zoação.

— Tá ridículo. — falou impaciente. — Você me chamou aqui para ficar arrumando suas coisas?

— Desculpa, é que não imaginei que eu tinha tanto bagulho em casa. Me fala como foi seu dia, amor.

— O papai vai me dar um carro. — contou. — É usado e tal, mas ele acha que vai ser bom por conta da faculdade. Devemos pegar amanhã.

— Sério? Que demais, baby! Quero ser o primeiro a passear contigo. Podemos fazer algo amanhã a tarde, o que acha?

— Pode ser. — falou sem vontade.

— Que alegria contagiante. — ele brincou se aproximando dela e abaixou para dar um beijo nos lábios da morena, mas a boca dela mal se mexeu. — O que houve? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

— Sim. — respondeu. — Eu acho que vou para casa.

— Eu te levo.

— Eu vou sozinha, relaxa.

— Amor, não me custa nada.

— Que saco, não precisa me sufocar, eu vou sozinha. — esbravejou.

— Bella? — foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, de tão perplexo.

— Merda. — ela bufou levantando e o abraçando. — Me desculpa. Me desculpa.

— Tudo bem. — disse com ela em seus braços e completamente confuso com tudo aquilo. — Eu vou só trocar de roupa e te levo, tá bom?

— Tá bom.

Passaram o penúltimo dia de Edward em São Francisco passeando pela cidade de carro. O jovem queria ficar de mãos dadas, mas a morena retrucava dizendo que aquilo atrapalhava na direção. Acabou que o que era para ser um momento dos dois, terminou com o rapaz olhando desolado a cidade que tanto amava no banco de carona, sendo invadido por uma dor completamente desconhecida.

A noite, estavam deitados na cama de Edward conversando, mas parecia que às vezes faltavam palavras. Quando algo era mencionado por Bella, o assunto sempre era o mesmo.

— O que foi? — ele indagou após ouvir a menina bufar.

— Você sabe que na universidade vão ter pessoas novas, né? — Bella questionou. — Que vai ser um mundo totalmente diferente do que é aqui. Estamos tão acostumados a sermos só nós na nossa bolha.

— Sim, e daí?

— Você pode se interessar por outras pessoas. — ela constatou.

Aquilo magoou o garoto. Já havia dito inúmeras vezes que não tinha interesse em outra pessoa, mas parecia que ela nunca absorvia o que ele falava. Acontece que, naquele momento, Edward teve outra interpretação. E se a morena estivesse, na realidade, querendo dizer que _ela_ poderia se apaixonar por outra pessoa? Edward estaria há quilômetros de distância. Com certeza uma menina linda por dentro e por fora como Bella teria um monte de moleques loucos por ela, como era no tempo do colégio e ela nem percebia. O rapaz nunca se sentiu tão inseguro.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso de novo. Só falta um dia, baby. Vamos aproveitar. — ele disse. Não pretendia perguntar de maneira alguma se era exatamente aquilo que a morena estava tentando implicar, pois jamais aceitaria se mudar para New Hampshire de coração partido. — Nós estamos juntos, ok?

— Ok. — a morena afirmou e teve a inesperada resposta de um beijo caloroso de Edward.

Naquela noite o sexo foi diferente. Mal trocaram palavras, seus lábios apenas preocupados em se beijarem a todo momento. Dormiram agarrados e nus, sem energias após um momento tão intenso.

Bella acordou no meio da noite procurando por água. Vestiu a camisa de Edward que catou do chão e caminhou até a escrivaninha onde ele havia deixado uma garrafa d'água. Uma luz no notebook do menino piscava e, por pura curiosidade, a morena tocou no _trackpad_ fazendo a tela se iluminar. Ali, aberto, estava o Facebook do rapaz. A garota olhou de novo para cama e, sem conseguir controlar sua abelhudice, sentou na cadeira e leu o conteúdo das mensagens que ele estava recebendo. Ele havia se correspondido com 5 pessoas na última semana, todas que faziam parte de um grupo de Dartmouth. Entretanto, duas meninas chamaram a atenção de Isabella.

Uma parecia ter saído direto de um catálogo de revista. Não tinha como negar, a menina era impecável. Fotos na praia com seu abdômen definido, um sorriso perfeito e tantas curtidas em suas fotos faziam com que Bella pensasse que nem conhecia esse número enorme de pessoas. A segunda era mais uma menina rica. Fotos viajando pelo mundo, vestidos caros, jóias com preços mais exorbitantes ainda, claramente alguém que gostava de ostentar.

Pelo que ela leu, Edward não dava muita brecha, mas aquela seria sua nova realidade. Meninas ricas e bonitas se jogando em cima dele, um mundo no qual ele pertenceria com facilidade.

Retornou para cama, mas não pregou os olhos. Pela manhã, inventou um imprevisto e correu para casa. Edward nunca esteve tão confuso. Se sentia incomodado com o comportamento de Bella, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para encará-la. Queria proferir seu amor com todas as letras antes de partir, mas quando ia abrir a boca, era tomado pela insegurança. Agora, para piorar a situação, ainda tinha que lidar com o receio de Bella estar querendo viver outras experiências enquanto estavam afastados.

Isabella passou a tarde inteira pensando naquilo e, no começo da noite, entrou no carro em direção ao apartamento dos Cullen. No caminho, ensaiou todo um diálogo que iria ter com Edward. Tentou se concentrar e não queria chorar de forma alguma e para isso precisou de mais alguns minutos. Estacionou o automóvel e ao apertar o botão do elevador que a levaria até o duplex, respirou fundo. Sua decisão estava tomada.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente, que dificuldade para fazer esse capítulo sair.**

 **Bom, com esse encerramos o passado!**

 **Eu não sei vocês, mas estou super animada para voltar para o presente hahaha. Quero mostrar todas as novidades da vida desses dois.**

 **Ainda não sei o que escrever de extra para esse capítulo e queria dar algumas opções, vocês podem votar nos comentários? Vou esperar alguns dias antes de responder para ter uma certa amostragem. Vamos as opções:**

 **1) O lemon/hot da banheira**

 **2) Um pouquinho sobre a visita deles a casa da avó de Edward**

 **3) Bella e Alice conversando sobre os namorados**

 **Ah, outra coisa, se eu nomear os próximos capítulos do presente como "futuro", vai ficar esquisito demais? Porque o meu TOC em relação ao nome dos capítulos tá me matando um pouco por dentro e não quero colocar "presente parte iv" depois do passado (eu perguntando coisas que ninguém realmente se importa, só eu).**

 **Estamos caminhando para a metade da fic, que, pelas minhas contas, deve ter cerca de 15 capítulos.**

 **Muito obrigada a todas vocês que comentam (e panfletam no twitter, nina, essa é contigo hahaha). Tem dias que não dá muito ânimo de escrever, mas sempre que chega uma mensagem empolgada no e-mail parece que instantaneamente as ideias já vão surgindo. Fora a minha beta linda que é 10/10. Obrigada mesmo, pessoal!**

 **Vejo vocês no próximo e espero não demorar mais um mês.**


	8. Presente - Junho, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Junho, 2018_

Ele claramente fingia estar dormindo e Bella sabia muito bem. A morena distribuía beijinhos pelas costas dele enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo.

— Eu já estou pronta pra partir. Para de tentar ser ator pra cima de mim. Vou embora e você não vai me dar um beijo de despedida. — ela falou se levantando. Na mesma hora ele se virou e a puxou pela cintura fazendo com que ela desse uma gostosa gargalhada. — Me solta que eu já estou uma hora atrasada e a culpa é toda sua.

— Falta o trabalho. — pediu encaixando o rosto no pescoço dela. Os pelos das costas da morena involuntariamente ficaram eriçados.  
— De forma alguma. Tenho mil coisas para fazer, não trabalho direito desde quinta-feira. Sexta e sábado fui monopolizada pela sua irmã e domingo por você.

— Eu falei que ia esperar por você. A bonita que não conseguiu se segurar para me ver, nem vem colocar a culpa em mim.

— Indiretamente é sua. — rebateu. — Já que você não tem que trabalhar hoje, aproveita por mim e dorme mais um pouco, ainda são 9 horas da manhã. Era para eu estar na confeitaria há uma hora e vou atrasar mais ainda porque tenho que passar em casa para trocar de roupa.

— Já vi que não vou te convencer, né?

— Trabalho é trabalho. — afirmou aproximando o rosto do dele e dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

— Eu não acredito que esse final de semana foi real. — admitiu. — Eu estou te olhando e a sensação é que eu tô sonhando.

— Você pareceu bem acordado quando te chamei há algumas horas... — ela brincou.

— É sério. — disse e a morena respirou fundo, inconscientemente passando a mão pela sobrancelha dele e arrumando os fios desgrenhados.

— Também é surreal pra mim.

— Ainda não deu para trás, né? — ele perguntou tocando a mecha de cabelo dela que se soltou do coque que havia feito.

— Com a gente agora é só adiante. — respondeu o olhando nos olhos.

— Janta comigo hoje? — propôs passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

— Hoje não vai dar, mas podemos amanhã, o que acha?

— Ok. Temos um encontro. — disse levantando o rosto e dando um beijo na bochecha dela. Quando deitou novamente no travesseiro, sorriu.

— Se eu não tivesse que trabalhar, era exatamente esse sorriso que teria me convencido a ficar.

A morena o beijou suavemente mais uma vez e se levantou ajeitando a saia. Suas coxas estavam doendo e a sensação era que tinha começado a academia no dia anterior.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Sim.

— Calma, vou te levar até a porta. Só um minuto. — levantou-se completamente nu e entrou no banheiro. Quando retornou, ainda estava pelado.

— Você tá me zoando? — Bella perguntou.

— O que? Para de ficar me secando. — disse passando por ela e pegando uma cueca em uma gaveta do armário. — Pronto.

Caminharam até a porta do apartamento do rapaz e, enquanto esperavam o elevador, Edward tratou de beijar a morena direito.

— A gente se fala mais tarde. — prometeu segurando a porta do elevador.

— Tá.

— Bom trabalho, baby.

— Obrigada. Vá dormir, aproveite por nós dois.

Bella tentou correr o máximo que pôde. Em casa, tomou uma rápida ducha e colocou o primeiro vestido limpo que encontrou. Na semana seguinte tinha que realizar o fechamento do mês e sabia que com o feriado de 4 de julho seu tempo seria mais escasso. Por tal razão, quando chegou ao segundo andar da confeitaria, ligou o computador e não saiu da frente dele enquanto não finalizou pelo menos parte do relatório que montava com a ajuda de uma planilha.

O horário do almoço já se aproximava e a morena quase pulou da cadeira quando Jane entrou em seu escritório com dois pratos de comida na mão.

— Vi que você chegou mais tarde que o normal e não tirou a bunda dessa cadeira nem para tentar roubar um _pain au chocolat_ , então tomei a liberdade de pedir um almoço para nós duas. Carne, purê de batatas e legumes.

— Porra, eu te amo! — a morena exclamou pegando um prato que a amiga oferecia.

— A mocinha quer contar a razão do atraso? — Jane perguntou se sentando em uma mesa que estava livre.

— Perdi a hora… — respondeu, mas não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso.

— Agora você transou, né, safada?

— Jane… — começou a falar e começou a rir. — A minha coxa tá doendo de tanto que eu sentei naquele homem. Sério, eu levantei hoje de manhã para fazer xixi e parecia que eu tinha malhado perna ontem o dia inteiro.

—Bella! — riu. — Como assim?

— Eu nem ia transar com ele, mas o problema com o Edward é que eu já transei com ele e eu sei exatamente como é o sexo. E o sexo é bom demais.

— Melhor que James? Não era por isso que você tinha contado que não conseguia se separar dele?

— Amiga, o James tá aqui e Edward aqui. — ela disse fazendo um parâmetro com as mãos, indicando a superioridade do último. — Com Edward eu nunca sei quando vou ganhar um beijo na testa ou um beijo grego. E eu tô falando sério. Fora que o oral é…. Nossa! Ele sabe perfeitamente onde está meu clitóris, só isso que te falo!

— Meu Deus! — Jane estava gargalhando tanto que nem conseguia comer direito.

— E eu amo quando ele vai falar alguma coisa muito fofa e do nada algo dentro dele muda e vem um monte de putaria que me deixa muito alucinada. Merda, eu estou compartilhando demais?

— Relaxa, estou vendo que você tá muito feliz em dividir a experiência.

— É porque eu nunca pude contar nada do Edward sem ser esquisito. Na época que ficamos juntos eu só tinha minha mãe e a irmã dele. Meu Deus, eu amo o pau dele! É lindo e o tamanho perfeito, me enche até a boca d'água. Ah, é bom demais ter alguém para falar sobre isso. Esse momento é meu!

— E só fica melhor, pois eu tenho zero interesse no pau dele. Ou de qualquer outro macho.

— Você é tudo para mim, Jane! — Bella falou estendendo o braço e segurando a mão da amiga. — Desculpa ter que fazer você passar por isso.

— Imagina, amore, escutar você falando do pinto do seu namorado é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pela nossa amizade.

— A gente ainda não está oficialmente namorando. — respondeu mordendo uma vagem.

— De novo essa história? Isso já não aconteceu no passado?

— Mais ou menos?

— Bella…

— É porque talvez seja meio rápido demais para a gente chamar de namoro.

— Para sentar na piroca não foi, né?

— Que agressividade! Ai, é porque chamar de namoro mexe com isso aqui. — Bella falou tocando no coração. Em seguida, colocou a mão entre as pernas. — Sentar nele só mexe com essa parte.

— Tem certeza?

— Não. Claro que não. Eu estou com medo. — admitiu. — Quando ele me beijou no sábado. Caramba, Jane! Eu nunca esqueci ele. É como se o sentimento estivesse em modo standby dentro de mim e quando Edward se aproximou tudo se acendeu.

— Eu sei. Sempre te falei que vocês tinham que se reencontrar e pelo menos conversar sobre isso.

— A gente está conversando e eu sei que agora vai ser diferente.

— Mas em compensação estão fazendo igual.

— Não. Vai ser diferente. Eu só quero curtir um pouquinho, quero entender essa conexão que me assusta tanto, mas que ao mesmo tempo me faz delirar.

— Você o ama? — questionou.

— Eu… — a morena começou a falar, mas pausou, tentando colocar em palavras o que sentia. — Eu sinto muito amor quando eu o vejo, mas são 8 anos que se passaram, não foram 8 meses. Quando ele me olha, eu fico boba, sabe? Só quero entender se fico assim porque me sinto com 17 anos ou porque ele ainda me deixa louca mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

— Ai, eu já tinha mergulhado de cabeça. — Jane opinou.

— Eu sei, com 2 semanas de namoro com a Leah você já tava falando em morar junto. Veja no que deu, né? Uma semana depois ela te largou para voltar com a ex.

— Não precisa trazer as lembranças de volta. — disse fingindo estar magoada.

— Estou trazendo porque toda vez é isso. Ela briga com a ex dela e corre para você só pra te deixar cheia de esperança. Uma vez, tudo bem, mas agora já foi o que? A terceira?

— Quarta… — murmurou. — E não querendo a defender, mas das últimas duas vezes fui eu quem ligou para ela.

— Porque ela alimenta isso em você! Ficar nutrindo o sentimento em uma pessoa só para quando levar um pé na bunda ter pra onde correr é uma coisa muito mesquinha, Jane. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu odeio ver alguém fazer isso contigo.

— Eu sei… — bufou.

— Por que você não liga para Bree?

— Talvez. Acho que primeiro preciso assimilar que a Leah não é uma boa opção para mim.

— Ela é seu James. — Bella constatou.

— Ela é _muito_ meu James.

— Eu espero que você encontre seu Edward.

— Eu também. — riu. — Por sinal, aproveitando que você veio me dar seus conselhos de melhor amiga, também vou te dar o meu: mergulha de cabeça. Seja um pouquinho mais Jane. Você encontrou _seu Edward_.

Após o almoço, Bella voltou para suas planilhas e, por mais que tentasse ao máximo se esforçar para prestar atenção nos números, não aguentou a ansiedade de falar com o homem com quem havia passado a noite anterior.

BELLA

Acordado?

EDWARD

Sim. Não consegui voltar a dormir depois que você foi embora. Trabalhando muito?

BELLA

Sim! Estou terminando uma planilha e ainda preciso ler um contrato que Mike deixou aqui. Um saco.

EDWARD

Estou indo na minha mãe almoçar.

BELLA

Menininho da mamãe.

EDWARD

Você conhece a minha mãe. Ela está nos céus que voltei para SF.

BELLA

Duas. =P

EDWARD

Opa, vou até tirar print dessa declaração.

BELLA

hahaha bobo

EDWARD

Rose tá me ligando, vou atender antes que ela tente descobrir o seu número e te interrogue sobre o que aconteceu no fim de semana.

BELLA

Ok. Fale para ela que eu sou um amor.

EDWARD

Sempre.

Edward fechou o aplicativo em que conversava com Bella e, para o alívio de Rose, finalmente atendeu a ligação de vídeo que a loira tentava fazer desde domingo de manhã.

— Boa tarde, Rose. — Edward disse com um sorriso olhando para o aparelho.

— Trepou, né, filho da puta? — perguntou sorrindo de volta.

— O que minha mãe te fez?

— Me conta. — pediu se recostando no sofá. — Da conversa, não quero saber das putarias. Quer dizer, só se tiver rolado coisa bizarra, mas a gente sabe que você fode fofo.

— Primeiro de tudo, a gente nunca fodeu, então você não sabe se eu fodo fofo.

— Edward, você é o macho mais emocionado do planeta falando dessa garota. Você fode fofo, a gente já apostou isso há anos e eu sei que ganhei.

— Eu não vou falar sobre isso de novo. — meneou a cabeça. — O que você quer saber?

— Porra, tudo! Que foto foi aquela no sábado? Vocês já tinham se pegado? Contou a maldita história da torta de mirtilo, não foi?

— Claro que eu contei, ela é a porra da minha torta!

— Gadoooo! — ela gritou para o telefone e Edward rolou os olhos. — Vai, me conta, o que aconteceu? Calma, como vocês foram parar na história da torta? Ai me explica tudo, Edward!

— Você deixa? Tá parecendo minha irmã falando pra cacete!

— Vou ficar quieta, vai.

— Na sexta eu cheguei para a despedida de solteira da Alice e a gente conversou. Ela tava fugindo um pouco no começo, mas depois aceitou falar comigo. Perguntei a ela se eu tinha sido realmente uma pessoa muito ruim para ela.

— Claro que não. — Rose interrompeu.

— Posso continuar?

— Desculpa, vai.

— Ela falou que ficou magoada, acho que ela estava esperando que eu fosse correr atrás dela quando terminamos, mas eu também estava muito sentido. Aí lembramos umas coisas do passado. Finalmente eu contei que tinha perdido a virgindade com ela. Ela ficou chocada. — riu recordando. — Aí pedi para me contar um pouco sobre a vida dela e para minha surpresa ela topou. Me falou sobre as experiências que viveu. Parecia que a cada segundo ficávamos mais confortáveis na presença um do outro.

— Olha sua cara, eu não aguento. — Rose riu.

— Eu contei sobre a noite que ela me beijou. Ela não lembrava de nada, acredita? Ela bebeu demais e Alice disse que ela estava viajando e o pouco que ela recordava era maluquice da cabeça dela.

— Você explicou o quanto esse dia fodeu contigo?

— Rose… Não foi bem assim.

— Você sabe que foi. — ela disse e Edward suspirou.

— Da forma que você fala, soa como se tivesse sido a pior coisa que aconteceu.

— Não acho que foi a pior coisa. Se bobear, acho que foi até o contrário, mas que fodeu a sua cabeça, isso eu não posso negar.

— Que seja. — murmurou de malgrado. — Quando a gente voltou para a festa depois de conversar, um pouco antes de entramos, eu pedi para abraçá-la.

— Viu o que eu falo do foder fofo?

— Eu já falei que não vou entrar nesse tópico de novo.

— Desculpa, pode continuar.

— A gente se abraçou e ela começou a chorar.

— Outra emocionada. Vocês se merecem. Chorou também, né? Pode admitir, eu não vou te zoar.

— Eu fiquei um pouco emotivo sim. — admitiu.

— AHHHHHHH. — Rose berrou e começou a rir. — Eu sabia!

— Eu nem sei porque a gente ainda é amigo, Rose. São nesses momentos que eu questiono.

— Porque eu sou foda. E você é fodinha também, te dou esse crédito. Vai, continua, juro que agora vou ficar quieta.

— A gente ficou bem próximo o resto da festa e no fim da noite ficamos trocando mensagens antes de dormir, quando eu já estava em casa.

— Ah, por sinal vai contando as coisas e me mostra a casa porque eu não vi tudo pronto.

— Ainda está bagunçado, depois eu mostro. Me deixa terminar a porcaria da história que tenho que ir para a casa da minha mãe almoçar, já são quase 2 da tarde.

— Esqueci que aí a hora é diferente. Aqui já tá quase de noite, Emmett daqui a pouco está chegando do trabalho.

— No sábado eu sonhei com ela.

— Fica muito difícil para mim não zombar da sua cara.

— E eu sonhei que eu falava que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

— Meu Deus, eu estou morrendo por dentro para não implicar contigo.

— Porra, Rose, você tem quantos anos? 12?

— Não sei. Você é o que? A porra de um personagem de um livro do Nicholas Sparks?

— Como se você algum dia na vida tivesse lido um livro desse cara para poder comparar.

— Foda-se, um monte de gente genérica com cara de sofrência na capa. Vai, continua a porra da sua história de macho emocionado.

— E eu falei para ela que tinha sonhado com isso. Acontece que quando a gente se viu a tarde, ela deixou eu deitar no colo dela e ficou fazendo carinho em mim.

— A gente quando gosta é foda…

— Aí eu simplesmente desabafei. Falei que o que eu sentia por ela não tinha mudado, que queria ela na minha vida como algo além de amigos. Contei a história da torta de mirtilo e ela ficou toda tocada. A Bella tava tão nervosa, Rose. Acho que ela não esperava mesmo.

— Como você não esperava naquele Natal.

— Sim. Talvez. Ela disse que precisava pensar e aí fomos para a cerimônia e depois a festa. Ficamos naquele chove e não molha, tiramos a foto e depois flertamos mais um pouco. Acho que uma hora ela simplesmente cedeu. Tava lá, sabe? Eu estou falando sério agora, Rose. O sentimento tava lá o tempo inteiro e para ela também, entende? Senti isso quando ela me beijou.

— Eu sei.

— Combinamos de ir devagar, acho que ela ainda tem um pouco de receio, mas quer tentar de novo. Disse que precisa conhecer a pessoa que eu sou hoje e que tem um pouco de medo da expectativa dos nossos pais.

— Mas é bom deixar as coisas claras dessa vez, né? Pelo menos a sua parte você faz, Edward. Nada de entrelinhas.

— Eu sei. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo.

— E aí? Vocês falaram que vão devagar com as coisas e foram para casa trepar?

— Não. — disse com uma risada. — Isso foi no dia seguinte. Saímos para almoçar e passear, foi legal. Estávamos no píer naquela hora que você ligou. Depois ela veio aqui para casa me ajudar com a mudança.

— E aí que rolou.

— Rolou.

— Para com esse sorriso sacana.

— Foi muito bom. A gente encaixa muito bem. Em tudo, não é só no sexo. Mas não quero enganar ninguém, nós fodemos gostoso demais.

— Credo, que delícia. Digo, que absurdo. — Rose falou com uma gargalhada.

— Já tinha rolado duas vezes antes da gente dormir e ela me acordou no meio da noite querendo mais.

—Edward! Cala a boca, não quero saber de detalhes.

— Quando é você que conta eu tenho que ouvir, né?

— É diferente. E eu nem te conto mais nada.

— Porque agora você quem deve foder fofo com Emmett.

— Vai se foder, Edward.

— Não preciso, já fiz 4 vezes ontem a noite. — sorriu.

— Ai, tchau, vou desligar.

— O nome disso é inveja, viu? Quando o Emmett chegar você vê se relaxa um pouco.

— Vai a merda.

— Não, vou pro paraíso. Tô indo para a casa da minha mãe. Depois a gente se fala, quando você estiver sentindo menos inveja da minha vida sexual.

— Ha ha ha.

— Tchau, Rose.

— Calma!

— O que?

— Estou feliz por você. De coração. Seu sorriso tá ridículo e eu sei que não é porque você transou ontem a noite. Se entrega, mas vai com cuidado, tá? Não tem mais universidade, não tem mais ninguém no caminho de vocês. Só o que sentem um pelo outro. Esse é o momento. Aproveita.

— Obrigado, Rose.

— Agora vai lá pra sua mamãezinha. Um marmanjo desse indo almoçar na mamãe.

— Vou te mandar foto do prato, mas é capaz até de eu passar mal com seu olho gordo.

— Ainda bem que você sabe. Tchau, chato.

— Tchau, chata.

Edward chegou ao apartamento dos pais em menos de 30 minutos, completamente morto de fome. Sentou-se à mesa de jantar acompanhado apenas de Esme e a mulher não poderia estar mais feliz em ver o filho tão perto.

— Como estão as coisas da mudança, meu amor? Eu falei que tem uma empresa que faz tudo para você. Se quiser ainda posso te dar o contato. Uma conhecida na minha aula de yoga disse que foi muitíssimo bem atendida.

— Já tá quase tudo pronto, mãe. Eu nem trouxe tanta coisa assim, honestamente.

— Você tem que fazer compras. Precisa deixar comida em casa, que fome é essa, meu filho?!

— Não tomei café da manhã e eu preciso repor minhas energias. — justificou. — Porque fiquei muito cansado ontem arrumando tudo.

— Quais os planos? Já chegou tudo do consultório?

— Ainda não. O pai vai comigo na quarta-feira ver isso. Eu te chamaria, mas quero fazer surpresa, só quando estiver tudo pronto.

— Que bobagem, seu pai já me mostrou foto. Ah, falando em foto, olha que lindo. Alice me mandou as fotos de Minorca hoje. Olha que beleza essa água cristalina.

— Uau. A ridícula não me mandou nem uma mensagem falando que tá viva hoje. — Edward disse pegando o celular.

— Olha como você fala da sua irmã.

BELLA

Tem dias que eu odeio ser de exatas.

Onde você está? Fala comigo :(

EDWARD

Almoçando com Dona Esme.

BELLA

Ai, manda um beijo para ela. s2

EDWARD

Certeza?

BELLA

Bosta, esqueci. Mas beija ela por mim e não precisa falar que fui eu.

EDWARD

Estamos indo bem. Nem 48 horas juntos e já estamos esquecendo que é segredo. Vou contar quantos vacilos a gente vai dar até eles descobrirem. Quer apostar?

— Quem é? — Esme perguntou curiosa. — É Alice?

— Não, uma amiga de Boston. — Edward mentiu.

— Amiga mesmo ou alguma coisa que você deixou mal resolvida por lá?

— Nossa, mãe, mais direta impossível, hein?

— Desculpa, não quis ser abelhuda. — falou ficando quieta, porém logo em seguida não aguentou. — Mas é amiga?

— Sim, mãe, apenas uma amiga.

— Falando em amiga…

— É hoje… — Edward murmurou.

— Bella estava linda no casamento.

— Estava mesmo. — concordou.

— E aí? — questionou colocando os braços em cima da mesa e olhando para o filho.

— O que tem?

— Vocês conversaram mais? Tá tudo bem entre vocês?

— Sim, senhora.

— Ai, que inferno, para de me responder com nem meia dúzia de palavras!

— O que a senhora quer que eu diga, mãe?

— Não sei, o coração bateu diferente? Vocês eram tão apaixonados na adolescência e depois daquele Natal, não sei. Me pareceu que alguma coisa aconteceu naquele dia.

— Nós conversamos e está tudo bem entre nós. Percebemos que erramos no passado, pedimos desculpa e pronto.

— E é isso?

— É isso.

— Você tá mentindo, Edward. Eu conheço essa sua cara. — Esme falou.

— Mentindo sobre o que, mãe? Eu mal cheguei, você quer que eu fale o que? Que vi a Bella e a gente decidiu que ainda se gosta e quer tentar de novo? Se você quiser, eu te falo isso.

— Olha a grosseria com a sua mãe.

— Desculpa. Um minuto. — pediu pegando o celular.

BELLA

Quero. Aposto que você vai ser o primeiro a falar alguma merda pessoalmente.

EDWARD

O que a gente apostou? Pois você já ganhou.

BELLA

O que você fez?

EDWARD

Ela começou a falar de você e eu disse que a gente só conversou. Aí ela disse que eu tava mentindo. Eu estava! Ela é minha mãe, conhece minha cara de mentiroso como ninguém.

BELLA

Você contornou a situação?

EDWARD

Sim. Merda, ela tá olhando para mim. Calma, não fala comigo na presença dela.

BELLA

É só você não ler as mensagens que eu mandar, doido.

EDWARD

Não consigo. Calma, eu já falo com você.

— A gente não consegue manter uma conversa hoje em dia com vocês jovens por conta desses celulares. Aliás, não só vocês. Acredita que outro dia estava falando com seu pai e crente que ele estava me dando atenção, concordando com tudo que eu estava falando e o filho da mãe olhando o celular. Do nada ele começa a rir, Edward. Estava em uma página de vídeos engraçados no Facebook.

— O papai? — perguntou e caiu na gargalhada, principalmente pelo alívio de Esme ter mudado de assunto.

— O próprio. Depois tentou me mostrar o vídeo para ver se eu ria também, mas nem dei bola, mesmo querendo me esgoelar de tanto rir. Que desaforo.

— Ai, mãe. Que saudades de você. — falou estendendo o braço e tocando a mão da mãe.

— Eu também, meu amor. Que feliz eu estou de ter você de volta. Seu lugar sempre foi aqui.

— Eu sei. Eu sinto isso também. Amo demais essa cidade e tudo que tá aqui.

— Vai me fazer muito bem. Tem dias que são muito difíceis desde a partida da sua avó, sabe?

— Aham. — respondeu dando um beijo na mão dela. — Acho que devíamos passar o feriado de 4 de julho nos Swan, mãe. Vamos construir memórias novas, o que acha? A vovó amava as comemorações, duvido que ela ia gostar te ver toda cabisbaixa nesses dias. Já tem anos...

— Não sei…

— Você vai tá rodeada de gente que te ama, mãe. Se você não se sentir bem, a gente volta para casa.

— Tá. Só porque você está de volta.

— Tem como falar isso para Alice? Espera só um minuto. — falou pegando o celular e apertando o botão de mandar áudio no aplicativo de mensagens. — Estou aqui com a mamãe e decidimos que vamos passar a festa do 4 de julho nos Swan. Sabe qual a razão, né? O filhinho preferido voltou.

— Eu não falei isso! Edward, não faz isso com a sua irmã. Ela sente ciúmes de verdade.

— Ué, com razão. Se eu não fosse o favorito também teria. — justificou.

— Eu amo vocês igualmente, para de palhaçada. Desfaz esse negócio aí.

— Vou desfazer nada, deixa ela. É o preço que se paga por não avisar que tá viva. Viu? A filha da mãe já me respondeu.

— Edward, vai se foder! Isso tudo é carência? Nem parece que ficou com a… — Alice disse no áudio, mas de repente Edward parou a reprodução.

— Que ficou com o que? — Esme questionou.

— Não sei.

— O que ela ia falar?

— Será que era para mim? Talvez ela estivesse falando com alguém que passou?

— Não faz sentido. — Esme disse confusa.

— Você viu que ela começou o áudio me xingando, né? Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas com ela.

EDWARD

Porra, Alice, vai se foder! Eu dei play do lado da mamãe, quase que ela escuta que eu fiquei com a Bella.

ALICE

Bem feito. Otário.

EDWARD

Recalcada

ALICE

Segue a foto do meu recalque. Opa, não foi possível enviar a imagem POIS O RECALCADO É VOCÊ. Vou compensar com essa foto linda minha e do meu marido na praia. Beijos.

EDWARD

Porra, bonito pra cacete.

ALICE

Né? Você tem que vir pra cá. Com a Bella. Certo?

EDWARD

Tentando pescar informações?

ALICE

Preciso?

EDWARD

Não, né? Sempre ela.

ALICE

Idiotas, poderiam estar se amando por 8 anos.

EDWARD

vsf

ALICE

Tchau, vou transar sexo com meu marido.

EDWARD

Nojenta

— É Alice? — Esme questionou.

— Sim. Ela se confundiu no áudio.

— O que ela queria dizer?

— Não entendi direito. Olha a foto que ela enviou com Jasper.

— Ai, mas como são lindos! Olha como Jasper pegou bronze, menino. Tá tão bonito meu genro.

— Ele é bom para ela, né, mãe? Nunca vi minha irmã assim. É meio doido. Olha como ela tá sorrindo.

— É sim. Tem foto que a gente vê de longe que as pessoas estão apaixonadas, sabe? Parece com essa aqui. — Esme caminhou até a sala e pegou um porta retrato com a foto de seu casamento. — Olha.

— Eu amo essa foto.

— E tem essa também. — Esme falou pegando outra imagem que estava guardada em uma gaveta. Era de Edward e Bella na Disneyland.

— Mãe… — Edward chacoalhou a cabeça.

— Viu? Igual.

— É… — respondeu tentando não dar bandeira. — Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa. Ainda faltam algumas coisinhas para organizar.

— Ah, não. Fica aqui comigo. Seu pai deve chegar só às 6 da noite, eu vou ficar sozinha sem nada para fazer. Me desculpa, não devia ter pego essa fotografia. Não vou me meter, Edward. Prometi que não ia me meter há 8 anos e não vai ser agora que vou fazer. Desculpa.

Sentindo o quanto a mãe ansiava por companhia, não conseguiu negar e passou o resto da tarde ao lado da mulher que, como prometeu, não trouxe mais a tona o nome de Bella. Em contrapartida, quando mexia no celular, Edward se correspondia exatamente com a morena. Contou todo o fiasco do áudio de Alice e não sabiam se riam ou ficavam desesperados com todo situação.

BELLA

Muito filhinho da mamãe mesmo, né? Chegou para almoçar e agora tá ficando para a janta.

EDWARD

Meu pai insistiu. Nossa, tava muito bom. Só não tirei foto porque iam perguntar para quem eu estava mandando e meu pai é muito pior de enganar do que a minha mãe.

BELLA

Tô saindo do trabalho agora. Dever cumprido.

EDWARD

Estou indo embora agora também. Deixa eu passar aí, quero te beijar.

BELLA

Hahaha, eu preciso organizar a minha casa, sério. Está um caos. Amanhã.

EDWARD

Não se nega um beijo a ninguém.

BELLA

Ah tá bom, porque você vai vir aqui literalmente me dar um beijo e ir embora, né?

EDWARD

Sim. Você duvida?

BELLA

Te dou 15 minutos. Estou parada na porta da confeitaria.

Ele conseguiu chegar em 24 minutos, mas foi tomado pelo alívio quando viu a morena parada na porta comendo um macaron.

— Vai dar tempo só de um selinho. — ela disse assim que ele parou a sua frente. Em segundos Edward passou a mão pela cintura dela e a beijou com tudo, problema dos transeuntes que se incomodassem com a demonstração pública de afeto.

— Avelã e Bella. — ele falou. — Melhor impossível.

— Vem cá. — o chamou para outro beijo. — Meu Deus, como você beija bem. Inferno!

— Obrigado? — riu.

— Eu tenho que arrumar a minha casa.

— Tá falando para mim ou para você mesma.

— Para nós dois. — respondeu ficando na ponta dos pés e dando mais um beijo nos lábios dele. — Vamos, eu te deixo em casa, estou de carro.

— Esse? — apontou.

— Isso. — falou destravando as portas.

— Como foi seu dia?

— Cansativo. Muitos números.

— Imagino. Tá doido.

— E o seu? Escapou de mais alguma situação?

— Não. Depois que ameacei ir embora tudo foi mais tranquilo. — ele falou colocando a mão na perna dela, com a palma virada para cima.

— Cruel. — ela respondeu. Como em um reflexo, retirou a mão direita do volante e segurou a palma dele.

— Ossos do ofício.

— Onde vamos jantar amanhã?

— Não faço ideia. Alguma sugestão? Eu não estou por dentro de nada aqui em São Francisco.

— Eu sei de um lugar que pode ser legal. Te mando o endereço depois, é de comida italiana, que sei que você gosta. E tem uma panna cotta de sobremesa incrível.

— Combinado. — disse puxando a mão dela e dando um beijo em sua palma. Percebeu que os pelos do braço dela ficaram arrepiados. — Foi só um carinho na mão, baby.

— Para de rir às minhas custas. É involuntário. — afirmou e em seguida respirou fundo, parecendo pensar em algo. — Aparentemente eu não consigo controlar nada quando o assunto é você.

— Senti um tom reflexivo. Quer conversar?

— Amanhã, que tal? Acho que assunto não falta para a gente, então qualquer coisa que engatarmos agora, certeza que vai perdurar.

Ao chegarem na porta do prédio de Edward, trocaram mais alguns beijos, mas sem querer atrapalhar a morena, o rapaz logo se despediu.

No dia seguinte, mandaram mais uma série de mensagens e marcaram o jantar para às 7 horas da noite. O local escolhido foi o Ristorante Franchino que possuía decoração modesta com um ambiente calmo e aconchegante, parecendo uma típica cantina italiana e era justamente o que Bella estava buscando para ter um bom papo com Edward.

— Me atrasei um pouco porque passei em casa. — a morena disse dando um casto beijo nos lábios do rapaz. — Te fiz esperar muito?

— Nada, cheguei há pouco tempo. — falou, mesmo tendo aguardado por 20 minutos, já que seu desespero para encontrar a mulher o fez sair de casa com 10 minutos de antecedência. De nada adiantou.

— Boa noite, mesa para dois, por favor. — Bella disse para a recepcionista.

— Podem sentar naquela mesa. — a jovem apontou. — Mais um momento e o garçom já estará com vocês.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu sentando-se ao lado de Edward.

— Acho que já vim aqui com meus pais quando criança, mas posso estar enganado. — Edward disse observando o local. — Não é novo, é?

— Não, acho que é mais velho que a gente. — a morena respondeu. — Queria um lugar assim, com carinha de casa.

— Tudo bem, confio no seu gosto.

— Boa noite, aqui está o menu para darem uma olhada. Já retorno para vocês realizarem o pedido, ok?

— Muito obrigado. — Edward disse pegando o cardápio.

Olharam as opções e resolveram começar com uma salada para Bella e um carpaccio de salmão para Edward. Enquanto a comida era preparada, eles se concentraram em observar o resto do menu e decidiam com muita dificuldade o que comeriam de prato principal.

— A massa é caseira. Eu recomendo fortemente que você escolha algo daqui. Embora já tenha comido um pouco de tudo e nunca fiquei decepcionada.

— Acho que vou manter a linha frutos do mar e vou com esse _pasta pescatore_.

— Vou no gnocchi da casa. Meu Deus, minha boca está literalmente enchendo d´água. E só de lembrar de como a sobremesa daqui é maravilhosa me dá vontade de devorar logo tudo de uma vez.

Quando o garçom retornou com as entradas, eles fizeram o pedido do prato principal e escolheram também uma garrafa de vinho branco para acompanhar. Tiveram apenas curtas conversas enquanto apreciavam o modesto prato. Edward se acomodou melhor na cadeira e passou o braço pelas costas da morena, tocando sua nuca. Ela o olhou de rabo de olho e recebeu um sorriso como resposta.

— Estou feliz. — disse enquanto mexia o polegar no pescoço dela. — Desculpa, estou te atrapalhando.

— Fiquei apenas distraída. — riu. — Eu ainda estou assustada, sabe?

— Sei. Consigo perceber.

— E eu acho que quero falar mais do passado, mas não sei, a gente tem que seguir adiante, não é? Tenho pensado muito em falar sobre algumas coisas que eu não fui clara com você todos esses anos, mas me dá medo.

— Ué, vamos falar sobre o que você quiser, se for demais, a gente muda de assunto e finge que nada aconteceu. — sugeriu com uma piscadela.

— Tá. — ela disse, mas mesmo assim foi incapaz de continuar.

— Naquele último dia que a gente passou juntos, acho que eu estava inconscientemente achando que você ia terminar comigo, sabia? — Edward começou a falar. — Achei que você estava insistindo tanto no fato de que eu iria conhecer outras meninas porque na realidade quem queria ficar com outras pessoas era você. Foi por isso que te disse aquelas coisas, queria tanto que você sentisse o que eu estava sentindo. Sei que já pedi desculpas, mas vou pedir de novo. Me desculpa.

— Não precisa, já te desculpei. Tenho que contar uma coisa sobre aqueles dias. Eu vi o seu facebook. — Bella confessou envergonhada revirando o guardanapo de pano. Respirou fundo e o encarou. — Na noite anterior, eu acordei e fuxiquei o seu computador. Vi que umas garotas estavam falando com você e aquilo mexeu tanto comigo, sabe? Me senti muito vulnerável. Eu me sentia assim o tempo todo. Seu retorno faz ainda isso um pouco comigo, porque desperta coisas em mim que parece que não tenho controle.

— Eu falei algo demais com aquelas meninas? Eu honestamente nem lembro, antes de ir para a universidade tentei fazer amizade com o maior número possível de pessoas pois sabia que estaria sozinho por lá. — contou.

— Não, hoje em dia quando eu paro para pensar vejo que nem era nada demais, mas quando se tem 17 anos é o suficiente. — riu sem muito humor.

— Aqueles últimos dias foram péssimos. Entendo que você, assim como eu, usou os seus mecanismos de defesa. Demorou, mas entendi.

— No dia seguinte que a gente terminou, passei a manhã inteira esperando você bater na minha porta, mas nunca aconteceu. Acho que foi quando tomei para mim que realmente aquilo que tinha acontecido entre nós dois não teve um significado tão grande para você.

— Eu estava realmente muito magoado. Eu tentei de tantas formas mostrar o que eu sentia, mas quando estava pronto para dizer as palavras, você me interrompia ou fazia alguma coisa que me deixava apavorado de me expressar. Te culpei muito por isso, mas entendo hoje que a covardia foi minha. Nunca fui honesto, sabe? Com nós dois.

— Também não. — ela falou estendendo a mão e tocando a dele. — E eu sinto muito, Edward. Por nós dois.

— Me doeu muito o quão rápido você seguiu em frente. Em dezembro já tinha outra pessoa na sua vida. — admitiu.

— Eu tentei suprir o que você era na minha vida. Vivi o luto do nosso relacionamento por dois meses. Não conseguia sair, só ficava presa no quarto estudando. Alice não estava por perto e o fuso horário era louco, não conseguíamos realmente conversar. Quando eu estava seguindo em frente, você me ligou e nossa, Edward, como te odiei porque voltou tudo. Me isolei de novo até conhecer Jake. Ele foi mais meu amigo do que qualquer outra coisa e ele me fazia sorrir. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu só queria ter alguém que me desse atenção, que olhasse para mim com carinho. Eu estava feliz, mas não era amor, não conseguia me apaixonar por ele. Era diferente, você entende?

— Melhor do que ninguém. — disse com um riso sem jeito.

— A gente terminou porque eu não conseguia me envolver da mesma maneira e não queria fazer isso com ele. — contou enquanto segurava uma mão dele em seu colo. Abaixou o rosto e observou como estavam conectados.

— Com licença. — o garçom disse os interrompendo. — Aqui está o pedido de vocês. Bom apetite.

Com um pouco de relutância da parte dele, separaram as mãos e voltaram sua atenção para o prato tremendamente apetitoso que estava a sua frente, mas a morena não sossegou e voltou a falar.

— Eu quero te perguntar muita coisa, mas acho que não quero saber as respostas das perguntas que pretendo fazer. — riu sem graça.

— Pode perguntar o que quiser, te respondo.

— Eu sei. Enxergo claramente que você tá sendo muito honesto comigo e por isso quero estar preparada para certas respostas.

— Tá bom. — concordou tocando o rosto dela. — Nossa, minha comida tá boa demais. Quer um pedaço?

— Sim! — aceitou enquanto ele pegava uma parte da massa e dava na boca dela. — Meu Deus, divino. Quer do meu?

— Obrigado. — recusou.

— Quando te vi na sexta foi muito louco. — relatou mexendo na comida que estava em seu prato, mas em seguida virou o rosto para ele, que a dava total atenção. — Eu estava no quarto de hóspedes e de lá conseguia observar tudo. Você chegou tão lindo e eu achei que fosse ter um treco.

— Meu sentimento foi bem similar. — admitiu rindo. — E digo isso sempre. Toda vez que te vejo é assim.

— A gente é ridículo. Droga, isso é exatamente o que Alice diria. Acho que ela estava certa esse tempo todo. — afirmou comendo mais um pedaço de sua refeição.

— Nem fala isso para ela. Hoje a dondoquinha me mandou um monte de fotos só para me fazer inveja.

— Como se fosse realmente muito difícil para você pegar um avião e ir para a Espanha.

— Financeiramente não é, mas não sou esse tipo de pessoa que simplesmente pega um avião e vai fazer um mochilão pela Europa sozinho. Se eu tivesse companhia, seria diferente.

— Você teve companhia… ai esquece, tópico complicado. Agora não. — meneou a cabeça. — Me mostra as fotos que ela te mandou. A safada só manda mensagem para mim para falar de sacanagem. Nunca mais dou presentes do _sex shop_ para ela.

— Metade de mim quer saber e a outra parte só quer vomitar em imaginar qualquer coisa dessa com a minha irmã, por mais que eu saiba muito mais do que queria já que Alice não tem limites. — falou enquanto pegava o aparelho para mostrar fotos para Bella.

— Nossa, eles estão muito gatos. Olha essa carinha dela. Ai, minha amiga está tão feliz.

— Vamos mandar uma foto para ela? — ele perguntou.

— Tá. — respondeu chegando ainda mais perto dele. Em seguida, colocou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e deu um sorriso. Ele tocou na tela e registrou o momento. — Cadê? Como ficou?

— Tá aqui. Já enviei. Duvido que ela vai ver agora, acho que são umas 5 horas da manhã lá. — falou mexendo no aparelho e sentiu a mão dela em seu pescoço. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ele aproximou o rosto do dela e trocaram um rápido beijo.

— Temos que estar preparados para daqui umas 3 horas onde ela certamente irá nos bombardear de perguntas. Avisa a ela que não é para contar pros seus pais.

— Já avisei. Nossa, ontem ela quase entregou a gente por besteira.

— Isso que dá você ficar implicando com ela. Quantas vezes a vida já não mostrou que Alice é muito melhor que você nesse quesito?

— Ei! Eu sou excelente!

— Ela é melhor. Aceita o fato. — ela disse dando os ombros e comendo mais um pedaço da massa em seu prato.

— Isso tudo é amor. Você tinha que ver a cara dela quando falei que ia voltar para São Francisco. Chorou para caramba. Mais que a mamãe!

— Elas estão muito felizes com o seu retorno.

— Sim. Ontem lá na minha mãe eu percebi uma coisa… — expôs e virou-se para Bella após colocar seus talheres em cima da mesa. — Acho que ela está muito solitária. Não tem mais a gente em casa, não tem a vovó para visitar. O papai ainda continua no mesmo ritmo de trabalho.

— Ela estava fazendo yoga. Acho que a minha mãe comentou algo assim.

— Faz sim, mas não é bem isso. Ela sente falta de alguém para cuidar e de um pouco de atenção.

— Passa mais tempo com ela. — a morena disse fazendo um carinho preguiçoso na perna dele.

— Eu vou, tenho que aproveitar esses dias antes do consultório abrir.

— Amanhã você vai lá com seu pai, né?

— Sim. Ia fazer surpresa quando estivesse tudo pronto, mas acho que vou levar minha mãe também.

Ao término do prato principal, a hora mais esperada por Bella chegou: a sobremesa. Ela, sem nem olhar o menu mais uma vez, escolheu a panna cotta e tomou a liberdade de pedir um tiramisu para Edward. Quando o garçom colocou os pratos na mesa e Bella bateu as mãozinhas de felicidade como uma criança, o rapaz não resistiu em dar uma risada e depois um beijo na morena.

— Meu Deus, muito obrigada por isso! — disse lambendo a colher.

— Nossa, o meu está realmente bom. Deixa eu provar o seu.

— Eu só vou deixar porque é você. — Bella falou séria. — Entenda o valor disso.

— Obrigado, baby. — riu. — Porra, o seu tá muito bom! O meu está ótimo também, mas o seu humilhou. Devia ter pedido igual.

— Não, porque eu também quero provar um pouquinho do tiramisu. — respondeu pegando sua colher e tirando um pedaço do doce de Edward.

— Ah, muito espertinha. — ele falou e ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Isso eu sou.

— Então vou comer mais um pouco do seu.

— Ei, olha o abuso. A porção é individual. — falou empurrando a colher dele.

— Só mais uma prova. — pediu.

— Ai, mas que saco você com essa cara! Pega logo.

— Obrigado. Aproveita e me dá um beijinho também.

— Para de fazer essa cara! — ela riu.

— Aprendi com você, tem noção disso, né?

— Que mentiroso! — falou se esticando para dar um beijo nele, mas não conseguia direito por estar sorrindo.

— Eu troco a sobremesa por mais uns beijos. — ele sugeriu. — Quer ir lá pra casa depois? Assistir netflix e tal…

— Aham, sei que netflix é essa. — falou e ele gargalhou. — Aliás, falando em netflix, sabe o que eu estava pensando hoje em um momento que tirei para me descontrair no trabalho? — Bella perguntou. — Eu fiz uma conta…

— Sua diversão é fazer conta? Cruzes.

— Não, calma. Eu lembrei que a última temporada de Grey's que você assistiu foi a sexta. E em setembro vai começar a décima quinta! Edward, sabe quantos episódios são?

— Não, tenho até medo.

— São 191 episódios. Eu contei. Hoje é 26 de junho, o que nos dá 93 dias até a estreia.

— Já estou vendo onde essa conversa vai dar. — falou chacoalhando a cabeça.

— São 13 semanas e 3 dias. Se combinarmos de assistir 14 a 15 episódios por semana, você vai tá em dia e poderemos assistir juntinhos toda semana.

— Caramba, mas é episódio demais.

— Vou estar do seu lado durante todos. Ai, eu não acredito que vou ter que passar pelo luto de Slexie de novo. Tudo bem, eu consigo.

— Já vi que vai ter surto e gritaria.

— Ei, eu não sou mais assim.

— Jura?

— Não, eu sou assim ainda. — admitiu cabisbaixa.

— Tudo bem...— concordou. Sabia que não conseguiria negar. Se fosse honesto, estava até ansioso para ver todos os ataques que Bella dava. _Meu Deus, que saudades!_ — Quando podemos começar?

A maratona foi agendada para quinta-feira e, na hora combinada, Edward estava tocando a campainha do apartamento da morena. Ela fez uma rápida tour pelo local e ele ficou completamente impressionado. Tinha cara de lar e tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado e decorado com muito bom gosto.

— É tudo muito lindo, Bella. Você está de parabéns.

— Obrigada. — disse sem graça. — É bem menor que a sua, mas é aconchegante.

— Eu honestamente deitaria até nesse tapete. Que coisa mais gostosa! — disse esfregando os pés no felpudo tapete da sala.

— Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos e ficarmos juntinhos no sofá mesmo. — falou enquanto descia a persiana das enormes janelas.

— Vem cá. — ele disse batendo no espaço do sofá ao seu lado. Ela prontamente sentou e ainda lhe deu um beijo.

— Você se lembra de todas as personagens? — Bella questionou mexendo no controle da Apple TV.

— Lembro que tem a Meredith e o Derek.

— Só? — Bella questionou indignada.

— Minha memória é mais fotográfica. Dá play no começo da sétima temporada que aí você vai me fazendo ficar por dentro de tudo que aconteceu, caso eu realmente tenha esquecido.

Se tivesse que ser honesto, Edward até diria que foi rapidamente capturado pelo que estava acontecendo na série após o breve resumo que Bella havia feito, a questão é que a partir do quarto episódio que assistiram, o clima mudou um pouco. Bella se acomodou entre as pernas dele e o que antes começou como um carinho inocente, em 25 minutos se transformou no rapaz com a mão dentro da calça dela.

— Tá, a gente deixa a meta dos 11 que faltam para os outros dias da semana. — ela respondeu ofegante. — Vamos pro meu quarto.

Se atracaram sem vergonha alguma, o desejo tão evidente que pouco aguentaram antes de se conectarem. Ao fim, como sempre, estavam jogados no colchão completamente exaustos.

Com o pouco de disposição que o restava, Edward se esticou e deixou seu corpo parcialmente por cima do dela. Dava pequenos beijos no rosto da morena, quando a encarou. Se sentiu consumido por tudo aquilo que estava vivendo e mesmo estando literalmente nu, figurativamente era hora de se despir ainda mais.

— A gente tem conversado muito sobre ser honesto, né? — perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

— Sim.

— Eu acho que talvez não tenha sido 100%. Ou melhor, acho que até fui, mas meu sentimento mudou. — falou deixando Bella apreensiva. — Não, calma.

— Do que você tá falando? —perguntou alarmada.

— Quando a gente conversou no casamento, você disse que queria ir devagar, que quer que a gente se conheça…

— Ah sim. E o que mudou? — questionou preocupada.

— Eu entendo você querer e acho que estamos fazendo isso. Com essa parte eu concordo plenamente. E estou de acordo com o lance dos nossos pais, é bom ter esse tempinho só para nós dois. É gostoso viver esse amor secreto. — riu. —Agora não vamos cometer o mesmo erro de novo.

— Qual?

— Não dar nome aos bois, por assim dizer. Isso aqui… — disse apontando para os dois. — É um relacionamento. Vamos ser honestos. Até porque você já tá fazendo planos de um milhão de episódios para assistirmos, sei que você não tá pensando em desistir disso aqui amanhã.

— Claro que não.

— Então não vamos mentir para nós mesmos. Deixar rolar para gente é isso, Bella.

— Ok. — concordou.

— Ok? Isso é um relacionamento?

— Sim.

— Tá bom. — falou abaixando o rosto e dando um beijo no pescoço dela. A morena levou a mão até o cabelo dele e fez um carinho.

— Não acredito que depois de tanto tempo hoje é a primeira vez que eu vou falar isso…

— O que? — levantou a cabeça.

— Você é meu namorado.

— É bom quando a gente tem a convicção e não fica mais só na sua cabeça, né? Eu gosto desse lance de honestidade.

— Sim. — sorriu.

— É bom quando sua namorada concorda com você. — disse e em seguida olhou para Bella com o maior sorriso que ele podia oferecer.

— A gente tá tão ferrado, Edward.

— O que?

— Eu quero ver como vai ser para a gente disfarçar isso no feriado de 4 de julho na frente dos nossos pais.

— Você acha que vai ser difícil? — indagou enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo dela.

— Ah, eu tenho certeza.

* * *

 **N/A: Ah, como é bom estar de volta ao presente!**

 **Como deu para perceber eu não coloquei o nome do capítulo de futuro, mas ainda não estou satisfeita. Estou tentando me desprender desse negócio de nome de capítulo, mas daqui a pouco mudo tudo para "capítulo 1, 2, 3" hahaha.**

 **E ai? O que você acharam do retorno?**

 **Queria agradecer muito a todo mundo que recomendou TEA! Dans, Nina, Ray, Bri, Susana, Luísa… MUITO OBRIGADA! De verdade, gente. Fiquei tão empolgada que esse capítulo fluiu numa rapidez surpreendente. Obrigada de coração, o carinho de vocês é especial e com certeza o melhor combustível para minha escrita.**

 **Ah, CenaV que mandou review nesta última semana. Fiquei muito tocada com seu comentário, obrigada! Uma pena que não tenho como te responder! Deixa seu e-mail ou Twitter da próxima vez!**

 **Lembrando que quem comenta e deixa email, tem que ser tipo assim: fulana (underline) tal coisa (arroba) gmail (ponto) com, ok? Com esses parenteses, pois o site não deixa de outra forma.**

 **O extra deste capítulo é a reação de Alice depois de receber a foto de Edward e Bella juntinhos.**

 **Muito obrigada a todos que estão nessa aventura comigo!**

 **Até o próximo.**


	9. Presente - Julho, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Julho, 2018_

De pijamas e sentados de frente para o outro, Edward e Bella tentavam manter a compostura. O rapaz fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Vai, mais uma vez. — a morena incentivou.

— Oi, Bella, tudo bem? — falou roboticamente.

— Tá muito sem emoção, vão achar que você me odeia.

— E aí, Bella, o que conta de novo? — disse dessa vez de forma mais descontraída.

— Assim eu vou ter que te responder alguma coisa! E esse sorrisinho não vai dar. — reprovou.

— Faz você.

— Oi, Edward, boa tarde. — falou casualmente.

— Porra, como que você consegue?!

— Anos de prática disfarçando o que eu realmente sinto. — disse dando os ombros.

— Ah, baby, eu desisto. Deixa que eles pensem que ainda sou doido por você, é verdade mesmo. — bufou se jogando nos travesseiros.

— Te irrita manter segredo ainda? — ela perguntou subindo em cima dele.

— Não. — respondeu passando a mão pelas costas dela. — Esses dias foram tão bons sem ninguém perguntar nada. Até Alice que seria a mais pentelha tá ocupada com outra coisa. O negócio é que eu sou ruim nisso e não quero que você fique chateada porque vou estragar nosso plano.

— Edward, fala sério! Não vou ficar chateada. São nossos pais. Se descobrirem está longe de ser o fim do mundo. Eu também gosto que ninguém fica enchendo o saco sobre nós dois. — falou abaixando o rosto e dando um beijo nos lábios dele.

— Vamos inventar uma virose ou coisa assim. Aí eu fico aqui na sua casa o dia inteiro contigo.

— Claro, Edward, esse plano parece que vai dar perfeitamente certo. — debochou e como consequência, ele a virou em cima do colchão, fazendo com que um grito deixasse a boca da morena.

— Deixa eu te beijar então, até a hora que você tiver que ir para sua mãe. — disse por cima dela.

— Vou ficar com a boca inchada.

— Preenchimento tá na moda. — argumentou e ela riu.

— Você já me beijou inteira.

— Delícia. — sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Sai! Não começa. Tenho que tomar banho em 15 minutos no máximo. Daqui a pouco minha mãe vai ligar falando que estou atrasada.

— Vamos treinar de novo então. — ele falou levantando e sentando-se na cama. Bella continuava esparramada no colchão. — Boa tarde, Bella.

— Sem esse sorriso.

— Eu sou carismático. — justificou e ela riu.

— Eu sei, mas quando você sorri assim, me quebra.

— É o melhor que eu consigo fazer. Uma parte minha vai querer chegar, olhar pra sua cara e te agarrar.

— Meu pai vai amar. — ela disse e Edward fez uma careta. — Aliás, falando em pai e cortando totalmente o clima, mas estou para te perguntar isso há uns dias… O seu ainda te passa aqueles exames sempre?

— Sim. Por que? — questionou confuso.

— Honestamente?

— Claro.

— Eu marquei ginecologista semana que vem. Vou ver se tá tudo ok com o DIU que tenho e pedir para fazer alguns exames. Eu conheço a gente o suficiente pra saber que vamos transar sem camisinha. Vai acontecer. Quero ter certeza que tá tudo ok… com nós dois.

— Ah, claro. Se quiser vou com você no médico. Podemos fazer o exame de sangue juntos.

— Que programa romântico. — Bella deu um falso suspiro e Edward rolou os olhos. — Pode admitir que tá com medinho e vai querer que eu segure a sua mão na hora da agulha.

— Vou querer que você segure outra coisa…

— Edward! — ela gargalhou.

— Eu não falei nada, você que tem essa mente suja.

— Tenho mesmo. — respondeu ficando de joelhos na cama e passando a mão por cima da cueca samba canção dele. Em seguida, levantou e saiu correndo.

— Bella, volta aqui… — ele disse indo atrás dela enquanto a morena morria de tanto rir disparando pela casa.

A celebração do dia da independência dos Estados Unidos foi marcada pontualmente para às 16 horas na casa dos Swan. Como prometido a sua mãe, antes que os Cullen chegassem, Bella foi para o apartamento dos pais ajudar com os preparativos.

— Estou tão contente que Esme virá. — Renée disse observando a filha pendurar bandeirinhas brancas, vermelhas e azuis na parede. — Tenho certeza que ela só topou porque Edward deve ter insistido.

— Espero que faça bem a ela.

— Vocês tiveram a oportunidade de conversar mais?

— Esme e eu? — Bella questionou.

— Claro. — Renée respondeu com ironia. — Óbvio que estou falando de Edward, não se faça de desentendida.

— Mãe, não quero falar sobre isso. Você já viu que conversamos no casamento e está tudo bem. Pronto, só isso.

— Ele te levou para casa depois da festa. — Renée lembrou.

— Sim, depois que Esme insistiu. De qualquer forma foi gentil e apenas uma carona.

— Não trate ele mal, Bella.

— Por qual razão eu faria isso?

— Eu te conheço muito bem, quando quer evitar as coisas trata logo de fazer aquela sua cara feia de poucos amigos.

— Que isso, mãe, não sou assim. — rebateu na mesma hora que Charlie entrava na sala. — Pai, por um acaso eu faço cara feia quando não quero falar com alguém?

— Faz. — respondeu.

— Ai, vocês são péssimos…

— Essa cara mesmo. — Charlie apontou e Renée concordou. — Mas por qual razão estamos falando sobre isso? Hoje só tem família aqui.

— Edward… — Renée disse como se apenas o nome do rapaz bastasse.

— Ué, mas na festa estavam até dançando juntos. Achei que já estava tudo bem entre vocês.

— Está tudo bem, não sei de onde mamãe está tirando que vou tratá-lo mal. Até o papai sabe que não faria isso!

— Não me coloque no meio. Só vim pegar a tesoura. — Charlie informou pegando o objeto em cima da mesa. — Podem voltar a fofocar.

— Vocês conversaram sobre o término? — a mulher questionou.

— Mãe, se eu não falei sobre isso, é porque não quero. Você sabe muito bem que sempre quando algo acontece e eu quero compartilhar, a primeira pessoa que falo é você.

— Ok, ok… — bufou. — Vamos, me ajude com os guardanapos.

— Devo ter herdado a cara feia de você. — a morena murmurou. — Não adianta ficar me olhando assim, não quero falar e pronto.

— Tá bom. — Renée disse mexendo nos guardanapos azuis que estavam na mesa e colocando os talheres vermelhos em seu centro para depois fechar com uma estrela branca.

— Você acha mesmo que estaríamos nos falando se não tivéssemos conversado sobre o término? — Bella questionou sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da mãe. — Ficou tudo bem, eu juro. Colocamos as coisas em pratos limpos e por hora é isso. Te falei que somos amigos. Não vou me comportar mal durante a comemoração, não precisa se preocupar. Acho que devíamos focar no que pode realmente ser um problema: Esme estar comemorando pela primeira vez desde que Elizabeth faleceu.

Com a mudança de assunto, Renée deixou de lado toda curiosidade que tinha sobre o que estava realmente se passando entre Bella e Edward e concentrou-se em formar estratégias para o que fazer caso Esme viesse a se sentir mal durante o evento.

No tempo que se passou, Bella encheu bexigas, pendurou serpentinas, colocou a mesa e arrumou todos os petiscos no buffet da sala de estar. Quando se deu por satisfeita com todo aquele azul, vermelho e branco que tomava conta da casa de seus pais, correu para o chuveiro e se aprontou para a chegada dos Cullen. Optou por uma vestimenta típica para o dia: saia azul royal esvoaçante e uma blusa listrada vermelha e branca.

Pontualmente às 16h o interfone tocou e o estômago da morena começou a revirar. Ao ver Edward entrando no cômodo, mil lembranças vieram à memória da garota e sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar. _Meu Deus, como iria esconder isso?_ Para melhorar a situação, ele ainda estava impecável. Calça jeans escura, blusa vermelha e um boné preto com as letras USA em branco. Seus olhos estavam escondidos por trás de um óculos escuro, mas assim que parou em frente a ela, Edward fez questão de remover o acessório.

— Oi, Bella. — ele sorriu encantadoramente e se aproximou para um abraço. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo. — respondeu e tentou sair rápido do dos braços do rapaz. Se ficasse ali mais um segundo iria levantar o rosto e o beijar. — Que bom que vocês vieram.

— Obrigada, meu amor. — Esme respondeu. — Você está tão linda! Amei o modelito.

— Ah, Esme, muito obrigada. Você também está sempre impecável. Gostei de ver que até você entrou no clima, Carlisle. — Bella riu ao perceber que ele usava uma calça jeans branca e blusa de botões vermelha.

— Esme. — ele respondeu como justificativa.

— Entendo o sentimento. — Charlie respondeu usando uma bermuda com a estampa da bandeira dos Estados Unidos.

— Amei a decoração também. Me lembra muito o exagero da minha mãe. — Esme comentou fazendo com que todos ficassem apreensivos. — É bom que me sinto em casa.

— Pois estou tão no clima que até o drink que inventei de fazer esse ano está temático. Temos mojito de mirtilo com morangos. — Renée informou. — Vem aqui comigo, já vamos preparar a primeira dose.

— Eu vou. — Bella se ofereceu. — Podem ficar na sala. Alguém quer mais alguma coisa?

— Duas cervejas? — Charlie perguntou olhando para Carlisle que assentiu.

— Se tiver um suco de laranja ou coisa assim, eu aceito. — Edward respondeu. — Quer ajuda?

— Não, obrigada. — disse e saiu do cômodo caminhando até a cozinha.

A morena ficou aliviada em se distanciar, mesmo estando em uma cozinha americana e tendo plena noção que todos ainda podiam vê-la caso olhassem naquela direção. Ela abriu a geladeira e tirou todos os itens para fazer o drink. Depois, pegou três copos em um armário e a coqueteleira. Antes de começar a misturar todos ingredientes, olhou mais uma vez as medidas em seu celular, mas foi surpreendida pela quantidade de mensagens que não tinha lido mais cedo.

EDWARD

Estou quase pronto. Tão nervoso que chega a ser ridículo.

EDWARD

Minha mãe não para de falar de você. Sério, caso precise de alguém para te representar, posso recomendar os serviços dela.

EDWARD

Baby

EDWARD

Você ainda deve estar arrumando as coisas, né?

EDWARD

Estamos a caminho.

EDWARD

Na porta do prédio dos seus pais. Cacete, parece que tô vendo um filme na minha mente.

EDWARD

Porra, tô muito ferrado. Você tá muito linda.

EDWARD

Custava me abraçar direito? Tô fedendo?

EDWARD

Inferno, deixa eu ir pra cozinha contigo.

BELLA

Não!

EDWARD

Agora que você tá vendo minhas mensagens, né?

BELLA

Pelo amor de Deus, fica longe de mim. Eu achei que ia dar conta, não tô dando. Tô vendo que a qualquer momento eu vou me confundir e sentar no seu colo ao invés do sofá.

EDWARD

Hahahaha. Será que você vai ser a primeira a vacilar? Agora fiquei curioso em testar isso.

BELLA

Não se atreva.

Tentando se distrair, a morena começou a preparar o drink. Colocou primeiro a quantidade indicada de rum e açúcar, depois cortou os morangos e limão e, por fim, adicionou os mirtilos e a hortelã. Sacudiu tudo na coqueteleira e serviu no copo com gelo. Repetiu a receita mais duas vezes e quando tudo estava preparado, abriu a geladeira novamente para pegar as cervejas e o suco. Ao fechar a porta, deu de cara com o namorado e quase deixou tudo cair no chão.

— Você não tem como carregar isso tudo. — Edward disse. — Vamos, eu te ajudo.

— Edward… — falou com reprovação.

— Desculpa se quero ser gentil.

— Depois eu falo que te odeio e você não sabe a razão. — murmurou com o suco na mão enquanto pegava mais um copo.

— Pode deixar que eu coloco o suco.

— Sai para lá… — pediu olhando para a sala e aliviada que ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção nos dois. — Tô falando sério, Edward.

— Ok, ok. — ele respondeu observando a morena servir o suco. Em um momento de distração, um pedaço do limão que estava em cima da bancada caiu e, para ajudá-la, o rapaz se abaixou para pegar a fruta. Acontece que ao levantar, ele aproveitou para passar a mão pela perna desnuda dela, a deixando toda arrepiada.

— Edward. — falou entre os dentes.

— Ué, de manhã passou a mão no meu pau e saiu correndo, não posso nem passar a mão na sua perna em retorno? — questionou com um sorriso.

— Olha, se você tá me testando, eu vou te testar também e a gente sabe que eu vou ganhar. — disse e Edward tinha plena noção que ela estava certa. — Não vamos jogar contra a gente, ok? Se quiser contar, a gente conta agora. Caso contrário, vamos manter o plano.

— Desculpa. Você tá certa. — ele concordou. — Me dá as cervejas e o suco. Você consegue levar os drinks?

— Acho que sim. Obrigada.

Retornaram para a sala juntos e entregaram as bebidas. Edward se sentou no sofá junto com Esme e Renée, enquanto Bella escolheu uma cadeira mais distante.

— E o consultório, Edward? Tudo pronto para iniciar? — Renée questionou.

— Tive que adiar, pois alguns equipamentos não foram entregues corretamente, então devo começar as atividades na primeira semana de agosto. De qualquer forma, quero fazer uma pequena festinha de inauguração no final do mês, só família mesmo, então estão todos convidados. Quando estiver tudo certo passo mais detalhes.

— Obrigada, será um prazer. Nós _três_ iremos. — afirmou olhando para Bella. — Já está adaptado a cidade mais uma vez?

— É fácil, né? Eu amo tudo que tá aqui. — respondeu e o coração de Bella talvez tenha parado de bater por alguns segundos. — Foram 8 anos distante, mas estou sendo bem acolhido.

— Mamãe está muito feliz. — Esme respondeu dando um enorme sorriso para o filho. — Meu instinto sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, que você retornaria para cá.

— É verdade. — Renée concordou. — Sua mãe sempre disse isso. E mais umas coisas, né, Esme? Vamos ver se seu poder de premonição é bom mesmo.

— Você já organizou toda a mudança? — Bella perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

— Sim, não trouxe muita coisa. Agora eu tenho que comprar coisas para o apartamento e tentar deixar com cara de lar.

— Bella é ótima nisso. — Renée afirmou.

— Mãe, pelo amor de Deus… — Bella murmurou.

— Estou contando alguma mentira? Edward, você tem que ver o apartamento dela. Uma gracinha e foi tudo ideia dela.

— Imagino que seja realmente bonito, pela maneira que você está falando. Talvez eu possa pedir alguns conselhos para você, Bella. — ele disse e a morena apenas ofereceu um sorriso.

— Sabe que eu estou tendo um _flashback_ te vendo sentado nesse sofá? Me lembro tanto de você e Bella aqui assistindo aquele seriado maldito.

— Nossa! — Edward riu. — Eu não sabia o que era mais dramático, assistir televisão ou olhar para Bella.

— Ela continua igualzinha. Outro dia Charlie estava assistindo o _Discovery Channel_ e ela gritou com a televisão para o bicho correr porque ia ser morto.

— Amando ser o tópico dessa conversa, mãe. — Bella disse com um falso sorriso enquanto Edward ria.

— Perdão, meu amor. São as lembranças. Acho que todos aqui entendem o sentimento. — a mulher falou sem graça. — Vocês estão com fome? Eu fiz uma mesa de petiscos. Temos picles com bacon e cheddar, espetinhos com queijo, tomate e azeitona e torradas com guacamole.

— Hmmm… Parece delicioso. — Edward comentou levantando e indo até o buffet.

Com Edward iniciando a comilança, todos levantaram para se servir. Edward e Bella mantinham sua distância e trocavam apenas alguns olhares, mas quando a morena pediu licença para atender uma ligação e demorou a retornar, o rapaz não se aguentou e quis inventar alguma desculpa para ir atrás da menina.

— Renée, me desculpa, mas onde fica o banheiro? Me esqueci. — perguntou interrompendo a conversa da mulher com sua mãe.

— Só virar no corredor, a segunda porta a direita. — Renée instruiu e voltou sua atenção para Esme. — Você tem que pegar um palito para prender o bacon.

Edward lembrava muito bem de todos os cômodos daquele apartamento. Sabia que o quarto de Bella ficava na porta oposta ao banheiro e não ficou surpreso quando deu de cara com a morena dentro do recinto. Ela estava de pé em frente a um pequeno espelho que tinha em sua escrivaninha tentando arrumar o cabelo. O rapaz entrou no quarto devagar, mas sabia que ela já havia sentido sua presença. Parou atrás da morena e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo. Bella se virou e o abraçou, esticando o rosto pedindo por um beijo. Se beijaram rápido, apenas para matar a vontade.

— Só mais um. — ele pediu baixinho quando se separaram e a morena cedeu porque também queria.

Dessa vez foram mais lentos e tentando tirar uma casquinha, Edward passou a mão pelo bumbum da morena, que com relutância, ela afastou após algumas apalpadas.

— Chega. Volta logo pra sala. — ela falou.

— Não me deixa sozinho lá.

— Tá, já estou indo. Vai logo antes que alguém perceba.

Acontece que a preocupação de Bella veio um pouco tarde. Ninguém pareceu perceber, mas antes mesmo que Edward saísse da sala, Carlisle já tinha pedido licença a Charlie para utilizar o banheiro. Tamanha foi a surpresa dele ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o filho beijando Isabella e ainda parecendo ser totalmente correspondido. Na mesma hora o homem voltou a fechar a porta e quis começar a rir dentro do toalete. _Parece que essas crianças estavam aprontando novamente em segredo_.

Quando retornou para a sala alguns minutos depois, Carlisle não conseguiu desviar mais a sua atenção do casal. Eles faziam um esforço tremendo para não ficarem próximos, mas Edward não conseguia. Passavam alguns segundos e lá estava ele de novo correndo para o lado da morena, que até conseguiria passar despercebida se não fosse pela maneira que ela olhava para o rapaz e pela forma que o tocava. Era um pedido de licença que vinha com um toque nas costas dele ou o contato insignificante em seu braço quando conversavam. Tudo tão sutil que talvez nem eles percebessem pela naturalidade.

Ao entardecer, sentaram-se a mesa para o prato principal do dia, um hambúrguer caseiro preparado por Charlie. Estavam todos degustando de seu sanduíche quando Edward, apontando para a mostarda que estava ao lado de Bella, falou algo inesperado.

— Baby… — Edward disse olhando para Bella e, de repente, todos ao seu redor o fitaram. Sem ter muito tempo para refletir o que fazer, ele começou a cantar. — Baby, Baby, Baby… ohhh, like baby, baby, baby… Era essa música que você estava murmurando mais cedo, Bella?

— Você conhece a letra de uma música do Justin Bieber? — ela questionou mais impressionada com esse fato do que com o deslize do rapaz.

— Sim. Eu conheço, não significa que gosto. — ele admitiu enquanto o resto dos pais só ficavam encarando os dois.

— Mas sabe a letra direitinho. — ela provocou.

— Todo mundo conhece essa canção, é chiclete.

— Aham. Sei. — ela disse com uma risada. — Seria Edward um _belieber_?

— Eu vou te mostrar… — começou a falar e aí se lembrou que tinha mais gente observando os dois na mesa. — A minha coleção de CDs dos Beatles, isso que é música de verdade.

De repente, Carlisle começou a rir, deixando todos mais confusos ainda. Ele não estava aguentando a interação entre o casal a sua frente. Edward tentava sair da situação disfarçando de maneira péssima e Bella involuntariamente só o fazia se complicar mais ainda. Se fosse honesto, estava com vontade de gargalhar desde o primeiro baby e a cara de pânico que Edward fez após o equívoco.

— Para de ficar olhando esse maldito Facebook! — Esme reclamou ao ver o celular de Carlisle em cima da mesa e aí que ele começou a rir mesmo, as lágrimas chegavam a cair de seu rosto. — Edward, deleta esse negócio do seu pai, pelo amor de Deus.

— Desculpa. — Carlisle pediu tentando manter a compostura. — Perdão. Me distraí. Do que estávamos falando?

— Sei lá, Edward começou a cantar… — Charlie disse encarando o rapaz como se ele fosse louco.

— É que ficou na minha cabeça. — Edward falou sem graça. Com medo de errar de novo, pediu a mostarda para outra pessoa. — Renée, pode me passar a mostarda, por favor?

Com o fim da refeição, a anfitriã da festa pediu que Bella a ajudasse a levar os pratos para a cozinha. Para Renée o que aconteceu na mesa de jantar tinha um significado e não era possível que Bella não havia percebido.

— Filha, ele ainda é apaixonado por você. — Renée disse colocando os pratos na máquina de lavar.

— Ai, mãe…

— Ele te chamou de baby! Igualzinho antes!

— Edward estava cantando.

— Ele tentou, né? Filha, pelo amor de Deus, esse menino é apaixonado por você. E você ainda gosta dele, tô vendo na sua cara toda vez que vocês conversam.

— Você já parou para pensar o quanto isso é ruim? — Bella questionou. — Essa expectativa toda que vocês colocam que a gente vai voltar, que vamos ficar juntos, que somos perfeitos um para o outro…

— Não fazemos isso.

— Ai mãe, só se você for cega. — Bella bufou. — Deixa, não quero falar sobre isso.

— Espera. Me desculpa. Sei que não tenho que me meter nisso, mas você é minha filha e às vezes é difícil.

— Me irrita muito isso, porque é a minha vida. Eu tenho as minhas próprias expectativas, mãe, é muito difícil pensar em ter que lidar com a minha frustração e a de vocês. — falou saindo da cozinha e indo em direção da sala.

A morena sentou no sofá ao lado de Esme e, do outro lado do recinto, Edward tentava prestar atenção no que o pai e Charlie estavam falando, mas não conseguia. Sem querer chamar muita atenção pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para a morena.

EDWARD

O que houve?

BELLA

Tô irritada.

EDWARD

Dá para ver. Cara de brava.

BELLA

Por que nossos pais têm que ficar enchendo nosso saco?

EDWARD

Porque eles são nossos pais.

BELLA

Afff

EDWARD

Vontade de beijar esse teu bico.

BELLA

Ridículo.

EDWARD

Agora vontade de beijar esse sorriso.

O rapaz ficou satisfeito quando viu a morena sorrir mais ainda e guardou o celular, pois não queria dar na cara que estava falando com ela. Com o escurecer do dia, Edward se lembrou do compromisso que tinha com os pais.

— Acho que se vocês querem ir para o píer ver os fogos é melhor sairmos agora. — disse.

— Não estou me sentindo muito bem. — Carlisle inventou. — Acho que vou para casa.

— Eu honestamente não faço questão. — Esme admitiu. — Vai estar lotado. Eu só ia porque sei que você gosta. Quer que eu te acompanhe, filho?

— Ah, tudo bem… — disse dando os ombros. — Deixa para lá. Vou deixar vocês em casa e aí vejo se passo por lá.

— Meu anjo, se não for pedir muito, você poderia fazer companhia para Edward? — Esme pediu a Bella.

— Mãe, por favor… — Edward pediu rolando os olhos.

— Tudo bem. — a morena concordou. — Eu vou encontrar com a minha amiga Jane lá. Edward pode nos acompanhar.

— Ótimo! — Esme falou com enorme sorriso. — Muito obrigada por nos receber, gente. Foi muito especial para mim.

Todos se despediram e Edward, como havia sido o único a não beber, levou os pais para casa com Bella no banco de carona, já que depois seguiriam para o pier.

— Eu estou muito feliz. — Carlisle falou. — Foi um dia muito bom.

— Sim. Acho que precisava superar isso. — Esme respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido. — E é sempre bom estar em família. Só faltou minha pequena e meu genro.

— Daqui a pouco ela está de volta. — Bella falou.

— Infelizmente… — Edward disse e Bella deu um tapa na perna dele.

— Não brinca com essas coisas.

— Ai, garota… isso dói! — reclamou e no banco de trás Carlisle e Esme tinham um sorriso tão grande estampado no rosto que nem se tentassem conseguiriam esconder.

O casal chegou ao píer alguns minutos antes do horário que a morena havia marcado com Jane. O local já estava abarrotado de pessoas, mas o ponto de encontro que escolheram era fácil de ser acessado.

— Sabe o que seu pai me falou agora pouco quando nos despedimos? — perguntou retoricamente. — Que ele sempre foi time Bella e me deu uma piscadinha!

— Tá zoando? Até meu pai?

— Você contou alguma coisa para ele?

— Claro que não.

— Porque ele fez muito uma cara de que tava sabendo o que estava rolando.

— Ele não faz ideia. — Edward afirmou. — Isso é de tanto minha mãe ficar falando que você é a nora que ela sempre pediu a Deus.

— Mentira que ela tá falando assim! Gente, nossas mães não tem filtro? Cruzes, a minha não morre tão cedo. Acabou de aparecer uma mensagem dela. — disse mexendo no aparelho em suas mãos. — Ai, ela tá me pedindo desculpas. A gente discutiu um pouco mais cedo na festa, por isso que eu estava de cara feia aquela hora.

— Por causa da gente?

— Sim e não. A briga foi porque ninguém tem que se meter nas nossas vidas. — respondeu digitando algo rapidamente no celular. — Enfim, tudo sob controle. Jane chegou.

A loira chegou com um short jeans branco surrado e uma blusa vermelha decotada com uma jaqueta jeans por cima. Seus lábios vermelhos chamavam a atenção de todos ao redor.

— Que isso? Tava seduzindo quem? — Bella perguntou ao ver a amiga.

— Uma mulher não pode se arrumar apenas se sentir ainda mais bonita? — questionou de volta e em seguida cumprimentou o homem ao seu lado. — Oi, Edward.

— Claro que pode, mas você quando coloca os peitos para jogo e põe esse batom, sinal que tá aprontando. Te conheço, Jane.

— É o feriado, me arrumei para passar com meus pais… e caso eu encontrasse a vizinha gata que eu sempre dava uns beijos quando éramos adolescentes.

— Viu? Eu te conheço, sua imunda. Ela tava lá?

— Tá xereta, hein? Pois ela estava… — Jane respondeu com um sorriso. — Vamos apenas dizer que rolou uma homenagem aos nossos tempos áureos.

— Depois eu quem sou a safada. — Bella murmurou.

— Você é, meu anjo. Uma coisa não exclui outra. — Jane disse. — Agora vamos parar de parecer duas velhas fofoqueiras. Como foi a comemoração na casa dos seus pais? Tudo certo? Conseguiram disfarçar?

— Sim, acho que no geral deu tudo certo, né Edward?

— Sim. Tirando o deslize do baby, tudo ocorreu como planejado.

Jane não entendeu do que ele estava falando e Bella explicou todos os detalhes de seu dia. A loira começou a rir quando a amiga contou que, para disfarçar, Edward começou a cantar. Aproveitaram o momento descontraído para engatarem em um bom papo sobre música que só foi interrompido quando anunciaram que faltava menos de 1 minuto para o evento pirotécnico.

Como no seu aniversário de 18 anos, ao ver os fogos iluminando o céu, Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher ao seu lado. Pegou o celular e registrou aquele momento só para si.

— Eu estou vendo você tirar uma foto minha. — ela disse.

— Querem que eu fotografe vocês juntos? — Jane questionou.

— Por favor. — Edward pediu entregando o celular para a loira.

Na primeira foto estavam posando bonitinhos um ao lado do outro, mas depois o rapaz pegou a morena de surpresa e a beijou, fazendo com que ela desse uma risada alta. Ao ver o resultado da foto, Jane sorriu. Nunca havia visto a amiga tão feliz.

No domingo, Bella recebeu uma mensagem de Alice informando que já estava em solo estadunidense e que, por estar cansada, não conseguiria fazer nada além de dormir, mas que convocava a presença da melhor amiga para um jantar em sua casa no dia seguinte.

BELLA

Vamos juntos para a casa da sua irmã? Estou saindo do trabalho em 15 minutos e vou passar no seu prédio.

EDWARD

Desculpa a demora. Aproveitei para dar uma corrida. Vou voltar, acho que você chega antes de mim. Me espera lá embaixo.

BELLA

Ok.

Como previsto, a morena acabou chegando antes do namorado, entretanto, alguns minutos depois, ele vinha correndo em sua direção usando apenas uma bermuda cinza de moletom. Talvez ela estivesse salivando.

— Oi, baby. — ele disse sorrindo e diminuindo o passo. O suor escorria pelo seu abdômen.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! — Bella exclamou observando o corpo dele. — Essa calça tá até marcando teu pinto.

— O que? Tá nada. — discordou olhando para baixo. — Eu estou de cueca.

— Ai, acho que é minha imaginação. Você tá muito gostoso. — falou se abanando.

— Você é muito boba.

— Metade de mim quer te agarrar e a outra metade tá pensando nesse suor todo que vai me molhar se eu chegar mais perto.

— Vamos subir que te encho de beijos depois de tomar um bom banho.

— Tá. — ela respondeu e logo depois apertou a bunda dele. — Meu Deus, até a sua bunda é durinha.

— Para de ficar me apertando e me olhando desse jeito porque daqui a pouco o que vai endurecer é outra coisa e a gente não tem tempo para isso.

Chegaram juntos à enorme casa de Alice e foram recebidos com um grande abraço e muitos beijos de saudade.

— Jasper, eu estou impressionada com o quanto você conseguiu bronzear. — Bella disse cumprimentando o marido da amiga.

— Dá raiva, né? E estávamos praticamente besuntados de tanto protetor solar. O cabelo dele ficou até mais loiro.

— Você está linda, amiga. — Bella elogiou abraçando ainda mais a mulher a sua frente.

— E você? Quando fui embora vocês não estavam sorrindo desse jeito.

— Início de namoro… — Edward justificou.

— O que? Tomaram vergonha na cara e estão realmente namorando? Para tudo! Não acredito. É sério? Ah! — gritou. — Meu Deus, acho que vou chorar. Esse é o melhor ano da minha vida. Vamos sentar no sofá. Tenho mil coisas para relatar e fotos para mostrar. E vocês me contem tudo, quem pediu quem em namoro? Meu Deus, o meu casal está vivíssimo, Jasper, eu te falei!

— Verdade, benzinho. — ele concordou não conseguindo deixar de sorrir ao ver tamanha felicidade da esposa.

— Tô com fome. — Edward falou. — A gente não pode comer e depois conversar?

— Garoto, você tá passando necessidade? A Bella tá sugando as suas energias ou coisa assim? — Alice questionou.

— Fui dar uma corridinha antes de vir pra cá.

— Isso é alguma gíria moderna para sexo que eu não sei? — Alice perguntou.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus… — Bella negou. — Ele realmente estava correndo. Ele é a cota fitness do nosso relacionamento.

— A comida está pronta. — Jasper disse. — Alice queria mexicano e falou que vocês gostavam, então eu mesmo quem preparei. Receita de família então garanto que comerão os melhores tacos da vida de vocês.

— Nossa, aquele burrito que você fez aquela vez… Cruzes, eu saí daqui rolando, mas valeu muito a pena. Tem burrito hoje também? — Bella perguntou esperançosa.

— Esse eu vou ficar devendo, mas fiz guacamole que sei que você ama.

— Ai, Jasper, você realmente é um sinal divino nas nossas vidas. — a morena falou deixando o marido de Alice sem graça.

Sentaram-se à mesa de jantar e petiscaram tudo que Jasper havia preparado. Entre tacos, quesadillas e nachos cobertos com guacamole, ouviam toda a saga do casal pelas ilhas espanholas.

— Olha essa foto que tirei no barco. — Alice mostrou para a amiga. — A gente aproveitou muito esse barco, né amor?

— Claro. — Jasper respondeu sem graça. — Fizemos um bom passeio.

— Delicioso passeio. — falou com um sorriso maior ainda.

— Irmã, a gente já entendeu que você transou no barco, pode passar a próxima foto e conta com menos detalhes, por favor.

— Grosso. — fuzilou o irmão com o olhar. — E come direito, garoto, o queixo todo sujo. Parece que não comia há dias.

— Culpa do seu marido. Cunhado, pode fazer pelo menos uma vez por mês. Não terá desperdício. Tô até tendo problema para prestar atenção no que vocês tão falando.

— Daqui a pouco vai querer deitar no sofá e pedir colo pra Bella, já tô vendo.

— Não dá ideia. — Bella disse, mas quando olhou para Edward já era tarde demais.

— 10 minutinhos só. — pediu.

— Calma, deixa eu acabar de ver as fotos.

Pacientemente, Edward aguardou. Em certo instante, se questionou quantas praias possíveis a irmã e o cunhado tinham visitado, mas ficou calado e esperou o momento em que finalmente seu desejo foi atendido e puderam descansar no sofá da sala.

— E como estão as coisas com vocês? — Alice perguntou deitada entre as pernas de Jasper que descansava em uma confortável chaise lounge. — Quem pediu quem em namoro?

— Não teve pedido. — Bella falou mexendo no cabelo do namorado que estava quase pegando no sono. — A gente apenas concordou.

— E os nossos pais?

— Ainda não sabem de nada. Vamos manter um pouquinho em segredo. — Bella afirmou.

— Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. — ela sorriu. — Eu senti muita falta disso. Desse contato entre nós três e de como é bonito ver o quanto vocês se completam.

— Tava morrendo de saudade de mim, né, irmã? — Edward murmurou de olhos fechados.

— Morrendo é um termo muito forte.

— Eu contei que ela chorou para caramba quando falei que estava me mudando para cá, né?

— De desgosto. — Alice completou.

— Irmã?

— Ai garoto, o que é?

— Eu te amo. — ele virou o rosto sorrindo e olhou para sua gêmea.

— Idiota. — disse rolando os olhos. — Te amo também.

— Baby… — ele chamou. — Abaixa aqui.

— O que foi?

— Mais pertinho. Isso. — sussurrou no ouvido dela. — Quer namorar comigo?

— A gente já tá namorando há alguns dias. — constatou com um sorriso.

— Então topa namorar comigo mais uma vez? — pediu com uma piscadela.

— Tá bom, eu topo de novo. — riu, ainda com as mãos perdidas no cabelo dele.

— Vamos namorar então mais tarde em comemoração?

— Sossega! — falou séria, mas não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso por muito tempo. — Lá em casa hoje.

Alice observava os dois tão boba que não conseguia sequer interrompê-los para algum tipo de provocação. Estava sendo levada de volta para o passado, vendo o amor mais vez florescer. Dessa vez, seu sentimento era genuíno: a simples alegria de ver quem você ama sendo feliz.

O mês progrediu de forma agitada. As noites de Bella que sempre foram tomadas por pensamento no trabalho agora eram quase sempre passadas ao lado de Edward. Saíam pelo menos uma vez por semana para jantar em algum lugar e por mais que tentassem, a maratona de Grey's Anatomy estava longe de dar certo.

De vez em quando, no meio do dia após algumas trocas de mensagem, sentiam a vontade de se encontrar e foi assim, que em uma quarta-feira sem graça, Edward apareceu na La Petite Patisserie e pediu que a morena descesse para o encontrar.

— Só vim para um beijinho e um doce. Jane me recomendou esse, disse que vai cair bem com o café.

— Hmm.. eu só quero o beijo. Minha cota de doce já foi estourada. — falou se aproximando do rapaz e dando um longo beijo em seus lábios. — Não posso demorar, tá?

— Tudo bem, baby. — concordou passando a mão pela cintura da morena e a puxando para sentar em seu colo. — Marquei de encontrar com Alice daqui a pouco. Preciso comprar algumas coisas e ela está com tempo livre para me ajudar.

— Ai, só um minuto, minha mãe tá ligando. Oi, mãe. Tá sim e com você? — perguntou ao telefone enquanto brincava com o cabelo de Edward. — Também. Podemos marcar para amanhã? Hoje estou super ocupada aqui no escritório. Tá barulho porque desci rapidinho para roubar um doce, mas já estou voltando para minha cadeira. Te encontro amanhã para jantarmos, o que acha? Tudo bem. Eu te amo também, mãe. Tchau.

— O que houve?

— Ela saiu mais cedo do trabalho e queria me encontrar aqui.

— Ainda bem que ela ligou antes.

Acontece que Renée só fez aquela ligação porque, parada do lado de fora da confeitaria junto a Esme, ficou em choque quando viu a filha dando um beijo em Edward e precisava confirmar se o que estava vendo era real.

Na penúltima segunda-feira do mês, Edward insistia que Bella passasse o fim da noite em seu apartamento.

EDWARD

Vem aqui para casa depois do trabalho.

BELLA

Eu passei o fim de semana inteiro com você.

EDWARD

Por favor, baby.

BELLA

Vem você pro meu apartamento então.

EDWARD

Por favor. Juro que eu passo todos os outros dias com você.

BELLA

O que você está aprontando, hein?

EDWARD

Vai ter que vir aqui para casa descobrir.

BELLA

Irritante.

EDWARD

s2

BELLA

Tá bom, mas não vou dormir aí.

A morena saiu do trabalho exausta e quase ligou para o namorado na intenção de desmarcar, mas acabou refletindo e chegou a conclusão que Edward era a única pessoa que seria capaz de animar seu dia. Ao chegar no apartamento do rapaz, foi surpreendida pelo cheiro maravilhoso que vinha da cozinha.

— Que cheiro é esse? — ela questionou.

— Estou preparando nosso jantar. — respondeu com uma piscadela.

— Ai, que anjo! Meu Deus, a melhor novidade que descobri sobre você depois desses oito anos é que na cozinha você se vira muito bem. Minha boca está aguando só pelo cheiro e eu nem faço ideia do que é. Só preciso tomar um banho antes, tá? — disse dando um beijo no peito dele e olhando para cima.

— Tá bom, meu amor. Fica a vontade.

— Viu? Eu falei que as roupas que deixei aqui ontem iam ser úteis.

Enquanto a morena tomava banho, Edward arrumava a mesa para os dois jantarem. Tinha pedido dicas para Alice mais cedo sobre o que comprar e estava satisfeito com as escolhas feitas.

A morena saiu do quarto usando um vestido larguinho e estava animada com a perspectiva de mais uma vez comer a deliciosa comida que o namorado preparava. Quando entrou na sala de jantar, foi surpreendida pela luz baixa e a mesa posta para dois.

— Meu Deus, a gente está comemorando alguma coisa e eu esqueci. — a morena afirmou.

— Um mês de namoro. — ele falou.

— Ai, merda! Desculpa. — falou tampando o rosto de vergonha. — Bom, se vale de alguma coisa, eu não tinha certeza que data iríamos dizer que foi o começo do namoro.

— Hoje faz um mês que a gente se beijou e decidimos dar continuidade… Acho que é uma boa data a ser escolhida.

— Ok. De acordo. Ah, desculpa, Edward. E eu ainda te dando trabalhando dizendo para você ir lá para casa. — meneou a cabeça enquanto o abraçava.

— Quase que fui no seu trabalho te sequestrar. — ele disse e se inclinou para dar um beijo nos lábios dela. — Ainda bem que meu apelo funcionou.

— Que lindo, você colocou a mesa com direito a sousplat e tudo! Eu amo a sua dedicação. — ela falou dando mais um beijo no rapaz. — Quer que ajude com alguma coisa?

— Não, está tudo pronto. Não fiz nada demais, é um risoto de camarão com tomate seco.

— Nada demais é miojo, Edward. — Bella disse sentando-se enquanto Edward abria a tampa da caçarola que estava no centro da mesa. — Meu Deus, eu já estou morrendo com o cheiro.

Edward serviu a namorada e depois colocou o próprio prato. Sentiu-se todo bobo quando a morena não parou de elogiar sua comida. Quando terminaram, ela estava com dificuldades até de respirar por ter comido mais do que aguentava.

— Eu estou muito impressionada. Nossa, sério. Te namorar é bom demais. — ela falou tocando a perna dele que deu uma risada. — Sem palhaçada agora. Esse mês foi incrível, Edward. Melhor do que tudo que eu podia esperar, sabe?

— Eu sei perfeitamente.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu dando um beijo no ombro dele e em seguida esticou o rosto para dar um selinho em seus lábios.

— Não foi nada demais. Fico contente que você gostou. — disse colocando a mão em cima da perna dela. — Que bom que eu decidi voltar para cá.

— Que bom que você voltou para mim. — afirmou passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. — A comida estava perfeita, tudo está perfeito.

— Calma, ainda tem a sobremesa.

— Não acredito. — Bella disse quase emocionada. — O que você fez?

— A sobremesa foi comprada mesmo. Perguntei para Jane qual era o melhor lugar para comprar um funnel cake aqui. — ele falou levantando-se e indo até a cozinha pegar uma caixa e um pote de sorvete. — Ela disse que seu preferido era esse. O sorvete comprei o que eu mais gostava.

— Meu Deus, Edward, eu quero fazer aniversário de namoro todos os dias. — Bella declarou ao ver a sobremesa açucarada em cima da mesa. — Não consigo nem falar direito de tanto que comi, mas sempre tem espaço para o doce.

A morena se deliciou com o funnel cake e roubava algumas colheradas do sorvete do namorado. Ao fim, mal tinha forças para se mexer.

— Sério, sei que a nossa noite não deveria terminar assim, mas eu estou derrotada. Só tenho energia para caminhar até a cama e dormir.

— Exagerei, né?

— Nossa, foi incrível. — respondeu levantando-se. — Vamos deitar e pensar no quão deliciosa foi a nossa refeição.

Antes de se deitarem, foram ao banheiro escovar os dentes e a morena sempre tentava imitar as caras e os movimentos que Edward fazia enquanto cuidava de sua higiene bucal. Quando ele rolava os olhos por conta da palhaçada, ela sempre dizia que tinha que aprender com o melhor e terminava dando um sorriso para o espelho satisfeita com o resultado.

Ao retornarem para o quarto, Bella procurou uma camisa qualquer de Edward para colocar e dormir apenas com o item emprestado e uma calcinha. Já Edward, quando decidia dormir vestido, usava uma cueca samba canção.

— Obrigada por hoje. Não esperava. — ela disse abraçada a ele na cama.

— Será que nesse namoro eu vou ser a pessoa que sempre lembra as datas comemorativas? — ele questionou e Bella acenou com a cabeça indicando que sim.

— Agora vou por uma notificação no celular para não fazer feio. Bom, em último caso posso perguntar a Alice quando que ela faz aniversário de casamento.

— Curiosamente até aniversário de relacionamento comemoro junto com a minha irmã.

— Pode fazer isso todo mês, tá? E sempre com sobremesa. Essa parte é muito importante. — disse com um sorriso passando a mão pelo cabelo dele.

— Sim, senhora. Jamais que vou esquecer esse componente principal.

Em aprovação, a morena o puxou mais para perto e o beijou devagar. Sua mão passava pelo cabelo de Edward, enquanto as dele vagavam pelo corpo da namorada. Quando ele apalpou o bumbum de Bella, algo dentro dela mudou e a ideia de dormir foi deixada para depois.

— Não foi você quem disse que estava morrendo de sono depois de comer tanto? — ele perguntou quando sentiu a mão da garota passar por cima de sua cueca.

— Pois é… — ela falou apalpando o pênis dele. — Passou. E seu apetite como está? Aceita comer mais uma coisinha?

— Bella… — disse com uma gargalhada.

— Pois é exatamente esse o nome.

Edward a beijou e puxou a perna dela por cima de seu quadril, suas mãos faziam um carinho preguiçoso nas costas da morena, até que chegaram em sua bunda, onde ele apertou com vontade. Bella tirou a mão de cima da cueca dele e afundou seus dedos no mar de fios de tom cobre enquanto se deliciava em sentir o contato de suas línguas.

O rapaz puxou a calcinha dela para baixo e a morena se esticou rapidamente para remover o item. Em seguida, ele a trouxe de volta para a mesma posição. Apertou mais uma vez o bumbum dela e deixou seus dedos caminharem mais para baixo, tateando o sexo da garota. A tocou devagar, esperando que ela ficasse excitada o suficiente. Colocou a mão por entre seus corpos e fez um carinho de leve em seus lábios enquanto sussurrava pequenas besteiras no ouvido da morena a deixando arrepiada. Quando sentiu que ela estava começando a ficar molhada, tocou seu clitoris com a umidade que encontrou e esfregou para cima e para baixo alternando com movimentos circulares, ganhando um suspiro de sua namorada.

Bella tocava as costas do rapaz, notando os músculos se contraírem devido ao esforço que ele fazia com o braço. Seus lábios não queriam deixar os dele por nada, estava enfeitiçada pelo encaixe de suas bocas e como combinavam tão bem. Sentiu ele a penetrar com um dedo e logo em seguida adicionou mais um. Cheia de tesão, ela começou a mexer os quadris em ritmo com a mão dele e levantou ainda mais a perna, facilitando o acesso.

— Tira a cueca. — ela pediu e Edward puxou o tecido com facilidade, libertando sua ereção.

— Pronto. — disse acariciando seu membro.

— Eu já te falei que amo o seu pau? — ela perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dele, que deu uma leve risada.

— Não me lembro se com esses lábios. — ele disse passando a mão pela boca dela. Em seguida, segurou sua ereção e esfregou no sexo dela. — Mas com esses, certamente.

— Que delícia. — murmurou sentindo a cabeça do pau dele deslizando em seu clitoris. — Hmmm… continua.

— Quer gozar assim hoje? — sugeriu ainda roçando nela.

— Não. Quero com você dentro de mim.

— Tô sem camisinha. — ele lembrou.

— Eu sei.

Como se para reforçar o convite, Bella subiu a perna ainda mais, com tanto tesão que conforme sentia ele a preenchendo, mordia os lábios para não gemer. Ele movia o corpo devagar, segurando a bunda dela com afinco enquanto impulsionava seu quadril. Edward a observava com atenção, como sempre lendo cada reação da mulher a sua frente. A segurou pela cintura, tirou sua blusa e a deitou na cama por completo, desta forma ficando por cima. Tocou a barriga dela e deixou sua mão vaguear pelo corpo feminino. Quando alcançou seus seios, os apalpou e em seguida apertou um dos rígidos mamilos com delicadeza. Olhar para ela daquela maneira parecia um sonho e querendo provar a veracidade de seu ato, Edward inclinou seu corpo e puxou uma das pernas dela mais para cima, de tal forma que agora conseguia a penetrar mais fundo, ganhando um gostoso gemido da morena. Abaixou seu rosto e a tomou em um beijo lento e molhado, assim como o encontro de seus corpos.

Bella levantou os braços e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele em um carinho familiar. O movimento que fazia não cessava e ele apenas afastou o rosto para poder observá-la. Ficaram se encarando olhos nos olhos por diversos minutos, o único som sendo apenas a respiração de ambos. O coração da morena parecia que ia disparar e sair pela própria boca. Não tinha nem como explicar aquilo que sentia. Era velho e novo, algo que crescia dentro dela a cada dia.

Tomado de emoção, Edward abaixou o rosto e beijou o pescoço da morena exatamente no local que os dois mais amavam. Deixou seus lábios subirem e beijou a face de sua namorada até que novamente seus lábios se encontraram. Ficaram assim por um tempo, curtindo o delicioso atrito entre seus corpos até que o rapaz aumentou o ritmo de seus quadris em um aprazível contraste com a cadência da união de suas bocas.

— Meu Deus, Edward… — ela murmurou esticando o braço e passando as unhas pelas costas do rapaz. — Só é assim com você.

Ele não sabia nem o que dizer, compactuava do mesmo sentimento e apenas assentiu. Um momento depois, quando a morena cruzou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, Edward sentou na cama de joelhos e dessa vez a garota que não parava suas investidas, tendo ajuda dele para se movimentar.

— Você faz tão gostoso, amor. — ele falou.

Teve como resposta um beijo avassalador de Bella, que puxou o cabelo na base de sua nuca e em seguida abaixou o rosto em seu ombro, mordendo levemente a sua pele e sentindo o gosto salgado de seu suor. Edward passou a mão pelo bumbum da namorada, apertando com vontade e ajudando a subir e descer. A garota se afastou um pouco, colocando as mãos no ombro dele e começou a rebolar.

— Caralho… — ele gemeu.

— Gostoso? — perguntou com um sorriso safado.

— Puta que pariu. — respondeu.

Ela empurrou os ombros dele, silenciosamente pedindo que deitasse. Edward a segurou pela cintura e se acomodou de forma que fizesse o que o fora solicitado, a permitindo ficar por cima.

Bella mexia o quadril para cima e para baixo lentamente, seu olhar nunca deixando o rosto dele. Parecia que ela nunca havia o visto dessa maneira, tão transparente. Claro, estava louco de prazer, mas também tinha um carinho e adoração que deixavam o coração de Bella preenchido de uma forma maravilhosa. Sentiu a mão dele ir pro seu bumbum em uma tentativa de ajudar em seus movimentos.

— Não. — disse. — Só eu agora.

Ela esticou os braços e colocou as mãos em cima do peitoral dele, inclinando seu corpo. Desta maneira, toda vez que se esfregava, seu clitóris roçava na pele do rapaz, a fazendo gemer baixinho de prazer. Ele apertava os seios dela, desta vez de forma mais voraz. Sentindo o ápice de seu prazer se aproximar, abaixou o rosto e o beijou, só parando quando começou a ficar ofegante demais.

— Edward… — suspirou. — Você me deixa louca.

— Baby… — ele gemeu sentindo ela se contrair em cima dele.

— Meu Deus… — murmurou ainda se esfregando.

— Isso… Não para.

Ela não cessou seus movimentos e Edward a puxou para mais um beijo, enquanto com a outra mão apertava a bunda dela. Metia rápido e de forma ritmada, fazendo a morena gemer mais e mais. Um pouco depois, ele também encontrou o seu deleite.

— Hmmm… — ela gemeu ainda com ele dentro dela.

— Feliz um mês, baby. — disse se esticando para um beijo.

— O primeiro de muitos. — ela disse colocando a mão dele entre seus seios, para que sentisse como seu coração batia rápido.

— Sim, meu amor.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou antes de Edward, Bella ficou pensando no último mês e decidiu que não queria mais que aquilo fosse um segredo. Estava tão consciente de seus sentimentos, que agora estava segura o suficiente para gritar aos sete ventos que mais uma vez escolheu Edward para ser seu companheiro.

— Bom dia, baby. — ele disse se espreguiçando ao lado dela e em seguida a abraçando.

— Bom dia. — respondeu dando um beijo no peito dele. — Eu estava pensando aqui. Vamos contar para nossos pais no dia da inauguração? Acha que pode ser uma boa?

— Acho que sim. Todo mundo estará junto e honestamente já tá meio chato ficar sempre fugindo das coisas que minha mãe fala comigo.

— Eu sei. Quero falar com a minha também, não gosto de mentir.

— Combinado, então. Na inauguração o segredo acaba.

A celebração de Edward começou às 20h daquela terça-feira. Para não chegar sozinha, Bella combinou de encontrar com os pais e os três seguiram para o endereço que Edward havia fornecido. Na porta da clínica estava o nome do rapaz e Bella sentiu um orgulho bobo ao ver a placa. Tocaram o interfone e a porta rapidamente se abriu.

— Finalmente! — Edward disse ao ver a morena entrar acompanhada dos pais.

— Me desculpa. — Bella pediu abraçando o namorado. — Presa no trabalho.

— Tudo bem. Bom, agora posso fazer a tour da clínica com vocês. Aqui, como dá para perceber, é a recepção.

Esbanjando felicidade, Edward mostrou o ambiente para todos aqueles que eram de extrema importância em sua vida. Explicou que juntamente a arquiteta, optou por uma decoração mais _clean_. Dentro de sua sala, paredes com um tom pálido de azul, móveis em uma madeira clara e aparelhos de última geração. Contou também que a clínica possuía espaço para mais dois dentistas e que no mês seguinte já ia começar a avaliar as propostas que tinha graças a contatos que havia feito durante a universidade.

— Agora estou ansioso para ter todos vocês como pacientes. — Edward disse na recepção enquanto Alice servia champanhe.

— Pode me agendar para semana que vem. — Bella disse.

— Combinado. — Edward falou com um sorriso. — Aliás, aproveitando… Bella e eu queríamos falar com vocês sobre uma coisa.

— Sim, verdade. — a morena concordou ficando ao lado do rapaz. — Você fala ou eu?

— A gente tá namorando. — Edward contou e viu seus pais comemorando, mas estranhamente de maneira menos calorosa do que ele esperava.

— Eu já sabia, mas fico feliz toda vez que escuto isso! — Alice falou dando um abraço no casal.

— Também já sabia, né? — Jasper disse dando os ombros.

— Olha, já que estamos sendo honestos… — Renée interrompeu. — Eu também já tinha descoberto. Semana passada estava de folga e fui na confeitaria com Esme, quando vi você e Edward estavam se beijando lá dentro, não soubemos o que fazer. Aí te liguei e você disse que estava ocupada, então percebi que não queria contar ainda.

— Mas estamos muito felizes. Já comemoramos tanto. Naquele dia só faltamos soltar fogos de artifício. Até trocamos a confeitaria por um bar. Eu amo tanto vocês dois! — Esme completou.

— É… — Carlisle interrompeu. — Eu também sabia. No 4 de julho eu vi os dois se beijando no quarto de Bella.

— E não me contou?! — Esme o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Não acredito! — Bella exclamou envergonhada.

— Vocês estão juntos desde o feriado? — Renée questionou dessa vez chocada com a informação.

— Eles estão juntos desde o meu casamento! — Alice contou rindo.

— Obrigado, irmã, ótima forma de passar a informação. Olha a mamãe com a mão no peito, tá feliz? — Edward brigou com a irmã.

— Meu Deus do céu! — Esme falava.

— Pelo menos alguma coisa foi novidade. — Alice disse dando os ombros. — Ah não, pera, Charlie não sabia, né?

— Bom, já que todo mundo está falando a verdade, eu descobri tem um tempinho também. — Charlie admitiu pegando todos de surpresa. — Foi logo no meio do mês.

— Você também não me contou! — Renée acusou.

— Você também não me disse nada sobre eles. Eu estava voltando do trabalho de carro e te vi, filha. Estava quase abaixando o vidro da janela para te chamar quando, de repente, vejo Edward correndo e se aproximando. Você começou a se abanar e estava olhando para ele igual cachorro olha para o frango de padaria. — contou constrangido com o rosto pegando fogo. — Quando vi estavam entrando no que imagino ser o prédio dele, mas não sem antes você apalpá-lo. Por sinal, não é muito educado fazer isso no meio da rua, filha.

— Meu Deus, eu vou morrer de vergonha. — Bella disse tampando o rosto enquanto Edward estava achando tudo muito engraçado.

— Um brinde ao segredo menos secreto que eu já vi nos últimos tempos. — Alice disse levantando sua taça.

— Brinda direito, irmã. — Edward falou levantando sua taça com água com um braço e mantendo o outro em volta da cintura da namorada. — A novos recomeços.

— A novos recomeços. — todos repetiram.

Ao fim da noite, sem terem que esconder o relacionamento de ninguém, Edward pegou carona com Bella já que aceitou o convite para dormir em seu apartamento. No meio do caminho, questionou a morena se ela se importava em ele mudar o status de relacionamento no facebook.

— As pessoas ainda fazem isso? — questionou.

— Sei lá, mas eu quero fazer. — contou. — Na real, se você não fosse me matar, eu juro que faria um _outdoor_ enorme dizendo "Caralho, finalmente eu tô namorando a Bella".

— Ai, Edward! — ela começou a gargalhar.

Chegaram no apartamento tarde e tomaram um rápido banho antes de se deitarem. Exausta e sabendo que no dia seguinte acordaria cedo, a morena foi a primeira a se acomodar no colchão.

— Vem dormir, amor. Para de ficar lendo comentário no Facebook, já são mais de meia noite. Amanhã você vê o que estão falando sobre a sua mudança de status. — Bella chamou enquanto Edward olhava para a tela do celular. De repente, a morena viu a cor deixar o rosto dele e ficou preocupada. — O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Recebi uma mensagem. — contou e olhou mais uma vez para o aparelho.

— De quem?

— Irina. — falou olhando para a morena.

— Dizendo o que? — indagou tentando manter a compostura.

IRINA

E ela não foi o motivo de nossa separação, né?

* * *

 **N/A: Oi, gente! E aí, o que acharam? Me deem amor, pois a semana foi complicada. Não me matem por esse final.**

 **O extra deste capítulo é a cena onde Renée e Esme descobrem que Edward e Bella estão juntos!**

 **Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e por todas que indicam TEA! A fic não seria nada sem vocês.**

 **Se tudo der certo, daqui 2 semanas estou de volta!**

 **Um beijão e até o próximo.**


	10. Presente - Agosto, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **GENTE LÊ MINHA NOTA DE AUTORA LÁ EMBAIXO, POR FAVOR.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Agosto, 2018_

Edward se sentou na cama ao lado da namorada e deixou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Sinceramente, quando mudou o status de relacionamento no Facebook sequer passou por sua mente que Irina iria ver e muito menos o enviar uma mensagem querendo algum tipo de satisfação.

— Por que ela perguntou isso? — Bella questionou. — Você ainda a tem nas redes sociais?

— Sim, não somos o que eu chamaria de amigos, mas sei lá, ela não me excluiu e eu não tinha porque deletá-la. — Edward contou enquanto aproveitava para acender o abajur. Sabia que teria que conversar com a namorada sobre isso.

— O que ela sabe sobre mim?

— Muito e ao mesmo tempo pouco. — confessou e deu uma risada sem graça. — Podemos conversar? Sei que o tópico é algo que temos evitado.

— Acho que sim. — respondeu, mas se sentia tão insegura quando o nome da ex-noiva de Edward era abordado.

— Quando começamos a namorar, ela me perguntou se eu já havia me apaixonado alguma vez na vida e eu respondi que sim. Falei um pouco sobre nossa adolescência, mas nada demais. Depois, nunca mais conversamos sobre isso. Até aquele Natal acontecer.

— Você contou para ela? — Bella questionou perplexa.

— Sim. Fiquei me sentindo culpado depois e assim que retornei para Boston contei. Ela perguntou se tinha significado alguma coisa e eu falei que não, que foi você quem havia me beijado e estava bêbada. — disse envergonhado. — Só que aquele dia mudou tudo para mim, Bella. Eu não fui honesto com ela. Com ninguém, nem comigo.

— Como assim? — indagou enrolando o lençol que cobria suas pernas com o dedo. O frio em sua barriga era assustador.

— Quando você começou a chorar e depois me beijou… Eu não tive como ter dúvida, entende? Eu sabia que o que eu sentia por você ainda era muito forte, mas ali eu tive a certeza que para você também. E uma coisa era eu só imaginar que você talvez ainda nutrisse algum sentimento por mim, outra era ter certeza. — contou passando a mão pelo cabelo, em seguida estendeu o braço e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Bella. — Ainda assim eu fui teimoso e tentei seguir em frente.

— Por que você noivou? — perguntou com certa mágoa.

— Aceitei que o que vivemos na adolescência era um amor que eu não ia encontrar de novo na minha vida. O que eu vivi com você não ia acontecer com mais ninguém. De uma maneira diferente, eu amava Irina. Éramos bons juntos. — falou e viu na mesma hora a dor no rosto de Bella.

— Eu não quero saber desses detalhes. Eu sei que é ridículo, mas eu tenho ciúmes. Não consigo nem...argh… — a morena admitiu frustrada.

— Estou sendo honesto contigo. Não era a mesma coisa. Você entende, porque eu sei que é assim com você também. Os outros caras com quem você namorou também podem ter sido pessoas incríveis, mas… A gente é a gente. Eu não deveria ter noivado. Eu não deveria ter feito muita coisa. — falou perdido em pensamento enquanto contornava a palma da mão de Bella com um dedo. Não conseguia olhar para ela. — Ainda assim, mesmo depois daquele Natal, segui adiante com a ideia de casar e aí tudo ficou uma loucura na minha mente. Estava morando junto com Irina e cada vez fui ficando mais distante, a nossa convivência ficou complicada… Uma culpa enorme cresceu dentro de mim porque eu tentava muito não pensar em você e quanto mais eu tentava, menos eu conseguia.

— Por que você não me procurou? — ela questionou limpando uma lágrima teimosa que havia escorrido, embora ela estivesse se segurando. — Olha para mim. Por quê?

— Porque eu tava com medo, Bella. Sua rejeição me apavorava. — falou a olhando nos olhos. — E embora eu não seja uma pessoa particularmente orgulhosa, foi difícil admitir que tudo que Alice, minha mãe e meu pai me falaram ao longo dos anos era verdade. Eu estava errado, me precipitei.

— E como vocês terminaram? Porque ela achava que a culpa era minha? Olha para mim, Edward!

— Porque ela disse que mudei desde aquele 25 de dezembro, que escutava eu falar seu nome no meio da noite, mas ignorava porque também queria fazer dar certo. No dia que a gente terminou eu estava em casa, não me sentia muito bem e não fui trabalhar. Eu abri seu Instagram e pro meu alívio não foi uma das vezes que ele estava trancado. E porra, baby, o amor é foda… Eu só vi a sua foto e… — respirou fundo e limpou os olhos. — Eu queria você. O que eu deveria sentir pela pessoa com quem eu ia casar, eu sentia por você. Ansiava por você. Quando ela chegou, conversamos e eu falei que não dava mais. Ela me perguntou se a razão era você e neguei. Na real o motivo não é você, o motivo sempre fui eu.

— Foi um pouco minha culpa também, já que aquele beijo desencadeou isso tudo. — falou baixinho com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos que estavam dobrados em cima da cama.

— Não. Não foi só aquele dia, amor. — ele falou se aproximando dela e tocou o rosto da morena. — Eu sou apaixonado por você desde que eu tenho 14 anos. Te amar é uma constante. Independente da sua resposta e do meu medo por você não sentir a mesma coisa que eu, o sentimento estava dentro de mim o tempo inteiro, entende? Entende onde eu errei?

Bella assentiu e se esticou no meio da cama para abraçá-lo. Queria chorar. O que teria acontecido se ela não tivesse o beijado naquele dia? Parecia que sempre que pensavam sobre o passado, um novo questionamento surgia de como as coisas poderiam ter acabado.

— Eu aprendi. Errei, mas aprendi. — falou ainda abraçado à namorada. Bella se distanciou e sentou ao lado dele, seus corpos se encostando. — Trabalhei tanta coisa na terapia depois. Eu me entreguei. Estou me entregando todos os dias e mesmo com todos esses contratempos do passado estou feliz que agora a gente tá aqui.

— Eu sei. — afirmou e segurou a mão dele. — Também estou muito feliz.

— Não era assim mesmo que eu imaginei que o dia de hoje ia acabar. — respondeu dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

— O que você vai responder a ela? — questionou.

— Não sei. Vou pensar nisso amanhã.

Quando o dia seguinte chegou, Edward encarou durante horas a mensagem da ex-noiva. Não sabendo muito bem como lidar com a situação e tendo plena noção de que Bella não se sentia confortável em ajudá-lo, pediu um auxílio para alguém que certamente o aconselharia bem.

EDWARD

Irina me mandou uma mensagem depois que mudei o status no Facebook. Não sei o que fazer.

— O que ela falou? — Rosalie indagou através de uma ligação.

— Debochou dando a entender que Bella foi o motivo do fim do nosso relacionamento.

— Coragem. — murmurou. — Ela deve estar muito puta. Acho que eu também estaria, mas jamais mandaria uma mensagem.

— Não sei se devo responder, porque não vai mudar nada. Só que parece que estou sendo babaca, entende? Nós ficamos juntos tantos anos e vou ignorar algo que ela falou?

— Sim. O que você falar na realidade só vai deixá-la mais puta ou magoá-la ainda mais. Quiçá, ambos.

— Eu queria dizer que a culpa não é da Bella. O negócio não foi exatamente o que rolou naquele Natal, é algo muito antes disso.

— Você tá ouvindo o que está falando? Onde que isso vai ajudar, Edward?

— E se eu só mandar um "sinto muito"?

— Edward, que tal você aceitar o fato de que talvez ela vá guardar uma mágoa sua? Deixa ela resolver isso. Você errou, já admitiu para ela quando terminaram que se equivocou e que não queria levar a história de vocês adiante. Pronto, acabou. A vida de vocês seguiu.

Edward ponderou tudo que a amiga havia o dito, mas antes mesmo que pudesse tomar a decisão final sobre o que faria, Irina pareceu resolver pelos dois, o deletando e bloqueando de todas as redes sociais. Contou para Rosalie o ocorrido e até cogitou informar a namorada, mas na realidade percebeu que o melhor a fazer era deixar essa história morrer.

Com o início do mês, a rotina de trabalho foi bem-vinda à vida de Edward e, como combinado, uma de suas primeiras pacientes naquela semana era Isabella. A morena tinha uma consulta agendada para o dia 03 de agosto, uma sexta-feira, e sua expectativa para como as coisas iriam acontecer talvez tivessem sido fantasiadas demais na cabeça dela.

— Abre um pouco mais a boca. — Edward falou de forma completamente profissional, mas Bella já estava com outras ideias em mente desde que chegou a clínica. — Opa…

— Que? — Bella questionou com dificuldade de falar por conta do aparelho que fazia sucção em sua boca.

— Você tá com uma cárie no molar.

— Ahn?

— A gente vai ter que fazer uma obturação. Tem uma cárie no seu último dente. — constatou tirando o aparelho da boca de Bella para que ela pudesse falar normalmente.

— Você tá falando sério ou a gente tá tipo entrando no personagem pra transar depois?

— É sério. — ele riu.

— Não é não.

— É, baby. A gente tem que fazer. Não precisa nem de anestesia, tá tranquila.

— Não. — ela disse sacudindo a cabeça. — Eu vim aqui só pra fazer uma limpeza e transar.

— O quê? — perguntou rindo.

— Não quero fazer nada que vai doer.

— Não vai doer, amor.

— Eu não acredito que eu estou com cárie! Você olha isso direito, Edward!

— Bella, eu olhei… você tá.

— Não quero fazer.

— Baby, pelo amor de Deus. É só uma cárie. Em 5 minutos eu faço isso.

— Vai doer.

— Eu coloco anestesia, pronto.

— Tem como me fazer dormir?

— Bella, é um dente. — riu.

— Para de rir de mim, eu não gosto dessas coisas! A única coisa que eu gosto dentro da minha boca é comida e pau. — disse séria e Edward não se aguentou, começou a gargalhar. — Eu não estou achando graça.

— Amor, você tem que fazer.

— Vai doer?

— Eu juro que não, baby. Se doer você pede e eu paro, tá bom?

— Tá…

Se aquilo fosse um teste, Edward tinha passado, mas com dificuldade. Na hora de aplicar a anestesia, Bella reclamou. Quando ele ligou o aparelho para realizar o procedimento e o barulho tomou conta da sala, a morena começou a protestar. Ao fim, ambos estavam dando graças a Deus.

— Quando você vai no meu trabalho, eu te entupo de coisa gostosa. Eu venho no seu e é isso que você faz comigo. — falou fingindo ressentimento.

— Na próxima vez a gente transa. — provocou.

— Próxima vez? Tá doido.

— Você não tem como escapar. Vou ficar de olho, hein? Hoje a noite eu vou ver se você tá escovando os dentes direito. — brincou.

— Quem disse que a gente vai passar a noite juntos?

Claro que passaram. O grude dos dois não era problema algum para Edward, mas as vezes, quando se pegava olhando o relógio para ver quanto tempo ainda faltava para encontrar o namorado, a morena se surpreendia com esse novo sentimento dentro dela. Os finais de semana eram quase sempre curtidos dessa maneira, juntinhos. Por tal razão, quando convidou a filha para um almoço no segundo domingo do mês, Renée estendeu o convite a Edward.

Vê-los juntos era um prazer para Renée e até mesmo para Charlie. Gostavam da naturalidade do convívio e como conseguiam conversar com facilidade sobre qualquer assunto na mesa de jantar. Quando teve um tempo a sós com Edward, a anfitriã o puxou para um papo.

— Eu estou tão feliz que vocês resolveram dar uma segunda chance. — Renée confessou ao rapaz. — Me senti até culpada naquela época que vocês eram adolescentes.

— Culpada? — indagou surpreso. — A culpa foi nossa mesmo, Renée. Na verdade não é nem essa a palavra. Precisávamos amadurecer.

— Acho que pressionei Bella, em certo momento. Ela estava muito triste, sabe? Passou meses enfurnada no quarto, não conversava direito nem comigo, o que pra mim era tão estranho porque ela sempre compartilhou tanto. Quando tentava falar sobre você ela sempre fugia, dizia que eu não tinha que me meter. Aí uma vez falei que se vocês não iam se resolver, era melhor ela seguir em frente de vez e deixar tudo isso para trás. Fiquei tão surpresa quando ela começou a namorar aquele menino logo depois.

— Não acho que foram as suas palavras que motivaram a Bella. Seja lá o que aconteceu, estamos aqui hoje e isso me basta. Acho que é hora de deixar o passado para trás.

— Eu gosto muito de você, menino. Coração de ouro desde quando batia aqui na minha cintura. — ela falou passando a mão pelo rosto dele que recebeu o afago como se fosse nos tempos de criança. — Seu retorno é bom não só para a minha filha, como para sua mãe.

— Eu sei. Ela anda um pouco solitária, tenho tentado visitá-la com frequência.

— Desde a morte de Elizabeth ela está assim. O casamento de Alice até que levantou um pouco os ânimos, ela gosta de planejar essas coisas.

— É, eu sei. Fui eu quem sugeri ao papai para eles viajarem esse fim de semana.

— Vai ser bom.

— Vai ser bom o quê? — Bella questionou parando atrás da mãe e a abraçando. — Está dando mais atenção para meu namorado do que pra mim?

— Menina ciumenta, meu Deus!

— Em toda família que eu entro, sou o filho preferido, é um dom, Bella. Aceita. — Edward implicou.

— Tchau, vamos separar. — ela disse, mas em uma contradição, se afastou da mãe e foi abraçá-lo.

— Meu charme. Ela não consegue me largar. — Edward se direcionou para Renée. — Infelizmente serei obrigado a roubar sua filha para mim, Renée.

— Edward, eu estou te ouvindo! — Charlie gritou da cozinha deixando o rapaz assustado e fazendo com que as duas mulheres começassem a rir.

— Tem coisas que não mudam. Charlie ainda te deixa apavorado. — Renée falou sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

E assustava mesmo. Aliás, se tinha outra pessoa que amedrontava Edward, além de Charlie, esse alguém era Rosalie. Por essa razão, quando a quarta-feira daquela semana chegou, a primeira coisa que ele fez ao acordar, foi ligar para a amiga.

— Feliz aniversário, chata! — desejou através de uma chamada de vídeo.

— Obrigada! Hoje eu _quase_ senti saudades de você! Ei, a Bella tá aí? Credo, Edward, você tá falando comigo pelado na cama?

— Oi, Rose. Feliz aniversário. — Bella falou sem graça se cobrindo ainda mais com os lençóis.

— Gente, que sem-vergonhice é essa? Eu falei que era pra você me ligar assim que acordasse para me dar os parabéns, mas não era tão literal assim.

— Tchau, então.

— Edward Cullen, se você desligar…

— Fala.

— Quando que vocês vêm me visitar aqui em Nova Iorque? Quero conhecer Bella pessoalmente. Não é, Bella?

— Vocês já se viram pessoalmente, Rose.

— Sim, mas na época eu só lembro de fuzilá-la com o olhar. Perdão quanto a isso, viu? Filma ela também, eu não consigo ver direito.

— A gente precisa levantar pra trabalhar. Eu te ligo a noite de novo. Quero saber das comemorações.

— Eu não acredito que você não está aqui. Te odeio!

— Eu te amo muito, chata. Te vejo em breve, eu prometo.

— Quero só ver! Te amo também, chato. Tchau, Bella! Gente, a noite foi boa hein? Passem uma escova no cabelo de vocês, cruzes. — disse com uma gargalhada e na mesma hora Edward encerrou a ligação.

Coincidentemente, assim como Rosalie, Angela Weber, uma das sócias da confeitaria, também completava anos no dia 13 de agosto. A comemoração deu-se em um _rooftop_ badaladíssimo da cidade, o 25 Lusk.

Assim que chegou, Bella correu para abraçar a amiga. Durante a universidade Angela já havia escutado muito sobre Edward, mas essa era a primeira vez que se encontravam pessoalmente.

— O famoso Edward Cullen. — Angela anunciou ao abraçá-lo.

— Famoso? Medo. — Edward respondeu sem graça. — Feliz aniversário, Angela. É um prazer.

— Obrigada. Um prazer também. Olha, já vi muitas fotos suas, mas devo dizer que agora pessoalmente sei porque minha amiga era tão caidinha por você. — falou enquanto Bella meneava a cabeça. — Estou apenas fazendo um comentário, hein? Não fique com ciúmes. Essa aí é demais.

— Estou ciente. — Edward respondeu e Bella rolou os olhos para ele.

— Fiquem a vontade, vou falar com os outros convidados mas já volto para a gente colocar a fofoca em dia, viu, Bella?

— Pode cumprimentar todo mundo com tranquilidade. — a morena respondeu.

— Falava muito de mim, né? Sou até famoso, veja só! — Edward debochou quando Angela se afastou.

— Como se você não soubesse! Ela era minha amiga na universidade, foi a época que mais falei de você na vida.

— Caidinha por mim, né?

— Sim, mas agora tô começando a ficar menos. — respondeu e Edward apenas riu.

— Não precisa mentir. Eu sou completamente caidinho por você também. — admitiu abaixando o rosto para dar um beijo na morena.

— Credo, gente, esse grude vai entrar em expiração quando? — Jane questionou se aproximando do casal.

— Olha a amargura. — Bella provocou.

— Ai, estou amarga mesmo. Preciso beber. — desabafou.

— Nossa, o que houve, amiga? Se falar o nome da Leah eu dou na sua cara.

— Então vamos chamar o problema de Emily.

— Ai, Jane, cacete! Esquece a merda da Leah!

— Quem é Leah? — Edward perguntou confuso. — E qual a razão pra minha namorada se exaltar dessa maneira?

— É minha ex. — Jane começou a explicar. — A gente já se separou há alguns meses, mas eu vivo tendo recaídas.

— A garota não te dá valor!

— Acredita que ela não tá mais com a Rachel? Agora ela está saindo com uma tal de Emily! Eu vi no Instagram da garota. E ela comentou um monte de corações na foto das duas se beijando. Na moral, eu devo ser muito otária por ainda sentir algo por essa menina. É algum karma de vida passada.

— Talvez se você não procurasse saber tanto sobre o que ela está fazendo, seria mais fácil esquecê-la… — Edward tentou ajudar, mas a cara que Jane fez indicou o contrário. — Ou não.

— Falou o que ficava stalkeando minha amiga no Instagram. — Jane debochou.

— Ela é malvada. E o que você fica contando pra ela, Bella?

— É a dor da verdade. Dói nela, aí ela fica assim.

— Vocês dois são farinha do mesmo saco. — bufou. — Eu quero beber! O que vocês pediram?

— Nada. O que você quer, amor?

— Ai gente, vou beber lá no bar porque perto de vocês hoje não vai dar. — Jane disse se afastando.

— Ela tá falando sério?

— Mais ou menos. — Bella riu. — Deixa ela beber umas duas doses de seja lá o que for, que ela estará de volta. Eu acho que vou beber essa _rose sangria_. O que você vai pedir? Eles têm limonada.

— Ótimo.

Socializaram com outros convidados da festa e Bella aproveitou para apresentar ao namorado seu outro sócio, Mike. Como previsto, após algumas bebidas, Jane retornou para perto da amiga.

— Tá sentindo que tem alguma coisa esquisita com Angela e Mike? — Jane perguntou.

— Como assim?

— Eu acho que eles estão se pegando escondido.

— Ela não tava saindo com um tal de Eric?

— Estava, né? Cadê o macho?

— Menina, será?

— Não sei. Alguma coisa estranha tem aí.

Passaram o resto da festa tentando pescar se alguma coisa estava no ar e até mesmo Edward que mal conhecia as pessoas, estava tão envolvido na situação que começou ele mesmo a formular teorias.

— Será que está rolando um convite para um ménage? — Edward questionou. — Eles estão conversando muito com aquele cara alí.

— Meu Deus, que putaria. Amei. — Jane disse.

— Gente, vocês já estão viajando demais. Toda hora é uma ideia sem sentido. Ele é o dono da distribuidora que fornece uns produtos para a gente, Jane. E a mulher que estavam falando antes era uma conhecida da faculdade. Vamos parar de parecer um bando de velha fofoqueira?

— Eu não conheço ninguém aqui, só vocês duas. Também não bebo. Alguma coisa eu tenho que fazer. A gente pode ficar se pegando?

— Não. — Jane falou. — Ah, você tava perguntando para Bella? Não também.

— Eu vou ser obrigado a fazer uma pergunta então. Jane, me conta sobre a Leah direito.

Pronto. O fim da noite foi ditado. Jane contou todos os detalhes a Edward (alguns até que ele não gostaria de saber) e volta e meia brigava com Bella quando a amiga a interrompia. Certo momento, até esconderam o celular da mulher, pois ela estava a ponto de fazer mais uma ligação para a ex.

— Eu gosto dele, Bella. — Jane disse ao sair do carro de Edward. — Estou contente que pelo menos _você_ encontrou o amor da sua vida.

O coração partido de Jane deixava Bella compadecida. Queria tanto que a amiga seguisse em frente, mas sabia que não era uma situação que estava sobre seu controle. Ela mesma já teve tanta dificuldade com algo assim. No mundo ideal, a loira encontraria alguém que a trataria com tanto carinho como Edward cuidou de Bella na semana em que achou que iria morrer de cólica.

— Quer que eu te busque no trabalho? — ele questionou ao telefone.

— Acho que sim. Você vai demorar ainda? Tô passando muito mal.

— Saio em 10 minutos, aí vamos depender do trânsito.

— Tá. Me liga quando chegar. Se eu não responder nada, é porque morri.

Edward achou que Bella estava exagerando, mas quando a viu saindo da confeitaria pálida e curvada, ficou preocupadíssimo. A morena mal queria conversar, se encolheu no banco de passageiro e assim ficou até chegarem em seu apartamento.

Dentro de casa, ela tirou apenas os sapatos e foi direto para a cama buscando alguma posição que a fizesse sentir menos dor. Pediu que Edward pegasse um remédio chamado Pamprin em uma caixinha de medicamentos que tinha no banheiro e tomou para obter algum tipo de alívio. Sabendo que tudo que a namorada queria era repousar, o rapaz achou melhor deixá-la no quarto enquanto providenciava alguma coisa para comerem, mesmo ouvindo protestos da morena.

Encontrou alguns legumes na geladeira e um frango no congelador. Enquanto esperava a carne descongelar, procurou no Google formas de aliviar cólicas menstruais e achou promissora a dica para fazer uma compressa quente. Pegou a capa de uma almofada do sofá e encheu com arroz. Depois, colocou no microondas e torceu para duas coisas não acontecerem: o aparelho explodir e/ou Bella querer matá-lo por pegar algo sem permissão prévia.

— Amor? — chamou da porta na dúvida se ela estava acordada ou não.

— Oi. — disse baixinho.

— Fiz uma compressa quente pra você. Tira essa saia, não tá te apertando?

— Me ajuda. — pediu. — Tô me sentindo fraca.

— Daqui a pouco eu trago a comida. — falou enquanto puxava a saia dela para que ficasse mais confortável. — Toma.

— Isso é a capa da almofada do sofá? — indagou.

— Talvez?

— Meu Deus, que quentinho gostoso. Obrigada.

— Quer alguma coisa mais?

— Não. Vou ficar quietinha, tá?

— Tá bom, já volto.

A comida que ele preparou era a coisa mais simples do universo. Fez os legumes cozidos, apenas com sal e colocou um fio de azeite por cima. O frango fez grelhado só com um pouquinho de manteiga e ervas, pois sabia que era assim que a namorada gostava.

— Senta para eu te dar. — ele disse.

— Eu consigo comer. Tô melhorando. — falou pegando o prato da mão dele. — Que cheiro bom. Acho que agora a fome bateu. Eu vomitei e tudo no trabalho, foi péssimo. Eu não costumo ter cólicas desse jeito, mas quando vem é essa tragédia.

— Come tudo, não faz bem ficar de estômago vazio.

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu batendo continência, mas logo o ofereceu um sorriso. — Obrigada.

Após a refeição, Edward arrumou toda a sujeira que tinha feito na cozinha e aproveitou para tomar um banho. Como costumava passar sempre algum dia da semana no apartamento da morena, pegou uma calça de moletom que deixava de reserva em uma gaveta. Com muita relutância, a morena também tomou um banho e, felizmente, a água quente a ajudou a relaxar.

Já em seu pijama, ela voltou para debaixo das cobertas e deitou-se ao lado do namorado que logo estendeu o braço para fazer um carinho preguiçoso em seu cabelo enquanto assistia um programa de televisão.

— Edward? — ela chamou.

— Oi. Que foi? Tá com dor ainda?

— Não.

— O quê?

— Obrigada. — ela falou segurando a mão dele. — Estou me sentindo bem melhor.

— De verdade? — questionou e ela assentiu.

— Eu te amo _tanto_. — confessou o olhando nos olhos. — Eu tô completamente apaixonada por você. Por tudo, sabe? Meu amor cresce um pouquinho todos os dias… Ai, esse seu sorriso me mata. Eu sinto o quanto você me ama de volta, não precisa nem dizer, embora já tenha dito. Hoje eu entendo e aceito o quanto você me ama. E eu te amo muito.

— Eu também te amo, baby. — se esticou para dar um beijo nela. — Eu te olho e...sei lá.

— Desculpa se eu sou péssima em demonstrar.

— Você não é. Você não se dá crédito suficiente. Nós temos maneiras diferentes de agir e eu não trocaria o seu jeitinho por nada.

— Obrigada. — respondeu o oferecendo mais um beijo.

— O que um prato de comida e um carinho não fazem, né? — brincou.

— Bobo. Você sabe que não foi _só_ isso. — zombou.

— Quinta-feira a gente faz dois meses. — comentou enquanto brincava com o pingente da pulseira que ela estava usando.

— Eu sei, coloquei no meu Google agenda agora. — riu.

— Vamos para Napa na sexta à noite?

— Fazer o que em Napa? Você não bebe.

— Mas eu como. Meus pais falaram que foi ótimo, fiquei com inveja.

— A gente volta domingo a tarde?

— Sim, quando ficar melhor. Tá muito puxado no trabalho?

— Não, semana que vem que começa a ficar caótico. Tudo bem. Vamos.

— Não acredito que foi fácil assim te convencer.

— Pois é. Essa vida de mulher apaixonada tem dessas coisas. — reclamou e ele riu, pois estava tão feliz.

Famosa por ser uma região abarrotada de vinícolas, Napa Valley era um destino certeiro para a maioria das pessoas que apreciavam vinho e visitavam a cidade de São Francisco, já que estava a apenas 100 km de distância. Apesar da fama, Bella e Edward nunca tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer o local.

Edward reservou um quarto no Auberge du Soleil e quando chegaram ao hotel, a morena simplesmente quis se abster de saber quanto que ele havia pagado pela suíte que estavam.

— Não tinha nada mais modesto? — ela questionou sentando-se na cama.

— Tinha, mas quando vi as fotos gostei muito daqui. — falou parando entre as pernas dela e abaixando o rosto, deixando seus lábios quase tocarem os dela. — Fiquei imaginando nós dois nessa cama e aí nem me liguei em mais nada.

— Ou seja, pensou com a cabeça errada.

— Será que realmente foi a errada? — questionou retoricamente a tomando em um beijo.

— Não inventa ideia, vamos jantar. Estou com fome.

— Não posso comer outra coisa? — provocou.

— Meu Deus! Ficar a semana inteira sem transar te deixa assim? Que taradice é essa?

— Eu? Fim de semana passado, se não estou enganado, eu acordei um dia com meu pau dentro da sua boca.

— Não tô lembrando de nada disso… — fingiu demência.

— Lembra sim!

— Eu acordei e tava lá, duro igual pedra! Fui inspecionar!

— Com a boca?!

— Em minha defesa, eu tentei primeiro com a mão, mas você nem se moveu. — justificou.

— E ainda quer falar de mim…

— Vamos sair para jantar, depois eu juro que posso ser a sobremesa. Quer dizer, a sua né, pois eu vou comer sobremesa seja lá onde a gente for. — afirmou levantando.

Ligaram para alguns restaurantes que haviam anotado o nome durante a viagem de carro e reservaram uma mesa para dois no Torc. O local era sofisticado e oferecia um menu repleto de pratos tão apetitosos que a morena por mais que estivesse morrendo de fome, tinha dificuldade de fazer sua escolha. Depois de muito analisar junto a Edward, ambos selecionaram seus pratos com a promessa de que poderiam provar um pouco um do outro.

A refeição estava tão gostosa, que acabaram pedindo um terceiro prato. Depois de tanta comida e a sobremesa que a mulher jamais deixaria de pedir, estavam tão empanzinados que mal tinham forças para voltar ao hotel.

— Amorzinho? — Bella chamou quando chegaram ao quarto. — Vamos tomar um banho e aí amanhã a gente faz a noite valer a pena, tá? Tô cansada de verdade.

— Também tô morto. Não consigo levantar nem o braço direito, quem dirá o pau. — Edward reconheceu e a morena riu da honestidade.

No sábado, ao acordarem, foram para o restaurante do hotel tomar o café da manhã e ficaram realmente impressionados com a vista. Bella não ia admitir em voz alta, mas estava bem satisfeita com a escolha que Edward havia feito. Aproveitaram que estavam cercados por funcionários do hotel e anotaram o nome de algumas vinícolas que os foram indicadas para explorar ao longo do dia.

Começaram pela Beringer, onde Bella se perguntou se seria julgada por estar fazendo degustação de vinho às 10h30 da manhã, mas aparentemente, pela quantidade de pessoas no local, ninguém se importava realmente com isso.

— Aqui diz que eles já ganharam algumas vezes o prêmio de melhor Chardonnay. É bom mesmo? — Edward questionou depois que Bella fez a prova dos vinhos.

— Sim, uma delícia. Estou pensando em levar uma garrafa para os meus pais.

— É uma boa, acho que vou levar uma para Alice também.

— Deixa que eu compro. A gente dá de presente juntos. — a morena sugeriu e Edward concordou.

Continuaram sua rota visitando a Opus One e passaram o resto da tarde na V. Sattui, vinícola indicada pelos pais de Edward, onde em sua área externa ofereciam um espaço que servia churrasco. Depois de alimentados, seguiram para o local que a morena mais estava interessada em conhecer: Inglenook, a vinícola cujo dono era o diretor de cinema Francis Ford Coppola.

— Esse lugar é lindo demais! Tira uma foto minha? — ela pediu.

Como um excelente fotógrafo, Edward tirou dezenas de fotos. Enquanto ela rodopiava entre a bela área, ele fazia um post em seu Instagram.

— O que você está aprontando? — ela perguntou vendo ele digitar ferozmente no aparelho.

— Gostei de uma foto sua, estou postando.

— Cadê? Deixa eu ver. Você não pode sair publicando foto minha assim sem a minha aprovação, e se eu estiver feia? — indagou e Edward simplesmente olhou para ela como se fosse louca. — Cadê? Me mostra.

Ao finalizar, Edward finalmente mostrou o celular para a morena e quando ela viu sua foto no meio de todo aquele verde, ficou encantada, mas o que mais mexeu com ela, com certeza era a legenda. Parafraseando os Beatles e sua bela canção " _And I love her_ ", Edward escreveu: "Eu a dou todo meu amor / É tudo que faço / E se você visse meu amor / Você a amaria também / Eu a amo".

— Que lindo, Edward. Obrigada. — agradeceu o abraçando.

— Não precisa agradecer. — sorriu. — Eu gosto muito dessa música. Me lembra você.

— Eu te amo.

— Já é o vinho falando? — implicou. — Você tá com um sorriso bobo no rosto desde cedo.

— Talvez eu realmente precise parar de degustar, mas acho que estou mais embriagada de amor do que qualquer coisa. Meu Deus, que frase cafona. Edward, eu não acredito que você vai me contagiar.

— Já era. Já está infectada. — ele riu e naquele momento, era uma pena que não tinha ninguém para fotografá-los assim desprevenidos no aconchego de um abraço com enormes sorrisos no rosto.

Perambularam um pouco mais e, quando a noite se aproximou e já estavam satisfeitos com tudo que tinham consumido em sua última parada, o restaurante Gott's Roadside, seguiram de carro para o hotel.

— Vamos brincar de uma coisa? — Bella perguntou no silêncio do automóvel.

— Brincar? — riu. — O que você tem em mente?

— Verdade ou consequência.

— Jura? Quantos anos a gente tem? 14?

— Ai que estraga prazeres! — reclamou cruzando os braços.

— Você tá querendo saber alguma coisa e está querendo usar o jogo para buscar informações, baby?

— Claro que não. _Tsc_.

— Tá bom, vamos brincar.

— Agora não quero mais. — zangou-se e ele riu, fazendo com que ela o olhasse com uma cara mais brava ainda. Isso não ajudou nada para que os seus risos cessassem.

— Vamos lá, eu vou fazer a primeira pergunta. O que você gosta mais em mim?

— Agora vai querer brincar para ganhar elogios?

— Estou começando com uma pergunta fácil.

— Sei…

— Vamos lá, me responde. — pediu colocando a mão em cima da perna dela.

— Calma, estou pensando.

— Talvez não seja tão fácil assim, afinal de contas.

— Eu gosto que você é transparente com as coisas que sente. E também é sempre muito aberto. Acho que são traços que admiro muito.

— Ok, gostei da brincadeira. Vai, me faz uma pergunta.

— Se eu estivesse com outra pessoa, o que você teria feito?

— Pô, eu peguei leve! Você é má!

— Se não quiser responder eu posso sempre te dar um desafio.

— Se você estivesse com outra pessoa, acho que eu ia querer saber se você estava feliz. Se a resposta fosse sim, então ok, mas acho que deixaria você saber que eu nunca te esqueci.

— Ou seja, você faria comigo o que eu fiz com você. — ela zombou. — Vai, sua vez.

— Já que você fez uma difícil, também vou fazer. Por que você não se separou de James logo? Tipo, minha irmã falava umas coisas absurdas dele.

— Quer saber mesmo? — indagou e Edward assentiu. — Sexo.

— Sério? Valia a pena?

— Não, né? Por isso terminamos. — riu. — Foi uma fase _dark_ da minha vida. Mas era basicamente pelo sexo que continuávamos juntos.

— Hmmm…

— Quem pergunta o que quer… — ela falou e Edward rolou os olhos. — Minha vez. Você respondeu Irina?

— Não. Ela me deletou e bloqueou de tudo no dia seguinte. Ia te contar, mas achei que não valia a pena. Pelo visto valia, já que você inventou o jogo pra perguntar isso. — respondeu com uma risada.

— Não inventei por isso!

— Minha vez de perguntar. Qual foi a experiência mais dolorosa da sua vida?

— Ai, que pergunta séria! Eu acho que foi na época da nossa adolescência, meus pais quase se divorciaram e foi tão traumático vê-los daquela forma. Fora que comigo as coisas não estavam fáceis também, mil emoções e eu tentando dar conta do quão apaixonada por você eu estava. Praticamente um ano depois, você e Alice foram embora. Separações, todas foram dolorosas. — riu sem graça.

— Ok. Faz sentido.

— Vamos ver o que eu vou perguntar… O que você gosta mais em mim?

— Não vale a mesma coisa que perguntei!

— Claro que vale. Não tem regras. Responde!

— Eu gosto de tudo.

— Se não responder direito vai ter que pagar uma prenda.

— Gosto da sua determinação. Eu te acho muito dedicada em tudo que você faz, principalmente no trabalho. Juro que não tenho dúvidas que se você quiser realmente alguma coisa, vai conseguir. Admiro muito isso.

— Que bonitinho. — falou entrelaçando seus dedos e se esticando para que pudesse dar um beijo na bochecha dele.

— E eu amo que você acha que é super durona, mas fica assim toda derretida do meu lado.

— Eu não fico! — ela riu.

— Fica sim, amor. E eu amo demais. — confessou puxando a mão dela e dando um beijo estalado em sua pele. — Minha vez! Hmmm… No que você pensa quando se masturba?

— Ih, começou a sacanagem.

— Temas livres. — Edward deu os ombros. — Quer seu desafio?

— Eu não penso em nada em particular, eu me concentro muito na sensação… O quê?

— Você tá me enrolando.

— Eu não estou! — ela riu.

— Vamos ver qual desafio eu vou te dar.

— Ah não, eu respondi!

— Bella, eu duvido que você não pensa em nada específico! Perdeu sua vez já, nem adianta mais tentar responder. Foi pega na mentira.

— Ridículo! Só vou ouvir o que é porque pela sua cara sei que já tá pensando nesse desafio desde que começamos a brincadeira.

— Eu te desafio a fazer um striptease pra mim. — proferiu com um sorriso malicioso.

— Aqui? Não é o melhor local.

— Claro que não. Só pra mim, dentro do nosso quarto. Já estamos chegando no hotel.

— Ok, ok. Eu faço. Minha vez de perguntar! Vamos dizer que eu entre em coma… — Bella começou e Edward olhou para a mulher como se ela fosse louca.

— Sério, amor, a gente tem que controlar a sua dose de Grey's Anatomy.

— Presta atenção! Se eu entrar em coma, quanto tempo você levaria para desligar meus aparelhos?

— Eu tenho que desligar? Não sei se eu conseguiria. Eu sempre ia ter esperança que você ia acordar.

— Ué, você ia ter que seguir com a sua vida. Ia passar o resto do tempo indo me visitar no hospital?

— Acho que sim. Por que? Você gostaria que eu seguisse em frente?

— Claro que não. Se você desligar meus aparelhos e arrumar outra mulher eu vou te assombrar pro resto da vida, amor. Esse pinto não sobe nunca mais.

— Bella! — Edward gargalhou.

— Estou brincando. Um pouco. A gente sabe que a pessoa benevolente da relação é você. Vai, faz sua pergunta.

— Quando que você soube que me amava? Dessa vez.

— Eu acho que eu não parei de te amar, só que eu precisava conhecer de novo o que era o sentimento, entende? Mas teve um dia esse mês que você foi me buscar no trabalho e assim que eu te vi parecia que tudo ia ficar bem, sabe? O meu dia tinha sido um lixo, mas sei lá. Você trouxe um novo tipo de felicidade para a minha vida. Eu te vi aquele dia e eu pensei em como eu te amava. É como se eu visse as coisas em uma nova perspectiva, não sei explicar.

— Eu te amo, baby. — declarou puxando a mão dela mais uma vez para um beijo.

— Eu também, amor. — beijou seu ombro. — Mas não vou pegar leve na pergunta agora. Qual foi a pior coisa que você já disse sobre mim para os seus amigos?

— Puta que pariu… — Edward murmurou. — Consequência.

— Cacete, foi tão ruim assim que você não quer contar? — riu com certo nervosismo.

— Eu fiquei bem puto depois daquele Natal que te vi com aquele cara de 2 metros de altura. — Edward admitiu. — E jamais vou repetir o que eu falei. Jamais.

— Ok, depois dessa eu realmente não quero saber. Bom, eu te desafio a ligar para a sua irmã e falar alguma coisa muito sem noção sobre nós dois. Algo que você sabe que vai deixá-la chocada. Seja criativo. E coloca no _bluetooth_ do carro.

— Me dá uns minutos.

— Não, tem que ser no improviso. Vai, me dá seu celular que eu ligo.

— Você está muito cruel hoje. — murmurou enquanto a morena mexia no celular procurando pelo contato de Alice. Segundos depois, já estava chamando. — Oi, irmã.

— Oi. O que houve? Está tudo bem com vocês? — a mulher questionou na linha.

— Sim. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

— Ai, que merda você fez agora, Edward?

— Irmã, eu acho que vou pedir a Bella em casamento esse fim de semana. — ele disse e o grito que veio do telefone foi o mesmo que a morena ao lado dele também queria externar.

— VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? — Alice gritou.

— Não acha que é uma boa ideia?

— Irmão, vocês voltaram a namorar há 2 meses. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Agora não. Relaxa, vai acontecer um dia. Meu Deus, eu não acredito que você pensou em pedi-la em casamento agora.

— Eu estou muito apaixonado… Não sei se consigo esperar.

— Edward, a Bella vai surtar.

— Você acha que ela diria não?

— Não sei, acho que ficaria com medo de responder qualquer coisa. Eu tenho certeza só que ela vai pirar. Não faz isso, é muito cedo! Sério, não tem motivo para apressar tanto assim as coisas. Vocês não estavam deixando tudo rolar? Se você fizer merda dessa vez eu vou te matar, Edward!

— Pedir ela em casamento é fazer merda? Estou pensando simplesmente em dividir a minha vida com ela para toda eternidade!

— Mas não é o momento para isso. Meu Deus, Edward! Sempre eu que tenho que colocar um pingo de sanidade na sua cabeça? Não faz isso!

— Estou brincando. A Bella me desafiou a passar um trote pra você. — confessou.

— É sério?

— Sim. — ele riu.

— Ridículos! Vão à merda. — falou e em seguida encerrou a ligação.

— Eu dou menos de 5 minutos para ela enviar uma mensagem me xingando. Você não tinha que ter contado para ela que era um trote!

— Não estabelecemos regras. — Edward lembrou. — Vamos continuar a brincadeira, está legal.

— O hotel está logo ali. — a morena apontou.

— Ainda dá tempo de mais uma rodada até a gente chegar no quarto. — constatou quando chegaram à entrada do hotel e entregou o carro para o valet. — Já sei o que eu quero perguntar.

— Diga. — ela pediu enquanto passavam pela recepção.

— O que a gente ainda não fez na cama, que você tem vontade?

— Você sabe. — Bella respondeu receosa que alguém pudesse estar prestando atenção no papo dos dois. Para seu alívio, conseguiram entrar no elevador sozinhos.

— Não vou negar que desconfio. — Edward admitiu. — Mas gostaria de ter certeza. Pode falar em voz alta? Claro, se você não quiser responder, posso sempre ser criativo com mais um desafio.

— Anal. — confidenciou. — Não hoje, provavelmente não amanhã. Mas eu quero. E sei que você sabe que eu quero. Você me conhece.

— Só para ter certeza. — ele sorriu.

— Você já fez?

— Dar o cu? — ele perguntou sério e Bella gargalhou.

— A pergunta era se você já tinha comido, mas podem ser as duas coisas.

— Não. Nenhuma das duas. — ele riu.

— Então algum dia desse teremos mais uma primeira que compartilhamos. — Bella observou e, em seguida, levantou a mão para o alto para que Edward pudesse bater na dela.

— Eu amo demais que a gente acabou de fazer um "toca aqui" para a situação hipotética de que algum dia vai rolar sexo anal. Não tem como negar que fomos feitos um para o outro, só não vê quem não quer. — atentou ao fato enquanto a morena pegava o cartão para abrir a porta do quarto.

— Contra fatos não há argumentos.

Assim que entraram no quarto, o rapaz a abraçou por trás e começou a dar leves beijos em seu ombro.

— Começou a segunda intenção... — ela zombou, mas se virou nos braços dele para que pudesse o beijar.

— Quero meu striptease. — Edward lembrou depois que separaram suas bocas.

— Ok, ok… Eu cumpro com minhas dívidas. Ainda bem que eu só trouxe calcinha e sutiã que combinavam para essa viagem.

— Amor, não importa a embalagem, o que eu gosto é que vem dentro.

— Péssimo. Mas gostei. Deixa eu pôr uma música. Droga, eu deveria estar bêbada para isso.

Edward sentou-se pacientemente na ponta cama enquanto a morena mexia no celular a procura da trilha perfeita. Quando por fim escolheu a canção " _All the time_ " de Jeremih para embalar sua performance, Bella foi para o espaço em frente a cama e começou a dançar timidamente.

Seus quadris moviam no ritmo da canção enquanto tentava fazer um olhar provocativo ao tirar a blusa, mas um sorriso não deixava seu rosto espelhando o dele. Jogou os sapatos para o canto e virou-se de costas puxando lentamente a saia, fazendo questão de ficar com o bumbum para o alto enquanto removia o tecido. Ao observar o rosto dele novamente, encontrou uma nova expressão ali. Desceu primeiro uma alça do sutiã e em seguida a outra, com a facilidade que somente as mulheres tinham, retirou a peça sem dificuldade. O olhar dele foi direto para seus seios e a morena provocou. Apertou um mamilo e depois outro. Se requebrou um pouco mais e se deixou envolver por toda a situação.

Apenas de calcinha, se aproximou dele e subiu em seu colo. Se esfregou nele com vontade, ganhando um suspiro de choque e, querendo uma reação ainda melhor, sussurrou no ouvido dele as palavras do refrão da canção " _eu poderia te foder o tempo todo_ ". As mãos do rapaz foram na mesma hora para a bunda dela, a trazendo mais para perto ainda, porém quem estava no controle era Bella e em um movimento rápido, segurando nos ombros dele, ela ficou de pé em cima da cama, o corpo dele entre o seu. O rosto do rapaz alinhado perfeitamente com o sexo dela coberto pelo pequeno tecido.

— A última peça eu deixo pra você tirar. — ela falou. — Mas tem que ser com o dente.

 _Como se fosse problema para ele realizar tal procedimento_. Puxou a calcinha com cuidado cirúrgico, mas de vez em quando dava uma mordiscada na perna dela de propósito. Quando o tecido caiu em seu colo, o rapaz foi agraciado com outra vista.

— E aí? Era o que você queria? — a morena questionou ainda em pé na cama.

— Sempre acima da expectativa. E olha que elas nunca são baixas.

— Hmmm… então eu mereço uma recompensa! — provocou.

— O que você quer? — inquiriu.

— Você sabe. — atentou aproximando ainda mais seu sexo do rosto dele.

Ele soltou apenas uma risada e em seguida colocou a mão no bumbum da morena a trazendo mais para perto. Ela não tinha dúvida de que seria uma excelente noite.

Acordaram no domingo quase meio-dia e Edward agradeceu por ter pago a mais por um check-out tardio.

— Meu Deus, eu estou destruída. — Bella murmurou. — Obrigada.

— De nada? — ele riu. — E a preguiça de arrumar as coisas para a gente ir embora?

— Nem me fala. E olha que trouxemos pouquíssima bagagem.

— Você curtiu a viagem?

— Claro que sim! Foi ótima.

— Bom saber…

— Eu conheço essa cara. O que você aprontou, Edward?

— Seu aniversário é mês que vem…

— Estou ciente.

— Talvez eu tenha comprado uma passagem para nós dois… Se você não quiser, tudo bem.

— Passagem para onde?

— Então… O que você acha de passar seu aniversário em Nova Iorque?

* * *

 **N/A: Pessoal, foi mal pela demora com a atualização da fic. Alguns aqui já devem saber, mas nesse último mês eu comecei a postar no meu twitter (blueberrytree) uma fanfic nova que resolvi criar por conta do meu aniversário que está chegando. São 30 capítulos e eu estou postando um por dia.**

 **Já tem 23 capítulos postados e para quem quiser ler, pode conferir nesse link aqui (retirem os parênteses, substituam a palavra ponto por um ponto rs e colem no navegador): bit (ponto) ly (/)30ad30**

 **E também postei lá no twitter um extra de Celebridade do Mês, caso alguém aqui tenha lido a fic e não esteja sabendo. Vou deixar o link aqui também: bit (ponto) ly (/)ExtraCdM**

 **Ah, o extra deste capítulo é a cena que rolou depois do striptease rs.**

 **Obrigada a todos que continuam por aqui comigo ainda! Espero não demorar com o próximo.**

 **Beijinhos**


	11. Presente - Setembro, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Setembro, 2018_

Os agradáveis 19ºC que faziam na cidade de São Francisco, em uma tarde de domingo, proporcionavam um sorriso no rosto de Bella e, por mais que Alice tivesse perguntando mais de duas vezes, ela não tinha interesse algum em senta-se no luxuoso sofá que a amiga ostentava em sua sala.

— Olha essa vista. Esse é o melhor lugar da sua casa, você deveria dar valor — comentou. — Se eu morasse aqui, passaria horas observando a Golden Gate. Já fico horas na janela do meu apartamento e a paisagem está longe de ser assim.

— Eu gosto daqui, mas sei lá. Eu consigo ver tudo do lado de dentro da casa, as janelas são de vidro.

— Mas não dá pra sentir o cheiro da grama, o vento batendo na pele, o som dos pássaros…

— Cruzes! O que namorar o meu irmão está fazendo contigo? — Alice implicou.

— Eu sei. Meu Deus, Alice, se eu fizer um post apaixonado no Instagram com textão me declarando você arruma uma forma de intervir porque eu só posso estar louca.

— Amiga, se eu abro o Instagram e vejo uma coisa dessas, vou achar que meu irmão que roubou o seu celular e fez o post, pois ele tem capacidade de fazer isso por vocês dois. Inclusive, uma gracinha aquele post de Napa que ele fez.

— Por que você comentou com várias carinhas vomitando, então?

— É meu jeitinho de dizer que foi fofo — ela deu os ombros. — Como estão as coisas?

— Perfeitas. Tudo, em todos os aspectos.

— Ele tá até pensando em casamento, né? Vai ter volta aquele trote que vocês me passaram — falou e Bella deu uma risada ao lembrar.

— Você foi muito ingênua de acreditar.

— Eu? Ingênua é você — meneou a cabeça observando a morena. — Eu não duvido de nada vindo do meu irmão quando o assunto é Isabella Swan.

— Não sei se quero saber o que você quer dizer com isso — riu. — Como estão as coisas do seu lado? A vida de casada é o que você esperava?

— Ah, nada de muito diferente, né? Já morávamos juntos. Outro dia alguém ligou aqui para casa e ele falou "Só um minuto, vou chamar minha esposa" e eu fiquei muito "meu Deus, eu casei!" — confessou e Bella deu uma gargalhada. — Estou feliz. O casamento foi só uma coisa que ele queria muito e não vou negar que a festa foi incrível. Agora é lidar com as cobranças sociais que um matrimônio implica.

— Tipo…?

— A mãe dele já quis saber quando vamos dar netinhos — Alice bufou. — Eu nunca achei que ia ser uma daquelas mulheres que reclama da sogra. Se bem que eu também não imaginei que ia ser uma mulher casada…

— Deixa ela falar. Pelo menos vocês têm a sorte que ela mora longe. Fora que, se conheço Esme, ela também vai falar alguma coisa sobre netos daqui a pouco.

— Ah, minha mãe é minha mãe. Se ela ficar enchendo meu saco, posso ser honesta porque ela me conhece. Agora a mãe de Jasper? Cruzes. Fora que ela acha que sexo é tipo pra reprodução, né? Mal ela sabe as safadezas do filho…

— Bom, você pode sempre desabafar com seu marido, né? Diz que ela está sendo inconveniente.

— Já falei, mas acho que ele diz que vai conversar com ela e não faz nada. A tolerância dele é grande se comparada a minha, o problema é quando ela inventa de querer falar diretamente comigo. Durante a viagem ela ficou me alugando um tempão no celular. Disse que teve um sonho que eu estava grávida. Sonhou porra nenhuma, sabe? Certeza que queria sondar qual seria a minha reação. Sério, que sorte você tem que a sua sogra é minha mãe.

— Realmente, não posso reclamar de Esme. Intimidade não falta entre a gente.

— Minha vontade é falar para ela que descobri que não vou poder ter filhos.

— E você quer? — questionou genuinamente.

— Não sei. Não agora. Acabamos de dar mais um passo, sabe? Eu amo que somos só nós dois.

— Conversa sério com Jasper, amiga. Se é algo que te irrita, você tem que falar com ele e pedir que tome uma atitude de verdade. Daqui a pouco você vai transferir essa raiva que está sentindo para cima dele e as coisas não vão ficar bonitas.

— Verdade — concordou. — Nossa, Bella. Quem diria que você me daria um conselho desses, hein?

— Por quê? Eu sou boa com conselhos.

— Sim, é verdade, mas é que essa coisa de ser honesta com sentimentos nunca foi seu forte. Irônico ser justamente isso que você me aconselhou a fazer. Ou é o famoso faça o que eu digo e não o que eu faço?

A morena fez uma careta enquanto afirmava que agora sabia da importância em ser honesta com as coisas que sentia, mas como se fosse ironia, naquela mesma semana Bella teve dificuldade de falar para o namorado o quanto ele estava sendo inconveniente.

Buscando uma melhoria constante, os sócios da confeitaria acataram com o pedido insistente de Isabella e finalmente realizaram a compra de um software que aprimoraria o desempenho contábil da confeitaria. Bella estava nas nuvens com a implementação, mas toda mudança vinha acompanhada de muito trabalho duro e naquela sexta-feira Edward parecia não querer deixá-la em paz. Mandou diversas mensagens pela manhã e a mulher até tentou explicar sutilmente que estava ocupada, mas ele pareceu não entender já que ela sempre respondia. Quando Edward a ligou mais de 3 vezes seguidas, respirou fundo antes de tocar o ícone verde na tela de seu celular.

— Oi, Edward — disse seca.

— A Shonda matou o Derek — afirmou.

— Sim.

— Eu nunca achei que ela seria capaz!

— Você me ligou para isso?

— Sim… — respondeu sem graça e Bella entendeu que talvez fosse melhor falar honestamente que o namorado estava a atrapalhando.

— Tô ocupada, lembra? Te expliquei mais cedo por mensagem, desculpa se não fui clara. Estou aproveitando para anotar todas as mudanças que preciso que sejam feitas no programa que a gente contratou. Tenho que consolidar isso para que eles consigam alterar tudo para o próximo fechamento já ser feito através do sistema. Preciso focar aqui, ok?

— Desculpa, baby.

— A gente se vê mais tarde.

Edward ficou na dele e, quando o relógio marcou 20 horas e seu interfone não tocou sequer uma vez, se segurou ao máximo para não ligar para a namorada, mas não conseguiu evitar e pelo menos uma mensagem mandou.

EDWARD

O que houve? Achei que você vinha para cá.

BELLA

Morta. Não precisa se preocupar, ainda estou trabalhando. Vou sair daqui a pouco, mas tô indo direto para casa. Preciso dormir. Amanhã a gente se vê, ok?

EDWARD

Ok. Cuidado ao voltar para casa, se estiver muito cansada pede um uber. Me avise quando chegar, ok? Eu te amo.

A resposta demorou a chegar, mas quando veio, o coração de Edward pareceu sossegar.

BELLA

Em casa. Exausta. Amanhã quando acordar passo aí. Boa noite. Te amo muito.

Como prometido, no sábado de manhã, Bella estava batendo na porta de Edward. Foi recebida com beijos que indicavam que ficar cinco dias sem ver o namorado era tempo suficiente para o deixar morto de saudades.

— Infelizmente vou ter que voltar pro escritório mais tarde — confessou. — Mas a gente pode sair para comer!

Durante o almoço Bella falou sem parar sobre o quão animada estava com o trabalho. Explicou para Edward tudo que agora seria capaz de fazer e o rapaz ouviu atentamente, sempre admirado com o quanto a namorada tinha talento para o que fazia.

— Vai ser muito bom porque agora a gente vai ter muito mais transparência entre as duas unidades da confeitaria. Fora que eu vou conseguir fazer tudo muito mais rápido. Eu juro que quando vi tudo rodar no computador, foi uma sensação próxima de um orgasmo.

— Eu estou vendo pelo brilho no seu olhar. Só falta você falta soltar aquele gemidinho que eu, particularmente, adoro — falou e Bella o deu um chute por debaixo da mesa. — Ai!

— Para você aprender a não falar besteira. Ei, me conta, você voltou a assistir Grey's? Em qual episódio você está?

— Tô no começo da décima segunda.

— Meu Deus, onde você tá tirando tempo para assistir tão rápido? Você está vendo no trabalho, Edward? Nem eu que sou viciada faço isso.

— Claro que não.

— Edward…?

— Quê?

— Como que você tá vendo tão rápido? — indagou suspeita.

— Ué, vendo! — disfarçou sem a olhar nos olhos.

— Edward…

— Eu estou lendo o resumo dos episódios na página da Wikipédia, ok? Está feliz? Eu não assisti um episódio sequer! Eu não consigo, é longo demais e muita coisa acontece, são muitos personagens. Chegou uma hora que estava a ponto de fazer um infográfico para conseguir entender tudo.

— Você não precisa ver, amor — Bella riu. — Eu não acredito que você ficou lendo sobre os capítulos.

— A morte do Derek eu procurei no Youtube.

— Chorou?

— Não é para tanto. Prometo ficar em dia até a estréia da décima quinta temporada.

— Você é um namorado tão dedicado.

— Sou mesmo. Ontem saí cedo do consultório e fiquei anotando algumas coisas para a nossa viagem para Nova Iorque na quinta-feira. Você vai conseguir tirar esses dois dias no trabalho? Tá tudo certo, né? Por favor, me diz que nada mudou.

— Que desespero! Está tudo certo, vou trabalhar igual louca todos esses dias, mas a gente vai. Não acredito até agora que você comprou as passagens.

— Animada?

— Muito! Eu acho que vai ser o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

Para a alegria de Bella, o universo parecia estar ao seu lado. A semana de trabalho foi intensa e pesada, mas como combinado, na quinta-feira, 13 de setembro, a dupla desembarcava no aeroporto de LaGuardia em Nova Iorque.

Hospedaram-se no Park Hyatt New York, um luxuoso hotel de Manhattan. A suíte que Edward havia alugado tinha vista para a cidade e Bella não conseguiu esconder seu encanto quando parou de frente para a janela.

— Mal chegamos e eu já sei que vou amar esse lugar — afirmou sentindo ele a abraçar por trás. Descansou a cabeça no peitoral de seu amado e suspirou.

— Feliz aniversário — desejou dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. — Eu te amo, meu amor.

— Eu também. Muito obrigada.

— O que você quer fazer?

— Passear! Times Square! — ela vibrou e Edward ficou ainda mais feliz em ter proporcionado a viagem para a cidade que nunca dorme.

— Ok, mas temos que estar preparados para um compromisso às 19h.

— Por quê? O que você aprontou?

— Comprei um presente para você com horário marcado.

— Edward! A gente combinou que o presente era a viagem.

— Eu sei, mas quando vi isso, não resisti. Simplesmente me lembrou tanto da nossa adolescência, que não consegui deixar passar.

— O que é?

— Ingressos para _Wicked_. Lembra que fomos uma vez quando a turnê passou por São Francisco? Meu Deus, você cantou todas as músicas em voz alta. Alice reclamou e eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser ficar olhando igual um idiota apaixonado para a sua cara.

— Não acredito que você lembra desse dia — falou surpresa. — Foi um dia muito feliz.

— Eu sei, por isso acho que vale a pena repetir.

— Obrigada. Por tudo — ela agradeceu tocando a barba dele que havia crescido nos últimos dias. — A Rose vai com a gente?

— Então, eu falei para ela que a gente só chegava amanhã. Hoje você é minha! Não quero dividir com ninguém.

— Ah, mas você vai ter que…

— Posso saber com quem? — indagou confuso.

— Com a cidade!

Isabella estava encantada e era fácil de perceber pelo seu olhar. Quando as luzes da Times Square iluminaram seu rosto e um gritinho de excitação deixou sua boca, Edward sabia que a viagem tinha sido a melhor ideia que teve nos últimos tempos.

Tiraram inúmeras fotos e entraram em algumas lojas famosas por encantarem os turistas. Por mais que já tivesse visitado o local milhões de vezes, parecia que a experiência era completamente nova para Edward.

Quando o horário do musical se aproximou, foram para o local onde o espetáculo aconteceria. Enquanto não entravam, Bella sacolejava o corpo tamanha sua animação, não conseguindo ficar parada por nada. Dentro do teatro, a mulher teve que se controlar para não enlouquecer e comprar todos os tipos de _souvenirs_ que via pela frente.

— Ai, tem que começar logo — ela disse movendo as pernas para cima e para baixo quando estavam sentados em seus excelente lugares.

— Cinco minutos. Fica calma.

Como era de se esperar, no que o espetáculo iniciou, Bella ficou totalmente imersa no universo de Oz, pronta para escutar de Galinda a história de sua amizade com Elphaba como se fosse uma completa novidade. Indignou-se quando viu o que escreveram no quadro sobre o professor Doutor Dillamond. Gargalhou quando a egocêntrica "Popular" começou a tocar e ao fim do primeiro ato, tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao cantar "Defying Gravity".

Edward nem sequer notou os olhares de reprovação que a namorada ganhava ao se expressar alto demais. Mais uma vez, como no passado, estava encantado demais com a presença dela para conseguir se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Sério, eu estou muito feliz! — exclamou com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. — Muito, muito obrigada. O melhor namorado do universo é o meu!

— Assim eu vou ficar convencido demais — ele provocou.

— Como se precisasse, né?

— Vamos jantar? O que você quer?

— Qualquer coisa desde que a gente possa passar antes na Two Little Red Hens porque já vai fechar. É meu aniversário, eu quero comer um pedaço de bolo deles.

E lá foram atrás da fatia de bolo de chocolate que ela tanto queria. Cantaram parabéns e a morena fez até uma dancinha antes de apagar a vela imaginária que Edward colocou no bolo (na verdade era o dedo dele). Comeram apenas uma salada em um restaurante qualquer que cruzaram no caminho e, após a refeição, retornaram para o hotel satisfeitos e, se possível, ainda mais apaixonados. Viveram o clichê de se beijarem no elevador e não conseguir controlar a risada quando foram surpreendidos por outro hóspede. Correram em direção ao quarto e tentaram se beijar de novo, mas seus lábios mal encaixavam devido aos seus sorrisos.

— Feliz aniversário, baby — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e Bella não conseguiu se conter quando o observou. Seus olhos brilharam e as borboletas em sua barriga dançaram. _Como era bom se sentir amada_.

— A frase do dia! Daqui a pouco não vai poder falar mais, hein?

— Enquanto a gente não dormir, ainda vou considerar que é seu aniversário. Não sei você, mas não estou pretendendo pegar no sono tão cedo — afirmou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Dormir? Não está nos meus planos do momento, mas preciso de um banho antes, pelo amor de Deus. A gente tá o dia inteiro na rua.

Um banho era tudo que Bella precisava e, embora a banheira fosse deveras convidativa, o que ela queria mesmo era sentir a pressão da água caindo sobre seu corpo. Como de costume, entraram no chuveiro juntos e, por mais rotineiro que fosse, ela ainda sentia vergonha de algumas coisas.

— Fica de costas que eu quero me lavar direito — ela pediu em certo momento.

— Tá falando sério? — perguntou meio incrédulo.

— Sim.

— Pra quê?! Pra você lavar a bunda?

— Edward… — meneou a cabeça, mas queria rir da forma que ele havia perguntado. — Vira.

— Bella, eu literalmente já lambi o seu cu.

— Edward! Pelo amor de Deus! — disse constrangida pela escolha de palavras dele. Como vingança, jogou água em seu rosto.

— O quê?! — questionou rindo e passando as mãos pelos olhos.

— Não fala assim.

— Eu menti?

— Não, mas não precisa falar desse jeito.

— Eu me lavei na sua frente e você não pode fazer a mesma coisa?! Isso é ridículo — protestou, mas fez conforme ela havia pedido e virou-se.

— Não é ridículo, eu fico sem graça.

— Na hora do beijo grego não fica com vergonha — murmurou.

— Cala a boca — ela disse com uma risada.

— Até parece que é contida desse jeito…

— Para! Tá me desconcentrando — ela gargalhou.

— Posso virar?

— Ainda não.

— Tá lavando tanto assim na esperança do que vai rolar mais tarde?

— Eu vou te bater — ela respondeu em meio a uma enorme risada. Seus olhos chegavam a estar cheios de lágrimas.

— Uma punheta?

— Caraca, homem, o que você tem hoje?!

— Tesão, meu pau já tá até chegando na conversa sem a gente ter chamado ele — respondeu. — Posso virar? Tá bem limpinho já? Quer que eu confira?

— Você é nojento, Edward.

— E ainda por cima você tem coragem de me amar! Louca.

— Vira logo — permitiu e ele ofereceu um enorme sorriso. — Ridículo. Pare de olhar assim para mim.

— Assim como? — gargalhou.

— Com essa cara que me faz ter vontade de te socar de tão bonitinho.

— Baby, eu não curto essas coisas… Talvez no máximo uns arranhões.

— É modo de dizer!

— Nunca se sabe... — falou a abraçando. — Te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida.

— Numa fração de segundos você fala do meu cu e que eu sou o amor da sua vida.

— Se quiser a gente pode voltar a falar do cu — sugeriu.

— Não. Deixa o cu de fora disso — pediu o puxando para um beijo. — Obrigada por essa viagem. É incrível, mas nada vai superar meu maior presente que é você.

Se secaram e nem se deram ao trabalho de colocar roupas, pois sabiam muito bem como aquela noite terminaria.

— Como é seu aniversário, acho que eu deveria me dedicar por completo, sabe? — ele falou passando a mão pelas costas dela provocando arrepios.

— O que isso significa?

— Deita na cama. Hoje você merece ser adorada — proferiu e a morena chegou a rir, mas reparou que ele falava completamente sério.

Ele começou sem muita novidade. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Bella, mas manteve um braço apoiado no colchão para não a machucar com o peso de seu corpo. A beijou devagar e ela, sentindo todo aquele afeto, o trouxe mais para perto o puxando pela nuca.

Os lábios dele percorreram o pescoço da namorada e, ao passar a língua por sua pele, Edward percebeu que a respiração dela ficou levemente mais ofegante. Buscando mais contato entre seus corpos, ela se mexeu um pouco tentando aproximar seu sexo do dele, mas Edward pareceu não gostar muito da ideia, já que rapidamente se ergueu.

— O que foi?

— Que pressa é essa? — perguntou se movendo na cama de forma que agora o corpo de Bella estava entre as pernas dele. Ela queria o levar a sério, mas como Edward estava nu e de joelhos, sua ereção ficou mais do que evidente. Olhou para seu membro e em seguida, silenciosamente, o questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada — Não deixe meu pau te enganar, eu vou tomar meu tempo.

Foi surpreendida com mordiscadas na orelha que a excitavam e deixavam seu corpo constantemente alerta. Ganhou beijos em tantos locais que, quando ele chegou perto de seus seios, Bella comemorou internamente, mas ele chupou tão devagar, que se tivesse dúvidas que ele ia a provocar dessa forma a noite toda, naquele exato momento teve absoluta certeza. Sua língua fazia movimentos circulares que ela gostaria que fossem em outro local e, ao observá-lo dando um sorriso safado, sabia que ele tinha plena noção do que ela estava pensando.

Ela estava no limite. Segurava o lençol da cama com força entre os dedos, se controlando para não o atacar. Edward passou a língua em volta de seu umbigo e ela nunca nem tinha reparado o quão sensível era aquela área. Em sua barriga, distribuiu pequenos beijo e, de vez em quando, mordidinhas. Quanto mais perto chegava de onde ela queria que ele tocasse, mais devagar parecia que Edward ia. Na hora que ele lambeu o interior de sua perna, ela não aguentou mais e protestou.

— Edward! Pelo amor de Deus!

— A pressa é inimiga da perfeição — ele falou afastando os joelhos dela e olhando entre suas pernas. Deu um sorriso e Bella queria tirar aquele ar convencido da cara dele. — Pelo visto tá dando resultado… Cada parte do seu corpo é importante.

— Mal posso esperar a hora de você apreciar certa parte então… — ela murmurou e ele riu.

— Eu vou. Você sabe que eu adoro. Pode ter certeza que apreciarei com gosto.

Ela queria protestar e dizer que não sentia porcaria nenhuma quando ele passava a mão pela sua perna, mas a verdade é que era completamente ao contrário. Enquanto os dedos dele passeavam por sua coxa e se aproximavam cada vez mais de seu sexo, ela sentia que ficava ainda mais excitada. A antecipação era uma deliciosa tortura.

— Edward…. Por favor — ela pediu e foi o tom da voz dela que o convenceu a finalmente parar com sua exploração e ir exatamente onde ela queria.

— Puta que pariu, baby. Vou te chamar de Veneza — comentou sentindo a excitação dela com o dedo, provocando um gemido. _Finalmente_ , ela pensou.

Ele substituiu seu dedo por seus lábios e a mulher jurou que estava indo para os céus. Edward era bom nisso e sabia. A chupou com vontade, o contato de seus lábios fazendo barulho e por mais que Bella quisesse levantar a cabeça e olhar, não conseguia. Como resposta, ele puxou uma mão dela e colocou em seu cabelo. Ela puxou as madeixas e levantou o quadril, rebolando na cara dele, que respondeu com um abafado gemido. Quando a dedicação dele foi exclusivamente para seu clitóris, ela sabia que ia gozar forte.

— Edward… — ela gemia. — Meu Deus!

O estímulo dele com a língua não tardou a ter resultado. Ela se contorceu em prazer e logo depois sentiu seu corpo se transformar em gelatina.

— Ainda não acabei — informou passando a mão pela perna dela. — Fica de quatro.

— Um minuto. Recuperando minha energia. Dá beijinho — ela pediu e Edward atendeu com um beijo entre suas pernas fazendo com que ela desse um pulo e o empurrasse com o pé. — Sai! Tá sensível!

— Ai, meu ombro!

— Desculpa — falou sentando-se na cama e o puxando para um beijo.

Trocaram carinho até que, seguindo o pedido dele, Bella apoiou os cotovelos na cama e colocou a bunda para o alto. Sabia muito bem o que esperar e quando sentiu a língua dele entre seu bumbum, soltou um gemido. Ele lambeu devagar, sabendo muito bem a reação que teria dela. Ela não sabia explicar direito, mas gostava daquilo. Era diferente e parecia algo tão íntimo, que não conseguia se imaginar vivendo isso com outra pessoa que não fosse Edward. Quando a pressão que ele fez com a língua aumentou, ela não se aguentou.

— Porra, isso é muito bom — ela murmurou e Edward não parou. — Edward… Porra...

Dessa vez, quem não conseguia resistir mais era ele. Afastou-se rapidamente para alinhar seu membro com o sexo dela. Antes que pudesse empurrar o quadril para frente, Bella moveu seu corpo para trás, sendo preenchida por ele e ambos gemeram pelo contato. Em um primeiro momento, ele deixou que ela controlasse a situação, apenas observando o vai-e-vem de seus quadris enquanto ela praticamente rebolava em seu pau. Depois, saboreou o momento. Metia devagar, com calma, enlouquecido de tesão quando ela pedia para ir com mais força. Ele até atendia, mas logo depois diminuía a intensidade de suas investidas fazendo com que ela lamuriasse com tal tortura.

Certo momento, Edward tocou o bumbum da namorada e esfregou as mãos pelas costas dela. Aproveitou a oportunidade e passou um dedo por entre a bunda de Bella, tocando de leve sua outra entrada.

— OK? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, puta que pariu — ela disse em meio a gemidos enquanto ele usava o dedo para explorar a região.

— Bom? — questionou, seus movimentos agora bem mais preguiçosos, já que não conseguia a penetrar tão fundo enquanto a estimulava dessa forma.

— Meu Deus… — gemeu.

— Que tesão, puta que pariu — ele disse observando seu dedo e seu pau entrando e saindo dela.

— Mais rápido — ela pediu.

— Se toca. Eu não vou durar muito mais.

Bella colocou uma mão entre as pernas e começou a se tocar, mas era estímulo demais e ela não conseguia nem se concentrar no que estava se passando. O corpo dela tremia, Edward nunca tinha a visto dessa forma animalesca. Ela soltava palavrões e gemia alto. O pau dele completamente melado pela evidência do prazer dela o deixava louco. Segundos depois, ela gozou mais uma vez.

— Isso, baby. Porra… — ele bramiu segurando o corpo dela que parecia fraco demais após o orgasmo.

Mais algumas investidas e gozou. Seu corpo estava tão exausto, que caiu por cima dela.

— Puta que pariu… — ele murmurou.

— Eu não tenho forças. Você vai me esmagar — ela disse e ele se virou para deitar ao lado dela.

— Meu Deus…

— Eu acho que eu morri — Bella falou após alguns minutos de silêncio e Edward riu. — Eu não tenho forças pra me mexer.

— Também não.

— Eu nunca fiquei assim, meu Deus.

— Eu percebi.

— Pega água — ela pediu.

— Por que eu?

— Meu aniversário.

— Já deve ter passado da meia-noite.

— Edward… — resmungou.

Quando acordaram na sexta-feira, Bella estava um pouco ansiosa e não precisava falar nada com Edward, pois ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber muito bem o que a trazia angústia.

— Rose pode ser intimidante, mas ela já te adora. Não precisa ficar nervosa, baby.

— E se ela não gostar de mim pessoalmente? As vezes as pessoas têm opiniões diferentes quando ficam frente a frente com a outra.

— Problema dela.

— Edward! Não é assim. Ela é sua melhor amiga, eu _quero_ que ela goste de mim!

— Não tem motivo para ela não gostar de você. Relaxa. A gente vai almoçar e depois se você estiver se sentindo desconfortável, a gente inventa alguma coisa.

— Não vai dar certo, você é péssimo em disfarçar.

— Relaxa, confia em mim, sei do que tô falando.

Bella e Edward aguardavam por Rosalie em um restaurante no Soho que fora indicado pela loira. Quando ela chegou, todo mundo reparou, pois nunca passava despercebida. Não eram só a beleza e altura da mulher que chamavam atenção. Ela exalava uma confiança e atitude que involuntariamente atraiam olhares de todos ao redor.

— Ora, ora se não é o casal do ano! — Rose disse empolgada ao se aproximar dos dois. Ao ver o amigo ficar de pé, o tomou em um forte abraço. — Ai, que saudades de você, chato!

— Queria poder falar o mesmo — brincou e como resposta recebeu um xingamento da loira.

— Ai, Bella! Finalmente! Feliz aniversário! — desejou cheia de energia.

— Vocês já se conhecem... — Edward murmurou e, enquanto abraçava Bella, Rose o mostrava o dedo do meio.

— Fizeram boa viagem?

— Sim, correu tudo bem. Ontem fomos a Times Square — a morena contou.

— Ué, achei que vocês tinham vindo só hoje.

— Chegamos ontem a noite — Edward mentiu. — Nem fizemos muita coisa pois estávamos cansados. Como era aniversário da Bella, comprei um ingresso para assistirmos _Wicked_ porque ela ama.

— Nossa, você assistindo musical sem reclamar? Um homem apaixonado é um homem apaixonado, hein? — Rose provocou e Edward rolou os olhos.

— Ele deve ter trauma porque quando éramos mais novos eu amava ficar assistindo e ouvindo musicais.

— E cantando — Edward completou. — Fora a fase terrível de _High School Musical_. Você e Alice me perturbaram demais nessa vida já, eu sei que meu lugar no céu está garantido.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza disso... — Rose provocou e Bella não queria perguntar de forma alguma o que aquilo significava, entretanto, uma outra questão veio a sua mente.

— Sabe o que Edward nunca me contou? Quer dizer, na verdade eu esqueci de perguntar. Como vocês se conheceram? — Bella questionou.

— Foi em uma festa da universidade. Eu tinha terminado um namoro e fui dar em cima dele — Rose falou com a maior naturalidade. — Só que aí a gente começou a conversar e eu desisti totalmente da possibilidade de ter algum lance com ele. Eu só queria transar e Edward estava me dando atenção demais. Na hora vi que ele era bonzinho e provavelmente fodia fofo. Não era o que eu buscava.

Bella não sabia do que queria rir mais, porém acabou olhando para Edward de rabo de olho e deu um sorriso malicioso lembrando da noite anterior.

— O quê? Tá zoando — Rosalie admirou-se observando a troca de olhares entre os dois. Em seguida, abriu a carteira e retirou 50 dólares, entregando para Edward. — Eu não acredito que eu tô perdendo uma aposta depois de tantos anos.

— Quê?! — Bella perguntou não entendendo nada que estava se passando.

— Eu apostei com ele.

— O quê?

— Que ele só fodia fofo. Só que a vida nunca provou que eu estava errada, mas depois dessa troca de olhares? Não quero nem saber.

— Eu não iria contar — Edward respondeu. — Quem compartilha mais do que eu quero ouvir é sempre você, Rose. Por sinal, obrigado pelos 50 dólares. Essa vitória foi _muito prazerosa_.

— Babaca — Rose respondeu a Edward e voltou sua atenção para Bella. — Bom, aí o resto é história, né? Ficamos amigos falando dos nossos relacionamentos, tive que escutar muito ele chorar por você, sabia?

— Rose… — Edward repreendeu balançando a cabeça.

— O quê?

— Ele chorou? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, mais de uma vez. Tive que esconder o celular dele inúmeras vezes antes que ele te ligasse. Quase o matei no dia em que te adicionou no Facebook…

— Ah, então foi assim?

— Vamos deixar o passado no passado — pediu demonstrando incômodo.

— Quando você se junta com Jane adora ouvir as minhas histórias vergonhosas, né? Quero saber seus podres da época de faculdade também — Bella provocou tocando a perna de Edward, que em seguida entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela.

— Tem certas memórias que eu prefiro esquecer.

— Sério ou é charminho? — questionou ao namorado.

— Sério — respondeu desconfortável e a morena o ofereceu um afago na mão.

— Ele é dramático — Rose falou, mas mudou de assunto. — Qual a programação de vocês na cidade? Emmett só deve encontrar com a gente para jantar.

— Eu quero ir ao Empire State, mas acho que vamos fazer isso amanhã. Que tal se você mostrar as partes que mais gosta da cidade pra gente? Nada como andar com um local — Bella sugeriu, pois felizmente se sentiu à vontade ao lado da loira.

Desta forma, após o almoço, passearam no High Line enquanto Rosalie contava todos os perrengues que passou na última semana por conta de seu futuro casamento que, pelo que Bella escutou, seria um grande evento.

Pararam em algumas lojinhas de decoração, onde Bella nunca se importava em gastar seu suado dinheiro, e, ao final da tarde, visitaram o local que Edward fazia questão de levar a namorada: o memorial Strawberry Fields no Central Park.

— O John morava no Dakota, que é naquela região ali — Edward apontou. — Também foi assassinado lá.

— Meu Deus, ainda nessa história de Beatles, Edward? — Rose indagou retoricamente.

— Vamos tirar uma foto aqui?

Bella concordou e pararam em cima do mosaico circular preto e branco que adornava a palavra "Imagine" em seu centro. Edward tirou a foto de cima, de forma que apenas aparecessem seus pés, um de frente para o outro, e suas mãos dadas.

— Ficou legal — ele mostrou a fotografia a ela.

— Me manda. Você tira as fotos e fica uma vida para me enviar.

— Vou postar essa no Instagram — informou já com o aplicativo aberto.

— Eu namoro um blogueiro — Bella brincou olhando para Rosalie, que riu. — O que você está escrevendo? Toda vez esse suspense.

— Já postei, olha do seu. Aproveita e curte.

— No seu próximo aniversário vou te comprar uns seguidores para acabar com a humilhação de ter que pedir pra namorada curtir seu post — Rose debochou.

Bella abriu o aplicativo e a primeira foto que apareceu foi dos dois. Na legenda, apenas uma frase: "Tanto imaginei que virou realidade.".

— Tira uma nossa, por favor, Rosalie? Do meu celular, para eu poder postar também, porque se depender de Edward só mês que vem — entregou o aparelho para a loira. — Vem, vamos sentar aqui. Deita no meu colo.

— Tá falando sério? — ele questionou vendo a morena sentar no chão.

— Sim, para de frescura, deita logo.

— Eu não acredito que você tá me fazendo deitar no chão sujo.

— A gente já vai pro hotel daqui a pouco, põe a cabeça no meu colo como você sempre faz, para de show.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas fez exatamente como a namorada pediu. Ironicamente, quando Rose registrou o momento, ele não queria se levantar e só o fez porque Bella deu um beliscão em seu quadril já que outras pessoas também queriam tirar foto no ponto turístico.

— O que você está escrevendo? — perguntou curioso enquanto caminhavam para outro ponto famoso no Central Park: a escultura de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

— Meu Deus, Edward, por favor, a sua calça já está suja, não vai gozar quando ver a legenda que Bella usou — Rose zombou com uma risada enquanto observava o celular.

Com uma declaração dessa, Edward ficou até nervoso, mas ao ver o que a namorada tinha escrito, deu um sorriso enorme. Ela havia parafraseado " _Because_ " dos Beatles. "O amor é antigo, o amor é novo. O amor é tudo, o amor é você".

— Eu acho que gozei de verdade — Edward falou e as duas mulheres começaram a rir. De supetão, ele puxou Bella e a tascou um beijo, mas ela não conseguia corresponder de tanto que estava rindo.

Na escultura em homenagem a famosa personagem de Lewis Carroll, o trio tirou mais algumas fotos e, finalmente, quando Edward pediu licença para comprar água, Rosalie teve a oportunidade de conversar a sós com Bella.

— Desculpa, tá? Por aquela vez que a gente se encontrou no enterro da avó dele.

— Tá tudo bem, Rose, imagina. Eu fui imatura. Edward estava de luto, deveria ter deixado o que aconteceu entre a gente de lado e falado com ele. Se tinha alguma pessoa errada naquele dia, era eu.

— Eu sabia que vocês iam voltar quando ele me contou que ia pra São Francisco, mas fiquei preocupada, sabe?

— Por quê?

— Edward é muito… não sei, esclarecido? Ele sabe o que sente e fiquei apreensiva que ia dar alguma merda. Voltar não significa que necessariamente ia dar certo. Nossa, quando vi o post no Instagram com aquela legenda de torta e coração…

— O que tem?

— Sei lá, acho que entendi. O jeito como estava sorrindo. Ele encontrou a torta de mirtilos dele novamente — a loira riu. — Estou feliz que vocês vieram. Deixou meu coração tranquilo. Vocês funcionam bem juntos. Estão nessa fase em que tudo é maravilhoso, mas sei que se respeitam e gostam muito um do outro. Isso é essencial para um relacionamento funcionar.

— Eu estava nervosa sobre te encontrar — admitiu.

— Eu sou tranquila… na maioria das vezes — sorriu. — Sei que a primeira impressão é a que fica, mas foi um dia infeliz. Eu moveria montanhas para defender Edward do que for. Ele é um amigo de ouro.

— Ele é — concordou com tranquilidade o observando a distância. — Ele sempre foi assim, sabe? Desde que somos pequenos. Um amigo que todo mundo sempre sonha em ter. E namorado também.

— Nesse aspecto tenho que discordar. O meu noivo é o homem que sempre sonhei e ele não se assemelha em quase nada com Edward.

— Ai meu Deus, mais uma pessoa para eu conhecer e torcer pra gostar de mim — desabafou fazendo com que Rosalie risse.

Se ganhar Rose tinha sido fácil, Emmett era mais ainda. Ele intimidava qualquer um com seu físico musculoso e altura, mas bastou um sorriso que o deixava com as covinhas aparentes para Bella descobrir que era um amorzinho de pessoa. Falava calmo, mas a gargalhada era espalhafatosa. O típico cara simpático que claramente todo mundo que cruzava o caminho gostava.

— Você não vai conseguir comer isso tudo — Emmett afirmou ao ver a fatia enorme de torta que Bella havia pedido após a generosa refeição que fizeram.

— Aw, é tão fofo que você não me conhece e realmente acha que eu não sou capaz — sorriu pegando um garfo. Ela estava se sentindo mais solta do que o normal por conta das taças de champagne que já havia tomado.

— Isso é monstruoso. Eu aposto 20 dólares que você não consegue — Rosalie falou.

— Pode aumentar para 50, Rosie — Emmett sugeriu.

— Isso? — Edward olhou com desdém para torta. — Eu aposto 100 dólares que ela come e ainda consegue pegar um pedaço da de vocês.

— 150 que eu como a minha torta, tomo mais duas taças de champagne e ainda roubo uma colherada do sorvete do Emmett porque tá com uma cara muito boa também. Fechado?

— Fechado!

Dizer que estavam impressionados era pouco. Edward estava tão orgulhoso de Bella, que parecia que a mulher havia descoberto a cura de alguma doença.

— Eu avisei — ele disse pegando o dinheiro da mão de Emmett.

— Vou precisar de uns minutos para me recuperar — informou tomando o último gole do líquido borbulhante em sua taça. — Acho que estou um pouquinho tonta, amor.

— Você já bebeu 5 taças, baby.

— Sabe o que eu queria, gente? Dançar, mas não em um lugar qualquer, sabe? Queria assim… um karaokê. Vamos? Por favor, amorzinho.

Edward não estava muito contente com a ideia, mas acabou acatando aos desejos da namorada, afinal de contas o propósito da viagem era celebrar o aniversário dela e nada mais justo do que comemorarem da forma que ela mais queria.

Rosalie, sem qualquer tipo de experiência em karaokês, procurou na internet qual era o mais próximo de onde estavam e foi assim que pararam no _5 bar Karaoke Lounge_.

Mais uma garrafa de champagne foi pedida e a animação da morena acabou por contagiar a todos. Cantou "Mama Mia" com Rosalie, "Twist and Shout'" com Edward e até Emmett que tentou fugir não escapou de uma redenção incrível de "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Em seu momento solo, Bella subiu no pequeno palco segurando uma bexiga na mão (que ninguém sabia de onde tinha saído) e distribuindo sorrisos. Quando os primeiros acordes da música que ela havia selecionado começaram, pegou o microfone e fez um anúncio.

— Eu quero dedicar essa música para meu namorado, o Edward! Aquele lindo bem ali — apontou. — Meu amor, essa é para você.

— Ela tá muito doidona — Rose riu.

— Sim. Ela tá 100% alcoolizada — concordou, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

 _I didn't mean it when I said_ (Eu não quis dizer isso quando eu disse que)

 _I didn't love you so_ (Eu não te amava tanto)

 _I should have held on tight_ (Eu deveria ter segurado firme)

 _I never should have let you go_ (Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você partir)

 _I didn't know nothing,_ (Eu não sabia nada)

 _I was stupid, I was foolish_ (Eu fui idiota, eu fui tola)

 _I was lying to myself_ (Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma)

— Gente, eu ainda estou surpresa com o quão bem ela canta.

— Ela é incrível — elogiou orgulhoso.

— Limpa a baba, meu anjo.

— Shhh, ela tá cantando pra mim — pediu silêncio.

— Filma. Ela não vai nem se lembrar disso amanhã.

— Se eu colocar isso na internet, ela me mata.

— Eu já fiz um monte de _stories_ , meu instagram tá bombando desde que a gente pisou aqui.

— Ela vai te matar.

— Vai nada. Acho que ela tá bem emotiva. Aposto 20 que ela vai chorar — Rose propôs.

— Ela não vai chorar, mas duvido que ela vai soltar aquele microfone com facilidade mesmo depois que a música acabar — ele riu. — Subo sua aposta pra 50 que vai acontecer exatamente isso.

— Combinado.

Observaram ela chegar a última parte da canção e, embora realmente fosse uma boa cantora, em alguns trechos se empolgava demais e infelizmente não conseguia alcançar as mesmas notas que Mariah Carey.

— Muito obrigada pelas palmas, pessoal. Sei que dei uma desafinada em algumas partes, mas é a emoção do momento. Já chorei muito ouvindo essa música, mas agora a gente voltou, viu? Eu te amo muito, meu amor. Isso aqui é pra sempre — Bella disse no microfone e uma pessoa ao seu lado tentou pegar o objeto. — Calma, que inferno! Não acabei. Meu amor, eu te amo demais! Obrigada, gente, boa noite. Ontem foi meu aniversário. Aproveitamos muito, né, amor? Principalmente a noite...

— Ih, caralho… — Edward correu até o palco enquanto Rosalie e Emmett não se aguentavam de tanto rir.

— Oi, amor! Gente, esse é o Edward.

— Vamos? Tô precisando da sua ajuda com um negócio — mentiu pegando o microfone da mão dela e entregando para o homem que estava no palco aguardando.

— O que houve? Eu ajudo!

— Vamos lá pra mesa que eu te conto.

— Você gostou? Eu tava cantando bem?

— Maravilhosa, como sempre.

— Tsc, esqueci que você não vale.

— Pode perguntar para eles — ele sugeriu quando se aproximaram de Rose e Emmett. — Como Bella estava se saindo na cantoria?

— Isso — a morena disse enquanto sentava-se e pegava uma garrafinha d'água. — Me contem como eu me saí porque esse aqui sempre vem com elogio.

— Ele é puxa saco mesmo, está aqui elogiando sem parar, só falta lamber seu cu — Rose falou com implicância e na mesma hora foi atingida por toda água que Bella tinha na boca. Bella gargalhava e Edward, por mais que tentasse se controlar, não aguentou com a reação da namorada e se juntou a ela.

— Gente, o que aconteceu? — Rose questionou confusa se secando com um guardanapo.

— Perdão — Bella pediu, mas não conseguia parar de rir por nada.

— Ela bebeu muito, deve tá viajando — Edward tentou amenizar.

— É porque o Edward realmente… — começou a falar, mas antes que completasse o rapaz colocou a mão sobre os lábios dela.

— Amor… — falou sério, mas queria gargalhar de toda aquela situação. Bella ria tanto que as lágrimas estavam saindo de seus olhos. Ela murmurou algo e ele levantou a mão.

— Vou ficar quietinha — respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Vamos pro hotel, minha linda? — perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto dela. — Rose disse que estava cansada também.

— É verdade. — a loira concordou com um falso bocejo, pois sabia que Edward precisava de apoio para convencer a namorada a ir embora. — Me diverti como há muito tempo não acontecia, mas estou doida para ir para casa.

— Eu também. O dia foi pesado no trabalho, mas foi um prazer imenso, Bella.

— E amanhã ainda temos coisa para conhecer na cidade. Vamos?

— Depende, a gente vai comemorar mais um pouquinho? — ela perguntou tentando ser discreta, mas a risada baixa de Rosalie e Emmett indicavam que todos na mesa estavam ouvindo.

— A gente comemora o que você quiser — concordou sabendo muito bem que a namorada chegaria no hotel e capotaria na cama.

Feliz que ela cedeu em ir embora, Edward se despediu dos amigos e prometeu que iria fazer uma visita ao apartamento dos dois para jantarem no dia seguinte.

Chegaram ao hotel exaustos e, por mais que no caminho Bella tivesse tentando arrancar umas casquinhas de Edward, o rapaz sabia que tudo que ambos precisavam era um bom banho e dormir. Por esta razão, quando entraram no quarto do hotel, foram direto para o chuveiro.

— Seu olho tá parecendo daqueles personagens de filme de terror — Edward comentou quando estavam se secando. Ela tentou esfregar com a toalha, mas só piorou. — Me fala onde tá o negócio que você usa para tirar que eu te ajudo.

— Tá naquela bolsinha lilás, é o vidrinho azul. — apontou.

Com toda paciência do mundo, Edward pegou o demaquilante na bolsa e molhou um algodão. Em seguida, passou nos cílios dela até que toda maquiagem fosse removida. Como um toque final, deu um beijinho em cada um dos olhos da namorada.

— Prontinho.

Deitaram-se na cama e, por mais que estivesse ainda um pouco alcoolizada e tonta, Bella não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Edward nem quando ele já tinha pego no sono. Eram essas pequenas coisas que a lembravam de quão bom era estar apaixonada e, principalmente, por ele.

No dia seguinte, para a quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido, Bella acordou até que bem. Comeram um super café da manhã e a tarde foi reservada para explorar cada ponto turístico que haviam anotado. Conheceram o MoMA e o Empire State. Quando a fome apertou se deliciaram com um cachorro quente de rua e, como sempre desejava um docinho, a morena comeu um crepe com sorvete que na primeira mordida se tornou inesquecível.

Quando pegaram o metrô para irem até o apartamento de Rosalie, Edward observou a namorada postando uma foto dos dois no Instagram.

— Você está realmente passando muito tempo comigo — apontou ao olhar para a tela do celular. — O que escreveu?

— Nada demais. "Que você seja pra sempre meu presente". Alice vai me zoar.

— Ela vai. Eu amei. Gosto da ambiguidade do presente.

— Foi de propósito mesmo. Se ela perguntar posso falar que você que roubou meu celular e postou?

— Pode — ele riu.

Rosalie e Emmett moravam no Greenwich Village. O apartamento era clean e com uma decoração minimalista, porém aconchegante. Alguns móveis pareciam mais antigos e a loira explicou que boa parte havia sido herdada de sua avó.

— A minha casa tem metade do tamanho da sua e o dobro de decoração — Bella comentou e Edward riu. — E eu ainda comprei mais coisa. Talvez eu tenha uma compulsão.

— Eu só não compro mais enfeite porque tenho medo de errar, não tenho dom para essas coisas de decoração. A casa está da maneira que foi planejada pela arquiteta porque em time que está ganhando não se mexe — admitiu quando se aproximava da mesa de jantar onde Emmett terminava de arrumar as coisas para o jantar.

— Edward pensava assim até eu começar a dar pitaco nas coisas do apartamento dele.

— Pior que ela leva jeito.

— Eu gosto, acho que é a recompensa depois de ter passado tanto tempo vendo as coisas da decoração da confeitaria. Tomei gosto pela coisa.

— Ah, verdade, Edward tinha comentado que você é dona de uma confeitaria. Como é? — Emmett questionou interessado.

Quando o assunto era seu trabalho, a morena poderia passar horas falando. Enquanto saboreavam a deliciosa comida vietnamita que Rosalie havia comprado, ela contava todos os detalhes possíveis e imagináveis sobre seu empreendedorismo. O que acabou engatando em um papo sobre a França e as experiências loucas que Rosalie e Emmett viveram no país em sua última visita.

— A gente comprou a sobremesa especialmente para você, Bella — Rose disse. — Espero que goste de manga.

O gesto fez com que Bella se sentisse acolhida e qualquer insegurança que teve em não agradar aos amigos do namorado foi completamente descartada.

Aproveitando que Bella estava ocupada comendo, Rosalie pediu que Edward a ajudasse a levar os pratos para a cozinha para que pudessem conversar a sós.

— Quantas vezes você já pediu ela em casamento mentalmente? — Rose questionou brincando, mas com fundo de verdade.

— Quase todos os dias — ele riu.

— Eu entendo, sabe? Quando você me falou que não conseguia sentir por ninguém o que sentia por ela. É como se eu agora enxergasse.

— Eu sou louco por ela.

— Eu sei. Me acalenta o coração ver que ela também sente isso por você. Seja paciente, tá? Um dia após o outro, vai dar certo dessa vez.

— Pode deixar.

— Como estão as coisas além dela?

— Tudo caminhando. Trabalho tá indo aos poucos, é como se eu estivesse começando do zero lá.

— Daqui a pouco engata. Você é um excelente profissional.

— Nossa, Rose, tanto elogio assim tá me deixando até nervoso. Tá morrendo e não me contou?

— Vai se foder.

— Melhorou, cruzes. Só faltou falar que me ama muito, ia perguntar quantos meses lhe restam de vida.

— Você é tão ridículo que tem que agradecer todos os dias por ter uma namorada, ainda mais bonita e gente boa que nem ela.

— Isso eu realmente agradeço.

— Ela tá olhando de rabo de olho pra cá — Rose riu.

— Ela é ciumenta. E você ainda vai e fala que a gente se conheceu porque você tava querendo transar comigo.

— Ué, foi verdade naquela época. Agora nem se apostassem comigo e olha que eu não gosto de perder apostas. Porra, acabei de lembrar que perdi a do fode fofo.

— Eu avisei…

— Vamos pra lá antes que ela tenha um derrame de tanto olhar de rabo de olho pra nós dois — Rose falou provocando uma risada em Edward.

Conversaram um pouco mais e, quando Bella começou a passar a mão demais pela perna de Edward, o rapaz entendeu o recado e se despediu dos amigos com longos abraços e a promessa que não demoraria para fazer outra a Nova Iorque.

Naquela noite finalmente usufruíram da banheira do hotel, relaxando juntinhos na água morna lotada de espumas e cheiro de lavanda.

— Sabe o que eu queria hoje? — ela perguntou.

— O quê?

— Foder fofo. — respondeu e Edward caiu na gargalhada, mas não deixou de satisfazer o desejo de seu par.

O último dia em Nova Iorque foi corrido, já que o voo saia um pouco depois do almoço. De volta a São Francisco, a rotina seguiu a mesma e, quando achava que o mês de setembro não traia novidades, o improvável aconteceu no dia 27 daquele mês.

Jane chegou de mansinho no escritório de Bella e, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a morena levantou a mão pedindo que ela esperasse enquanto estava concentrada em algum relatório que aprontava.

— Desculpa, estava muito perto de terminar e se eu parasse ia ser uma droga pra conseguir voltar. O que aconteceu?

— Nada, por quê?

— Bom, primeiro porque você veio até aqui essa hora e outra porque está com cara de que quer me falar alguma coisa.

— Eu vim te trazer esses macarons. — ofereceu.

— Ai, Jane, você nem é gente, é um anjo mesmo.

— De nada. — respondendo e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a amiga.

— Jane?

— Ahn?

— Desembucha. — aconselhou. Jane meneou a cabeça, mas por fim, resolveu falar.

— Eu recebi uma mensagem.

— Cara, eu vou matar a Leah. Sério, vou cometer um crime de ódio. Não adianta você vir me justificar com nada, Jane. Chega, isso aqui é uma intervenção!

— Não foi da Leah.

— Foi de alguma daquelas mulheres que ela pega? Olha o desaforo...

— Não foi. Eu não sei de quem é a mensagem.

— É ameaça? Jane, pelo amor de Deus, você não me deixa nervosa. o que é?

— Eu não sei de quem é. Eu estava fazendo uma pausa há pouco e quando abri o Instagram, tinha uma mensagem direta.

— O que falava? Para com esse suspense!

— Toma, lê você.

 _Quase todos os dias passo na La Petite Pâtisserie e, embora tenha o melhor éclair que já comi na vida, o que me motiva é sempre a esperança de ver seu sorriso._

— Meu Deus, você tem uma admiradora!

— Eu acho que sim?

— Ai que merda, como ela tem o perfil trancado? O gatinho é fofo, mas precisava colocar como foto de perfil? Eu quero ver a cara dela!

— Imagina eu! Pedi pra seguir, mas ela ainda não me aceitou. Eu não acredito que tem alguém que vem pra confeitaria e fica de olho em mim!

— Você nunca reparou que tinha alguém de olho em você? — questionou entregando o celular de volta para a amiga.

— Não! Só quem dá em cima de mim e consigo perceber é homem porque eles são zero discretos. E eu sempre faço cara de poucos amigos quando acontece. — Jane contou e na mesma hora observou uma notificação em seu aparelho. — Ela me aceitou! Meu Deus, Isabella! Meu Deus!

— Ai, caralho, cadê? — saiu correndo da cadeira para também observar.

— Meu Deus! — Jane exclamou.

Mentalmente, Jane não conseguia parar de repetir a expressão a cada foto que observava. Gianna Matarazzo era um furacão. Cabelos loiros platinados e pele bronzeada. Seu corpo era voluptuoso e embora carregasse sempre uma expressão atrevida no rosto, seu sorriso era tão adorável que a dava um ar de moleca. O gatinho do perfil aparecia ao seu lado em quase todas as fotos e, como ela mesma colocou na descrição de seu perfil, " _quem não gosta de gato nem é gente_ ".

— Ela é muito linda — Bella disse.

— Olha a cor do olho dela como é linda! — Jane comentou dando zoom nos olhos cor de mel da garota. — Gente, e o tamanho dessa bunda? Que delícia! Como eu nunca reparei nela?

— É a cegueira, eu te falei que você tava assim, você não me escuta.

— Eu passo a maior parte do tempo na cozinha, ela deve ficar me vendo pelo vidro. Que mulher linda, tô encantada...

— Um minuto... — Bella pediu pegando seu celular que estava em cima da mesa e colocando no ouvido como se estivesse em uma ligação. — Alô? É da funerária? Pode trazer o corpo da Leah que a gente tá pronta pro enterro.

— Péssima.

— Eu estou passando muito tempo com Edward. Ele que faz essas coisas ridículas e eu amo.

— Mandei uma resposta pra ela. Disse que da próxima vez quem vai ficar de olho nela sou eu.

— Ai, eu tô tão animada!

— Não me pressiona.

— Não estou, mas gosto da possibilidade que algo pode acontecer.

— Vou descer, depois te conto o que deu.

— Me manda os prints! Gosto de fazer análise do papo.

— Fofoqueira.

— As ofensas que sou obrigada a ouvir por querer apenas saber se a pessoa está te tratando da maneira que você merece.

— Vai trabalhar.

— Você quem me interrompeu — gritou quando Jane bateu a porta do escritório.

O resto do dia correu tão bem, que Bella se assustou quando o namorado a ligou dizendo que já estava a caminho de seu apartamento. Arrumando tudo com pressa, saiu da confeitaria voada e torceu para que conseguisse chegar antes dele.

— Te fiz esperar muito? — questionou quando o viu parado na porta do prédio.

— Não, cheguei agora há pouco. Como foi o dia?

— Excelente, mas a melhor coisa nem te conto. Pode preparar o terno preto — falou tentando fazer suspense, mas Edward parecia apenas confuso. — O enterro da Leah tá chegando.

Aquela quinta-feira não tinha como terminar de forma melhor. Bella preparava a pipoca enquanto Edward esperava pacientemente na sala para o início da décima quinta temporada de Grey's Anatomy. Com tudo pronto, a morena se encaixou entre as pernas do namorado e vibrou quando o episódio começou.

No ápice de sua felicidade, Bella nem lembrava que diziam por aí que a vida era feita de altos e baixos. Acontece que mesmo que se recordasse, jamais estaria preparada para a punhalada que o mês de outubro a trouxe.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi, pessoal! Bom, foi mal pela demora com o capítulo. Esse levou muito mais do que eu esperava e estava achando que ia ser fácil de escrever, mas a vida tem dessas ironias.**

 **Tentarei não demorar tanto tempo assim para postar o próximo, já que estamos chegando na reta final! Agora só faltam mais 3 capítulos e o epílogo.**

 **O extra deste capítulo é a conversa entre Jane e Gianna! Será que agora Leah finalmente vira passado? rs**

 **Obrigada por continuarem comigo e por comentarem. Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto me motivam. Muito obrigada.**

 **Beijinhos**


	12. Presente - Outubro, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Outubro, 2018_

Deitado no sofá e mexendo no celular, Edward só conseguia escutar o barulho de Bella abrindo e fechando as portas dos armários da cozinha. Quando ela pareceu encontrar o que procurava, ouviu o som de uma embalagem sendo aberta e um "eca".

— Amor, você tá comungando e não me falou nada? — ela questionou aparecendo na sala.

— O quê?

— Todos os biscoitos que estão no seu armário tem gosto de hóstia — afirmou com um pacote na mão.

— Esse aí é ruim mesmo.

— Tem que ter algo para as visitas, sabe? Um Milano, um Chips Ahoy…

— Eu não compro essas coisas porque se tiver em casa, eu como — confessou.

— Não se eu comer primeiro — retrucou sentando ao lado dele. — Poxa, queria um docinho.

— Me conta uma novidade — seu tom cheio de sarcasmo.

— Eu comeria um cookie, mas eu sinto que poderia ser algo mais gostoso, sabe? Alguma coisa mais encorpada.

— Tá cheirosa — ele comentou colocando o rosto no pescoço dela.

— Tomei banho, ao contrário de você.

— Eu não tô fedendo.

— Mas cheiroso não tá.

— Você é má quando não come doce — manifestou afastando-se dela.

— Não, fica grudadinho — protestou jogando-se no colo dele e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Eu preciso tomar banho mesmo — falou enquanto fazia um carinho na perna dela. — Quer sair para comprar um doce? Vamos passar o domingo sentados no sofá igual ontem?

— Seu sofá é confortável quando você vem acoplado.

— Me deixa levantar.

— Não quero, tá gostoso — reivindicou esfregando o rosto no peitoral dele.

Edward bufou, mas a trouxe mais para perto e a atacou com tantos beijos que ambos acabaram deitados no sofá, tão atracados que pareciam um só.

— Não fecha o olho que você vai dormir.

— Então deixa eu levantar pra tomar banho.

— Também não.

— Vou fazer o que, então? Ser seu cobertor?

— Melhor ainda. Cobertor não faz carinho na minha bunda e dá beijinho na testa. Pode continuar que tá gostoso — falou enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas dele por debaixo da camiseta. — Que foi?

— Você é muito linda.

— Você também — retribuiu com um sorriso no rosto. — Eu amo quando a gente fica assim. Só no aconchego um do outro. Aff, eu amo tanto seus olhos... espero que você nunca pare de olhar pra mim. Sério, esse seu sorriso ainda vai ser minha perdição.

— Eu ia levantar, mas agora você me ganhou demais, então vou te dar mais meia horinha de cobertor humano.

A morena tratou de aproveitar cada minuto. O beijou com vontade, trocando promessas que não faria para ninguém além dele. Gostava como a mão máscula e grande era delicada em sua pele, da forma que a língua dele passava pela sua de maneira tão sensual que quando suas bocas se separavam, a perda era imediatamente sentida.

— Agora eu vou pro banho — informou se desvencilhando dela.

— Me empresta seu celular?

— Pra quê? — questionou, mas antes que ela respondesse desbloqueou o aparelho e entregou em sua palma.

— O meu tá no quarto, preguiça de pegar. Vou ligar pra sua mãe.

— Quer ir pra lá?

— Aham. Pode ser?

— Ok.

— Oi, Esme. Sou eu, Edward tá indo pro banho. A gente almoçou e me deu muita vontade de comer um docinho. Sim, eu tive uma ideia, que tal se você ensinar a receita da sua super torta pra mim? Eu sei que é um segredo de família, mas sou praticamente uma Cullen, né? — disse ao telefone sorrindo quando a mulher pareceu mais do que animada com a proposta. Quis rir mais ainda ao ver Edward com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Ele vai tomar banho e depois passamos no mercado para comprar o que falta. Isso, manda por mensagem para ele. A gente se vê daqui a pouco. Estou superanimada também! Beijinho.

— Praticamente uma Cullen?

— Eu vivi minha infância e adolescência inteira enfurnada na casa dos seus pais. Uma vez inclusive acho que chamei sua mãe de mãe, sem querer. Sua irmã me chama de irmã.

— Eu nunca te vi como irmã. Cruzes.

— Idem. Você pulou de "meu melhor amigo" para "meu deus que vontade de beijar a boca do meu melhor amigo", não teve nada além disso — falou tirando uma gargalhada dele.

— Bom, quem sabe um dia né…

— O quê?

— Praticamente uma Cullen.

— A gente tá falando do que eu acho que a gente tá falando?

— Talvez?

— Ok.

— Ok, o quê?

— Quem sabe um dia…

— Ok. Quem sabe um dia — ele sorriu.

— Edward?

— Ahn?

— Vai tomar banho que eu quero minha torta.

Esme estava tão empolgada em receber Edward e Bella que já havia organizado a cozinha inteira para que pudessem preparar seu famoso quitute. O domingo estava um tédio. Carlisle trabalhava no hospital desde cedo e os programas na televisão eram sempre os mesmos, ansiava por alguém para conversar e a ligação que recebera veio no momento perfeito.

— Você está cada dia mais linda, meu anjo.

— São seus olhos. E de seu filho também!

— Ela é linda e fica de charminho — Edward comentou ao abraçar Esme. — Tudo bom, mãe?

— Melhor agora!

— Trouxemos tudo — a morena informou levantando as sacolas que estavam em sua mão.

— Já arrumei a cozinha, vamos para lá.

— Eu quero aprender também. Eu sei cozinhar melhor do que Bella.

— Quem disse? — questionou cruzando os braços.

— Amor…?

— Ok, é verdade, mas eu vou conseguir me sair bem. Não é difícil, é?

Com a didática e paciência de Esme, realmente não tinha como dar errado. Os dois trabalharam em conjunto e, enquanto Edward tinha mais facilidade em abrir a massa, Bella parecia uma profissional fazendo o trançado no topo da torta.

— Vou enviar uma foto para Jane. Ela vai ficar tão orgulhosa.

— Postei no _story_ e ela me respondeu — Edward disse.

— Desde quando você tem minha amiga nos Instagram?

— Há meses?! E ela é minha amiga também.

— Sua amiga? Quem disse?

— Ela. Aqui olha, semana passada ela respondeu meu _story_ falando "Te entendo, amigo" quando eu postei que estava esperando há mais de 10 minutos você escolher a sobremesa.

— Hmmm…

— Tá com mais ciúmes do quê? Que eu sou amigo da sua amiga ou que sua amiga é amiga do seu namorado?

— Não tem graça. Pode tirar o sorrisinho do rosto.

— Não consigo, você fica engraçada quando está com ciúmes de coisas muito bobas.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes.

— Tá sim! — riu a agarrando pela cintura.

— Sai. Não vou deixar você comer minha torta.

— Sua? Nossa.

— Desde quando?

— Ok, já que você não quer que seja nossa, então é _minha_ torta — respondeu dando uma mordida no ombro de Bella.

— Garoto, você me mordeu?!

— Prefiro morder a bunda, mas… — disse no ouvido dela que, por um segundo, perdeu a compostura.

— Sai pra lá.

— Não fica brava, amor. Eu sei que já sou o preferido da sua família, prometo que vou me esforçar para não roubar seu posto de melhor amiga de Jane.

— Sua irmã está certa, você é ridículo mesmo. Me solta.

— Baby… — ele disse com uma alta gargalhada. — Não fica brava, fala sério.

— Sai, Edward!

— Não vou soltar.

— Eu vou chamar a sua mãe.

— Duvido.

— Esme, o Edward não quer me soltar! — Bella gritou e Edward olhou espantado para a namorada.

— O que tá acontecendo, gente?

— Ele tá sendo malvado comigo, Esme.

— Edward, eu te ensinei melhor do que isso... — Esme o olhou com reprovação enquanto Bella sorria atrás da mulher.

— Ela tá rindo! Olha pra ela! — ele apontou para a namorada que na mesma hora fez uma cara triste. — Meu Deus, eu namoro uma atriz!

— Vamos lá para sala, meu anjo. Eu já coloquei o timer, não precisam esperar aqui.

— Tá bom — a morena concordou seguindo a mulher para o outro cômodo, mas não sem antes virar para o namorado e articular sem emitir som "Ela gosta mais de mim".

Elas caminharam para a sala e Edward foi logo atrás, se esparramando no sofá ao lado de Bella antes mesmo que ela pudesse protestar.

— Como estão as coisas nas confeitarias? Tudo indo bem?

— Sim, está tudo dentro do esperado. Inclusive, gostaria de te ver por lá! — invitou percebendo que enquanto falava, Edward ia discretamente colocando a cabeça em seu colo. — Pode passar qualquer dia a tarde, só me mandar uma mensagem que desço para tomar um café com você.

— Eu adoraria, meu bem. Não tenho feito muita coisa fora de casa, sabe? Tem dias que não me dá vontade.

— A mamãe falou que veio aqui quarta-feira.

— Veio, foi ótimo. A companhia da sua mãe é preciosa, sempre me faz muito bem.

— Ela agora inventou de aprender macramê — a morena comentou enquanto passava a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo de Edward.

— Está me convencendo a fazer também, ela me mostrou umas fotos bonitas. Inclusive, Edward, me ensina como que eu fico vendo vídeo aqui nesse celular. Seu pai me deu esse negócio novo e não tem um botão nesta tela. Tive que colocar todos os telefones na agenda um por um.

— Me dá aqui — pediu esticando o braço.

— Eu não quero que você faça, quero que me ensine. Como que vou colocar depois quando estiver sozinha?

— Não quero sair do colinho.

— Levanta, Edward, você não vai fazer sua mãe se esticar.

— O que a senhora quer ver? — ele questionou sentando no braço da poltrona em que a mãe estava.

— Vídeos que ensinam a fazer macramê.

— Vou baixar o aplicativo do Youtube, espera um pouco.

— Eu quero ver como que baixa.

— Você não vai precisar baixar de novo, é só uma vez.

— Eu tinha no antigo.

— Tinha que ter sincronizado com o aparelho anterior, já expliquei mil vezes isso pro papai. Pronto, aqui está o aplicativo do Youtube. Você vai tocar aqui em cima e depois aqui nesta lupa. Pode digitar o que você quer ver — instruiu entregando o aparelho pra mãe.

— Nossa, menino, quanto vídeo. E pra sair?

— Só tocar nessa barra e jogar para cima, igual você faz com os outros apps.

— Olha, que curioso… — falou olhando surpresa para o aparelho. — E as fotos? Como que vejo?

— Deixe-me mandar uma mensagem pra minha mãe perguntando onde que ela estava vendo. Deve ser no Pinterest ou no Instagram.

— Baixa os dois aqui, Edward. Pode baixar.

— Meu Deus, sinto que vou criar um monstro.

Edward configurou a conta da mãe nos dois aplicativos e, como previa, Esme ficou completamente fascinada. Não sabia se olhava primeiro o conteúdo que o próprio filho havia postado ou se ficava impressionada com os perfis das celebridades.

— Quer dizer então que agora eu sou amiga da Mariah Carey?

— Não porque ela não te segue de volta, mas você pode ver as fotos dela.

— É tipo ver um álbum de família, né? Que delícia.

— Isso e aqui você pode comentar. Dando dois cliques em cima da foto, quer dizer que você curtiu. Aí aparece esse coração.

— Gente, olha como as crianças da Mariah estão crescidas! Eu posso comentar aqui?

— Pode, mãe — ele falou tentando conter a risada.

— Vou escrever "Também tenho um casal de gêmeos, os seus estão lindos e crescidos. Parabéns.". Vocês acham que ela vai se incomodar? Não disse nada demais, né?

— Está ótimo, Esme — a morena falou também tentando não rir na empolgação dela.

— E também toco nessa lupa aqui pra achar as pessoas, né? Já colocou para eu ver as fotos de vocês e de sua irmã?

— Da Alice não.

— Coloca que ela vai ficar com ciúmes. E põe meu genro também.

— Eu vou sincronizar com a sua agenda e você escolhe quem quer seguir, pode ser?

Se não fosse o apito do timer que Esme havia colocado, a torta teria queimado, já que Edward e Bella estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundo e a matriarca totalmente deslumbrada com a rede social apresentada. Os dois correram para a cozinha a fim de ver o resultado de seus esforços e foram surpreendidos por uma torta perfeitamente dourada e cheirosa.

— Você ouviu a minha barriga roncar? Meu Deus, que delícia. Não quero esperar esfriar, vai assim mesmo.

— Vai dar dor de barriga — Edward repetiu as palavras que sempre ouviu de sua mãe.

— Certeza que vale a pena.

— Calma, deixa eu tirar uma foto com o resultado final antes. Segura aí.

— Eu vou começar a cobrar os royalties de tanta foto que você posta minha, blogueiro.

— Pode deixar. Eu te pago, coloco na sua poupança — respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

— Eu não acredito que você fez esse trocadilho. Eu vou fingir que não ouvi.

— Foi boa, vai… admite.

— Foi muito ruim.

— Você tá querendo rir que eu sei.

— Rir do quão deplorável foi — redarguiu, mas no fundo tinha achado um pouco engraçado mesmo. — O que você escreveu na foto? Eu já falei pra você me consultar antes de postar.

— Você quem me proporcionou essa legenda. "Praticamente uma Cullen".

— Me deixe ver — pegou o aparelho da mão dele. — Meu Deus, sua mãe já comentou. O monstro foi oficialmente criado.

— O que ela escreveu?

— "Não vejo a hora" — leu meneando a cabeça enquanto Edward apenas ria.

O novo entretenimento de Esme pareceu levantar os ânimos, mas ainda assim, não foi impeditivo para Edward ter uma conversa com o pai naquela semana quando o doutor foi visitá-lo em seu trabalho.

— A mamãe não está bem — o rapaz afirmou sentado de frente para o pai.

— Como assim?

— Acho que ela tem se sentido solitária. Você não percebeu?

— Um pouco, mas é normal — deu os ombros. — A rotina dela mudou.

— Não acho tão normal.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— O que a mamãe faz, pai? A vida inteira dela, o que ela fez?

— Ela cuidava de vocês.

— E o que ela faz agora?

— Ela cuida de casa — respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— Uma casa que não tem movimentação. Honestamente, não entendo a razão pela qual você continua com essa carga de trabalho tão pesada.

— Eu amo meu trabalho.

— Sim, mas precisa manter o mesmo ritmo de dez anos atrás?

— Você não entende, Edward — sacolejou a cabeça, irritado com o rumo que a conversa tomou.

— Me explica. Eu quero entender. Pai, a mamãe precisa de algum tipo de ajuda antes que isso realmente se transforme em uma coisa mais séria. Ela precisa de uma ajuda profissional.

— Ela vai encontrar alguma coisa para se ocupar.

— O quê?! — indignou-se. — A mamãe precisa _se_ encontrar, como que você não vê isso? Ela é uma mulher incrível que tá sem rumo. Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês e estão me escondendo?

— Não entendi sua pergunta.

— Tem algum problema entre vocês dois? Está tudo bem no relacionamento?

— O quê? Claro, Edward, eu amo sua mãe.

— Aquela viagem pra Napa não mudou nada?

— Foi uma ótima viagem.

— E na semana seguinte vocês já estavam de volta a essa rotina que não parece fazer nenhum dos dois realmente feliz.

— Nós somos felizes — retrucou na defensiva.

— Eu vou fazer uma pergunta que talvez passe um pouco do limite, mas acho que a gente sempre foi muito honesto um com o outro. Você e a mamãe ainda transam?

— Às vezes… — respondeu sem graça, não pelo tópico, mas pela escassa frequência.

— Vocês se beijam? Não aquele selinho antes de sair pra trabalhar como eu sempre os vi fazer quando era mais novo, mas beijar mesmo…

— Às vezes… é difícil, sabe? Envelhecer…

— Vocês ainda são jovens.

— O que eu sou sem meu trabalho, Edward?

— Não sei. O que você quer ser? — indagou e Carlisle não soube o que responder. — Talvez não seja só a mamãe que precisa de uma ajuda profissional, pai.

— Não sei se terapia ajuda.

— Eu te afirmo que sim.

— Como? Você fez?

— Sim. Me ajudou muito e por outras questões que não são as mesmas que a de vocês, mas acho que é válido para qualquer pessoa e, sendo honesto como seu filho, talvez seja o que vá fazer algum bem para vocês. Individualmente e como casal.

— Eu vou considerar seu conselho.

— Quero ver vocês bem. E você é incrível pai, muito mais do que apenas sua profissão. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu filho. E a mamãe é tudo pra mim. Ela merece ter atenção, ela merece tudo.

— Eu sei. Me desculpa.

— Por favor, eu não estou te culpando. Não precisa se desculpar. Eu só falei porque sei que você é mais receptivo do que ela. Mamãe vai dizer que está tudo bem e colocar um sorriso no rosto. Se vocês conversarem sobre isso, tenho certeza que ela não seria oposta a ideia.

— Obrigado, filho — agradeceu esticando o braço e tocando a mão do rapaz que estava sobre a mesa.

— Uma hora tinha que retribuir todos os bons conselhos que você me deu na vida.

— Aproveita o momento conselheiro então e dá um toque na sua irmã para ela parar de falar dessa festa de Halloween pelo menos por dois dias.

— Ela também tá enchendo seu saco com mensagem?

— Meu celular nunca vibrou tanto na vida, a bateria está durando até menos do que o normal.

Como sempre sendo a pessoa mais empolgada da família, Alice não conseguia parar de falar da festa de Halloween que realizaria em sua casa. Todo dia era uma mensagem diferente solicitando sugestões de fantasias e decoração. Pediu tanto que o irmão e Isabella decidissem o que iriam vestir para não escolher nada igual, que os forçou a fazer uma visita a Party City no segundo sábado do mês de outubro.

— Você quer ir fantasiada de quê? — Edward questionou.

— Eu amei essa aqui de Grease!

— Meu Deus, você e musicais.

— Foi Grease, eu podia muito bem ter sugerido High School Musical.

— Não, amor. Nada de musical.

— Chato.

— Gostei dessa de ketchup e cachorro quente.

— Não.

— Está legal, você tá discordando só de teimosia. Vou falar com a minha _best_ para ir combinando comigo, então.

— Que _best_?

— Jane.

— Eu vou fingir que não ouvi você chamando minha melhor amiga de _best_.

— Ela me chama de _best_ também.

— Quando vocês ficam de papinho no telefone? — perguntou cheia de sarcasmo.

— A gente vive trocando mensagem no Instagram, tá? E toda vez que vou na confeitaria ela me dá um Saint Honoré de graça.

— Quer dizer que além de tudo você está dando prejuízo no meu trabalho?

— Amor?

— O que é?

— Você me mata — gargalhou. — Vamos, foco nessa roupa porque não aguento mais Alice questionando o que vamos usar e a festa é só daqui 2 semanas.

— Eu gosto dessa de Marilyn e Elvis.

— Eles não eram um casal. Nossa, olha essa de padre e freira sexy.

— Isso é muito errado, Edward. Falta de respeito com a religião.

— Tô te imaginando de joelhos rezando… — sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Para de putaria, a gente tem que levar isso a sério.

— É só uma festa de Halloween.

— Sim, mas é da sua irmã. A gente vai ter que ir combinandinho para ela não encher nosso saco e não quero nada indecente porque você vai ficar com fogo querendo fazer sacanagem durante a festa e nossos pais estarão lá.

— Ofendido.

— Até parece que eu não te conheço.

— Eu quero fazer sacanagem contigo independente da roupa — provocou passando a mão pela bunda dela, que o ofereceu o dedo do meio ao qual ele respondeu com uma risada. — Meu Deus, baby, olha essa.

— É ridícula e meio pornográfica — a morena gargalhou.

— A maldade está na cabeça de quem vê. Eu quero. Vamos comprar, por favor.

— Vamos!

Satisfeitos com sua compra, pararam em um restaurante para almoçar e com relutância se despediram. Edward tinha um compromisso com os pais e infelizmente não passariam o resto do sábado juntos.

Bella aproveitou o final da tarde para arrumar o apartamento e fazer pequenas coisinhas para se mimar. Hidratou o corpo, fez uma máscara facial e zapeou pela Netflix procurando uma comédia romântica qualquer para suspirar e sonhar com todos os clichês amorosos possíveis. Levou tempo demais e, quando finalmente tinha decidido por um, seu celular apitou indicando que uma história que não era ficção estava prontíssima para ser contada.

JANE

Tá em casa ou se agarrando com Edward no apartamento dele? Preciso te contar como foi o date. Pessoalmente. Tô tendo um ataque.

BELLA

Vem para cá AGORA.

— Me conta!

— Primeiro a gente cumprimenta a pessoa. Boa noite, fofoqueira.

— Boa noite. Conta.

— Cadê meu _best_? — indagou procurando pelo apartamento.

— Vocês são ridículos se chamando assim. Ele está com os pais, só vamos nos ver amanhã. Me fala como foi! Nossa, você tá muito gata, por sinal.

— Obrigada — agradeceu segurando a saia e fazendo cortesia. — Sempre acho que esse decote valoriza meu peito.

— Já foi pronta pro ataque, né?

— Pior que não! A gente estava super tímida. Foi meio ridículo até, nesse aspecto — confessou sentando-se no sofá ao lado da amiga. — Quando nos vimos, ficamos sorrindo bem sem graça, sabe? Porque trocamos mil provocações através das mensagens nessas semanas enquanto ela estava viajando pela Itália, mas cara-a-cara o negócio é diferente.

— Ah, então não foi bom? — perguntou tentando não aparentar decepção.

— Calma, eu ainda não terminei de contar tudo. Quando chegamos no restaurante, ficamos falando um pouquinho sobre nós mesmas.

— Me diz que você não falou de Leah.

— Eu falei, mas não da maneira que você pensa. Não monopolizei o papo, apenas confessei que meu último relacionamento havia me deixado abalada e que fiquei feliz que ela havia tomado a iniciativa de falar comigo. Nossa, ela estava muito linda, Bella.

— Ela é maneira?

— Sim, tem a voz mansa, calma, sabe? Os olhos pessoalmente são mais bonitos ainda. A bunda também — riu. — Tem o riso gostoso, aqueles que dá vontade de falar coisa engraçada o tempo inteiro só pra não parar de ouvir.

— Aw, que fofinha.

— Falamos um monte e em certo ponto achei que nem ia rolar nada, que estávamos tão travadas que não ia sair nem um beijo…

— Mas...

— Ela me deixou na porta do meu prédio de carro e conversamos sem compromisso, até estávamos planejando marcar algo na semana que vem. Eu estava prestes a sair do carro e ela colocou a mão na minha perna. Aí disse que a noite tinha sido muito especial e de repente passou a mão assim na maçã do meu rosto e se aproximou. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

— Ai, não acredito! — a morena exclamou batendo os pés no chão de tanta empolgação.

— Não tive nem tempo de pensar direito, ela me beijou… Nossa, olha aqui, só de lembrar estou toda arrepiada.

— Que delícia, sei demais, quando Edward me beija as vezes arrepia até pelo que eu não sabia que tinha.

— A gente ficou se pegando uns bons minutos, eu fiquei alucinada. Uma hora ela ficou beijando meu pescoço e a mão passando na minha coxa…

— Muito bom?

— Puta que pariu! Eu não sei de onde eu tirei forças pra não pular em cima dela. Me deu um tesão maluco.

— Espera, me dá um minuto. Eu preciso viver esse momento de glória da forma correta.

Jane não entendeu nada, mas após alguns minutos, sua amiga retornou para sala e por mais que ela tentasse se controlar e não cair na gargalhada, não conseguiu. A morena trajava um vestido preto, em uma mão possuía uma vela aromática e em outra o celular com a foto de Leah. No pequeno cômodo ecoava a marcha fúnebre.

— Você tá passando tempo demais com o _best_ — Jane falou gargalhando.

— Não estraga o momento o chamando assim que vocês sabem que eu não gosto. Faz silêncio, respeita esse enterro. Eu gostaria de dar umas pequenas palavras. Jane, poderia, por favor, me emprestar seu celular?

— Pra quê?

— Não me questiona, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

— Toma.

— Prezados, estamos aqui hoje reunidos com o Instagram de Leah Clearwater aberto pela última vez neste aparelho. Gostaria de dizer que Leah não prestou, só fez minha amiga de capacho e que acredito que o karma sempre tá aí para fazer as pessoas pagarem pelo que fazem. Que Gianna seja uma mulher decente e que trate bem esse anjo chamado Jane, pois ela é um doce de pessoa e não merece ser magoada por mais ninguém. Que ela tenha sabedoria pra pular fora de qualquer relacionamento que não a faça feliz. Amém. Aperta o block aqui, amiga.

— Bella… — Jane gargalhou.

— Aperta, inferno!

— Pronto — a loira disse apertando o botão.

— Vaza, otária! — Bella gritou para o aparelho. — Repete, amiga, faz bem.

— Eu não vou gritar para um celular.

— Amiga, só tem eu aqui. Pode fazer, vai ser bom — compeliu enquanto Jane parecia descrente, mas em um impulso, a loira acatou.

— Vaza, otária! — berrou. — Meu Deus, é realmente bom.

— Eu disse!

— Ai, Bella… Eu te amo.

— Eu também. Sua felicidade é a minha.

— Será que nós duas estamos finalmente entrando no momento da bonança?

Torceram para que sim e aquela semana fluiu bem como nenhuma outra. Bella e Edward estavam na sintonia perfeita, se encontraram em plena quinta-feira porque queriam assistir ao episódio de Grey's Anatomy juntos e dormir no conforto dos braços um do outro. Jane e Gianna tentaram até permanecer somente nas mensagens, mas com a ida da italiana à confeitaria, uma visita inesperada foi feita pelo casal ao segundo andar — na saleta onde mantinham o estoque —, e beijos calorosos foram trocados para matar toda a vontade que tecnologia nenhuma era capaz de sanar.

Num clima feliz e descontraído, as amigas se preparavam para encerrar as atividades naquela sexta-feira, mas uma mensagem de Angela parecia o prefácio de que, talvez, o momento de tempos calmos e tranquilos não estava no horizonte como imaginavam.

ANGELA  
Preciso conversar com vocês. É urgente. Me encontrem lá em casa dentro de uma hora.

O trajeto para Nob Hill, bairro onde Angela residia, foi marcado por milhares de especulações. Pela urgência, só podiam imaginar que era algo de cunho profissional. O estômago de Bella revirava, pensando que a única possibilidade era que a amiga estava deixando a sociedade e o cenário a apavorava. Como iria administrar duas confeitarias? Jane, mesmo sentindo-se completamente perdida, tentava manter a calma ao ver o nervosismo da melhor amiga.

Angela abriu a porta de sua casa com um sorriso fraco, sua baixa estatura provinda de sua descendência asiática estava evidente por não estar usando seu característico salto alto. Recepcionou as amigas na sala e ofereceu um vinho que ambas prontamente aceitaram. Se a notícia ia ser ruim, preferiam assimilar com uma dose de álcool. Com suas taças em mão, olharam uma para a face da outra até que Bella não mais se aguentou.

— Angela, pelo amor de Deus, desembucha logo. O que aconteceu? Eu estou tentando ser paciente, mas eu vou surtar se você não falar logo o que a gente veio fazer aqui.

— Eu estou tentando buscar a melhor forma de contar — deu um riso sem graça.

— Você tá deixando a sociedade, é isso? — Jane indagou como se fosse a possibilidade mais óbvia.

— O quê?! Tá doida! Jamais, eu amo o que a gente criou. Não é isso — levantou e foi até a mesa de jantar para resgatar seu celular. — Vocês usam o Instagram?

— Sim — ambas responderam completamente confusas com a pergunta que Angela havia feito.

— E vocês seguem o Mike? — inquiriu vendo as duas assentiram. — Vocês podem abrir a página dele, por favor?

— Isso é sobre vocês dois? — Jane questionou.

— Calma. Abram, por favor.

— Tá aberto — Bella virou o celular para mostrar a amiga.

— Olhem as fotos dos últimos 6 meses, mais ou menos. Olhem bem.

— Não estou entendendo nada — a morena disse confusa com as fotos. Não encontrava nada demais.

— Calma aí, vamos fazer isso juntas — Angela disse ligando a televisão e espelhando seu aparelho. — Acho que essa aqui foi a primeira foto que notei.

— Ele em uma festa? — Jane perguntou duvidosa.

— Sim, eu sei, parece normal. Vocês estão vendo aquelas garrafas ali?

— Champagne?

— Sim, mas não qualquer um. É um Dom Perignon. Essa garrafa deve custar facilmente mais de 300 dólares. Tem mais de cinco ali.

— Ok, ele quis ostentar.

— Sim, também pensei que podia ser isso, Bella. Ou que alguém deu de presente, a gente realmente nunca sabe. Agora vamos olhar duas fotos depois. Reparem o punho dele.

— Ai, Angela, fala logo, a gente não entende dessas coisas de rico, quem nasceu em família com dinheiro aqui foi você! — Bella exclamou nervosa.

— Verdade. O relógio dele é um Vacheron Constantin. Eu chequei o preço desse modelo: 13 mil dólares. Começou a ficar realmente esquisito, né? Assumo que a partir desse momento minha atenção em cima do Mike triplicou. Nos outros posts vocês conseguem reparar que ele aparece em restaurantes mais caros, ah, e tem aquela festa no yacht que ele falou pra gente que era de um amigo, lembram? Bom, eu fui vendo as pessoas que ele marcou e olhem só a legenda dessa menina aqui junto com ele: "Amigo bom é aquele que aluga um yacht e te convida". Coincidência? Não, porque teve outra que fez algo semelhante.

— Mas de onde ele tirou tanto dinheiro? — Jane falou e Angela ofereceu apenas um sorriso triste.

— Da gente — ela respondeu.

— Angela, uma acusação dessas…

— Eu sei, por isso fiquei esses meses tentando investigar bem antes de falar com vocês. Bom, o que me deixou desconfiada como vocês viram foram as fotos. Fiquei imaginando de que forma ele poderia conseguir mais dinheiro e aí pensei em uma coisa que a gente sempre vacilou muito, sabe? Acho que esse é o maior problema quando a gente tem uma sociedade com pessoas que são nossos amigos.

— O quê?

— Confiança. A gente confiava muito um no outro, afinal de contas os números estavam positivos. Nosso pró-labore todo mês na conta, conseguimos investir em uma segunda confeitaria…

— Ele está superfaturando os contratos com os fornecedores — Bella constatou e Angela assentiu.

— Sim. Já li e reli os contratos, mas não sou auditora. Consegui falar com a Ellen que estudou com a gente, lembra, Bella? Ela trabalha com a parte de fornecedores da Giulia's Italian Trattoria. Ela me ajudou muito. Eu estipulo que o Mike esteja lucrando de 5% a 15% em cima de cada contrato, depende do montante total. Acredito que ele faz isso há muitos meses, há mais de um ano, na verdade, mas conforme o tempo passa ele tem ficado mais ousado e a gente não percebeu. O que mudou é que de um tempo para cá ele também não tá conseguindo mais se conter e tá ostentando por aí.

— Eu vou matar esse fodido! — Jane exclamou.

— Ang, você tem certeza?

— Infelizmente sim. Eu estava dando em cima dele desde o meu aniversário para tentar me aproximar e pescar mais alguma coisa. Queria ver o celular dele, buscar algum e-mail, alguma mensagem que me desse certeza de que algo estava errado. Eu consegui ontem.

— Como?

— Da forma mais ridícula. Eu pedi o celular dele emprestado e ele deu — contou. — Fui para o apartamento dele, fiz ele acreditar que ia rolar alguma coisa, mas aí na hora fiquei dizendo que não sabia se valia a pena por conta da nossa amizade, que tinha medo de estragar tudo, que ele era incrível. Enfim, amaciei bastante o ego. Depois fiz a coisa que mais podia deixar ele nervoso: comecei a chorar dizendo que estava apaixonada há meses e que se a gente ficasse tinha que ser pra sempre.

— Você chorou? — Jane questionou impressionada.

— De ódio. Foi um choro honesto, pelo menos. Bom, nem preciso dizer que ele não sabia como agir, né? Ficou super tenso. Aproveitei o momento e falei que era melhor eu ir embora, mas que queria ver se a Bella poderia vir me buscar porque estava sem condições de voltar sozinha para casa, que precisava de um ombro amigo e que ficar perto dele estava sendo demais pra mim. Mike me entregou o celular na mesma hora. Eu pedi licença e fui até o banheiro. Fiquei fingindo que estava falando com você e enquanto isso olhava todos os e-mails dele.

— Gente, eu jamais seria capaz… — Jane observou.

— Eu tinha pouco tempo então busquei e-mails de um fornecedor em específico. Nem li muita coisa na hora, só fiquei tirando print de tudo e enviando por AirDrop. Quando cheguei em casa li e admito que não fiquei surpresa. Podem ver.

— O que a gente vai fazer? — a morena questionou após ler o conteúdo dos e-mails. — A gente não pode usar isso como prova.

— Acho que o primeiro passo é contratar alguma empresa pra fazer auditoria nos contratos.

— A merda que isso poderia ter dado… Ele podia ter fodido nosso negócio inteiro — Bella afirmou.

— Sim. Ele podia.

A possibilidade de ver seu patrimônio indo por água abaixo aterrorizava Bella. O pavor era tanto, que ao chegar em casa, desgastada emocionalmente da maneira que estava, passou mal e chorou a madrugada inteira. Em sua mente, não conseguia parar de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido caso Angela não tivesse percebido as mudanças de comportamento de Mike. Imaginou que se talvez não passasse tanto tempo nos últimos meses se dedicando ao relacionamento que construía com Edward, também teria notado a transformação do padrão de vida que seu sócio levava.

Naquela noite, teve um pesadelo que foi perto demais da realidade que viveu em sua adolescência. Como se fosse um flashback, imaginou-se revivendo os perrengues que passou na época que seu pai perdeu o emprego devido à crise financeira em 2008.

Acordou com uma mensagem perdida de Edward e por mais que soubesse que ele estaria de braços abertos para confortá-la, não queria ter que contar o que havia se passado ao namorado.

EDWARD

Passo aí amanhã?

BELLA

Dormi e não vi sua mensagem. Vou ter que trabalhar esse fim de semana. Não vou conseguir fazer nada.

EDWARD

Ah, tudo bem. Alice tem me perturbado para visitá-la, achei que podia te carregar para me dar forças para aguentar a pentelhice da minha irmã, mas pelo visto terei que encarar essa barra sozinho. Se precisar de qualquer coisa me avisa, ok? Nos vemos durante a semana, então. Terça-feira não esquece do nosso jantar de comemoração.

O fim de semana passou devagar para Edward. Sabia que quando a namorada falava de trabalho, era melhor não ficar a enchendo com mensagens e por essa razão a conversa entre eles durante o período foi mínima.

Na terça-feira, 23 de outubro, encontraram-se para jantar e durante toda a refeição, o rapaz percebeu que em certos momentos a morena divagava e sua atenção era facilmente perdida. Bella não era a pessoa mais fácil de ler do mundo, mas para Edward que a conhecia desde os 5 anos de idade, era evidente que alguma coisa estava errada.

— O que aconteceu? É alguma coisa no trabalho? A carga está pesada? Achei que com o novo sistema que vocês implementaram as coisas iam ficar mais simples… — o rapaz pontuou.

— Muita coisa na minha cabeça, desculpa.

— Estou aqui para escutar — falou com um sorriso.

— Complicado demais, você não entenderia.

— Tenta.

— Acho que eu preciso me dedicar mais ao trabalho.

— Bella, você é uma das pessoas que mais se dedica ao trabalho que eu conheço.

— Ainda não é o suficiente.

— O que aconteceu, amor?

— Não quero falar disso.

— Você sabe que estou aqui para o que precisar, né? Que você pode contar comigo.

— Eu sei — respondeu e entrelaçou os dedos com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não era capaz de se abrir. Toda vez que pensava sobre o que se passava com a situação da confeitaria, queria chorar.

A angústia dela era sentida por Edward. Passaram a noite juntos, mas tudo foi tão estranho, que o rapaz mal conseguiu pregar os olhos. Uma parte sua queria insistir, queria saber o que tanto atormentava a cabeça da namorada, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava de todas as formas respeitar o espaço dela.

Aquela semana realmente foi a maior prova disso. Quando ele mandava mensagem, ela respondia horas depois. Tentava marcar de encontrar com a namorada, mas nenhum dia parecia ser bom. Cogitou em certo momento perguntar a Jane o que estava acontecendo, mas pensou melhor e viu que não deveria colocar outra pessoa no meio do que estava se passando entre eles. Conformou-se que de qualquer maneira teriam que se encontrar no dia de Halloween devido a festa proporcionada por Alice.

No dia 31 de outubro, Edward chegou ao apartamento de Bella animado e cheio de más intenções que foram rapidamente cortadas por ela.

— Deixe-me ver se meu plug encaixa direito na sua tomada — brincou enquanto vestiam suas fantasias.

— Sai, Edward! Para de palhaçada, a gente não pode atrasar. Sua irmã vai encher o nosso saco.

— A gente fala que estava testando se o encaixe é realmente perfeito.

— Para! Coloca esse negócio logo.

— Só vou colocar a calça e a blusa. O plug eu encaixo lá, como que vou no carro sentado com isso?

— Eu já estou vestida de tomada — retrucou.

— O seu é mais fácil, eu vou ficar com esse negócio aqui me apertando em cima do pau.

— Vamos logo, então — disse impaciente.

Edward tentou não se incomodar com a maneira ríspida que a namorada estava o tratando, pois imaginou que durante a festa a morena iria se soltar, ainda mais na presença de tantos convidados que ela conhecia, mas o oposto ocorreu. Na realidade, parecia que a morena não queria conversa com ninguém. Trocava uma palavra ou outra, não retribuía os carinhos de Edward e seus lábios mal se encontraram. Não ria quando as pessoas brincavam com a conotação de suas fantasias e parecia estar presente só fisicamente.

Quando o rapaz pediu licença para pegar uma água, retornou para encontrar o local onde ela estava, ao lado dos pais, totalmente vazio.

— Onde a Bella foi? — ele questionou a Renée.

— Não sei, meu amor, acho que ela não está se sentindo muito bem hoje, né? Está com o rostinho abatido, não quis me dar muita conversa. O que se passou?

— Não sei, também percebi. Ela deve estar no jardim. Se ela retornar antes de mim, avisa que estou a procurando?

— Claro, querido.

Como ele previa, lá estava ela sentada no jardim escuro observando a Golden Gate. Era exatamente o mesmo local que eles se reconciliaram. O cantinho favorito na casa de Alice.

— Baby, o que houve? — Edward questionou parando ao lado dela no jardim.

— Nada.

— Eu te juro que eu estou tentando respeitar seu espaço, mas você está diferente comigo há dias. O que eu fiz?

— Nada.

— Por favor, Bella, não faz isso — pediu. Estava se sentindo ridículo tendo essa conversa vestindo uma fantasia de plug de tomada e por essa razão se desfez de parte do traje, ficando apenas com a calça e blusa preta. — O que houve? Conversa comigo, caramba!

— Eu acho que a gente tá passando muito tempo juntos.

— O quê?! — falou totalmente descrente do que tinha ouvido.

— Desde que a gente começou a namorar eu tenho focado cada vez menos no meu trabalho — afirmou o olhando nos olhos.

— Então você só vivia de trabalho antes, né? Bella a gente se encontra uma vez ou outra durante a semana. Só ficamos juntos mesmo aos sábados e domingos.

— Não é só fisicamente, Edward… Meus pensamentos ficam em você.

— Me desculpa por tomar conta da sua mente?

— Não tem necessidade de ser debochado.

— Então me explica o que aconteceu. Do nada eu virei um problema?

— O Mike tá roubando a confeitaria — disse sem rodeios.

— O quê?!

— Angela percebeu que ele estava com um padrão de vida muito diferente do que o esperado levando em consideração o quanto a gente fatura... Ela acabou descobrindo que ele tem tirado um por fora nos contratos com os fornecedores.

— E onde eu entro nessa história?

— Ai, Edward, esquece…

— Não, eu quero saber. O que a gente namorar tem a ver com isso? Porque não é possível que você está realmente achando que seria diferente caso nós não estivéssemos juntos.

— Eu poderia ter focado mais nele, não estaria tão distraída… — tentou justificar e Edward riu, a deixando ainda mais irritada.

— O caráter dele não tem relação alguma com nós dois. E para de ficar supondo coisas, você tem essa mania de ficar imaginando mil cenários que poderiam acontecer. O que importa é o agora, é o que a gente tá vivendo.

— Edward, honestamente não vale a pena conversar isso…

— Por quê?

— Você não entende. É uma coisa que você nunca vai entender.

— Me elucida.

— Você sabe o que é ter medo de perder tudo? Você não faz ideia, você nunca vai saber o que é chegar nem perto disso.

— O quê?! Agora dinheiro é uma questão entre nós dois? Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Olha o que você tá falando.

— Não estou falando que é uma questão, estou dizendo que você simplesmente não sabe o que é ter esse medo. Eu vi isso acontecer com meus pais, Edward. Aconteceu dentro da minha casa. Quase destruiu um casamento.

— Sim e eles se recuperaram, não foi? — perguntou retoricamente e Bella apenas gargalhou.

— Você sabe como? Foram seus pais, Edward. Seus pais conseguiram um emprego pro meu pai, seus pais fingiram que conseguiram uma terapia barata para eles tentarem salvar o casamento quando quem estava pagando eram eles. Foram os dois que arcaram com as despesas do meu último ano de colégio. Você nunca se perguntou como que eu consegui dinheiro para investir na confeitaria?

— Eu não sabia de nada disso — confessou levemente chocado com a informação. — Eles te deram?

— Não, o dinheiro da confeitaria foi da poupança da faculdade que meus pais fizeram pra mim durante a vida inteira, ou ao menos o que sobrou, porque durante a crise o meu pai estava tirando dinheiro de lá pra gente conseguir passar o mês. Esme e Carlisle pagaram pela universidade, desde que eu usasse o dinheiro para investir em algo que sempre foi meu sonho. E eu fiz isso e agora me chega um filho da puta e fica tão perto de foder com algo que eu sonhei a minha vida inteira porque eu confiei, porque eu estava distraída com outra coisa.

— Amor, pelo amor de Deus, isso não tem relação com nós dois. Não desconta na gente.

— Eu sempre prometi a mim mesma que o trabalho era minha prioridade número um.

— E nunca deixou de ser, Bella! Meu Deus!

— Eu já disse, você não entende.

— Não mesmo. Admito que não sei o que é esse medo de perder tudo, mas não vai ser só isso que eu não vou entender. Eu _nunca_ vou saber o que é ser você. Gostaria de sentir exatamente o que você sente, mas não vai acontecer nunca. Só que eu estou aqui pra você, independente do que for. Do que adiantou ficar evitando me contar o que houve? Você não confia em mim?

— Não é isso.

— Pior que eu _sei_ que não é isso. Você tá querendo descontar em alguém a sua frustração e tá sendo em mim, em nós dois. Porra, Bella, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. A gente tá junto, cacete!

— Se eu tivesse… — ela começou a falar, mas Edward a impediu de continuar agachando em sua frente.

— Sem imaginar cenários, Bella. A realidade é essa. E por favor, entende que isso não tem nada com nós dois. Olha pra mim, meu amor — pediu colocando as mãos no rosto dela com suavidade. — Eu sou do seu time. Não desconta na gente, por favor.

— Não estou.

— Acabei de te ter de volta na minha vida, não vamos brigar por besteira porque eu morro de medo de te perder de novo — confessou, sua admissão fazendo com que pela primeira vez, desde o início da conversa, a morena tivesse vontade de chorar.

Esperou que ela fosse o oferecer algumas palavras, mas permaneceu calada olhando para a ponte que estava tão distante. Ele sabia que, ao menos, Bella estava pensando nas coisas que ele havia dito. Levantou-se e antes que pudessem falar coisas que se arrependeriam, achou melhor dar uma distância para que ela pudesse finalmente ver as coisas com mais clareza.

— Eu vou pra casa. Estou chateado, não quero que isso vire um problema maior ainda. A gente se fala amanhã, pensa sobre o que a gente conversou.

Ela o observou indo embora, incapaz de ficar em pé. Permaneceu sentada no jardim e por mais que o vento gélido estivesse a deixando arrepiada, não tinha energia para retornar a festa. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas ao ouvir uma movimentação na grama, olhou para cima e deu de cara com dois rostos tão familiares, que com toda vulnerabilidade que sentia no momento, começou a chorar.

— O que houve? — Alice questionou a abraçando, enquanto Jane segurava sua mão.

— Que merda… — Bella murmurou.

— Vocês brigaram?

Bella tentou explicar a situação e contou com a ajuda de Jane para relatar sobre o infortúnio que se passava na confeitaria. Quando entrou nos detalhes da discussão que teve com o namorado, uma angústia enorme foi crescendo dentro dela, por mais que as duas amigas nem sequer emitissem sua opinião. Ao repetir as palavras que ele a disse, sobre o medo que ele tinha em perdê-la, não se conteve mais e voltou a chorar.

— Vamos lá para dentro — Alice pediu quando as lágrimas dela pareceram cessar.

— Que horas são?

— Um pouco mais de meia noite — Jane informou.

— Pede um Uber para mim — a morena falou olhando para Alice.

— Espera um pouco. Seus pais te deixam em casa.

— Eu não vou pra minha casa — disse pegando a parte da fantasia que o namorado havia deixado no gramado. — Pede pra mim, Alice.

— Edward?

— Sim.

* * *

 **N/A: Nhaiiii, gente.**

 **Tudo bem por aí?**

 **Como esse capítulo terminou com um ganchinho, tentarei mais uma vez não demorar com a atualização. Vamos ver como os próximos dias serão. De qualquer maneira, qualquer incentivo é bem vindo, então se gostou do capítulo (ou tem alguma sugestão), deixe um comentário aqui pra mim.**

 **Ah, se alguém ficou curioso com a fantasia que os dois usaram, a imagem está aqui, só remover os espaços e colar no navegador: bit . ly** **/2Nvg5ye**

 **O extra deste capítulo é uma conversa entre Carlisle e Esme.**

 **Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre.**

 **Beijoca e até o próximo.**


	13. Presente - Novembro, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Novembro, 2018_

Bella fez o trajeto inteiro para a casa de Edward segurando a parte da fantasia que ele havia deixado no jardim de Alice. Apertava o objeto como se fosse uma criança com seu bicho de pelúcia favorito após um pesadelo no meio da noite.

Parada em frente ao prédio, respirou fundo. Já passava da meia noite, se bobear ele estava dormindo e não conseguiria abrir a porta, ou então ficaria de mau humor por tê-lo acordado, pensou. Com a mão trêmula, apertou o botão do interfone e, após três toques, ouviu a voz tão familiar que acalentava seu coração, mas naquele momento o fazia bater mais forte.

— Alô?

— Oi. Sou eu — avisou com a voz baixa, como se não a usasse há horas.

Edward não respondeu, mas liberou a entrada na portaria. Durante o curto percurso do elevador, foi tomada pela sensação de ansiedade que percorria o seu corpo e, assim que a porta se abriu, deu de cara com o rapaz a aguardando dentro do apartamento.

— Oi — disse sem conseguir encará-lo direito. — Você deixou isso na festa da sua irmã.

— Bella? — questionou confuso, não entendo o que estava se passando na mente da namorada.

A morena então, finalmente o mirou nos olhos e aí não conseguiu controlar tudo aquilo que estava dentro dela. Correu para os braços dele, o envolvendo em um abraço que talvez pela surpresa, Edward levou alguns segundos para retribuir. Sentindo-se segura e ao mesmo tempo tão estúpida, ela começou a chorar.

Ele a trouxe para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta. Ficaram parados ali, no meio da sala, durante um tempão e quando as lágrimas dela finalmente pareceram dar uma trégua, sabia que ainda precisava dizer pelo menos uma coisa ao namorado.

— Desculpa — pediu, seus lábios tremendo segurando o choro mais uma vez.

— Vamos lá pro quarto, vem — ele indicou a pegando pela mão. — Quer tomar um banho?

— Não, só quero tirar essa roupa idiota de tomada e deitar.

No quarto dele, a morena sentou na ponta da cama para remover o tênis. Em seguida, finalmente se livrou da fantasia de Halloween e aceitou uma blusa que Edward a ofereceu para que pudesse passar a noite mais confortável.

— A gente pode deitar? — ela questionou e Edward assentiu.

Bella entrou debaixo das cobertas e ficou cara a cara com ele. Ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sentia tanta vergonha do que tinha acontecido na última semana, que suas emoções estavam falando mais alto e ela finalmente estava se permitindo sentir.

— Ah, Bella… — ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. — Tá tudo bem, eu sei que você estava magoada, às vezes a gente não consegue ver claramente as coisas quando está assim.

— Eu estou com vergonha do que falei, de como agi — admitiu. — Me desculpa. Eu te magoei.

— Tudo bem, eu sei que não foi de propósito — limpou com os dedos as lágrimas que molhavam a bochecha dela. — Acho que a gente precisa conversar, não acha? Não precisa chorar. Quer dizer, tudo bem, chore se for isso que vai te fazer melhor.

— Ok — ela respondeu, mas não ofereceu mais nada.

— Vamos começar pela causa disso tudo. O que aconteceu na confeitaria? Eu quero entender o que houve.

— A Angela estava desconfiando que o Mike ganhava dinheiro em cima dos contratos com os fornecedores porque ele tem mudado bastante nos últimos meses e a gente não fatura nesse mesmo ritmo. Não tinha muita explicação para ele do nada estar usando acessórios de luxo e frequentando lugares caros.

— Ela conseguiu provas mesmo? Vocês têm absoluta certeza?

— Sim, ela encontrou uns e-mails que não deixam dúvidas, mas foram obtidos de maneira ilegal. Essa semana já vimos uma empresa para fazer auditoria nos contratos. Depois vamos ver como será resolvido isso, ainda não conversamos com ele. Ai, que merda… — bufou sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente. — Não é só o fato que ele roubou. _É o Mike_. Confiávamos tanto nele, somos amigos há anos. Fico chocada como alguém se deixa corromper por algo assim. Como uma pessoa pode ser egoísta a esse ponto.

— Realmente é uma situação de merda, eu sinto muito que vocês estão tendo que passar por isso.

— E estava acontecendo ali, embaixo do nosso nariz. Estava nos números. Estava no maldito Instagram que eu vejo todos os dias.

— E por que você achou que o nosso relacionamento tinha alguma coisa com isso, baby?

— Porque eu fui idiota, sei lá. Achei que se não tivesse tão imersa em nós dois, teria percebido o que ele estava fazendo. Fiquei pensando que se Angela não tivesse descoberto, a gente poderia daqui uns meses estar em uma situação muito complicada na confeitaria. A verdade é que eu _sei_ que não ia reparar mesmo porque nunca me ligo nesses detalhes. Eu jamais teria reparado que ele estava usando um relógio caro, não consegui ver nem quando a própria Angela me apontou. As únicas pessoas ricas que conheço são seus pais e eles nunca foram de ostentar. No máximo a sua avó, mas convivemos pouco depois que eu cresci. Na real eu não ia me ligar em nada porque eu confiava nele.

— Você é muito capaz no seu trabalho. Você se dedica muito, Bella. Quantas vezes já desmarcamos um encontro porque você estava no trabalho até tarde? Eu vejo a paixão que você tem pelo que faz, não deixa vir uma pessoa gananciosa e sem caráter querer tirar isso de você.

— E eu ainda descontei em você — murmurou.

— Em nós dois. No fim das contas, você foi mais cruel consigo mesma do que comigo.

— Me desculpa.

— Tudo bem, não precisa pedir de novo — disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela. — Eu não sabia daquelas coisas…dos meus pais…

— Foi algo combinado entre eles e minha mãe. Eu descobri só quando estava na faculdade. Meu pai não sabe até hoje de muita coisa, por favor, não comenta nada com ele.

— Sim, eu vou casualmente chegar na casa dos seus pais, puxar conversa com Charlie e falar "E aí, sogrão…"

— Você jamais chamaria meu pai de sogrão — ela interrompeu.

— Nunca mesmo, por isso é bem irreal que eu vá comentar qualquer coisa relacionada a isso com ele. Engraçado que pensando naquela época, eu recordo que as coisas ficaram muito complicadas na sua casa, mas lembro mais da relação entre seus pais do que propriamente a situação de grana.

— Foi ruim. Eles começaram a brigar justamente por conta disso, a mamãe descobriu que ele estava mexendo na minha poupança da faculdade. Ele tentou esconder muita coisa no começo, mas chega um ponto que não dá mais.

— Imagino. Acho que também não me importei tanto em entender o que estava realmente acontecendo.

— Na verdade acho que nossos pais maquiavam muito a realidade para a gente, deviam pensar que não tínhamos maturidade para lidar com a situação. Foi uma coisa que atingiu o país inteiro. Me dá muito pânico isso, sabe? É um dos meus maiores medos na vida. Se um dia acontecer alguma coisa que não está sobre meu controle e eu perder tudo que já conquistei — confessou e viu que Edward ia se pronunciar. — Não fala que me ajudaria, por favor. Eu sei que sim. Eu tenho plena noção que não estou sozinha, posso contar com absolutamente todo mundo da sua família, mas eu não quero ter que passar por isso. Sou eternamente grata pelo que Esme e Carlisle fizeram por mim e pela família.

— Pra eles você é família.

— Eu sei. Eles também são a minha. Você também é, independente de formalidades.

— Eu sou — falou aproximando seu corpo do dela e a abraçando.

— Eu te amo muito. Me desculpa pelo que fiz com você. Porra… eu quero que a gente cresça junto. Obrigada por ter sido sincero comigo. Eu fiquei pensando, sabe? Sobre algumas coisas que você disse mais cedo.

— Quais?

— Que eu fico sempre pensando no "e se…". É verdade. Não consigo me controlar. Quando alguma coisa acontece eu constantemente perco tempo pensando no outro cenário e me causa uma agonia enorme. É engraçado porque realmente eu não posso voltar atrás e não tenho nem como ter certeza que se tomasse uma atitude diferente, as coisas ocorreriam a meu favor.

— Talvez seja uma forma de fugir da realidade.

— Deve ser e você tá certo, eu tenho que focar no que é real. No presente.

— Sim.

— Eu provavelmente vou fazer alguma besteira dessa de novo, espero que não nesse nível, mas porra, eu vou errar. Tem coisa que a gente leva mais tempo para aprender. E eu sei que nós precisamos disso aqui, dessa conversa…

— Sim, conversar é muito importante. Acho que foi onde mais erramos uma vez, né?

— Foi. Com certeza foi. Estou tentando aprender a ser mais aberta, mas aprendizado vem com tempo, com experiência e isso me fez pensar em outra coisa que você falou.

— O quê?!

— Eu sei que não lidei bem com a situação, que devia ter conversado com você e que brigamos por algo que foi besteira da minha cabeça insegura e traiçoeira. Só que a gente vai brigar, Edward. Faz parte, né? Um dia pode ser alguma bobagem que eu fiz, outro dia pode ser você. Vai acontecer até de nós dois vacilarmos ao mesmo tempo, se bobear...

— Eu sei.

— E você falou que fica com medo de me perder… — relembrou enquanto trocavam olhares.

— Eu fico — admitiu.

— Não fica — disse passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. — Vai acontecer de novo, a gente vai brigar porque eu quero que isso aqui não tenha um fim e a convivência traz conflitos. Não quero que toda briga você sinta essa angústia.

— Vai passar. É porque já aconteceu uma vez. Terminamos por estupidez…

— Mas não somos mais adolescentes. Eu sei que é ridículo escutar isso de mim depois do que aconteceu hoje, mas foi diferente. Acho que hoje a gente para, raciocina, aconselha um ao outro e tenta ajudar a ver a situação com mais clareza… e a gente se resolve. Não vamos deixar o que aconteceu uma vez querer ditar como vai ser o futuro de nós dois.

— Assim como você, eu também tenho meus pontos a melhorar, mas você tem razão.

— Bom, pelo menos alguma coisa eu tenho razão depois da doideira dessa semana — bufou fazendo Edward dar um leve riso. — Eu te amo tanto.

— Ei, ei… não vai chorar de novo. Não é possível, não deve nem ter tanta água nesse corpo, você vai cair seca aqui nessa cama, completamente desidratada. Ah pronto, daqui a pouco vai começar a me cutucar pedindo pra eu pegar água pra você… — provocou e as lágrimas de Bella se misturaram com uma gargalhada.

— Eu beberia um copo d'água.

— Faz assim — ele falou lambendo o rosto dela.

— Eu não acredito que você acabou de lamber minhas lágrimas.

— Posso lamber outra coisa se for te deixar feliz.

— Cala a boca — disse com uma gargalhada.

— Vem calar… — incentivou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Você é muito bobo — respondeu o empurrando, mas em questão de segundos se jogou em cima do namorado o cobrindo de beijos.

— As ofensas que sou obrigado a ouvir da minha própria namorada.

— Você é meu melhor amigo. É lindo e maravilhoso. O melhor namorado do universo. O amorzinho da minha vida toda — ofereceu e ele sorriu tão grande, que a ação foi espelhada nela. — Melhorou?

— Será que eu já peguei no sono e estou sonhando? — questionou e ela beliscou sua barriga. — Meu Deus, mulher!

— Para você parar de ser bobo. Vamos dormir, para de show — disse se acomodando ao lado dele e passando uma perna por cima de sua cintura.

— Vem cá, virei travesseiro hoje?

— Quero dormir grudadinha.

— Mas assim você sabe que quem dorme é só você, né?

— Saco… — murmurou se movendo e ficando de costas para ele.

O rapaz passou o braço pela cintura dela e a trouxe para perto, de forma que ficassem juntinhos. Deu um beijo no cabelo dela e a morena suspirou, colocando a mão em cima da dele.

Exausta, ela foi a primeira a pegar no sono e também a acordar. Desativou o despertador rapidamente e levantou-se, sabendo que o relógio de Edward só tocaria dentro de 40 minutos. Viu o braço dele esticado no colchão e delicadamente tocou seus dedos. Registrou o momento com uma fotografia mesmo na penumbra do quarto.

Ia postar a foto no Instagram, mas achou que momento tão íntimo entre os dois, deveria ficar apenas entre eles. Enviou a foto para o namorado e escreveu uma mensagem:

 _Bom dia, blogueirinho. Aposto que acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o celular._

 _Tirei essa foto e quis te mandar. Como nossas mãos são diferentes, né? Mas até que se encaixam bem, o que você acha?_

 _Quero deixar aqui registrada uma mensagem pra você ler sempre, porque a gente sabe que você vai fazer isso hahaha. Crescemos juntos e continuamos a fazer isso. Obrigada por trilhar esse caminho comigo. Eu te amei a vida inteira. Sigo apaixonada por você todos os dias._

 _Eu te amo, amorzinho._

Deixou o celular na mesa de cabeceira e foi até o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho e torceu para ter deixado alguma roupa decente no apartamento do namorado, já que pretendia ir direto para o trabalho. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu a porta do box abrir. Edward não ofereceu nem um bom dia, entrou debaixo do jato com ela a dando um doce beijo nos lábios. _Ele tinha lido a mensagem_ , pensou e sorriu.

— Acertei que a primeira coisa que você fez foi pegar o celular, né? — questionou enquanto ele distribuía beijos pelo ombro dela.

— Em minha defesa, fui ver que horas eram, aí percebi que tinha uma notificação sua.

— Te acordei com o barulho do chuveiro?

— Sim, mas valeu a pena. Fiquei emocionado com a sua mensagem.

— É claro que você ficou — riu e ele rolou os olhos.

Ele distanciou o rosto um pouco do dela e a observou com tanto carinho, que Bella acabou nem tendo forças para implicar. Tocou a face da mulher levemente com as digitais, passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e por alguns segundos ficou perdido em seus olhos castanhos.

— Como você consegue isso? — ela questionou o pegando desprevenido.

— Isso o quê?

— Dizer tanta coisa sem emitir um som. Você fala tanto com os olhos. Eu também sou assim?

— Sim, mas você diz muito com as mãos também. Não sei se você percebe o quanto me toca — falou e ironicamente ela estava fazendo um carinho na nuca dele. — Às vezes a gente está almoçando e você estica o braço pra me tocar, acho que foram todos esses anos deitando no seu colo pedindo carinho. Já disse que você não se dá crédito suficiente. Eu me sinto muito amado por você. Sua mensagem foi linda, eu com certeza vou ler direto mesmo.

— Eu sabia! Te conheço bem — exclamou rindo.

— Conhece — respondeu passando a mão pela cintura dela.

— Ah merda…

— O quê?

— Eu vou me atrasar pro trabalho hoje — informou passando a mão pela barriga dele, que sorriu.

— Você vai.

Mesmo com a maravilhosa manhã que teve, assim que Edward a deixou na porta da confeitaria, a realidade do que estava acontecendo no seu trabalho veio com tudo para cima de Bella. Se despediu do namorado e ao entrar na loja foi seguida por sua melhor amiga até chegarem no segundo andar.

— Vi que o _best_ te deixou aqui. Assumo que ficou tudo bem entre vocês dois…

— Sim. Foi bobagem, mas já estamos bem.

— E por que a carinha triste?

— Ai, Jane, essa merda que tá rolando com o Mike. Assim que entrei aqui lembrei de tudo que aconteceu.

— Ei, vamos com calma. Isso aqui é algo que a gente sonhou e construiu juntas. Não vai ser ele que vai tirar isso da gente. Vamos resolver tudo, você vai ver — disse esticando o braço e tocando a mão da amiga. — Estamos juntas. Nós três somos uma família e vamos superar isso, ok?

— Ok — assentiu.

— Aproveita esse momento de estresse pra se distrair. Eu tenho aliviado tudo no sexo — admitiu e Bella gargalhou.

— Olha a safadeza...

— Hmmm.. tá bom, olha quem fala, tá achando que não percebi que chegou hoje mais tarde do que o normal, né? Aposto que estava de putaria com o _best_. Inclusive, favor não me contar detalhes nunca mais, pois já basta eu olhar pra cara do Edward e saber mais detalhes sobre o pau dele do que eu gostaria.

— Jane! — riu.

— Pode me incluir no mesmo patamar da Alice agora, não quero saber mais nada.

— Não vale! Ela é irmã dele.

— E ele é meu amigo.

— Ai que saco vocês!

— Inclusive estava falando com ele ontem que temos que marcar um encontro de casais. Ele quer conhecer a Gigi, ficou chateado que ela não foi na festa. Será que conseguimos fazer acontecer?

Tentaram achar o dia perfeito para todos, mas nunca conseguiam. Nas surpresas da vida, na segunda sexta-feira do mês, a morena viu um cartaz na rua onde anunciava a apresentação de uma banda cover dos Beatles em um bar que ficava apenas alguns minutos de distância de seu apartamento que aconteceria no mesmo dia. Combinou as pressas com a amiga e quis fazer surpresa para o namorado, o buscando no trabalho sem dizer para onde iriam.

— Não pode nem me dar uma pista? — perguntou passando a mão pela perna dela.

— Vamos encontrar com Jane e Gianna. Pode tirar essa mão daí que não vai funcionar. Larga de ser curioso, homem. Daqui menos de 15 minutos estamos chegando.

— Já sei, a gente vai naquele restaurante novo, não é? Aquele que você fica falando sem parar que quer provar a pavlova.

— Não é, mas agora que você falou, puta que pariu eu comeria com certeza um pedacinho daquela pavlova.

— Me conta, baby.

— Tenta adivinhar.

Edward era péssimo em qualquer jogo de adivinhação, tão ruim que passaram em frente ao cartaz que a morena viu pela manhã e ele nem sequer notou. Só foi se dar conta quando chegaram na frente do bar. Quando Bella apontou para a atração musical do dia, ele tentou aparentar que estava feliz com a escolha da namorada, mas no fim achava que nenhuma banda cover dos Beatles era boa o suficiente. _Pra que tentar imitar a maior banda que já existiu?_

Ao entrarem no local, avistaram Jane e Gianna sentadas em uma mesa e seguiram até o local para cumprimentar o casal. As meninas pediram uma cerveja e Edward escolheu uma pink lemonade.

— Você foi escolhido para ser o motorista da noite? — Gianna brincou ao ver a bebida que havia chegado para o rapaz.

— Sempre sou. Eu não bebo álcool. Essas duas sempre ficam doidonas e sobra pra mim — Edward disse e logo em seguida ouviu protestos na mesa.

— Vacilou, _best_ — Jane discordou.

— Até parece! Se me viu bêbada 3 vezes nessa vida foi muito. Bom que assim você já vai conhecendo meu namorado, Gianna, ele é sempre exagerado dessa forma.

— Isso que elas estão falando é efeito do álcool — ele retrucou.

— A gente ainda nem bebeu — Bella argumentou.

— Então vamos beber! Um brinde! — Jane falou levantando o copo. — A novas oportunidades que a vida nos oferece. Saúde!

— Saúde! — exclamaram.

— Desculpa perguntar, Jane, mas de onde você é? Seu sotaque me diz que não é daqui.

— Eu nasci em Florença. Vim para cá por causa da universidade, mas parece que o sotaque ainda não me deixou — riu.

— A gente tem que ir pra Itália — Edward falou olhando para Bella.

— Calma, campeão, uma coisa de cada vez. Já falei que estou planejando há um tempão a viagem para a Croácia ano que vem — a morena falou para o namorado.

— Estou incluído nessa viagem?

— Espero que sim.

— Nossa, o verão na Croácia é tudo! Vocês vão amar — Gianna acrescentou.

— Você já foi? Me dá as dicas!

Sentindo-se a vontade ao lado dos amigos de Jane, Gigi engatou em um papo sobre viagens e até deixou a entender que já tinha combinado com a namorada de irem no ano seguinte conhecer o local onde nasceu, fazendo Bella rir internamente, pois é claro que Jane com menos de um mês de namoro já estava fazendo planos para o ano seguinte com seu novo amor.

Conversavam com facilidade e o papo só foi interrompido quando a banda cover finalmente subiu ao palco. Bella estava animada e cantou todas as músicas com tanto fervor como se os próprios Beatles estivessem ali, performando em sua frente. Edward não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas no fundo estava achando até que os caras estavam fazendo um trabalho decente. Ao ouvir o começo de _Twist and Shout_ , Jane puxou Gianna para dançar e Bella também não conseguiu ficar parada graças ao incentivo das 3 canecas de cerveja que tinha tomado.

— Vem, amorzinho! — Bella pediu e Edward a acompanhou.

Os quatro dançaram animados, fazendo caras e bocas para o celular de Edward que tirou algumas fotos do momento. Quando _If I Fell_ começou, os casais se juntaram para dançar, cada um perdido em seu mundo e no momento que olhares não foram o suficiente, trocaram beijos apaixonados.

Retornaram para a mesa com sorrisos bobos no rosto, não deixando brecha alguma para qualquer pessoa que estava ao redor pensar que não estavam apaixonados. Pediram mais uma cerveja e o tópico da vez foi um debate fervoroso sobre qual era o melhor álbum dos Beatles.

Enquanto conversavam, Bella não conseguiu deixar de sentir um incômodo com um homem no fundo do bar que não parava de olhar para Jane e Gianna. A maneira maliciosa como ele fitava as duas mulheres fazia um ódio subir dentro de Bella.

— Eu já reparei que ele tá olhando pra cá desde que eu cheguei — Jane disse para a amiga. — Não vou deixar de curtir a noite com a minha namorada e meus amigos.

— Que nojo desse homem — Bella bufou.

— Mais um dia lidando com um babaca que acha que lésbicas só podem existir se for no filme pornô que passa na telinha de celular dele. Não dá audiência.

— O que houve? — Edward questionou confuso, pois estava envolvido em um papo com Gianna.

— Nada — Jane respondeu dando um beijo no ombro da loira ao seu lado. — Do que estavam falando?

— Gigi estava me mostrando um aplicativo para editar fotos que eu não conhecia — ele respondeu.

— Meu Deus, o verdadeiro encontro dos blogueirinhos acontecendo bem na nossa frente — Bella falou e Edward só rolou os olhos para a namorada e voltou sua atenção para as dicas que Gianna estava dando.

A morena gostava de implicar, mas no fundo ficava toda boba com a facilidade que Edward tinha para se enturmar em qualquer lugar que ia. Sabia que era só questão de tempo para ele estar chamando de Gigi de _best_ também.

No fim da noite, enquanto Edward dirigia, Bella observou o quanto a amiga estava feliz através do espelho retrovisor e sorriu, contente de que essa noite terminava de maneira tão diferente daquela no aniversário de Angela.

— Ficou contente com a surpresa? — Bella perguntou ao namorado quando restavam apenas os dois dentro do carro.

— Sim. Vou dizer que normalmente acho as bandas covers bem medianas, mas essa foi até decente. O bom é que agora eu também tenho a desculpa de fazer surpresa para você, já que fez pra mim.

— Não. Eu não gosto de surpresas!

Bella dizia que não gostava, mas quando na quarta-feira daquela semana recebeu a inesperada visita de Esme na confeitaria para um café, ficou mais do que animada com a presença da matriarca dos Cullen.

— Estava voltando de um compromisso e achei que seria bom fazer uma pausa aqui — ela comentou sentada de frente para Bella.

— Claro que sim, Esme! Como você está?

— Ah, estou bem, meu anjo. E você?

— Tudo ótimo, essa semana tem sido bem tranquila apesar de uns probleminhas de trabalho, mas nada demais — a morena desconversou antes que tivesse que explicar para a sogra toda a confusão que se passou no último mês. — Posso pedir um éclair e um café?

— Eu aceito, o éclair da Jane é simplesmente esplêndido!

— Passarei o recado a ela. Inclusive no fim de semana passado Edward e eu fizemos a sua receita da torta de mirtilos e trouxe um pedaço para Jane, ela elogiou um monte. Imagine se tivesse comido a sua que é a perfeição.

— Não exagere, menina. Eu não tenho curso na França.

— E nem precisa, eu comeria tudo que você faz, Esme.

— Bom saber, eu estava matutando em minha cabeça esses dias sobre o dia de Ação de Graças que já está chegando. Tem anos que não comemoro desde a partida da minha mãe. Estava pensando em fazer a festa lá em casa esse ano — Esme comentou. — Queria que fosse toda nossa família, Alice já falou que Jasper não irá para o Texas esse ano. A sua presença e de seus pais é imprescindível.

— Acho que não há problema algum. Esse ano a vovó estava cogitando vir, mas minha tia-avó insistiu para que ela ficasse e até onde sei minha mãe não deve ir para lá. De qualquer forma, pode confirmar minha presença. Amo todas as festas que você dá.

— Você acha que vai ser legal? — questionou feliz com a empolgação que a morena estava demonstrando.

— O quê? Esme, estou a um passo de pegar um calendário e ir marcando todos os dias até o maldito dia de Ação de Graças chegar. Meu Deus, eu já estou pensando em tudo de gostoso que vai ter.

E ela estava realmente ansiosa para o evento, tanto que, logo depois que Esme deixou a confeitaria, ligou para a mãe praticamente intimando os pais a passarem o dia junto com ela na casa dos Cullen.

Quando finalmente a quinta-feira do dia 22 de novembro chegou, Bella até surpreendeu Edward ficando pronta antes do horário marcado. Chegaram juntos e foram recebidos com animação por Esme que estava se sentindo realizada em ver o apartamento cheio.

A sala estava toda decorada com coisas que ela mesma fez graças aos vídeos de _do it yourself_ que assistiu no Youtube. A mesa de jantar estava coberta de coisas tão deliciosas, que até Bella parou para fotografar e colocar no Instagram.

— Depois fala de mim — Edward disse com reprovação.

— Veja se não é o casal de blogueiros — Alice falou saindo da cozinha acompanhada de Jasper. — Quantas fotos da mesa será que vou encontrar se abrir o Instagram agora?

— Nem vem, Edward que tem o posto de blogueiro dessa relação! Não me aguentei porque honestamente Esme caprichou demais, estou impressionada. Sério, você arrasou! — a morena falou direcionando-se a sogra.

— Podem sentar na sala, eu ainda estou acabando algumas coisas na cozinha com Carlisle.

— Papai está no fogão? — Edward perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, eu estava na cozinha justamente vendo isso — Alice adicionou. — Está com avental e tudo!

Quando a irmã deu essa informação, Edward saiu correndo e constatou com os próprios olhos que o pai estava realmente vestido de acordo com o que foi descrito. O rapaz deu um enorme sorriso ao ver a cena e aproveitou para registrar o momento com uma fotografia.

—Edward, não coloque foto minha na internet! Eu tenho fotografias horríveis da sua infância, você não quer que eu te exponha — Carlisle ameaçou ao perceber a presença do filho.

— Prometo que não vou colocar, mas tinha que deixar esse momento salvo para a eternidade, a gente nunca sabe quando vai acontecer de novo.

— Pois saiba que toda semana Esme tem me ensinado uma coisa nova na cozinha. Ela diz que não tem ovos com salsicha melhores que o meu — falou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Meu Deus, pai… Eu espero que você realmente não tenha usado duplo sentido com comida.

— O quê? — ele perguntou e quando percebeu o que tinha dito, deu uma espalhafatosa gargalhada. — Eu juro que não foi essa a minha intenção, mas agora que você falou...

— Não precisa nem me explicar — Edward chacoalhou a cabeça se segurando para não cair na risada igual ao pai. Estava tão contente por vê-lo dessa maneira. — Feliz que você tá participando tanto do dia de hoje.

— Você pode participar também organizando a louça na máquina.

— Opa, Bella está me chamando, já volto.

O rapaz retornou para a sala e encontrou a namorada sentada no sofá conversando animadamente com sua irmã. Edward ficou incomodado que Alice havia escolhido justamente o local ao lado de Bella para sentar e se conformou em ficar na ponta oposta, mas ficou se remexendo e bufando, deixando bem claro seu descontentamento.

— Ai, garoto, para de ser chato! O que é? Tá com a bunda coçando? Sossega esse facho! — Alice questionou ao irmão.

— Você está sentada do lado da Bella.

— E?

— E você sempre sentou na poltrona. Eu fico deitado nessa parte aqui porque consigo deitar em cima dela.

— Problema seu. Jasper está na poltrona e daqui a pouco os Swan vão chegar. Sofá não é para você ficar deitado, eu hein. Se ficar fazendo som de irritado eu vou te beliscar. Garoto chato!

— Alice! Edward! Pelo amor de Deus! — Esme gritou da cozinha.

— Você acha que tem chance deles mudarem? — Jasper questionou a Bella.

— Não. É assim desde que conheço os dois. Daqui a pouco você vai ver que ele vai grudar em cima dela e ela vai se apoiar em cima dele — Bella respondeu. — Aí, quando algum deles perceber, vai empurrar o outro. É sempre assim.

— O que vocês estão falando da gente? — Alice questionou curiosa ao ver a troca de palavras entre o marido e a melhor amiga.

— É, também quero saber. Ainda mais distante do jeito que estou de você, baby. Nem escuto a sua voz.

— Como que você aguenta? — Alice perguntou retoricamente para a amiga que apenas riu porque amava a implicância que sempre acontecia entre os irmãos.

Os pais de Bella chegaram um pouco depois e, por mais que Esme recusasse, foram para a cozinha ajudar com os últimos preparos para a refeição. Bom, quase todo mundo ajudou. Charlie ficou bebendo cerveja e dando apoio moral.

— Oi — Edward falou sentando ao lado da namorada depois que Alice levantou para ir ao banheiro.

— Meu Deus, quem é você? Tanto tempo que a gente não se vê que nem estou te reconhecendo! — ela provocou.

— Estou com fome — comentou colocando a cabeça no ombro da namorada que deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Tem umas coisas na mesa de jantar já.

— Conheço minha mãe, vai reclamar. Daqui a pouco ela chama a gente pra sentar lá.

Acabou que o daqui a pouco não foi tão rápido assim. Esme ficou por ainda mais uma hora na cozinha, entretanto, assim que o prato principal foi posto na mesa de jantar, todos saíram correndo para sentar-se e finalmente celebrar o dia da maneira que mais gostavam: comendo.

— Gostaria de agradecer todos vocês que estão aqui hoje — a mulher falou em pé na cadeira que ficava na ponta da mesa. — Todos aqui sabem o quanto amava passar esse feriado ao lado de minha mãe. Hoje enquanto cozinhava pensei muito nela e sinto que, onde quer que esteja, está sempre cuidando de nós. Sou muito grata pela nossa família, por cada um de vocês. Não vou entrar em detalhes agradecendo porque já estou emotiva o suficiente. Espero que gostem de tudo, Carlisle vou meu ajudante de cozinheiro, estou bastante orgulhosa.

— Se algo estiver ruim, podem ter certeza que a culpa é minha — ele acrescentou e todos riram.

— É... antes da gente começar eu queria falar uma coisinha — Bella interrompeu. — Como hoje é dia de Ação de Graças, gostaria de complementar as palavras de Esme e dizer que também sou grata por ter todos vocês na minha vida. Cada um nessa mesa é importante pra mim de sua maneira e espero que saibam disso. Hoje eu estava passando na lojinha de um dólar e vi um monte de cartões Hallmark. Não sei o que houve, mas me senti inspirada a comprar um e escrever pequenas palavras para cada um de vocês.

— Agora ficou interessante… — Charlie provocou e a filha o ofereceu uma careta.

— Eu vou entregar agora, mas queria pedir que lessem em casa porque vou ficar morrendo de vergonha, ok? — ela perguntou retoricamente passando em volta da mesa e dando na mão de cada um o seu devido cartão.

— Meu Deus, Bella, acho que você não faz uma carta pra mim desde que estou no ensino fundamental. Eu vou morrer de curiosidade, posso ir ao banheiro pra ler? — Alice questionou.

— Não, é hora da janta — Esme falou mesmo estando cheia de interesse em saber quais palavras Bella havia utilizado para ela.

— Então, a gente pode comer? — Charlie perguntou. — A comida está com uma cara maravilhosa, Esme.

— Já vimos de onde você puxou o apetite… — Edward sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

Como era de se esperar, todos ficaram empanzinados com tanta opção de comida. Esme não brincava em serviço quando decidia ser anfitriã. Por essa razão, conversaram sobre os planos para as festas de fim do ano, decidindo que pela primeira vez o Ano Novo seria celebrado na casa de Alice, já que de lá conseguiriam ver a queima de fogos que acontecia na Baía de São Francisco.

— Eu li sua carta — Alice contou sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

— Falei para ler só depois! — a morena exclamou tentando se controlar para não acordar o namorado que cochilava levemente em sua perna. — Eu sabia que você não ia se aguentar!

— Obrigada. Eu te amo demais e sou grata todos os dias por ter você na minha vida. Me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira.

— Ai, Alice, não vai me fazer chorar.

— E eu que fiquei me segurando dentro do banheiro pra não chorar e borrar o rímel?!

— Bem feito, deveria ter ficado com a cara toda cagada para aprender!

— Obrigada por isso — ela disse indicando com o queixo que estava falando sobre Edward. — Ele é tudo para mim. Vê-los dessa forma me deixa muito feliz.

— Obrigada pela ajuda. Você foi fundamental.

— Ia dizer que vocês são fofos demais, mas ele está quase babando em cima da sua roupa — observou.

— Acho que é sinal que temos que ir embora — respondeu passando a mão pelo cabelo dele que nem se mexia. — Amorzinho?

— Oi? — questionou desorientado mexendo a cabeça na perna da namorada.

— Vamos pra sua casa? Você tá cochilando.

— Ok.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Edward, ele parecia estar mais acordado do que na casa dos pais e, ao colocar a mão dentro do bolso da calça, lembrou da carta que a namorada havia feito para ele.

— Eu posso pedir uma coisa, baby? — falou quando entraram no quarto.

— Claro, o que é?

— Eu sei que você disse que é para eu não ler o cartão na sua frente, mas queria que você lesse pra mim. É pedir muito?

— Hmmm… claro que não. Eu vou ficar com vergonha, mas não tenho problema em dizer em voz alta o que eu escrevi.

— Então aqui está — entregou o cartão a ela.

— Se você não gostar, finge que gostou, tá?

— Eu vou gostar, impossível estar ruim.

— OK.

 _Edward,_

 _Eu já estraguei três cartões porque toda vez que começo a escrever nunca acho que está bom o suficiente, então vou tentar ser breve e simples.  
_ _Obrigada por me respeitar, ser honesto comigo e me oferecer o que preciso em forma de carinho e cumplicidade.  
Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, entender que sou um ser humano e posso falhar (quando as vezes até eu tenho dificuldade em aceitar isso).  
Obrigada por ser essa pessoa acolhedora (eu implico com você chamando a Jane de best, mas é tão genuíno que só faz com que eu te ame ainda mais por também amar alguém tão importante pra mim).  
Obrigada por ser meu grudinho e pelos momentos em que somos só um.  
Obrigada por todas as águas que você pegou e por todos os doces que compartilhou (mesmo as vezes dizendo que só está me dando porque do jeito que eu te olho você acha que vai passar mal depois se não dividir).  
Obrigada por ser meu melhor amigo e o amor da minha vida. Engraçado como a gente fala isso com facilidade, né?  
_ _Obrigada por achar que de todas as tortas do mundo, eu sou a personificação da única rs.  
_ _Obrigada por tudo, meu amor.  
_ _Que sorte a minha.  
_ _Que sorte a nossa.  
_ _Eu te amo muito.  
_ _Bella praticamente Cullen_

— Você assinou assim?

— Eu assinei assim.

— Eu te amo. Porra, eu te amo muito — declarou a puxando e dando um beijo em seus lábios. — Obrigado por me aturar sendo grudento do jeito que sou. Obrigado por me dar carinho e por ser minha melhor amiga. Obrigado pelo amor que você tem pela minha família, principalmente com a minha mãe nesse momento que ela tem precisado tanto. Obrigado pela cumplicidade, por me fazer ver graça nas coisas mais simples e também rir das minhas piadas idiotas. Obrigado por todas as fotos que você aparece no meu Instagram, o engajamento tem sido maravilhoso.

— Ridículo! — exclamou com uma gargalhada.

— Obrigado por tudo isso que a gente tá vivendo. Ah, baby, eu não vejo a hora desse praticamente não existir e acho que não consigo enganar ninguém quanto a isso.

— Não consegue — ela riu com os braços em volta da cintura dele, o prendendo em um abraço. — Vai acontecer, sabe? Vamos com calma que vai acontecer. Eu quero muito um dia.

— É?

— Sim, claro que sim. Quero tudo com você. É a única pessoa com quem eu desejo o pacote completo.

— Bom saber.

— Mas com calma. Hoje vamos só deitar juntinhos, estou com dificuldade até de respirar de tanto que comemos na sua mãe. Hoje real sem chance de acontecer qualquer coisa, nem se anima. Vou tomar banho.

— Vou contigo.

— Não vai nada, sossega aí. Deixa eu ir primeiro e depois você vai.

— Nem parece que é a mulher que estava se declarando pra mim há alguns minutos.

— Te conheço, Edward. Depois de todas essas coisas bonitas que eu falei, sei o que você pensa logo em fazer.

Ele riu, mas não refutou. No dia seguinte completavam 5 meses de namoro e, como acordou antes da namorada, Edward decidiu que era uma boa oportunidade para a mimar com um café da manhã na cama.

— Bom dia. Feliz 5 meses — ele disse segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã com um pedaço de torta de abóbora e outros quitutes que a mãe havia embrulhado. — Trouxe o banquete para comermos juntos.

— Meu Deus, fica parado aí.

— O que houve?

— Porra, você tá muito gato! Descabelado desse jeito, todo gostoso sem camisa e ainda segurando comida pra mim.

— Você tem andado muito boba, sabia?

— Eu sei — riu. — É o seu efeito em mim.

— Agora a culpa é minha? — perguntou colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se jogando na cama em cima dela.

— Eu vou morrer sufocada.

— Vai nada, para de ser exagerada.

— Meu Deus, não tem mais ar nos meus pulmões. Minhas últimas palavras... diga a meus pais que os amo. — falou e em seguida fechou os olhos.

— Amor, ainda bem que você não depende da atuação para viver.

— Foi bom sim — ela argumentou abrindo os olhos.

— Se a gente forçar a barra você concorre a um prêmio framboesa de ouro — falou e ela fez um bico, que ele tratou de dar um rápido beijo. — Vai lá escovar os dentes pra gente comer nosso café da manhã.

— Feliz 5 meses — ela sorriu. — Vamos ficar o dia inteiro na cama?

— Ué, não vai para o trabalho?

— Não. Hoje vou tirar o dia pra nós.

— Opa, agora eu vi vantagem — disse com malícia.

Parecia promissor, porém após o café da manhã, a preguiça se instalou no corpo dos dois e ficaram encostados um no outro enquanto mexiam em seus celulares.

— Me fala um sinônimo para duro e firme com 6 letras — Bella pediu enquanto resolvia um jogo de palavras cruzadas.

— Meu pau — respondeu e Bella o deu uma cotovelada. — Caraca, amor! Doeu.

— Para você aprender a não vir com palhaçada. Me ajuda.

— Por que você não procura no Google?

— Porque jogar no Google é roubar!

— E perguntar para mim é o quê?

— Um auxílio. Não se enquadra na mesma coisa que roubar — justificou.

— Rígido.

— Isso! Eu sabia que te amava por uma razão.

— Obrigado — debochou e largou o celular em cima da cama já tendo visto tudo que poderia interessá-lo no Instagram.

— O que você tá olhando? — ela questionou vendo que o namorado estava quieto demais.

— O tamanho do meu pé perto do seu — disse passando o pé pelo dela.

— Sai que tá gelado. Cruzes, garoto, vai colocar uma meia.

— Outro dia estava lendo na internet que quem tem o segundo dedo maior que o dedão é uma pessoa mandona. O seu é maior.

— Não é nada — respondeu encolhendo o pé.

— Amor, é sim.

— Não é, para de olhar pro meu pé!

— Baby, se você quiser dá pra chamar um táxi com ele.

— Eu não acredito que você falou isso!

— Estou brincando — ele gargalhou enquanto ela fazia uma cara enfezada. — Eu amo você todinha. Até seu super dedo.

— Não é um super dedo… é? — perguntou esticando a perna e observando o próprio pé.

— Não, eu só estou de implicância com você.

Ela fez uma careta, mas esticou o rosto para o beijar. Recostou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e o observou, em seguida o puxou para mais perto de si, o tomando novamente em um beijo.

— Me mostra o quanto você me ama — sussurrou no ouvido dele.

O mundo pareceu ter desaparecido lá fora e só existiam os dois na cama queen size de Edward. Seus corpos se uniram de maneira tão familiar, incitando prazeres e declarações de amor. Passaram aquela sexta e o fim de semana todo presos em seu mundo e, talvez, fosse uma forma de Bella se preparar para o que a segunda-feira iria a trazer.

Com o relatório enviado pela empresa de auditoria que haviam contrato em mãos, as sócias da confeitaria encararam Mike. A morena sentia-se tão desgastada após o confronto, que saiu do trabalho direto para o apartamento do namorado. Assim que o viu, finalmente desabou nos braços dele.

— O que ele falou pra vocês? — Edward questionou preocupado.

— Em um primeiro momento ele mentiu, mas ao ver o relatório não conseguiu mais negar. Depois pediu para resolvermos tudo entre a gente. Foi horrível, ele começou a chorar e dizer que estava arrependido, que não tinha sido a intenção dele… — falou limpando as lágrimas. — Ficou de joelhos, pediu perdão e declarou que a carreira dele ia acabar.

— Foi uma escolha dele.

— Não quero ter que passar por isso nunca mais na minha vida.

— O que vocês vão fazer?

— Resolver legalmente.

— Eu estou aqui pro que você precisar. Nem que seja só isso — falou referindo-se ao abraço que estava dando na namorada.

— Eu sei — falou suspirando com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. — Obrigada.

* * *

 **N/A: Esse capítulo veio super rápido, porém não faço ideia de quando virá o próximo que será o penúltimo.**

 **Obrigada por todo mundo que está comentando. Se você gosta da fic, recomenda ela pra uma amiga! Vamos piramidar TEA, nem que seja agora no finalzinho hahaha.**

 **Ah, o extra deste capítulo são todas as cartinhas que a Bella fez no dia de Ação de Graças.**

 **Até o próximo.**

 **Beijoca!**


	14. Presente - Dezembro, 2018

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Obrigada Dans pela betagem.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Presente

 _Dezembro, 2018_

Os meses sempre iniciavam de forma caótica para Bella, mas tentando se distrair um pouco durante o horário do almoço, ela fuxicava uma loja online e adicionava diversos itens ao carrinho. Estava inteiramente concentrada quando viu a porta do escritório abrir.

— Meu Deus, Bella, está assistindo filme pornô no trabalho ou coisa assim? — Jane questionou ao ver a amiga saltar na cadeira.

— Estava concentrada e você me assustou — replicou e minimizou o navegador. — O que houve?

— Alice me enviou um convite para a comemoração de ano novo na casa dela. Vai ser uma daquelas festas que ela oferece para mil pessoas, né?

— Com certeza — a morena riu.

— Gigi vai ficar morrendo de vergonha, já estou até vendo.

— Se vocês não forem, o seu _best_ vai ficar super chateado.

— Ah, que fofa que você já aceitou nosso apelido.

— É aquele ditado: atura ou surta.

— Eu vou convencer Gigi. Te aviso depois, pode voltar a assistir seu pornô.

— Não estou assistindo nada!

Quando a porta do escritório foi fechada, a morena maximizou o navegador. Pegou o celular, tirou uma foto da tela e enviou para o namorado.

BELLA  
Procurando umas coisinhas online pra quando for rolar aquilo...

EDWARD  
Que putaria é essa, baby? Manda mais.

BELLA  
hahahaha. Acho que esse aqui vai ser interessante, o que acha?

EDWARD  
A minha mente nesse momento…

BELLA  
Acordei com um tesão doido. Se não estivesse tão ferrada de trabalho, eu juro que ia aí pra gente finalmente transar no seu consultório.

EDWARD  
Não brinca com meus sentimentos. E não me provoca desse jeito, ainda são duas da tarde. Tenho que atender uma pessoa em 20 minutos.

BELLA  
Não estou te provocando, só relatando a verdade. Sonhei com a gente e tudo. Acordei super molhada. Não consigo parar de pensar sacanagem desde cedo.

BELLA  
Amor?

EDWARD  
Sério, o que eu te fiz?

EDWARD  
Eu estava de boa, agora tô de pau duro. Tá feliz?

BELLA  
Tá mesmo? hahaha

EDWARD  
100%

BELLA

Edward! HAHAHAHA. Não acredito que você mandou foto.

EDWARD  
Ereção coberta pela calça conta como nude?

BELLA  
Desculpa a demora, estava apreciando a fotografia.

EDWARD  
Quer ver pessoalmente mais tarde?

BELLA  
Pode ter certeza. Só que você sabe, eu gosto de ver com a mão…

EDWARD  
E com a boca?

BELLA  
Hmmmm…. Essa boca?

EDWARD  
Porra, eu amo sua boca.

BELLA  
Mais tarde. Me busca no trabalho 18h.

Edward chegou na porta da La Petite Pâtisserie às 17h45. Cogitou até entrar para tomar um café, mas assim que mandou uma mensagem para a namorada avisando que já a aguardava em frente a confeitaria, a morena informou que estava pronta para descer. Ela entrou no carro esbaforida, bochecha avermelhada e olhar desconcertado.

— Oi — sorriu. — O que foi?

— Nada — riu. — Nunca te vi correr assim pra ir embora do trabalho.

— _Argh_ , Jane estava me zoando.

— Por quê?

— Porque ela é implicante desse jeito. Ficou enchendo meu saco mais cedo porque achou que eu estava vendo vídeo pornô no trabalho e quando notou o seu carro parado aqui me perturbou mais ainda porque eu estava pronta pra ir embora antes das 18h.

— Você estava vendo pornô? — indagou surpreso.

— Claro que não. Ela entrou quando eu estava buscando aquelas coisas na internet.

— Ah… e você comprou?

— Alguém está interessado… — zombou.

— Não vou nem mentir, baby. Estou.

— Comprei.

A afirmação dela fez a dinâmica no carro mudar, trazendo à tona toda as provocações que trocaram durante a tarde. Com a tensão sexual em alta, Edward correu para o apartamento mais próximo, que era o de Bella.

Assim que entraram na casa da morena, o rapaz seguiu o caminho do quarto, mas ela parecia ter outra ideia.

— Não — ela disse o puxando para a sala. — No sofá.

Edward não iria argumentar. Sabia que quando Bella estava assim, o melhor a se fazer era apenas seguir o ritmo. Sentou no sofá e a trouxe para cima de seu corpo. Era engraçada a sensação de que ele nunca sabia muito bem o que esperar nesses dias.

Ela o beijou devagar e afastou seu rosto do dele, o observando. Seus quadris mexiam em um ritmo lento, o deixando excitado pelo atrito. Quando ela pediu que ele tirasse a blusa, Edward atendeu. Passou a mão pelo peitoral dele e o olhou cheia de desejo.

— Sempre tão gostosinho… — comentou e ele riu. — É sério.

— Acho que dá pra notar que eu também te acho bem gostosa, né?

— O quê? Por causa disso? — indagou se esfregando mais na ereção dele.

— Porra, baby…

— Bem safado hoje me enviando foto. Fiquei mais doida ainda.

— Você ficou com dúvida, mandei a prova.

— Hmmm… — ela suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto ele passava a mão pela bunda dela, a trazendo mais para perto. — Amor?

— O quê? — perguntou e ela o fitou com um sorriso malicioso.

Bella não o respondeu, mas ofereceu um beijo. Deixou seus lábios vagarem pelo maxilar dele, puxou seus cabelos curvando o pescoço do rapaz e lambeu toda a extensão até chegar em seu ombro, onde finalizou com uma leve mordiscada. Aproximou a boca do ouvido dele e chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Nossa, Edward… — murmurou.

— O quê? — questionou com a voz rouca, já estava doido de tesão.

— Eu vou te chupar _tão_ gostoso.

Quando olhou para ele, a morena não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso. O poder das palavras era realmente incrível. Para reforçar sua afirmação, ela pegou a mão dele e chupou um dedo bem devagar. Edward parecia hipnotizado.

Com relutância, se levantou do colo do namorado. Parou entre as pernas masculinas e se desfez da própria blusa, jogando no canto do sofá. Se curvou e abriu o botão da calça dele. Edward a ajudou, tirando os sapatos e levantando o quadril para que conseguisse remover a peça de roupa que estava em seu caminho. O tendo completamente nu a sua frente, se ajoelhou e segurou a mais do que evidente ereção.

Até pensou em o provocar, em dar uma mordiscada na perna, em brincar um pouco chegando perto, porém não realmente encostando onde ele mais queria, entretanto estava com tesão demais pra ficar só nas brincadeiras. Lambeu os lábios, os umedecendo, e passou de leve pelo topo da ereção dele.

Como se soubesse que isso ia o enlouquecer ainda mais, Bella fez uma cara de tímida, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas logo em seguida colocou a língua para fora e lambeu toda a extensão de seu membro, aproveitando para dar um sorriso safado e o bombeando com a mão, claramente mostrando que iria fazer muito mais.

Edward se controlava, mas quando ela olhava para ele daquela maneira ficava ainda mais difícil. A língua passando pela cabeça do seu pau, mas ainda não o chupando estava virando uma tortura. Quando a morena foi mais para baixo e chupou suas bolas, ele abriu mais ainda a perna, sentindo a mão dela fazendo movimentos firmes para cima e para baixo em sua ereção. Tudo naquela cena o fascinava, a maneira que ela o observava, o toque da sua boca e até mesmo as sardinhas que ela tinha no rosto, a combinação de tudo era a melhor fantasia que ele podia pensar.

Para seu total delírio, Bella finalmente o guiou para dentro de sua boca e com a sensação de sucção que a morena fazia, Edward gemeu. Com ele entre seus lábios, fez exatamente o que prometeu. Começou devagar, tomando o máximo que conseguia. O chupava com vontade, sem tirar seus olhos dele. Ela amava os sons que ele emitia, o desejo dele tão evidente que refletia nela. Sabendo que ele gostava, travou os lábios ao seu redor e o incentivou a mexer o quadril.

— Porra... — ele murmurou observando o movimento de seu pau na boca dela.

A reação dele deixava Bella ainda mais excitada. O rosto corado e a boca aberta, os músculos do abdômen se contraindo conforme ela movia sua cabeça para cima e para baixo. _Meu Deus, como ele era lindo_. O tirou da boca com um barulho, observou a cabeça do pau dele e passou a palma de sua mão por cima, aproveitando a saliva que estava ali, familiarizada com o que ele gostava.

— Me avisa antes de gozar.

— Eu sei. Porra, baby…

— Seu pau é tão gostoso. Está me deixando toda molhada — admitiu e Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que ela desse uma risada pela reação.

— Você vai me matar — ele falou, mas ela pareceu não dar atenção, o chupando mais uma vez.

— Hmmm… — ela gemeu continuando seus movimentos.

— Chupa a cabeça, faz aquela parada com a língua — ele pediu e ela fez. — Puta que pariu, como você faz isso? Faz de novo. Porra!

Ela continuou empenhada e mesmo após resistir muito, Edward não conseguiu mais se controlar e avisou que estava prestes a gozar. Bella distanciou o rosto na mesma hora, mas continuou o massageando, segundos depois vendo a evidência do prazer dele escorrer pela sua mão.

— Eu ia te provocar e dizer que você pode tirar esse sorriso presunçoso da cara, mas nem dá depois disso. Parabéns, viu?

— Sou uma mulher de muitos talentos — falou com uma gargalhada enquanto levantava. — Calma aí, vou lavar a mão e trago papel pra você, fica aí.

— Estou até fraco, não vou levantar mesmo.

Retornou com um pouco de papel na mão e entregou para o namorado, o observando com um olhar curioso.

— O que foi?

— Estou lembrando do sonho que eu tive.

Edward levantou a sobrancelha e Bella removeu a calça que estava usando. Em seguida, sem delongas, tirou o sutiã e a calcinha, ficando completamente nua. Subiu no colo dele como antes e o beijou.

— Me conta do seu sonho.

— Você beijava meu pescoço primeiro… — falou.

— Assim?

— Sim. Isso, exatamente nesse lugar que você sabe que eu tanto gosto.

— E o que eu fazia depois?

— Chupava bem aqui — disse apontando para um mamilo. — Isso. Devagar. Com a pressão certa.

— O outro também?

— Claro.

— E as minhas mãos? — questionou antes de ocupar-se com o outro mamilo.

— Por todo meu corpo. Apertando, do jeito que você sempre fez. Hmmm, assim mesmo.

— E foi isso que te fez acordar tão excitada?

— Não — sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a mão dele. Segurou dois dedos e chupou — Quando você usou esses que eu fiquei doida.

— Meu Deus, Bella… — falou honestamente surpreso, mas fez exatamente como ela havia dito.

A penetrou com dois dedos, sentindo o quão excitada ela estava. Ela soltou um suspiro de prazer, seus olhos fechados, concentrados na sensação de como ele estava manipulando seu corpo.

— Você lembra a primeira vez que eu fiz isso? — perguntou a tirando de seu transe.

— Sim. Você foi o primeiro.

— Eu não esqueço. A gente estava se esfregando e você usando um biquíni. Ele foi um pouco pro lado e eu vi parte de você. O tesão que me deu na hora, nossa pele encostando. Gozei logo depois — ele relembrou enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam para a dar prazer. — E aí você colocou minha mão bem aqui. Eu queria tudo naquela hora, Bella. Queria te ver, queria te chupar, te comer… Eu estava louco por você. Sempre.

— Não para.

— Foi exatamente isso que você falou. E eu não parei. Te toquei bem aqui, onde você pira…

— Meu Deus…

— Você estava tão molhada, eu queria te perguntar se você já tinha se tocado pensando em mim.

— Sim — respondeu ofegante observando ele chupar seu mamilo.

— E hoje de manhã?

— Sim!

— Eu sempre prestei atenção em você, em como você reage… — confessou a olhando nos olhos. Em seguida, apertou a bunda dela e tocou seu clitóris com mais pressão.

— Porra...

— Viu? Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso. Tem um lado mais sensível, esse daqui.

— Meu Deus, Edward!

— Bom?

— Você sabe que sim, meu Deus! — exclamou mexendo o quadril.

— Hmmm, amor… — ele murmurou e colocou uma mão na nuca dela trazendo seu corpo mais para perto. Trocaram um beijo lento e sensual.

— Mais forte — ela pediu.

— Que pressa é essa?

— Por favor…

— No seu sonho, você gozava na minha mão ou no meu pau?

— Mão — respondeu já não conseguindo se concentrar muito bem em nada que ele estava falando.

— Ok.

Foi a resposta que ele precisava para continuar com os estímulos que fazia com os dedos. Bella gozou forte, apertando o braço dele e gemendo alto. Foi muito melhor do que o sonho que teve.

— Meu Deus… — ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Boa dupla, né? — perguntou e ela simplesmente o beijou como resposta.

— Tô com sede — disse e passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, que riu. — E com fome.

— Eu também… — respondeu apontando para a ereção.

— Calma — pediu levantando e indo até a cozinha. Retornou com uma garrafa d'água e o celular em mão. — Boa noite, eu queria pedir uma pizza. Sim, pepperoni. Isso, esse endereço mesmo. Quantos minutos? Ok. Obrigada, boa noite.

— E aí?

— Você tem 30 minutos — informou voltando para o colo dele.

Passaram o resto da noite todo juntos e na manhã seguinte também tiveram problemas para se despedirem, chateados que ainda estavam em plena quarta-feira e o fim de semana parecia distante. A ansiedade era tamanha, que passava até a impressão que tinham planos diferentes do que ficarem sentados no sofá assistindo televisão.

— Que filme você quer ver? — ela perguntou sentada no sofá de Edward em plena sexta a noite.

— Tanto faz, eu sempre acabo dormindo no meio.

— Vou parar de fazer cafuné.

— Nunca, por favor. É o sono mais pacífico da minha vida. É o mais gostoso, eu te juro. Pode durar 15 minutos, mas sei que vale a pena.

— Te deixei mal acostumado.

— Obrigado.

— Aliás, falando em costume, lembrei de uma coisa. Sabe o que eu estava pensando? — questionou retoricamente fazendo carinho no cabelo dele. — A gente podia colocar um limite no presente de Natal.

— Por quê?

— Não quero presente ostentação. E sei lá, quando eu penso uma das coisas mais doces que já ganhei na vida, sempre lembro daquele dia de São Valentim que você me deu as coisas mais simples e foi tão bonitinho.

— De quanto a gente tá falando?

— Sei lá, 10 dólares?

— 10?!

— Quanto você estava pensando?

— 50 pelo menos?

— 50 é muito. 25, pode ser?

— Olha, eu vou topar apenas pelo desafio.

— Não acho que vai ser tão difícil assim.

Mal ela sabia que faltando apenas cinco dias para o Natal, estaria que nem louca procurando o que comprar para o namorado. Já havia adquirido tudo para cada um de seus familiares e amigos, mas na hora de Edward tudo ficou mais difícil, já que alguns itens eram caros demais e os mais simples nunca pareciam chamar sua atenção. Estava a ponto de desistir e mandar uma mensagem para o namorado quando teve uma ideia e buscou exatamente o que precisava online.

BELLA  
Se eu comprar online, o frete não conta nos 25 dólares, né?

EDWARD  
Deveria contar.

BELLA  
Por favor.

EDWARD  
A ideia foi sua.

BELLA  
Ai que saco, por favor, tá sendo muito difícil pra mim.

EDWARD  
O que eu vou ganhar em troca? Você está quebrando sua própria regra.

BELLA  
O presente é menos de 25, mas o frete é 18 dólares porque estamos muito perto do Natal. Sério, por favor.

EDWARD  
Ok. Mas quero algo em troca.

BELLA  
A gente pode ir no restaurante do Marriot que você estava querendo para comemorar o aniversário de namoro essa semana.

EDWARD  
Feito!

Como prometido, no dia 23 de dezembro, celebraram os 6 meses de namoro. O local que Edward insistia há meses em visitar era o The View Lounge, um sofisticado bar dentro do Hotel Marriot.

— Hoje merece um bom drink. Meio ano! — Bella comentou olhando a lista de cocktails que o local oferecia. — Olha, eles têm sem álcool também. Topa?

— Escolhe um ai pra mim.

— Tá, vê a comida então.

— Tem um polvo marinado no bourbon. E esse queijo aqui também parece bom.

— Já viu se tem sobremesa para mais tarde?

— Tem.

— Ok, então qualquer coisa para petiscar está ótimo .

Ao deixarem o menu em cima da mesa, o garçom se aproximou e anotou o pedido dos dois. Edward se encarregou das comidas e Bella das bebidas. Sem muita demora, o homem retornou com os drinks escolhidos.

— Um _Something Purple_ para a senhorita e um _Smokin' Paloma_ para o senhor — disse colocando as bebidas na frente do casal.

— É ao contrário, mas tudo bem. Obrigada — Bella respondeu pegando a bebida da frente de Edward.

— Perdão, já retorno com a comida de vocês.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou ao ver a careta que a namorada fez.

— Você sabe o que foi.

— Ele achou que a bebida sem álcool fosse sua porque você é mulher.

— Touché. Quando trouxer a conta vai entregar pra você, aposto.

— Pior que eu também.

— Enfim, deixa pra lá. Hoje é dia de comemorar. Fica lá em casa até o Natal?

— Que proposta indecente é essa? A gente mal chegou e você já está assim? — perguntou e o bom humor dela retornou com tudo.

— Sei lá. Esse fim de semana foi tão perfeito, não queria que acabasse.

— Preciso passar em casa para pegar algumas coisas, depois vamos pra sua. Pode ser?

— Pode.

— Vou ter que lembrar de pegar os seus presentes de Natal.

— Hmmm no plural. Caprichou com o orçamento de 25 dólares, gosto assim! Também comprei mais de um item.

— Posso tentar adivinhar alguma coisa?

— Não. Você não vai acertar.

De nada adiantou a afirmação da morena. Edward começou a jogar um monte de possibilidades no ar e ela apenas ria sacudindo a cabeça com os palpites mais doidos. Quando o garçom colocou os pratos que pediram na mesa, finalmente ele pareceu se aquietar e focaram em apreciar a culinária do local.

— Meu Deus, Edward? — uma mulher falou se aproximando da mesa do casal enquanto eles olhavam o menu de sobremesa.

— Jess? — indagou surpreso.

— Meu Deus, quanto tempo! — exclamou o abraçando e, logo depois, ficou mais perplexa ainda ao ver quem estava o acompanhando. — Isabella!

— Oi — a morena deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Gente, vocês casaram?

— Ainda não — Edward respondeu e Bella não aguentou, teve que sorrir.

— Como vocês estão?

— Bem. Comemorando aniversário de namoro.

— Quantos anos? Quase 10, né?

— Na verdade, 6 meses. A gente voltou a namorar tem pouco tempo — ele contou.

— Não acredito! Gente, como eu torci por vocês — ela falou e Bella claramente não escondeu sua descrença no discurso da mulher. — Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós, não quero interromper a comemoração. Vim visitar a família no Natal, tenho que voltar porque meus pais estão de olho no meu pequeno. Boa noite, felicidades!

— Obrigado, Jess. Boas festas.

— Boa noite — Bella desejou.

— Para vocês também!

— É sério, sabia? O que ela falou — Edward disse para a namorada — A gente meio que só namorou porque éramos muito covardes de contar para as pessoas que a gente gostava que estávamos apaixonados. Eu torcia para Jessica se resolver com Tyler e ela torcia pra gente ficar juntos. Enquanto isso a gente se pegava só para passar o tempo.

— O quê?! Por que você nunca me contou isso?

— Sei lá, não parecia ser um dado relevante.

— Eu achei que ela tinha sido, sei lá, seu primeiro amor — admitiu e Edward começou a rir.

— Esse posto foi sempre seu, baby.

— Ai, não fala assim que me dá coisinha aqui na barriga — ela disse e ele mais uma vez gargalhou.

— Não sei mesmo como te surpreende ainda.

— Sei lá, tudo sobre você sempre mexe comigo.

— Eu estou muito feliz, sabia? Esses seis meses foram incríveis.

— Sim. Eu não esperava que ia ser desse jeito.

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca…

— Não é isso — ela riu. — É só que, sei lá, somos nós. Não achei que ia ser tão simples assim. Tão natural e ao mesmo tempo intenso.

— Eu achei que seria justamente por sermos nós.

— Obrigada — agradeceu esticando o braço em cima da mesa e tocando a mão dele.

— Não tem que agradecer. É trabalho em equipe — deu uma piscadela.

— Você me ama?

— Claro que sim, que pergunta é essa?

— Então pede o bolo red velvet de sobremesa que eu vou pedir a torta de chocolate com caramelo e flor de sal.

— Eu não vou nem fingir estar surpreso com você, amor.

— Passando o Natal, vou diminuir a quantidade de doce.

— Sei.

— É sério. Meu Deus, o que será que sua mãe vai preparar pro Natal esse ano?

A resposta chegou dois dias depois. Quando o assunto era a celebração do Natal, Esme Cullen não brincava mesmo em serviço. A decoração da casa e a mesa de jantar estavam impecáveis e Bella não se surpreenderia caso a qualquer momento um Papai Noel contratado invadisse a casa.

— Olha, Esme, esse ano dava para fotografar e colocar essa casa em uma revista — Renée elogiou.

— Ou no Instagram como seu filho está fazendo — Bella emendou.

— Todo mundo está postando as decorações! — ele retrucou. — Você daqui a pouco vai postar também que eu sei.

— Gosto de postar só quando tem a comida.

— Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — Renée questionou a amiga.

— Carlisle está colocando as coisas nos pratos para servir. Preciso que alguém me ajude a pôr a mesa, acabamos perdendo tempo demais na cozinha... — Esme justificou e Bella percebeu que a mulher ficou levemente corada. _Meu Deus,_ pensou segurando o riso.

— Eu ajudo, vamos lá — Bella disse.

— Eu também, três trabalham mais rápido — Renée afirmou.

Mesmo sem ter sido abordado para ajudar, Charlie sentou-se ao lado da filha na mesa de jantar e a auxiliou dobrando guardanapos. Edward e Alice, já acostumados com a dinâmica, tinham sido espertos e fugiram para o sofá.

— Saudades de te ver feliz assim no Natal — Charlie disse com um sorriso para a filha que estava murmurando uma canção natalina.

— Ah… — ela falou surpresa. — Nossa, nunca parei para pensar nisso. Eu não ficava feliz nos últimos anos?

— Não — admitiu. — Mas que bom que agora você está. É bom focar nisso. Como estão as coisas na confeitaria? Já encontraram alguém para ficar no lugar daquele traste?

— Acho que sim, vamos ter 100% de certeza depois das festas.

— Paciência nessas horas é fundamental. Sabe que o que precisar, o papai está aqui, né?

— Sim — sorriu. — Vai dar tudo certo. Estou otimista e as meninas também. Um novo ano vindo aí é a força que precisamos.

— Verdade, nossa, esse ano passou rápido demais.

— Sim, mas foi especial — sorriu ao olhar o namorado sentado no sofá ao lado da irmã.

— Eu gosto tanto desse menino — Charlie disse e o sorriso de Bella aumentou.

— Ele é meu amorzinho — a morena respondeu.

— Eu sei bem disso, quase já me mataram na adolescência algumas vezes — falou e a filha deu uma gargalhada.

— O que tem de tão engraçado nesse guardanapo? — Renée questionou aos dois.

— Acho que sei de onde puxei essa coisa de ciúmes. O que você acha, papai?

— Se eu te responder, fico em maus lençóis — disse, mas cutucou a filha e fez um sinal de positivo com a mão, o que a fez gargalhar mais alto ainda.

Do outro lado do cômodo, quem parecia não estar tão bem humorada assim era Alice. Os irmãos assistiam pela milésima vez ao filme Esqueceram de Mim, mas Edward não conseguia tirar o olhar da irmã que, embora observasse a tela da TV, parecia estar com o pensamento em outro lugar.

— O que foi? — Edward perguntou dando um chute no pé dela.

— Para, garoto! O que foi o quê?

— Está com a cara esquisita.

— É minha cara.

— Hmmm, tá bom.

— Para de ser chato.

— Para de mentir pra mim, então.

— Eu não estou mentindo.

— Tá sim! Está com cara de que está escondendo alguma coisa. Te conheço, Alice.

— Vai a merda.

— Viu? Coitada, ainda tenta.

— Meu Deus, a gente não pode deixar vocês sozinhos um minuto. O que é? — Bella retornou para a sala de estar e parou em frente aos dois irmãos. — Para de implicar com a sua irmã, Edward.

— O quê?! Por que você sempre parte do princípio que quem estava implicando com ela era eu?

— Amor?

— Eu apenas constatei um fato, não é implicância.

— Tem que beijar! — Renée gritou e chamou a atenção de todos.

Quando viraram a atenção para o que acontecia na sala de jantar, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver Esme e Carlisle embaixo do visco.

— Gente, os pais de vocês… — Bella gargalhou e tentou incentivar. — A mamãe está certa!

Esme pareceu sem graça, mas Carlisle se aproximou da esposa e a deu um beijão, daqueles dignos de passar em uma tela de cinema. Bella assobiou enquanto Jasper estava caindo na gargalhada junto a Renée e Charlie.

— Pelo amor de Deus, já me basta a Alice, vocês não me inventem de fazer outro filho — Edward zombou e Esme saiu do beijo com Carlisle mais vermelha que um tomate.

— Olha o respeito, menino — ela respondeu.

— Coitado, ele acha que a insuportável sou eu? Meu anjo, você tem consciência do quão chato é? — Alice questionou ao irmão.

— Gente, pelo amor de Deus, vamos para a mesa de jantar. Tá tudo pronto. Chega vocês dois. É Natal.

Se tinha uma coisa que trazia paz na casa dos Cullen, essa coisa era comida. A fartura preparada por Esme e Carlisle foi apreciada por todos até respirarem com dificuldade.

— A gente já pode trocar os presentes? — Edward perguntou enquanto comia a sobremesa.

— Por mim… — Esme respondeu. — Todos de acordo?

A confusão de embrulhos foi enorme. Livros foram distribuídos, perfumes e até mesmo um convite para um fim de semana romântico em Lake Tahoe, oferecido para Carlisle por Esme. Edward estava com apenas dois presentes na mão. Decidindo deixar o de Bella por último, abriu o que Alice havia o dado. Pelo formato, sabia muito bem o que era: uma caneca. Quando viu o que estava escrito, começou a rir.

— O que foi? — Bella questionou.

— Está escrito "Para o melhor irmão do mundo", mas tem um asterisco. Nessas letras pequenas está escrito "Quando não está enchendo a porra do meu saco" — leu e gargalhou mais uma vez. — Eu amei, irmã.

— Sabia — ela ofereceu uma piscadela. — Por sinal, obrigada por essa blusa com a sua cara estampada, vai ser um excelente pano de chão.

— Não ouse — Edward disse.

— Ano passado ela vestiu a que você está fazendo sinal de positivo com a mão para limpar a casa — Jasper contou. — Foi a coisa mais aterrorizante que eu já vi, ela trocou na mesma hora.

— Você vestiu? — Edward gargalhou. — Coloca pra eu ver, por favor.

— Vou colocar porcaria nenhuma — respondeu mal humorada, mas um sorriso escapou em seu rosto.

— Agora falta só seu, baby — Edward disse abrindo a pequena caixa.

— Idem — ela respondeu. — Mas vou esperar você primeiro.

— Vamos ver — ele disse abrindo a caixa e assim que viu o que tinha dentro, sorriu.

— O que é? — Renée questionou curiosa.

— Um chaveiro — Edward contou tirando da caixa. — Está escrito "Aonde quer que você vá, sempre retorne para mim".

— Você gostou? — indagou tímida.

— Eu amei. É perfeito.

— Agora é minha vez. Vamos ver! — falou esticando o braço e pegando a enorme caixa que Edward havia a dado.

A primeira coisa que a morena viu foi um DVD de High School Musical com um post it grudado que dizia "Troy e Gabriella ficam no chinelo perto da gente", o que a fez dar uma boa risada. Em seguida, tirou um pacote de cookies.

— Para você parar de reclamar que não tem um docinho pra comer — ele observou com um olhar curioso.

— Boa. Esse é um dos meus favoritos.

— Eu sei.

— O que é isso, Edward? — perguntou vendo um amplificador de som e uma mini bola de discoteca.

— Isso é para você ligar e escutar a playlist que eu fiz para você no Spotify. Vou te enviar o link.

— Meu Deus — ela riu.

— Ainda tem uma coisa aí no fundo.

Bella procurou bem e, como ele havia dito, realmente encontrou algo no fim da caixa. Era uma foto dos dois ainda adolescentes. Estavam na praia, nas férias que tiraram em Malibu e embora ela estivesse distraída olhando para o lado, Edward a observava com um enorme sorriso. Quando virou a fotografia, um recado estava escrito no verso: "Viu qual a razão do meu sorriso? Sempre te amando.".

Ela levantou e o abraçou. Agradeceu bem baixinho em seu ouvido pelo gesto, sentou em seu colo e assim ficaram até que todo mundo tivesse aberto todos os presentes. Como de costume, os mais velhos ficaram conversando na mesa de jantar enquanto o quarteto fugiu para frente da televisão.

— Que dupla a nossa, né? — Bella brincou observando Alice cochilando em cima de Jasper.

— O quê? — ele perguntou distraído e riu quando notou que Edward também estava dormindo no colo de Bella. — Cara de um, focinho de outro.

— Tem dia que eles ficam se falando no telefone e eu juro que queria gravar porque é hilário. Começam a trocar farpa, depois é um aconselhando o outro, quando me dou conta estão cheios de elogios…

— Sim! Eu nem preciso perguntar com quem ela está falando, sempre sei quando é Edward.

— Está tudo bem com ela?

— Sim, tirando todo o estresse da festa de fim de ano. Já cansei de falar que ela sempre se doa demais para esses eventos.

— Dá para ver que é de família, né? Esme pendurou até meias com nossos nomes — Bella disse e Jasper riu. — Essa família leva tudo a sério.

— Eu gosto, sempre me sinto à vontade, desde o começo foi assim. Até com ela que tanto relutou.

— Eles são muito acolhedores mesmo, também sempre me senti assim.

— Desculpa interromper vocês dois — Esme falou. — Gente, eu juro que não coloquei nada na comida. Olha o Carlisle na mesa de jantar, está quase roncando.

— Meu Deus! — Bella gargalhou olhando para a mesa.

— Queria falar com Edward — agachou-se. — Meu amor, acorda.

— Não — murmurou e Esme riu.

— Edward, filho…

— O que foi?

— Quero falar uma coisa com você em particular — anunciou e com isso Edward pareceu despertar.

— O que aconteceu? — espreguiçou-se sentado no sofá.

— Nada, vamos no escritório rapidinho. Vocês me dão licença? — Esme pediu.

— Claro — Bella respondeu, mas olhou preocupada para Edward que fez uma cara de quem também não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido.

Caminharam até o escritório e assim que Esme fechou a porta, Edward já estava pensando um milhão de coisas. _Será que Esme havia conversado antes com Alice e por isso ela estava chateada?_

— O que houve, mãe? É algo sobre você e o papai? — ele questionou aflito.

— Não. Não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo e com seu pai, Edward. Estamos, aos poucos, encontrando nosso caminho.

— Ele me disse que vocês estão fazendo terapia. Fiquei feliz em saber.

— Não precisa disfarçar, ele já me contou que isso foi ideia sua depois de uma conversa que tiveram — Esme falou com uma leve risada. — Foi um bom conselho. Não imaginava que precisava tanto conversar com um profissional. Toda semana fico ansiosa para chegar a quarta-feira e ter minha sessão.

— Você parece mais animada mesmo, mãe — concordou esticando o braço e segurando a mão dela.

— Venha, vamos sentar ali — indicou e o puxou para o sofá.

— Ai meu Deus, eu não vim até aqui para levar bronca, né? As lembranças do escritório ao longo da minha adolescência não são boas — riu.

— Claro que não — ela compartilhou a risada. — Eu só te trouxe até aqui porque queria que conversássemos em privado. Como estão as coisas com você?

— Tudo ok. Ótimo, na verdade. O trabalho está indo bem, no último mês melhor até do que eu esperava. No amor… — sorriu.

— Ah, essa carinha — disse e tocou o rosto do filho. — Eu estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Torço tanto por vocês, Edward. Juntos e como indivíduos.

— Eu sei, mãe.

— Sabia que logo quando vocês três se conheceram Alice me fazer um pedido?

— Não me lembro. Éramos muito pequenos.

— Ela me perguntou naquela primeira semana, queria saber se tinha como Bella ser irmã dela. É engraçado como vocês se conectaram tão rapidamente. Achei a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

— Ela estava querendo me trocar pela Bella, né? — brincou.

— Jamais. Você sabe o quanto sua irmã sempre te amou, sempre tiveram essa conexão de gêmeos que nunca entenderei, mesmo sendo mãe de vocês — admitiu. — Ela me pediu para falar com Renée, ver se tinha como agregar Bella a nossa família. Seu pai e eu rimos muito, depois contamos para os Swan que acharam mais graça ainda.

— Aposto que Alice não viu humor nisso.

— Claro que não. Ela bateu o pé, disse que Bella seria irmã dela por bem ou por mal.

— E o que eu fiz?

— Você pediu para ela ficar calma, que tinha uma plano e que ia dar certo. Olha, eu não faço ideia o que você achou que estava armando, Edward, mas me lembro desse dia sempre que te vejo junto de Bella. Fico pensando que finalmente vai chegar o momento em que Alice e Bella realmente serão irmãs através de você. A minha filha realmente consegue tudo o que ela quer — alegrou-se.

— Dá para notar assim? — ele questionou. — O quanto eu quero casar com ela um dia.

— Sim, meu amor. É linda demais a forma que se olham. Eu achava que vocês eram doidos um pelo outro quando adolescentes, mas nada se compara a esse momento especial que é o agora. Meu coração fica feliz. Lembra o dia que você veio aqui no escritório me pedindo compaixão, implorando para eu deixá-la ficar no quarto com você? Depois de terem ficado sozinhos em casa sem minha autorização. Tamanha a cara de pau! — zombou e Edward gargalhou ao recordar.

— E você nem pra desconfiar que eu tinha perdido a virgindade naquele fim de semana, mãe.

— Eu desconfiei, é claro. Só não quis assimilar a verdade. Vocês cresceram rápido demais, me permiti viver um pouco em negação.

— Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que só de lembrar me sinto ridículo. Você estava certa em ter ficado chateada com o que tinha acontecido.

— Claro que estava, sou sua mãe! Me partiu um pouco o coração te ver com os olhos cheios de lágrimas dizendo que era apaixonado por Bella. Nossa, se eu fechar os olhos consigo ver esse dia perfeitamente, meu filho — falou e como se realmente quisesse provar seu ponto, fez exatamente isso. — Você me pediu tanto e falou "Ela é tudo pra mim". Não sei nem se você tem essa recordação, mas eu tenho. Me assustou, pois pareceu tão honesto. É uma declaração forte e você era tão jovem.

— Nunca parei para ver com essa perspectiva.

— Eu sei. Quero te dar um presente de Natal, filho. Quer dizer, mais um. Acho que é importante ser aqui. Gosto do que simboliza — disse e, em seguida, removeu a aliança para depois tirar o anel de noivado que usou durante tantos anos. — Nunca vou esquecer o dia que seu pai me deu esse anel. Ele é muito especial para mim, Edward.

— Mãe… — Edward começou a falar, mas Esme pediu que ele não a interrompesse com a mão.

— Sua avó foi muito crítica no começo do meu relacionamento com Carlisle, não sei se já te contei isso. Acho que no fundo queria que eu aproveitasse da maneira que ela nunca foi capaz, por ter sido praticamente obrigada a se casar. Acontece que pra mim a união com seu pai foi natural, uma escolha que fizemos juntos. No dia que ele me entregou esse anel, aceitei o pedido antes mesmo que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma declaração. Tá gravado para sempre aqui — confessou tocando em cima do coração. — Eu vou te dar esse anel hoje. E só estou te entregando porque sei que a mão que vai recebê-lo, seja lá quando for, é de Bella. Faça o pedido quando achar que é o momento certo, o futuro de vocês vai ser lindo, meu amor. Eu torço por ambos todos os dias.

Edward se esticou no sofá e abraçou a mãe. Estava tão tocando com o gesto, que ficou levemente emocionado com as palavras e atitude de Esme. Não conseguia deixar de pensar na mãe incrível que tinha.

— Obrigado. Meu Deus, como eu te amo, mãe — proferiu enquanto saía do materno abraço.

— Ah, meu amor… — suspirou tocando a face do filho. — Meu coração de ouro, não faça sua mãe chorar.

— Já estou me controlando aqui, não posso ficar responsável pela senhora — admitiu. — Não tem no mundo um anel mais perfeito do que esse. Eu tenho certeza que, quando acontecer, ela vai amar.

— Eu também — levantou-se e pegou um saquinho de veludo que havia deixado em cima da mesa para guardar o anel. — Aqui está. Um presente temporariamente para você e permanentemente para Bella.

— Obrigado, mãe. Eu prometo que você será a primeira a saber.

— Poxa, será que meu momento finalmente chegará de saber primeiro? — brincou.

— Eu te juro. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Se abraçaram mais uma vez, transbordando de tanto carinho. Quando retornaram para a sala, receberam olhares curiosos. Alice, desconfiando muito bem do que a conversa se tratava, olhou diretamente para a mão da mãe e sorriu. Bella pareceu preocupada e, no que Edward foi para seu lado, não conseguiu aguentar e fez uma pergunta.

— Tá tudo bem com Esme?

— Sim. Ela queria agradecer pelo conselho que dei para o papai sobre a terapia.

— Ah, sim. Ela parece estar melhor mesmo. Um brilho no olhar. Me deixa feliz — contou e Edward na mesma hora abaixou o rosto e deu um beijo nos lábios da namorada. — Que foi?

— Só vontade de te beijar. Eu te amo.

— Ah… — ficou na ponta dos pés e o ofereceu outro beijo. — Eu também, amorzinho.

— Que suspiro foi esse? — riu.

— Eu tenho um outro presente para você quando chegarmos em casa.

— O quê?

— Só em casa — sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Curioso como sempre foi, Edward mal conseguiu se conter o resto da noite. Aliás, fazendo toda uma análise em sua mente, chegou a conclusão de que Bella só poderia estar falando sobre a fantasia sexual que tinha e, após o momento em que a convicção foi plantada na mente do rapaz, ele só conseguia pensar em ir para casa e curtir o resto do Natal ao lado de sua amada tentando coisas novas na cama.

Por essa razão, no fim do dia, quando chegaram ao apartamento de Bella, Edward nem sequer esperou irem até o quarto. Beijou o pescoço da morena, trazendo o corpo dela para perto do seu e passando a mão pelo bumbum que tanto amava apertar. Acontece que Bella estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

— O que foi? Você está nervosa? — Edward questionou confuso.

— Sim.

— Amor, eu sei que você está com essa ideia em mente, mas a gente não precisa fazer nada que você não esteja a vontade. Não tem porque ter pressa.

— Ahn? Como assim? — perguntou mais nervosa ainda. — Do que você está falando?

— Ué… do seu presente. Não?

— Sim, mas… ah, não… — riu. — Você tá achando que vai rolar _aquilo_ hoje?

— Não? — tentou afirmar, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta.

— Edward, é claro que não era isso. Que ideia…

— Você fez todo um mistério, falou que só ia me dar em casa e depois pediu pra gente vir pro seu apartamento que é onde estão as coisas que você tinha comprado aquele dia…

— Sim, mas meu _negócio_ não é presente pra ninguém, que ideia. Quando rolar é porque eu quero muito e é isso. Imagina se vou dizer que é presente.

— Me sentindo um pouco babaca no momento — ele riu sem graça.

— Tudo bem… — falou passando a mão pelo pescoço dele. — Não vai rolar hoje, mas não foi minha culpa se a expectativa foi criada e você pensou com a cabeça errada.

— Eu bem que achei que você estava sendo ousada depois de tanto que a gente comeu na festa dos meus pais — confessou.

— Meu Deus, Edward — riu. — E você ainda me agarrando! Hoje sem condições de acontecer qualquer coisa, nem você ficando por cima e fazendo todo o esforço.

— Então espero que tenha energia pelo menos para dar o meu presente, pois sou curioso, não vou conseguir aguentar até amanhã.

— Eu estou nervosa — admitiu.

— Por quê? Meu Deus, Bella, o que você comprou? Combinamos de não ser nada caro e eu segui a risca porque você ia encher meu saco. Não acredito que você burlou a nossa regra!

— Eu não burlei, foi 2 dólares — olhou para ele enfezada. — E eu nem ia encher o seu saco.

— Baby?

— Tá bom, eu ia mesmo.

— Cadê? Me dá, seu nervosismo está me deixando mais curioso ainda. Onde que você colocou?

— Na verdade ele estava aqui comigo o tempo inteiro — ela assumiu pegando a bolsa que havia jogado em cima da mesa. — Meu Deus, eu vou ter um treco.

— Quem vai ter um treco sou eu. O que é?

A morena abriu a bolsa e retirou algo que Edward não conseguia identificar o que era. Em seguida, pegou a palma dele e colocou a sua sobre, com o objeto no meio.

— Eu tenho pensado muito nisso. Sempre que eu reflito, me vem aquele dia no casamento da Alice na cabeça, sabe? Você se declarou pra mim e me perguntou quando que era o momento certo. Foi ontem? É amanhã? Daqui um ano? — ela disse levantando a palma e revelando uma chave. — Agora parece certo. É um complemento do seu outro presente. Sei que você acabou de se mudar, mas queria que considerasse vir morar comigo. A gente fica nessa coisa de dormir um dia na sua, outro dia na minha. Vamos tornar aqui a nossa? É um pouco egoísta da minha parte, mas eu já pensei em tudo.

— Pensou? — indagou completamente surpreso.

— Sim. A gente pode morar aqui até sermos só nós dois. Depois, quando a gente construir a nossa família, podemos ficar com o seu apartamento porque é bem maior. É só uma ideia, claro, o que você quiser também é fundamental, nada tem que ser escrito em pedra. Vamos dar mais esse passo? Juntos? — questionou. — Para de sorrir e me responde.

— O sorriso não te responde?

— As vezes eu sou insegura, preciso de afirmação.

— É claro que eu aceito, baby — respondeu e ela pulou em seus braços na mesma hora.

— Eu quero acordar com você todos os dias.

— Eu também — sorriu todo bobo.

— Eu te amo — ela disse e tocou a face dele. — Eu te amo muito.

— Merda, baby… — suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela, que ficou levemente alarmada com a escola de palavras.

— O que houve?

— Eu não vou aguentar.

— O quê? Viver comigo? — perguntou tensa.

— Não — ele riu.

— O que foi, garoto?

— Bella… casa comigo? — questionou e Bella riu.

— Meu Deus, você está falando sério — ela afirmou ao perceber que ele não estava achando tanta graça assim.

Como se para afirmar que realmente não estava de brincadeira, Edward ajoelhou-se e a surpresa de Bella ficou completamente exposta em sua feição.

— Eu não ia pedir hoje. Falei para mim mesmo que ia aguentar um pouco mais porque na minha cabeça eu estou te pedindo em casamento desde, sei lá, a primeira semana que a gente voltou a namorar. Só que antes eu não tinha isso — contou e pegou o pequeno saco de veludo que estava em seu bolso.

— É o anel de noivado da Esme — ela afirmou e ao ver o objeto, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

— Sim. Ela me entregou hoje. Disse que era para dar a você quando o momento parecesse certo e acho que a gente já cobriu esse tópico hoje, né? Sou tão apaixonado por você. Tenho esse desejo que pode até ser bobo, mas quero ser seu marido. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo. Casa comigo?

— Edward…

— Merda, eu vou chorar também — ele murmurou.

— Não esperaria diferente — riu entre lágrimas.

— Então...

— Não existe outra resposta além de sim — admitiu. — Meu Deus, eu diria sim para você quando a gente tinha 17 anos, mas eu estou muito feliz que foi agora. Sim. Claro que sim. Você é amor da minha vida.

Ela pulou em cima dele e o beijou com tudo. Edward segurou a mão da namorada e colocou o anel no dedo em que, agora, ele pertencia.

— Acho que tem que ajustar um pouco — falou.

— Não, está perfeito — disse observando o anel e voltou a chorar. — É o anel da sua mãe.

— Ela me deu hoje.

— É perfeito. Eu te amo tanto — afirmou e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

— Eu estou muito feliz — respondeu com o sorriso enorme a abraçando pela cintura.

— Que loucura na minha vida esse ano — suspirou.

— Boa?

— Incrível. Uau — disse e observou a mão que estava com o anel que era familiar desde a sua infância.

— Eu falei para minha mãe que ela ia ser a primeira a saber.

— Quer ligar pra ela?

— Se incomoda?

— Claro que não.

Edward fez uma rápida chamada pelo FaceTime com a mãe e, para a surpresa de ninguém, Esme atendeu ao telefonema colocando o celular direto na orelha, ao invés de olhar para a tela.

— Mãe, é uma chamada de vídeo — Edward disse.

— Ahn? Ah, desculpa. O que houve, meu amor? — questionou e, sem falar nada, Bella apareceu na tela do celular mostrando a mão com o anel. — Meu Deus! Meu Deus!

— Eu não aguentei esperar — ele admitiu emocionado com a reação da mãe que estava chorando do outro lado da tela. — E ela falou que sim.

— Esme… — Bella começou a falar com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não conseguiu terminar. — Obrigada.

— Eles ficaram noivos — Esme falou para o marido.

— E também vamos morar juntos — Edward acrescentou.

— Sério? — Carlisle sorriu olhando para a tela e Edward assentiu. — Parabéns! Aqui sempre foi time Bella!

— Carlisle! — Bella falou e começou a rir.

— A mamãe tá muito feliz — Esme disse limpando as lágrimas. — Esse anel sempre foi destinado a ser seu, meu amor. Estou maravilhada de vê-lo finalmente na sua mão.

— Obrigada. Só consigo falar isso — ela respondeu e Edward deu um beijo em sua têmpora.

— Por favor, não contem para ninguém, tá?

— Eu fui a primeira mesmo? — Esme questionou orgulhosa.

— Primeiríssima. Eu te amo, mãe.

— E eu amo vocês.

— Também te amo. Amo vocês. — Bella falou.

— Também — Carlisle replicou com o sorriso enorme. — Boa noite pra vocês.

— Boa noite, pai — despediu-se desligando o celular.

— Amanhã quando eu sair do trabalho, a gente pode passar nos meus pais para contar, o que você acha? Prefiro pessoalmente.

— Claro, amor.

De repente, absolutamente do nada, Bella começou a rir e Edward se assustou com a reação da noiva.

— O que houve?

— Tem noção do que aconteceu hoje a noite?

— A gente ficou noivo?

— Sim, mas a situação toda — disse e voltou a gargalhar. — Edward, você achou que a gente ia terminar a noite fazendo anal e a gente terminou morando junto e noivos.

— Não tinha pensado nisso — falou e deu uma risada. — Acho que a gente pode esconder esse fato quando for contar para todo mundo, né?

— Por favor.

No dia seguinte, quando foi trabalhar, Bella tentou ser recatada e não falar nada sobre o noivado, pois queria contar primeiro para os pais, mas em certo momento quando foi roubar um doce, Jane reparou o enorme anel de diamante em sua mão e só faltou berrar quando a amiga confirmou que estava noiva.

Ao chegar na casa dos pais, Bella até quis ser discreta novamente, mas Renée não levou nem 5 minutos para perceber o anel na mão da filha e chorou ao reconhecer a jóia que pertencia a sua melhor amiga. Charlie bem que tentou disfarçar, mas não conteve a emoção.

— A gente ainda não decidiu data, nem nada. Assim que virar o ano eu faço mais uma mudança — Edward contou. — Vou pro apartamento de Bella.

— Nosso — ela corrigiu.

— Que ano, hein? — Renée concluiu. — Vamos comemorar, fiz uma janta simples porque não sabia que teríamos uma notícia dessas, mas o que vale é o sentimento.

Jantaram e ficaram de papo por tanto tempo que não viram a hora passar. Edward ainda queria passar na casa da irmã para contar a novidade, mas pelo horário sabia que era melhor fazer isso no dia seguinte. Afobado como era, não aguentou e antes de se deitar, fez uma chamada de vídeo com a irmã.

— Já sei, vocês estão noivos — ela disse com um sorriso no rosto e Edward franziu o cenho.

— A mamãe te contou? — ele perguntou.

— Não, mas eu vi que ela te deu o anel ontem. Eu sabia que você não ia aguentar esperar 24 horas — gargalhou. — Deixa eu ver como ficou, Bella.

— Tem um fato que você não sabe — ela disse com a mão estendida para a câmera.

— A gente vai morar juntos — Edward sorriu.

— Jura? Aguenta meu irmão, tá, Bella? Eu juro que ele é boa pessoa, não mata ele.

— Eu prometo — a morena riu.

— Eu estou muito feliz por vocês. Como é lindo ter acompanhado isso tudo.

— Obrigado, irmã.

— Foi só um empurrãozinho — ela piscou. — O amor de vocês é lindo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, gente. Não me faz chorar de novo — Bella disse.

— Na festa de ano novo teremos mais um motivo para comemorar. Vai ser incrível.

Incrível era pouco pra definir a festa megalomaníaca que Alice havia feito. Até DJ ela havia contratado. A lista de convidados era estendida para cerca de 150 pessoas, porém Bella sempre tinha a impressão que o número estava errado.

Socializaram um pouco, anunciando o noivado para alguns amigos da família, mas por fim juntaram-se a Jane e Gigi no jardim.

— Com o que sua irmã trabalha? — Giana perguntou. — Porque eu estou impressionada que não é com isso.

— Para dizer de forma mais simples, ela trabalha com desenvolvimento de aplicativos, mas devo concordar com você que ela ganharia muito dinheiro organizando festas.

— Fora que a vista aqui é perfeita — Gigi disse observando a baía de São Francisco.

— Sim, ela não teve muita modéstia na hora de escolher a casa.

— Eu tirei uma foto daqui mês passado, olha como o dia estava perfeito — Edward mencionou mostrando a imagem no celular.

— Vai começar o papo dos blogueiros — Jane zombou falando para a amiga. — Como a vida da gente pode mudar em um ano, né? Na real, sei lá, tudo pode mudar em um dia. Que o próximo ano seja ainda mais especial para a gente, amiga.

— Que o universo te ouça — respondeu. — Vou ao banheiro, daqui a pouco os fogos vão começar.

— O que foi? — Edward perguntou ao ver Bella levantar.

— Banheiro. Já volto, relaxa que não vou fazer você correr atrás de mim na meia noite — brincou. — Quem tinha a fama de se esconder no quarto na virada do ano era você.

Querendo fugir da confusão da festa a morena subiu para o segundo andar da casa e foi ao banheiro no fim do corredor. Estava prestes a descer as escadas quando observou o quarto de hóspedes. Um filme passou pela sua cabeça, lembrando de como tudo mudou a partir daquele dia. Olhou para a mão e viu o diamante que brilhava em seu dedo. Que deliciosa surpresa era viver.

Retornou para os braços do noivo, com todos aqueles que eram querido por ela ao seu redor. Na virada da meia noite, as luzes iluminaram o céu indicando o início do ano de 2019 e o casal trocou um apaixonado beijo.

Quando os fogos cessaram, todos retornaram para dentro da casa, mas Edward e Bella quiseram permanecer ali, no jardim que tanto significava para os dois. Estavam distraídos com abraços e beijos, que nem notaram a aproximação de Alice.

— Feliz ano novo! — ela desejou aos dois, entrando no meio do casal e colocando as mãos nas costas de ambos.

— Feliz ano novo, pentelha — falou com implicância, mas deu um beijo na cabeça da irmã.

— A festa foi incrível — Bella elogiou.

— Sim, estou exausta — confessou.

— Uma boa festa é um bom pontapé para o novo ano — Edward incentivou.

— É… — Alice suspirou e pegou a mão dos dois, como faziam quando eram pequenos.

— Tudo bem? — Edward questionou preocupado com a feição da irmã.

— Estou com medo — admitiu e, em seguida colocou a mão de ambos em cima de sua barriga. — Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava.

— Meu Deus! — Bella exclamou em choque. Edward não conseguia dizer nem uma palavra, a mão estava congelada na barriga da irmã.

— E se eu não der conta? — perguntou olhando para o irmão.

— Você é incrível em tudo que faz, irmã.

— Não sou…

— Claro que é. Que sorte desse bebê — ele falou e Alice começou a chorar.

Os dois a envolveram em um abraço, fazendo um sanduíche com seu pequeno corpo.

— A gente tá aqui para o que você precisar — Bella falou.

— Sim. Sempre — Edward reforçou.

— Eu sei — disse mais uma vez segurando a mão deles e sorriu quando viu que também uniram as suas. — Eu sei.

* * *

 **N/A: Caraca, alguém segura a mão dessa fanfiqueira aqui também, faz o favor.**

 **Eu sou emotiva e já chorei um rio escrevendo o fim desses dois hahaha.**

 **Mas calma, ainda temos mais um capítulo! Vou postar semana que vem, aviso o dia no Twitter.**

 **Quanto ao extra deste, tenho duas opções, então votem quando comentarem (provável que vou demorar um pouco pra responder).**

 **Opção 1 — O hot onde finalmente acontece aquilo.**

 **Opção 2 — A conversa de Edward com Rosalie contando que está noivo.**

 **Ah, alguém mencionou que sempre que lê TEA pensa no Instagram do Edward e eu fiz uma imagem de como seria, dá uma olhada aqui oh (claro que o dele teria muito mais coisa hahaha, é só uma ideia):** **bit . ly /InstaEdward** **(já sabem o lance, tirem os espaços etc)**

 **Muito obrigada por acompanharem TEA comigo. *inserir aquele meme da gretchen chorando***


	15. Futuro

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

 **Uma das canções mencionadas no capítulo se chama Porz Goret, do Yann Tiersen.**

 **Caso queiram, procurem para ouvir. É linda.**

* * *

 **TODOS ESSES ANOS**

Futuro

 _23 de Junho, 2019_

Bella estava parada em frente a enorme janela de vidro do quarto de hóspedes da casa de Alice. O dia estava tão bonito. Riu para si mesma ao lembrar da vez que disse a Edward que se os dois fossem uma estação do ano, com certeza seriam o verão.

— O que foi, meu bem? — Renée questionou a filha.

— Há um ano eu estava aqui. Foi a primeira vez que eu o vi depois de tanto tempo. Lembro que pensei que ele estava diferente, cabelo longo e parecia mais forte. Ele sorriu para uma das pessoas que estava organizando a festa e nossa… eu senti, sabe?

— O quê?

— Que eu nunca amei ninguém como ele. Que eu _ainda_ o amava — admitiu e virou-se, encarando a mãe.

— E hoje você está aqui vestida de noiva.

— Sim… — sorriu e, em seguida, exalou com força. — Merda, eu vou chorar muito. Espero que essa maquiagem realmente seja boa.

— Você está linda, não canso de dizer. Sua avó não para de chorar no telefone.

— Eu falei com ela mais cedo, disse que saúde vem em primeiro lugar. Mais tarde vou ligar mais uma vez. Também queria que ela estivesse aqui.

— Eu disse que você não estava chateada, mas ela ficou emocionada quando mandei sua foto nesse vestido. Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, minha filha.

— Obrigada, mamãe.

— Já está tudo pronto lá embaixo. Você pode descer.

— Ele já está me esperando?

— Sim. Super nervoso, nem parece que vocês já oficializaram o casamento no civil sexta-feira.

— Soa como o meu marido — ela riu. — Eu já vou descer. Mais cinco minutinhos.

— Quer que eu fique aqui?

— Obrigada, mãe — falou a envolvendo em um abraço. — Pode descer, acalme Edward por mim.

Ela observou seu reflexo mais uma vez no espelho e sorriu. Sentia-se linda com seu vestido. Seu torso era coberto por um bordado com um nada modesto decote nas costas, enquanto sua volumosa saia era repleta do mesmo padrão. Segurou o pesado tecido e deu uma rodopiada, encantada consigo mesma.

Respirou fundo e pegou a folha de papel que havia deixado em cima da mesa. Dobrou com cuidado e colocou no decote, torcendo para que não caísse enquanto fazia o curto trajeto no jardim.

Quando Edward a pediu em casamento, há 6 meses, eles demoraram a estabelecer uma data. Acabaram decidindo em uma quarta-feira, há cerca de um mês, enquanto estavam abraçados no sofá de casa ouvindo música.

— Eu não quero um casamento grande — Bella confessou. — Quero algo pequeno. Só nós e aqueles que tanto torceram pela gente.

— Posso ser honesto? Eu também.

— Vamos casar no jardim da sua irmã? A gente pode casar no civil antes e faz algo íntimo lá, algo nosso.

— 23 de junho — ele falou.

— A gente vai casar no jardim da sua irmã e no mesmo dia que ela? — Bella riu.

— Na verdade… — pegou o celular. — Dia 23 é um domingo. A gente casa antes, no dia 21. Dia 23 a gente faz algo simbólico. Tenho certeza que minha irmã não vai se importar.

— Ok.

— A gente acabou de decidir o nosso casamento fácil assim?

— Sim. E eu já sei até com que canção quero entrar.

E, como ela imaginou que seria, assim que se aproximou do jardim, escutou a melodia de _Porz Goret_. Colocou os pés descalços na grama e observou seu lado esquerdo, vendo a imponente ponte vermelha. Fechou os olhos, sentiu a brisa e finalmente, quando olhou para a frente, viu o homem com quem sempre quis viver esse momento cercado de todos que eram de tamanha importância na vida de ambos.

Ela caminhou sozinha, sorriso no rosto e coração acelerado. Edward queria encontrar com ela no meio do caminho. Seus lábios se controlando para não gritar a distância o quão maravilhosa achava que ela estava.

A morena tentou se concentrar e não cair no choro ao ver Esme limpando uma lágrima e o abraço de seus pais, mas quando parou em frente ao marido, o simples gesto que ele fez em a abraçar e beijar sua testa, foi o suficiente para que seus olhos já enchessem de lágrimas.

— Você está linda — ele disse a observando.

— Você também. Eu amo quando você veste azul.

— Baby, nem começou e você já vai chorar? — provocou e a puxou para mais um abraço.

— Ai meu Deus… — exalou com força. — Vamos. Desculpa, Jazz. Pode começar.

— Boa tarde a todos — Jasper iniciou. — Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para testemunhar a união de Bella e Edward, um casal que é especial para cada um de nós. Antes de tudo queria dizer que fico lisonjeado de ter sido escolhido para guiar esta cerimônia. Admiro muito o respeito e carinho que vocês possuem um pelo outro e fico feliz com o próximo passo que deram. Por essa razão, hoje celebramos o amor. Eu penso que o casamento é uma escolha. É a decisão de querer compartilhar quem realmente somos com nossa alma gêmea. Você acha que Edward é sua alma gêmea, Bella?

— Ele é — sorriu.

— E você, Edward? Tem a mesma opinião?

— Sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Então, eu convido vocês a compartilharem seus votos com todos nós. Bella, você gostaria de começar?

— Sim, eu vou falar primeiro porque conheço o Edward. Ele vai dizer mil coisas que vão me fazer chorar e não vou conseguir ler nada com o olho embaçado — ela admitiu e todos riram.

— Ela é muito manteiga derretida mesmo — ele respondeu.

— E a culpa é sua. Você é melhor engolindo o choro do que eu.

— Isso é verdade — concordou e a morena respirou fundo com a folha de papel em mãos.

— Eu acho que todos aqui sabem o quanto amo Edward. Nosso amor cresceu da forma mais pura. Éramos amigos quando pequenininhos e não nos largávamos por nada. Quando a adolescência chegou veio aquela confusão de sentimentos e para o espanto de ninguém, estávamos apaixonados. Ok, talvez Esme tenha ficado um pouco surpresa — emendou e ouviu risadas. — Costumava lembrar dessa época com muita mágoa, imaginando o que poderíamos ter sido. E se não tivéssemos brigado? E se não tivéssemos passado todos esses anos distantes? Hoje eu penso diferente. Embora toda aquela confusão causada por hormônios, imaturidade e insegurança… que coisa a linda a gente viveu, não é, amorzinho?

— Sim — respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

— Me sinto muito grata. Quem tem chance de viver um amor assim? Certamente não todo mundo. Hoje sou muito realizada porque não preciso imaginar o que poderíamos ser. Hoje somos. Exatamente aqui, nesse jardim, há um ano e um dia, nós conversamos. Tiramos de dentro da gente tudo o que não acrescentava e aí só restou amor. Aquele dia quando eu te vi... nossa, Edward.

— Eu estava bem bonitão, né? — ele provocou tentando fazer com que ela risse.

— Sempre, mas sua beleza vai além da exterior. Coração de ouro. Obrigada pela generosidade de dividir sua vida comigo — se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto. — Os últimos meses vivendo ao seu lado foram doidos, intensos e os mais incríveis da minha vida. Eu quero viver isso aqui pra sempre ao seu lado. Te amo, meu grudinho.

— Eu te amo, meu amor — respondeu e segurou o rosto dela para um beijo. Em seguida, limpou algumas lágrimas teimosas que molhavam a face da esposa. — Eu te amo muito.

— Edward? — Jasper falou.

— Meu Deus, não sei se estou pronta para ouvir seus votos.

— Quer pular a minha parte?

— Jamais. Sei que vou chorar de qualquer forma, pode ir — ela disse e Edward tirou o celular do bolso. — Óbvio que meu marido blogueiro ia escrever os votos no celular.

— Você tirando do peito foi mais sexy, devo admitir — provocou e ouviu o sogro limpar a garganta. — É, bom… Vamos lá.

— Vamos… — Bella respirou fundo.

— Eu sempre fui apaixonado por Bella. Ela é devotada a tudo que faz e a todos. Ela me encanta e me completa. É meu colinho favorito do mundo. Meu par — falou com um sorriso. — Eu sonhei com esse dia. Há um ano exatamente. Você lembra que te contei por mensagem? Que sonhei que a gente se beijava e eu te dizia que queria passar o resto da minha vida contigo.

— Sim — assentiu e sentiu os olhos já começarem a encher de lágrimas.

— Intenso, né? — ele riu. — A gente voltou a se falar e eu admito isso com menos de 24 horas. Acho que sempre foi assim com nós dois, intenso demais. Somos amigos acima de tudo e isso para mim é fundamental. Nunca me senti tão íntimo de alguém na minha vida como de você. E é engraçado que você falou do passado, porque eu também já me questionei sobre um monte de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido nesses 8 anos que ficamos separados, mas se eu tivesse o poder de voltar no tempo, eu falaria apenas uma coisa para mim mesmo: calma. Tenha paciência, porque você vai casar com a mulher dos seus sonhos. Você vai casar com sua melhor amiga.

— Meu Deus… — Bella murmurou e limpou os olhos com a palma da mão.

— Eu mal posso aguardar por todos esses anos que temos pela frente, meu amor. Agora você é Bella finalmente Cullen. Uau, a ficha acabou de cair — ele falou emocionado e Bella tocou sua face.

— Sim.

— Eu casei com o amor da minha vida — Edward disse se direcionando a todos os convidados e percebeu que muitos estavam com lágrimas nos olhos como ele. — Baby…

Bella não aguardou o que ele ia dizer, apenas o abraçou. Afundou a cabeça em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro amadeirado. Murmuravam palavras de amor que ninguém precisava ouvir. Era tão evidente o que sentiam que todos presentes estavam felizes em testemunhar. Quando se distanciaram, Bella olhou para ele séria.

— Parece que eu chorei? — ela fez exatamente a mesma pergunta que havia feito quando se abraçaram no mesmo jardim.

— Sim — limpou o rosto dela com toda delicadeza que possuía.

— Desculpa, Jazz — Bella direcionou-se para o amigo.

— Imagina, Bella. Bom, esse é o momento em que peço para que vocês deem as mãos — Jasper pediu e ambos atenderam.

— Isabella, na frente de sua família e amigos, você promete amar e respeitar Edward, na felicidade e na tristeza, nos desafios e sucessos, enquanto vocês dois viverem?

— Sim.

— Edward, na frente de sua família e amigos, você promete amar e respeitar Isabella, na felicidade e na tristeza, nos desafios e sucessos, enquanto vocês dois viverem?

— Claro que sim.

— Bom, como vocês dois foram apressadinhos e já casaram — Jasper brincou. — Eu gostaria que vocês beijassem a aliança um do outro.

Bella esticou a mão e Edward encostou os lábios no anel de ouro que ela usava. Em seguida, a morena fez exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Que vocês permaneçam unidos e apaixonados até o último dia de suas vidas. Acredito que falo por todos quando digo que é uma emoção ver esse momento lindo de vocês — Jasper disse. — Agora pode beijar sua esposa, Edward.

Sem modéstia alguma, eles juntaram seus lábios em um longo beijo, ouvindo assobios e palmas dos convidados.

— A lua de mel é só mais tarde, gente — Alice zombou.

Com relutância, se afastaram, mas mantiveram um sorriso bobo no rosto. No que Jasper finalmente os anunciou como Edward e Isabella Cullen, o casal foi pego de surpresa pela chuva de arroz que os atingiu.

— Meu Deus, de onde veio isso? — Bella questionou sacudindo o cabelo.

— É tradição! — Rosalie justificou e quando Edward ia emendar um argumento, ela jogou mais um pouco de arroz estrategicamente na boca dele. — Opa, foi sem querer.

— Sei… — ele debochou cuspindo os grãos.

— Gente, obrigada. Mesmo sendo uma celebração simbólica, esse momento é muito importante para nós dois. Muito obrigada Jazz, sabia que você seria perfeito guiando essa loucura que inventamos — Bella falou.

— A gente pode cumprimentar os noivos agora? — Jane perguntou olhando para Alice que tentava comandar alguma coisa.

— Pode, mas organiza pelo menos uma fila, gente. E eu vou primeiro, grávida tem prioridade — Alice entrou na frente de todo mundo.

— Eu não vejo a hora de você parar de usar isso como argumento pra tudo.

— O recalque porque nunca vai poder engravidar, meu Deus — Alice meneou a cabeça. — Aceita que eu sou o destaque da família, irmão.

— Você não, né? Minha sobrinha. Só pra deixar claro.

— Sério, tem certeza? — Alice perguntou olhando para Bella.

— Absoluta — respondeu com uma risada.

— Então tá, né? — brincou e abraçou a amiga. — Eu estou muito feliz, de verdade. Amo você.

— Eu amo muito vocês também — Bella disse passando a mão pela barriga da cunhada.

— Oi, Liv. É seu tio favorito — Edward comentou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que a esposa. — Já te disse, não confie em nada que sua mãe falar sobre mim. Só as coisas boas, isso é tudo verdade.

— Vem cá — Alice pediu e Edward se curvou para abraçá-la. — Viu? Eu falei que ia dar tudo certo.

— Eu sei. Obrigado. Eu te amo muito, irmã.

— Eu também.

— Felicidades para vocês dois — Jasper disse abraçando o casal. — Obrigado pela honra.

— Imagina, você foi perfeito, Jazz — Bella exaltou com um forte abraço.

— Obrigado, cara — Edward agradeceu.

Em seguida, receberam cumprimentos de uma Rosalie que não parecia estar muito feliz. Quando abriu a boca para falar, Edward já sabia até o que esperar da amiga.

— Edward, eu te odeio — Rose falou. — Você me fez perder 50 dólares.

— O que você apostou, Rose?

— Que não ia chorar.

— Quando você chorou ela não se aguentou, a boca tremeu e tudo, acho que de tanto que estava segurando, olha — Emmett comentou e mostrou a foto para os dois, que riram quando a loira tentou arrancar o celular da mão do marido.

— Deleta essa foto — falou e, se transformado na pessoa mais doce do universo, virou-se para abraçar Bella. — Você está muito linda. Foi incrível.

— Verdade. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois — Emmett completou.

— Obrigada. Muito obrigada por estarem aqui.

— E perder o casamento desse chato? Jamais — admitiu abraçando o amigo. — Te amo. Estou muito feliz por você.

— Obrigado, chata.

A próxima a cumprimentá-los foi Jane que, ao aproximar-se, os envolveu em um longo abraço.

— Olha o casamento do _best_! — brincou. — Chorei, não vou negar. Vocês são ridículos de lindos. Bella, você é a noiva mais bonita do universo, sem sacanagem.

— Lindos demais. Fiquei arrepiada desde a hora que você entrou, Bella — Gianna disse e ofereceu um abraço.

— Obrigada, amigas — ela agradeceu.

— Eu estou olhando para vocês dois e só vem a lembrança de você na faculdade falando dele, Bella — Angela riu. — Sério, que felicidade ver esse acontecimento.

— Obrigada por me escutar choramingando por ele. No fim deu tudo mais do que certo, né?

— Amém. Felicidades pra vocês dois.

— Obrigado — Edward agradeceu.

— Vocês são lindos juntos — Senna, a nova funcionária da confeitaria elogiou.

— Você parece uma princesa! — Kate, filha de Senna, exclamou.

— Obrigada! Você quem está parecendo uma princesa — Bella agachou-se para falar com a menina. — Seu cabelo está lindo trançado e esse vestido está tão perfeito que eu acho que quero emprestado.

— Não vai caber! — a criança riu.

— A gente faz um esforço. Se você me emprestar o seu, eu te empresto esse. O que acha?

— Combinado! — a criança aceitou e Edward riu ao ver a interação entre as duas.

— E eu não ganho um elogio? — ele provocou.

— Você é bonito também — a menina falou tímida e saiu correndo, fazendo com que todos dessem uma risada.

Por fim, foram cumprimentados por seus pais. Edward, ao abraçar Carlisle, mal conteve as lágrimas e Bella já tinha desistido há muito tempo quando se perdeu nos braços do pai.

— Fazendo seu pai chorar desse jeito — Charlie falou. — Como você está linda, minha filha.

— Demais — Carlisle elogiou. — Vocês foram feitos um para o outro mesmo.

— Sim. Que vocês sejam muito felizes, meus filhos — Charlie complementou.

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu limpando as lágrimas, mas nada adiantou, pois quando Esme e Renée ficaram de frente para ela, a morena abraçou as duas mulheres e abriu o berreiro.

— Eu nem sei porque estou chorando — Bella disse com uma risada.

— Emoção — Renée tocou o rosto da filha. — Que preciosa você está, meu amor. O casal mais lindo que eu já vi.

— Como torci para esse dia chegar — Esme abraçou o filho que limpava disfarçadamente uma lágrima.

— Sem choro — ele pediu. — Hoje é um dia muito especial, vamos sorrir. Obrigado por todo apoio que vocês deram.

— Sim. A gente sabe o quanto vocês sofreram e torceram por nós — Bella limpou o rosto com a palma da mão.

— Verdade — Renée concordou. — Hora de celebrar.

E assim fizeram. Juntaram-se a todos os convidados na enorme mesa de jantar montada no jardim e aguardaram ansiosos pelo brinde que seria oferecido por Alice.

— Boa noite. Edward e Bella pediram para que eu fizesse um breve discurso e aceitei unicamente porque eram eles. Só Jasper sabe o quanto eu surtei tentando buscar as palavras certas para dizer hoje. Não se faz isso com uma mulher grávida no terceiro trimestre. Por sinal, vou ter que ler o que escrevi porque não consigo registrar absolutamente mais nada no meu cérebro — ela comentou e pegou o celular. — Sempre fui muito grudada nesses dois. Bom, Edward vocês sabem, né? Desde o útero da mamãe e Bella está na minha vida desde que tenho 5 anos, mas a impressão é que somos conectadas desse o nascimento.

— Verdade — Bella disse baixinho com um sorriso no rosto.

— Por ser tão próxima desses dois, acho que sempre soube que eles iam ficar juntos um momento ou outro. Talvez no começo eu não tenha reagido da melhor maneira, não quero enganar ninguém aqui, eu morria de ciúmes. Ainda bem que a gente cresce e amadurece, porque de implicante, passei a ser a maior aliada do casal. Eu amava! Para mim observá-los sempre foi como ver um romance acontecendo bem na minha frente e olha que eu nem ligava muito para isso. Não quero mencionar hoje os tempos difíceis, quero lembrar exatamente do dia que estava ali, com o rosto colado no vidro da sala, observando esses dois dando um abraço no jardim e se reconciliando. Não foi só o coração de vocês que encontrou paz. O nosso também. Eu não desejaria ninguém melhor para você irmão. Exatamente o mesmo vale para você, minha irmã do coração. Que esse amor perdure para sempre. Eu amo muito vocês e a pequena aqui dentro tá mexendo tanto que tenho certeza que também está desejando o mesmo para os titios. Felicidades ao casal — brindou com um copo d'água na mão.

O clima familiar era tudo que o casal havia sonhado para sua celebração perfeita. Enquanto o almoço era servido, conversavam sobre o quão animados estavam para passar a lua de mel na Croácia.

— O mais irônico é que eu estou planejando isso há tanto tempo. Acho que cheguei até a comentar com Edward que meus planos eram de realmente passar o verão desse ano na Croácia. Quem diria que você ia vir de penetra, né? — sorriu para o marido.

— Tornei a viagem muito mais interessante — ele piscou.

— É, vamos ver…

— Se você estivesse lendo a minha mente agora, você teria certeza — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Nem sei o que é, mas quero — a morena afirmou arrancando uma risada de Edward. — Vou pedir uma prévia mais tarde.

— Pode de… — ele começou a falar, mas de repente prestou atenção na música que estava tocando. — É a nossa música.

— A gente tem uma música? — ela perguntou com uma gargalhada.

— Claro que sim. Todo casal tem sua música, essa é a nossa — afirmou e a puxou para o meio do jardim.

Cause we were just kids when (Porque éramos apenas crianças)

we fell in love (quando nos apaixonamos)

Not knowing what it was, (Não sabíamos o que era)

I will not give you up this time (Eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez)

Darling just kiss me slow, (Querida, apenas me beije devagar)

your heart is all I own (Seu coração é tudo o que eu tenho)

And in your eyes you're holding mine (E, em seus olhos, você está segurando o meu)

— Eu não acredito que você tá cantando música pop. Eu tô chocada que nossa música não é uma dos Beatles — ela brincou. — Você está andando com péssima companhia.

— Na parte da Beyoncé você entra — ele disse sério. — Se tem alguém que tem potencial vocal nessa relação, sabemos que é você.

— Ok, ok — concordou completamente apaixonada pelo homem a sua frente.

Well I found a man, (Bem, eu encontrei um homem)

stronger than anyone I know (Mais forte que qualquer um que eu conheça)

He shares my dreams,(Ele compartilha meus sonhos)

I hope that someday we'll share a home (Eu espero que um dia compartilhemos um lar)

I found a love, (Eu encontrei um amor)

to carry more than just my secrets (Para carregar mais do que apenas meus segredos)

to carry love, to carry children of our own (Para carregar amor, para carregar nossos filhos)

— Merda, essa é a nossa música. E eu nem gosto de Ed Sheeran — Bella constatou após prestar atenção na letra.

— Eu falei! Mas espera aí, _And I love her_ dos Beatles também é nosso tema.

— Vou fingir que estou surpresa.

— Na real eu conseguiria citar pelo menos mais 3 músicas dos Beatles.

— É claro que você conseguiria — sorriu.

— Eu estou muito feliz, baby.

— Também — respondeu e o ofereceu um beijo.

— Vamos tirar uma foto?

— Estava demorando, honestamente surpresa que não tem nada do nosso casamento até agora no seu _feed_ do Instagram.

— Vem, agora vai ter — falou e pegou o celular. — Gigi, tira uma foto pra gente?

— Já tirei um monte — ela respondeu. — Vou te enviar.

Edward ficou surpreso com a quantidade de fotos que recebeu da amiga e, com facilidade, escolheu a primeira que mais chamou sua atenção. Como sempre, Bella tentou olhar, mas não conseguia ver o que ele digitava.

— O que você escreveu? Deixa eu ver!

Ele a entregou o celular e imediatamente ela sorriu. _Que foto linda_ , pensou. A legenda servia como uma luva:

Sempre foi você.

E sei que sempre fui eu.

Para sempre nós.

Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

* * *

 **N/A: Quer ver a foto que Edward postou? Tá aqui:** **bit . ly / SempreNos (vocês sabem o lance, tirem os espaços)**

 **Obrigada a todos que acompanharam mais essa fic comigo.**

 **Todos Esses Anos vai ter sempre um lugar especial no meu coração. Foi com ela que entendi o quanto a escrita é importante pra mim e por mais que eu faça um textão enorme aqui, nada vai transmitir exatamente o que eu sinto. Parece que finalmente achei um pedacinho de mim que tinha se perdido por aí. Que feliz esse reencontro.**

 **Obrigada Ana pela inspiração com a música do amigo oculto! Imagina se achei que uma o/s viraria uma fic de 15 capítulos rsss.**

 **Obrigada a cada leitora que parou para deixar um comentário seja aqui no site ou até mesmo pelo twitter. É muito importante. É bom demais saber onde a gente que escreve está acertando e onde pode melhorar. Eu, particularmente, quero muito melhorar a cada capítulo.**

 **Sei que tem gente que leu a fic que me acompanha há quase 10 anos e fico boba de felicidade. Sempre falo que minhas leitoras são maravilhosa pura verdade porque me sinto sempre muito próxima de vocês e sou muito acolhida. Obrigada.**

 **Queria em especial agradecer a Dandara que além de minha amiga foi minha beta e me ajudou em tantos momentos com a história desses dois. Me deu apoio, surtou comigo mandando áudios com agudos que nem Mariah Carey conseguiria e que, principalmente, foi meu maior suporte. A fic literalmente não teria continuado se não fosse por ela porque eu sou maluca e emotiva demais hahaha.**

 **O extra deste capítulo é uma descoberta linda feita por esses dois. É com certeza o meu bônus favorito.**

 **Ah, se você ainda não me segue no twitter (blueberrytree), me procura! Neste mês de outubro vou postar uma fic de Halloween somente lá!**

 **Outra coisinha, eu agora tenho um grupo de fanfics no Facebook, então entra para saber todas as novidades (vou postar mimos para minhas leitoras maravilhosas hahaha).**

 **Todos os links das minhas redes estão no meu perfil.**

 **Muito obrigada.**

 **A quem quiser me dar o prazer, nos vemos novamente em breve.**

 **Beijos,**

 **Berry**


End file.
